s'éprendre
by Dionsama
Summary: Elle l'avait souhaité à la minute même où celle-ci avait réussi le test de l'académie Ninja . Faire partie de l' équipe d'Uzumaki Naruto était son souhait le plus cher , mais jamais l'idée de se retrouver également dans la même équipe du très flegmatique et indifférent Uchiwa Sasuke ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit . NaruXHina SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

**S'EPRENDRE . **

* * *

Les amis me voila avec une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête dernièrement à tel point que je n' arrivais plus à continuer mon autre histoire convenablement '' je souffre de cachexie " , j'en ai donc déduit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive pour continuer mon autre fiction .

Comme vous l'aurez compris , cette fiction portera donc sur nos trois protagonistes Naruto , Sasuke , et Hinata qui formeront la Team sept !

Je vous mets en gardes , pas de guimauve entre ces trois personnages avant un long moment , je déteste aller trop vite avec les sentiments des personnages . Pour les adorateurs de Sakura passez votre chemin , elle ne figura que très peu dans cette histoire . Cette fois ci Hinata sera mise sur le devant de la scène . Vous la verrez évoluer mentalement et physiquement . Pour le couple final , contrairement à mon autre histoire , je ne vous direz absolument rien , je garde le suspens !

Trêve de bavardages place à l'histoire !

**disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! ;) **

* * *

PROLOGUE : Rencontres .

Depuis toute petite Hinata Hyuga était dans l'obligation de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait . Elle s'était jurée d'être aussi forte que son père et aussi gentille que sa mère . Ses rêves ne vivaient qu'au travers des espérances de son clan . La jeune fille ne voulait pas se faire renier par sa famille et pour cela elle devait prendre garde à ne pas faiblir devant les obstacles qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin . En tant que princesse , et héritière de la branche principale Hinata devait se montrer forte , et garder un sang froid inimaginable . Mais la pauvre jeune fille peinait à garder cette attitude intraitable qu'elle aurait du adopter depuis l'âge de quatre ans .

Etant de nature timide et effacée , la jeune fille faisait office de nombreuses réprimandes le la part de son père , Hiashi Hyûga . En effet son géniteur la considérait comme un Ninja sans talents et avait fini par fonder la totalité de ses espoirs sur la cadette du clan , Hanabi Hyuga . La petite soeur d'Hinata avait montré un grand potentiel de combativité dés son plus jeune âge , d'ailleurs , lors de nombreux entraînements qui opposaient les deux jeunes soeurs , Hanabi arrivait facilement à prendre l'avantage sur Hinata .

Malgré ses efforts incommensurables , Hinata ne parvenait pas à rattraper sa jeune soeur et de ce fait en grandissant , la jeune fille avait fini par douter de ses propres capacités et s'était donc renfermée sur elle même . La jeune fille aux yeux de perles ne parlait pas beaucoup et s'exprimait que très rarement , non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas discuter mais la peur de se rendre ridicule était beaucoup trop présente . Elle bégayait lorsqu'elle se sentait honteuse et gênée . Elle baissait souvent la tête , et rougissait facilement mais elle savait également se montrer très douce et sensible . Devenir Ninja n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait espéré au fond d'elle , mais pour ne pas décevoir sa famille il fallait à tout prix faire quelques concessions . Pour fuir la monotonie destructrice de son quotidien la jeune fille allait se promener seule dans le petit parc qui se trouvait à quelques pas de l'académie Ninja . Elle s'amusait à se balancer mollement sur l'une des balançoires en bois en fixant le sol avec de petits yeux tristes . Quelques fois elle venait pour pleurer en silence lorsque les autres enfants quittaient l'endroit accompagnés de leurs parents . Ils semblaient si heureux de regagner leurs foyers respectifs . Etait-elle la seule à trouver sa demeure si sombre et peu accueillante ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis . Les autres enfants la trouvaient beaucoup trop triste et bizarre . L'image qu'elle donnait d'elle même était assez négative et cela repoussait beaucoup de personnes . elle rejetait toujours l'idée que son clan soit la principale cause de son attitude même si au fond elle le sentait . Mais la jeune fille était bien trop respectueuse et docile pour faire remarquer ce fait inconstatable à qui que ce soit .

Un jour d'été , alors qu'elle venait à nouveau de perdre contre sa jeune soeur lors d'un entraînement , la jeune fille s'était de nouveau dirigée tristement vers le petit parc qu'elle affectionnait tant . Elle avait décidé de se balancer de nouveau sur l'une des petites balançoires de bois mais un petit garçon s'y trouvait déjà . Elle l'observa un long moment . Ce dernier avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle ne l'était et fixait le sol avec une telle mélancolie qu'elle jugea préférable de ne pas trop s'approcher . Hinata ne voulait surtout pas le déranger . Elle décida de se promener dans un autre endroit pour le moment , mais en revenant au parc elle constata que le petit garçon n'avait toujours bougé . Cela faisait pourtant une heure qu'elle avait quitté l'endroit . Elle finit par le détailler , sans doute par pure-ennui . Le petit garçon était blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus , il avait le teint hâlé , et trois petites cicatrices ornaient chacune de ses joues . Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable . Que pouvait il ressentir de si triste pour arborer une mine aussi désenchanté ?

- Hinata-Sama ! ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis à votre recherche Il faut reprendre l'entraînement ! Ordonna le tuteur de la jeune fille d'une voix forte .

- Oui...pardon je suis confuse . Répondit-elle honteuse .

- Bon , ce n'est pas grave mais dépêchez vous s'il vous plait et ...

Son jeune maître s'était interrompu en fixant le petit garçon qui se trouvait désormais seul dans le parc . Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et posa un regard froid sur la jeune fille .

- Il ne faut jamais approcher ce garçon Hinata-sama , suis-je clair ? Questionna le jeune tuteur avec fermenté .

- Oui , m-mais pour quels raisons ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'explications , contentez-vous de m'écouter , c'est pour votre bien . Expliqua calmement le jeune homme aux yeux de nacres .

Et sans plus de cérémonie , il tira la jeune fille avec fermenté . Hinata tourna une dernière fois le regard vers le petit blond qui semblait ne pas avoir fait attention eux . Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées .

ooo

Les jours suivants Hinata se dirigeait de plus en plus fréquemment vers le petit parc avec le maigre espoir de revoir le petit garçon . Et par chance il se trouvait toujours sur l'une des balançoires arborant ce continuel air triste . D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne , la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu avec d'autres enfants . Il semblait seul , et cela l'attrista . Quelques fois elle le croisait en marchant dans les rues de Konoha , il n'était jamais accompagné de ses parents et les villageois lui lançaient des regards foncièrement mauvais . Parfois même on le bousculait comme s'il n'existait pas . Elle ne comprenait pas cette façon détestable de le traiter ainsi .

La jeune fille l'observait presque tous les jours de loin , espérant avoir le courage nécessaire pour lui adresser enfin la parole . Les jours passaient et Hinata ne semblait pas se décider . Elle avait peur de sa réaction , décidément cette timidité était un réel obstacle .

ooo

- Pardon , je suis désolée ... Répéta inlassablement Hinata les yeux imbibés de larmes .

- Tu viens de faire tomber ma glace , et tu penses _naïvement_ qu'en t'excusant ainsi j'obtiendrai réparation ? Questionna la voix forte d'un petit garçon .

La jeune Hyuga était encerclée d'un petit groupe composé de trois garçons , et ces derniers semblaient se délecter de la soumission dont elle faisait preuve . Après avoir perdu un combat contre sa jeune soeur lors d'un entraînement , la jeune fille avait quitté la demeure familiale en pleurant . Elle n'avait pas supporté le regard bourré de déceptions de son père . En courant la jeune fille avait inopinément bousculé le meneur du petit groupe qui se trouvait actuellement entrain de l'intimider .

- Vous avez vu les gars , elle a les yeux des Hyuga , et Oh ... mais elle n'a pas de pupilles c'est bizarre ! Fit remarquer le chef de la bande en souriant avec mépris .

A ces mots les deux autres garçons éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille n'osa pas relever la tête de peur de faire à nouveau office de cruelles brimades .

- Maintenant excuse toi mieux ! Dit à nouveau le chef en articulant lentement .

- Oui excuse toi plus fort que ça ! Ordonnèrent les deux autres énergumènes .

- Pardon , Pardon , j-je ...

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Hurla la voix d'un petit garçon .

Hinata leva lentement la tête et constata avec stupéfaction que l'auteur de cette voix était le petit garçon qu'elle s'entêtait à observer tous les jours dans le petit parc . Il se tenait fièrement devant eux en serrant fortement les poings . Il était encore plus beau vu d'aussi prés , les rayons du soleil accentuaient magnifiquement la blondeur de ses cheveux , et sa peau semblait encore plus doré qu'à l'accoutumée .

- C'est pas tes affaires alors bouge de la ! S'écria l'un des trois garçons le sourire aux lèvres .

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une fille ? Répliqua le petit garçon les sourcils froncés .

Il était entrain de la défendre alors qu'il ne la connaissait totalement pas . Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer .

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire idiot ?

- Ecoutez je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je vais bientôt être le nouvel Hokage de ce village , alors il n'est pas question de vous laissez faire ! Hurla le blondinet en s'agitant .

Naruto Uzumaki le nouvel Hokage ? Quel garçon étrange .

A ces mots la bande éclata de rire en se tenant fermement les côtes .

- Ah , vous ne me croyez pas ? Regardez plutôt ça ! Lança ledit Naruto en formant un signe .

Et soudain un piètre clone pris forme à côté du jeune garçon , et explosa aussitôt dans un nuage de fumé .

Le petit blond serra d'avantage les poings et baissa la tête bouleversé .

- Hahaha ! toi tu veux devenir Hokage ? Mais c'est une blague ! S'écria le chef de la bande .

Le blondinet se rua sur le ledit chef et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen .

- Tu vois , tu as baissé ta garde ! S'écria le blond un sourire triomphant aux lèvres .

Les deux autres garnements se ruèrent aussitôt sur le pauvre petit garçon dans le but de défendre loyalement leur chef . Ils le ruèrent de coups jusqu'à ce que le blondinet se retrouve à terre en faignant de ravaler des larmes naissantes .

Hinata observait la scène complètement impuissante quand soudain une voix familière claqua dans l'air .

-Hinata-sama !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche dans le but de remercier le petit garçon mais une poigne puissante la releva avec brutalité .

- Hinata-Sama , l'entraînement n'attend pas dépêchez-vous donc un peu ! Ordonna son gênant tuteur .

- Mais attendez je veux juste le...

- Ne vous approchez plus de ce garçon , combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ?

- Mais il...

Mais elle fut entraînée loin de son sauveur sans avoir put expliquer la situation convenablement . Encore une fois le petit garçon se retrouvait seul .

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Naruto , maintenant étalé sur l'herbe fraîche de la petite forêt . Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses petites joues rosées et les essuya rapidement avant que son tuteur ne s'en aperçoive

Quelle injustice . Elle ferma les yeux tout en se faisant traîner loin de celui qu'elle admirait en secret et porta une main sur le coeur . Elle sentit naître en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé pour personne . Etrangement, Hinata tenait à ce garçon et le voir souffrir de la sorte la rendait incroyablement malheureuse .

'' Naruto , merci '' Se dit la jeune fille en serrant ses petits poings .

ooo

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour , Hinata était désormais âgée de huit ans et dans exactement deux mois la jeune fille allait enfin intégrer l'académie Ninja . Elle avait réussi l'examen d'entrée avec facilité . Cette fois ci elle voulait faire honneur à son père et atteindre le rang de Genin rapidement . _  
_

Il se faisait tard , mais la petite fille tenait absolument à assister au couché de soleil avant de rentrer . Hinata se dirigea donc vers le grand lac à côté du parc _où_ elle attendait secrètement que Naruto pointe le bout de son nez . Mais ce jour la , la jeune Hyuga n'avait pas eu la chance de le croiser . Elle se dirigea donc , déçue , vers le bord du grand lac quand soudain elle vit le dos d'un petit garçon brun qui semblait balancer quelques cailloux dans l'eau du lac . En s'approchant doucement elle fit craquer un petit morceau de bois qui alerta immédiatement le jeune garçon . Le petit brun se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et fixa intensément l'intrus qui avait osé déranger son havre de paix .

S'il était question d'une autre groupie venant lui quémander un peu d'attention , il la rejetterai sans aucun égard .

Il s'agissait effectivement d' une jeune fille .

Il la détailla en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils . Elle devait avoir un peu prés son âge . Cette dernière avait les cheveux courts , d'un brun tirant presque sur le violets et deux mèches venaient lui encadrer doucement le visage . Ses orbes étaient d'une couleur blanchâtre . Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant , ce qui lui fit légèrement hausser les sourcils .

On ne discernait même pas ses pupilles . Elle ressemblait presque à une aveugle . Il trouva cela assez étrange et fascinant à la fois . Sa peau était d'un blanc translucide laissant aisément deviner l'emplacement de ses veines . Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient briller le cuir chevelu violet de la jeune fille . Des rougeurs surplombaient désormais les joues blanchâtres de l'intruse . Elle semblait confuse . Il notait également que la jeune fille ne cessait de se tortiller nerveusement les doigts .

Instinctivement Hinata recula de quelques pas . Le regard que lui lançait ce garçon lui semblait menaçant . Il était en colère et une mélancolie infinie se lisait aisément dans ses orbes onyx .

Elle le reconnu directement . Il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiwa . La jeune fille avait cru comprendre par le biais de nombreux commérages que ce petit garçon avait été victime d'une catastrophe sans nom . Son clan tout entier avait été décimé par son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa . Son hostilité était compréhensible .

Le visage de Sasuke , jugé parfait par la totalité des filles du village , se tordait désormais en un rictus mauvais sous l'irritation qu'il ressentait en cet instant . La tension ambiante qui régnait entre les deux protagonistes était à son paroxysme . Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite de cet endroit le garçon allait sans doute le lui faire payer .

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête excédé , et décida de ne pas faire attention à l'intruse . Il continua de balancer quelques cailloux dans l'eau du lac en agitant de plus en plus rapidement ses jambes par dessus le petit socle de bois qui le retenait .

- Pa-pardon je ne voulais pas te déranger . Essaya d'expliquer piteusement la jeune fille le rouge aux joues .

Sa voix était très douce , et la façon dont elle s'était exprimée lui aurait presque arracher un maigre sourire . Il ne lui répondit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus . Sasuke se contenta d'observer le couché de soleil qui commençait à prendre forme . La jeune fille ne bougea finalement pas de place et détourna rapidement le regard en observant le joli spectacle qui s'offrait à elle . Vingt minutes plus tard le jeune taciturne se leva et passa devant la jeune fille sans lui accorder un seul regard . Hinata entendit patiemment que le jeune garçon soit hors de son champ de vision pour rentrer chez elle .

Il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance . Cette façon terrifiante de l'observer l'avait complètement pétrifiée . Il dégageait une aura froide et malsaine .

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la demeure familiale le coeur lourd et pria le ciel pour ne jamais recroiser la route de ce jeune garçon .

* * *

Et voila pour le prologue les amis , la suite très bientôt !

Lâchez vos review c'est gratis ;)

Bisous à tous .


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE UN : CONTRAIRE .**

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre , c'était un peu la panique pour le mettre en place ... mais bon miracle j'ai réussi !**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir en tout cas !**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

- Naruto ! Cette fois ci c'est terminé les bêtises , tu vas me faire une technique de clonage basique et si tu échoues c'est la retenue , c'est clair ? Lâcha Iruka, furieux .

Le petit garçon s'était amusé à jeter des boulettes de papiers sur Iruka lorsque celui-ci avait eu le dos tourné , mais le tuteur n'était pas dupe , il n'y avait qu'un seul élève dans cette classe pour se montrer aussi irrespectueux . Visiblement Naruto s'ennuyait fermement et tenait à le faire savoir . Depuis son intégration à l'académie Ninja , Naruto faisait le maximum pour qu'on le remarque , que ce soit en classe ou dans l'enceinte du village . Le manque d'affection qu'il ressentait se répercutait fortement sur son attitude , et le petit blond n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour combler ce vide .

Les villageois ne l'ignoraient plus au moins .

- Pff , je vais vous montrer moi ! Affirma Naruto en effectuant un signe .

Encore une fois ce fut un échec cuisant . Le clone avait une apparence spectrale et en moins de quelques secondes ce dernier disparu dans un nuage de fumé sous les éclats de rire de toute la classe .

Le blondinet se frotta la tête en riant nerveusement .

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire idiot ! tu es le seul à ne pas encore avoir maîtrisé cette technique qui est pourtant très simple . Expliqua Iruka en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement .

Naruto baissa la tête honteux et regagna sa place en arborant une moue boudeuse .

- Tu resteras donc une heure de plus après les cours pour t'entraîner un peu . Exigea le professeur sur un ton qui se voulait sec .

- Je m'en m'en fiche de toute façon personne ne m'attend à la maison . Marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe .

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Questionna Iruka en haussant un sourcils .

Naruto ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer un point de la pièce en continuant à marmonner des phrases complètement inaudibles . Il s'affala sur la table en tournant rapidement la tête , et son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune Hyuga qui semblait l'observer du coin de l'oeil . Elle détourna immédiatement le regard , rougissante et baissa les yeux , honteuse de s'être faite prendre entrain de le lorgner .

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille ? Lorsqu'il avait le malheur de l'observer plus de deux ou trois secondes cette dernière fuyait son regard comme la peste et rougissait presque instantanément . Peut être le trouvait-elle intimidant ? Il ne se pencha pas d'avantage sur la question et préféra observer une autre jeune fille un peu plus loin . Sakura Haruno . A ses yeux cette fille était très mignonne , et lorsqu'elle souriait il se sentait tout simplement heureux . Elle respirait la joie de vivre , et la bonne humeur . Tout le contraire de cette Hyuga , qui semblait chaque jour un peu plus triste et renfermée . Il la trouvait tout simplement étrange .

'' Je me demande si Sakura va finir par tourner la tête , peut être qu'elle va me remarquer ? " Se questionna Naruto avec espoir .

Hinata arborait une mine triste et se forçait à ne pas détourner une nouvelle fois le regard vers le petit blond qui semblait épier une autre fille . La Hyuga n'était pas de nature jalouse mais le fait de constater que Naruto se complaisait à observer la petite fille aux cheveux Roses lui fit un pincement au coeur .

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Peut être sa timidité maladive ? Oui c'était sans doute cela .

Voila deux semaines que la jeune fille avait intégré l'académie Ninja et en ce laps de temps , pas une fois elle n'avait réussi à adresser la parole au petit blond .

'' Quelle idiote je fais ... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui parler ? je dois trouver quelque chose à lui dire , ou peut être que je pourrai lui proposer mon aide en ce qui concerne la technique de clonage après sa retenue ? '' Se questionna mentalement Hinata en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts.

- Hinata ?

'' ou alors je pourrai l'inviter à manger un bol de Ramen... il à l'air d'aimer ça ! "

- HINATA ?

'' Non , il refusera surement , je ne lui parle jamais , ça pourrait lui sembler étrange ... ''

- HINATA ! tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille sursauta et rougit instantanément . Son professeur semblait légèrement étonné . La jeune fille s'était tellement concentrée sur Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à son professeur .

- Tu es un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui Hinata . Lui fit remarquer Iruka en arborant un sourire amusé .

- Pardon , je ... je ne voulais pas déranger le cours . Essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille en se tordant d'avantage les doigts .

- Ce n'est pas grave , fait attention la prochaine fois , mais peux-tu nous réciter ' les préceptes du Ninja ' ? Questionna Iruka en croisant les bras .

Les élèves s'étaient presque tous retournés dans sa direction , et un silence de mort s'était installé dans la salle . Elle déglutit difficilement , et essaya tant bien que mal de se remémorer la phrase exact de ces maudits préceptes .

Hinata sentait Naruto la fixer avec insistance , et cela lui fit perdre ses moyens .

- Q-Qu'il se trouve dans le tumulte cerné par de nombreux ennemis , ou... passer inaperçu est la règle , ou ... ou...heu..

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupeur , elle avait oublié la suite . Elle détourna furtivement la tête et fit rouler les yeux dans le but de retrouver les mots qu'elle avaient si bêtement perdu . Elle observa furtivement Naruto qui commençait à s'agiter .Hinata se concentra finalement sur le bruit de l'aiguille que faisait l'horloge de la classe et finit par se frotter nerveusement les cuisses comme si elle avait été prise d'une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes . Son regard se dirigea inopinément sur un petit garçon brun qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre sur sa droite .

Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'il se passait .Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le blâmer . Ce dernier avait les mains croisées sous le menton et semblait fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol . Elle se sentait nerveuse , comme lorsque Iruka l'envoyait faire un exercice au tableau . Hinata pouvait sentir une goûte de sueur perler sur son front .

Elle était stressée .

Sasuke avait fini par détourner le regard vers elle , sans doute passablement ennuyé par le temps infini que mettait la jeune fille à répondre à cette simple question . Ses orbes onyx se plongèrent dans les prunelles blanchâtres de la jeune fille et de nouveau Hinata se sentit rougir de gêne . Son regard était froid et réprobateur .

- Tu ne connais pas la suite ? questionna simplement Iruka .

- Si , je ... heu...

- Je te donne encore une minute pour y réfléchir . Dit finalement le professeur en lui attribuant un petit sourire .

'' Qu'il se trouve dans le tumulte cerné par de nombreux ennemis , ou passer inaperçu et la règle , ou ... '' Se répéta inlassablement la Hyuga nerveusement .

La suite de cette fichue phrase ne lui revenait vraisemblablement toujours pas.

Elle sentit de nouveau un regard noir la pétrifier . Hinata tourna de nouveau la tête vers la source de ce malaise et jura avoir vu les lèvres de Sasuke remuer légèrement . Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche , mais elle avait pu lire rapidement sur ses lèvres , ' ou bien dans ' .

ça y est les mots lui revenaient finalement à l'esprit .

-... ou bien dans...un lieu calme et paisible ou il ne trouvera nul refuge , le Shinobi doit ... savoir guetter le moment propice , celui ou l'adversaire révélera sa faiblesse et son inattention .

Hinata ne savait pas si elle avait fait l'office d'une quelconque illusion , mais il lui avait semblé avoir vu très distinctement les lèvres de l'Uchiwa bouger rapidement . Il l'avait aidé .

C'était assez étrange et inhabituel venant de sa part .

- Et bien tu vois , il suffisait de te concentrer un peu . La félicita son professeur en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil .

Hinata rougit en observant Iruka s'éloigner lentement vers le tableau . La jeune fille en profita pour détourner doucement la tête vers Naruto qui semblait encore plus ennuyé que tout à l'heure . Elle baissa tristement les yeux et se mis à recopier ce que Iruka était entrain de noter au tableau .

ooo

Sasuke avait agi frénétiquement . Ses lèvres avaient bougé malgré lui . Il avait été rapide et silencieux . Personne ne l'avait vu venir en aide à Hinata et cela l'arrangeait bien . La petite fille l'avait d'abord énervé en buttant sur une notion aussi simple que celle la . C'était pourtant la première chose que l'on apprenait une fois arrivé à l'académie . Son grand Frère lui avait récité ces préceptes alors qu'il n'avait que l'âge de cinq ans et depuis ce jour , il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier ses mots .

Cette fille était vraiment faite de papier . elle était fragile et s'empourprait pour la moindre petite chose . Sasuke lui , possédait un moral d'acier , et lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir rapidement , et cela d'un seul regard .

Il griffonna rapidement ce que le professeur inscrivait au tableau avant de tourner de nouveau légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille qui se tordait frénétiquement les doigts . Ce tic l'énervait . Il remarquait qu'elle le faisait constamment lorsque quelque chose la gênait , il se mit subitement à chercher la source de cette gêne sans doute par pure ennui . Il connaissait déjà le cours par coeur .

Etrange .

La jeune fille semblait jeter quelques regards à son voisin de gauche . Naruto Uzumaki . C'était donc ça . Comment ne pas le remarquer d'ailleurs ? Ces rougissements inexpliqués , ces détournements de regards soudains . Il comprenait mieux maintenant . Hinata s'était éprise de l'idiot de service .

Ridicule .

En y regardant de plus prés , toutes les filles lui vouaient un culte sans nom et cela avait pour don de fortement l'agacer .

Seul Hinata se faisait discrète . Elle ne le gênait pas et Naruto en était la cause évidente . Il n'avait jamais parlé à la jeune fille et se demandait même si celle-ci avait déjà adressé la parole à quelqu'un dans cette pièce . Soudain il se remémora le jour ou il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois . La jeune fille lui avait paru , fragile craintive et peu sur d'elle . Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais , ma sa timidité lui donnait un air légèrement stupide .

Sasuke détourna les yeux et fixa Naruto qui dormait paisiblement sur la table . Quel idiot . Si cette fille s'était entichée d'un garçon pareil c'est qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui .

Une pauvre idiote .

Le taciturne observa l'air attendri qu'arborait la jeune Hyuga en observant l'idiot du village et cela eu pour effet de lui faire détourner rapidement les yeux . Il chassa rapidement ses divagations inutiles et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours .

ooo

Il était maintenant seize heures , et Hinata avait attendu Naruto devant l'entrée de l'académie jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa retenue . Lorsqu'elle le vit , Hinata souffla un bon coup pour calmer un peu sa respiration et s'approcha doucement de lui . Son coeur s'affolait .

- Naru...

- Ah j'ai vraiment faim , je vais aller manger un bol de Ramen . Se dit bruyamment le petit blond en passant devant la jeune fille sans lui accorder la moindre attention .

Hinata recula de quelques pas , et baissa la tête les yeux grands ouverts . Il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle se trouvait la . Malédiction . Ses efforts avaient été réduits à l'état de cendres en une seule et unique phrase .

'' Ce n'est rien , la prochaine fois je jure de lui parler . " Se dit la jeune fille en fixant le dos du petit garçon qui s'éloignait de plus en plus .

ooo

- Sasuke-kun ! hurla une horde de furies devant l'entrée de l'académie .

Encore ces stupides groupies .

- Regarde par ici Sasuke-kun . Lui somma une jeune fille aux cheveux Roses .

Non il ne regarderait nulle part . Il devait les ignorer et aller s'entraîner .

- Sasuke-kun , s'il te plait vient une minute .

Il ignora royalement les jeunes filles comme si elles n'existaient pas et passa son chemin les mains dans les poches . Le groupe semblait se disperser rapidement pour son plus grand bonheur . Soudain il s'arrêta quelques instants .

Hinata était de dos , et semblait ne pas vouloir s'écarter de son chemin , il décida donc de la contourner rapidement . La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes et lui fit un maigre sourire en rougissant furieusement . Elle savait évidemment que si elle le remerciait de vive voix pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quelques heures plus tôt , celui-ci lui ne répondrait pas , ou pire encore , il nierait tout simplement les faits . Alors pour ne pas être victime de ce regard qui la terrifiait tant , elle opta pour un petit sourire emplit de gratitude . Le jeune garçon comprit rapidement la signification de ce geste et ne lui fit aucuns signes d'agréments en retour .

Il se contenta de l'ignorer comme avec les autres filles . Il n'avait pas besoin d'accepter ses remerciements puisqu'il ne l'avait pas réellement aider . Encore une fois Hinata avait fait tout de même preuve d'éducation et de beaucoup de discrétions .

Finalement elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'il ne le pensait .

Sur cette pensée il regagna la demeure des Uchiwas silencieusement , là ou personne ne l'attendait .

ooo

Assis sur l'une des balançoires du petit parc de Konoha , Naruto se balançait en observant le couché de soleil qui prenait doucement forme . Il venait de manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku et l'idée de retourner chez lui ne lui plaisait pas pour le moment . Personne ne l'y attendait . Il ne connaissait ni la chaleur accueillante d'un foyer , ni l'amour de géniteurs . Le jeune garçon avait l'habitude de vivre dans ce triste quotidien mais il se demandait l'effet qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en serrant une mère ou un père dans ses bras . Soudain il fut arracher de ses pensées par la présence d'une petite silhouette . Il s'agissait d'Hinata . Que faisait-elle ici à une heure pareille ? Ses parents allaient s'inquiéter .

Quelques fois il avait surpris la jeune fille entrain de l'observer alors qu'il s'amusait dans ce parc . Il s'était longuement demandé ce qu'elle lui voulait au juste . Mais il avait finalement décidé de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne le dérangeait pas , même si son attitude était très étrange .

Il observa avec prudence la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir s'approcher un peu de lui .

- Hinata ? Interrogea Naruto en haussa les sourcils .

Il vit la jeune fille sursauter .

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Questionna de nouveau le petit blond .

Il lui avait enfin adressé la parole . Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette interrogation . Hinata hésita entre prendre la fuite et rester .

Naruto se leva de la balançoire et marcha rapidement vers elle . Le coeur d'Hinata loupa un battement .

Elle opta finalement pour la première option et tourna rapidement les talons le rouge aux joues .

- Attend ! Lâcha le petit blond en s'emparant rapidement du petit poignet de la petite fille .

Hinata se retourna complètement paniquée , et plongea ses orbes blanches dans les yeux bleus azurs du petit garçon .

- Heu...pardon , je ... je ne v-voulais pas te déranger Naruto. Expliqua la jeune fille en fermant les yeux . C'était la première fois qu'elle l'observait d'aussi prés . La main de Naruto tenait fermement son poignet et cela eu pour effet de la faire légèrement trembler .

- Tu ne me déranges pas mais je me demandais juste pourquoi est ce que tu m'observais depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il l'avait remarqué . Elle se sentit stupide de s'être faite prendre ainsi . Habituellement elle était toujours très discrète lorsqu'elle l'observait . Elle s'était sans doute inconsciemment trop approchée .

- Oh ... heu ... je voulais juste faire un peu de balançoire , m-mais comme la place était prise , j'ai ...alors...heu ... Bafouilla la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte du garçon le rouge aux joues .

Hinata n'aimait pas trop mentir , mais dans le cas présent c'était vital .

- Il y a deux balançoires non ? Alors tu peux prendre celle-ci . Dit Naruto en désignant la seconde balançoire qui gigotait mollement dans le vide .

Hinata n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire . Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis l'âge de quatre ans , et maintenant elle se retrouvait face au garçon qu'elle respectait et aimait de tout son coeur .

- Merci beaucoup . Répondit la petite fille en détournant les yeux rougissante .

- Pas de quoi me remercier , elle n'est pas à moi , cette balançoire . Dit Naruto d'un sourire espiègle .

Ce sourire , elle ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais . C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait . Un frisson de bien être lui traversa l'échine .

Elle prit place sur la seconde balançoire sans rien dire et le petit garçon l'imita aussitôt . Ils se balancèrent durant quelques minutes , et soudain Naruto brisa le silence .

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Hinata . Lui fit remarquer le jeune blondinet en se balançant de plus en plus haut .

- C'est que...je ne pensais pas être ici à te ...

- Ca te gêne d'être ici ? Questionna le petit blond en arrêtant petit à petit la balançoire .

Il était sur la défensive .

- NON ! ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! J-je ne veux pas que tu penses ça . Rétorqua Hinata confuse .

- Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça , pardon , mais c'est que , les autres ne veulent pas me parler habituellement alors je pensais que ça...

- Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir te parler Naruto-kun .

Hinata avait sorti cette phrase rapidement en arborant un magnifique sourire ce qui étonna fortement Naruto . La jeune fille ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire . Cela lui était venue le plus naturellement du monde .

- Merci . Lâcha le petit garçon en lui rendant son sourire .

- Hinata-Sama ! Hurla une voix féroce .

- Oh p-pardon mais je dois te laisser Naruto , c'est mon tuteur . Dit la jeune fille un peu paniquée .

- Ce n'est rien , à demain Hinata . Répondit le petit blond avec un petit sourire .

L'échange fut bref mais très plaisant , c'était d'ailleurs le premier contact qu'il ait eu avec une personne de sa classe autre qu'avec son professeur .

Hinata le fixa une dernière fois et inclina respectueusement la tête . Naruto l'observa s'éloigner du parc et comprit qu'il s'était un peu tromper sur le compte de la jeune fille . Elle était un peu bizarre certes , mais au moins elle ne semblait pas le fuir comme les autres habitants du village . Hinata était venue de son plein gré .

Il quitta l'endroit un petit sourire aux lèvres , le coeur léger .

ooo

Sasuke Uchiwa s'entraînait dans une petite forêt avoisinant une petite rivière . Il aimait venir s'entraîner au lancé de Shurikens sans que personne ne viennent le déranger .

Le petit garçon bondit et effectua un salto avant en lançant trois shurikens qui atteignirent leurs cibles . il lança un autre shuriken dans le vide et dévia sa trajectoire à l'aide d'un kunai .

Toutes les armes avaient atteint leurs cibles .

'' Bien , je dois encore m'entraîner une heure ou deux et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui '' Se dit le petit garçon fier de sa performance .

Soudain des petits cris se firent entendre à travers la forêt .

Il se rapprocha lentement de la source de ce bruit et se trouva désormais devant une très jolie clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une petite fille entrain de s'entraîner à donner des coups à un ennemi invisible . Cette dernière poussait des petits cris à chaque coup porté .

Il s'agissait de la jeune Hyuga . Il l'observa un moment un peu étonné de la trouver dans un endroit aussi reculé que celui-ci . Il essaya de faire le moins de bruits possibles . Il ne voulait pas être amené à expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence alors qu'il devrait être entrain de s'entraîner dans son coin . La jeune fille donnait coups de pieds et coups de poings dans l'air pour essayer d'améliorer la précision de ses coups . Sa garde était mauvaise .

Soudain la jeune fille se stoppa . Elle avait ressentit une présence .

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Questionna Hinata en arrêtant subitement ses gestes .

Le jeune garçon s'était trahi en marchant malencontreusement sur un morceau de bois . Il maudit sa stupide inattention et se mit en évidence . Il allait lui expliquer brièvement ce qu'il était venu faire ici et disparaître immédiatement . A vrai dire parler n'était pas quelque chose qu'il le passionnait . La jeune fille haussa les sourcils , très étonnée .

- Je m'entraînais à côté et j'ai entendu du bruit voila tout . Expliqua Sasuke les sourcils froncés .

- Oh...P-Pardon de t'avoir dérangé , je suis désolée . Répondit la petite fille en baissant les yeux .

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en voyant la petite fille s'excuser ainsi . Elle ressemblait à une enfant ayant casser le précieux vase de sa mère . Il sentait que le moment était venu de quitter l'endroit , mais au moment _où_ il tourna les talons des petits couinements retentirent subitement .

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes et elle ne semblait plus pour pouvoir s'arrêter .

- Je...suis tellement pitoyable ... je n'a , n'arrive pas à me battre convenablement ... quelque chose doit clocher chez moi , j-je , je fais pourtant tout pour la vaincre et je n'y arrive t-toujours pas . Lâcha la petite fille entre deux sanglots .

Elle semblait plus s'adresser à elle même qu'à Sasuke .

Le jeune garçon resta stupéfait . il ne comprenait absolument pas la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise à pleurer ainsi devant lui . Quoiqu'il en soit il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer et cela depuis ce funeste jour .

- Ta garde ... elle est mauvaise . Dit Sasuke en s'approchant lentement de la jeune fille les mains dans les poches .

Hinata releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes et le fixa d'un air perdu .

- Q-quoi ? Questionna la jeune fille perturbée .

- Lorsque tu lances tes coups de poings , tu dois prendre appui sur les deux jambes et les bloquer pour qu'elles ne bougent plus sinon ta garde n'est pas bonne . Un ennemi pourrait facilement te déstabiliser en te donnant un coup de pied lors d'un réel combat . Expliqua le petit garçon d'un air las .

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et resta debout sans bouger d'un centimètre . Elle n'avait pas attendu la moindre réaction de sa part , le savant peu sociable et très froid et le fait de l'entendre lui répondre lui fit un choc .

- D-d'accord merci , je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré de cette façon je ...

- Arrête de t'excuser . C'est énervant . Lâcha Sasuke d'un regard froid .

Hinata baissa la tête et enleva rapidement les particules de poussières qui s'étaient nichées sur son tee-shirt noir . La jeune fille était de nouveau nerveuse .

Le petit garçon tourna finalement les talons et quitta l'endroit sans adresser un seul regard de plus à la jeune fille qu'il laissa derrière lui .

Hinata retira ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière qui bordait la petite clairière . Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait craqué devant Sasuke . Ca n'avait pas de sens . Elle ne le connaissait pas , ne lui parlait jamais , et n'avait tissé aucun lien avec lui pour lui montrer ainsi sa souffrance . Peut être avait-il été présent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment , et que n'importe qui aurait pu être victime de ses pleures .

Encore une fois il avait fait preuve d'une certaine gentillesse en lui venant en aide . En effet le taciturne lui avait fait remarquer que sa garde était mauvaise , et cela bien entendu , d'une manière assez froide et vexante . Mais au moins elle avait arrêté de pleurer .

Peut être l'avait-elle jugé un peu trop vite ? Mais pourtant ce regard froid la mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise . Elle secoua la tête , et reprit son entraînement la _où_ elle l'avait laissé . Elle jugea bon de suivre les conseils du taciturne .

Une heure plus tard elle mit fin à l'entraînement et regagna sa demeure un peu plus apaisée .

ooo

Quatre années passèrent et l'intégralité des Ninjas de l'académie allaient se voir assigner une équipe .

- Très bien , comme vous le savez , vous avez tous passé le test pour quitter l'académie Ninja et de ce fait je vais donc constituer des équipes homogènes de trois Ninjas que vous ne quitterez plus . Dit Iruka le regard plongé dans ses feuilles .

'' Génial ! peut être que Sakura-chan sera dans mon équipe , mais le tout c'est que ce Sasuke n'y soit pas . Peut importe le troisième . ! " Pensa Naruto pleins espoirs .

'' Pourvu que je sois dans la même équipe que Naruto " Se dit Hinata avec force .

'' Une équipe de trois ? Mince quelle plaie ... n'importe qui fera l'affaire de toute façon . " Se dit mentalement le jeune Uchiwa en fronçant les sourcils .

- Equipe sept : Naruto Uzumaki...

Hinata tordait ses doigts nerveusement , c'était le moment de vérité . A la minute même _où_ elle avait réussi à entrer dans l'académie Ninja , Hinata avait souhaité se retrouver dans la même équipe que Naruto .

- Sasuke Uchiwa ...

Naruto était désormais complètement sous le choc , il allait passer le plus clair de son temps avec ce détestable énergumène . Le blond baissa les yeux et fit la moue . Tout n'était pas perdu peut être que Sakura serait sa prochaine ...

- Et hinata Hyuga .

Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance . Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hinata mais il aurait préféré se retrouver avec sa fleur de cerisier . Il détourna la tête vers Hinata qui semblait être soulagée d'un énorme poids .

A l'écoute de son nom la jeune Hyuga cru s'évanouir de bonheur .

Les filles de la classe firent la moue , et beaucoup lâchèrent quelques piques acerbes à l'égard de la pauvre Hinata . Cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de les ignorer .

'' Je suis avec Naruto , c'est impossible ! je suis vraiment très chanceuse aujourd'hui , mais bon il ne faut pas oublier que je me retrouve également dans la même équipe que Sasuke ... il me fait vraiment peur ... j'espère que ça va quand même bien se passer ...'' Se dit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux .

- Pff , entre Sasuke et moi , c'est moi le plus doué , alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez d'homogénéité ! Fit remarquer Naruto en montrant fièrement son bandeau frontal .

- Sasuke est le premier de la classe , et toi tu es le dernier ! Rétorqua Iruka avec en fronçant les sourcils .

A ces mots la classe entière éclata de rire .

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à être dans mes pattes , espèce d'idiot . Lâcha Sasuke dédaigneusement en tournant le regard vers Naruto .

- Oh toi , Je vais te ...

- Calmez vous ! ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez disposer . Coupa le professeur avant que Naruto ne déclare une nouvelle dispute .

Sasuke quitta son siège rapidement légèrement irrité de se retrouver dans la même équipe que ce triple idiot . Le fait de se retrouver également avec Hinata ne le dérangeait pas vraiment . Il n'était ni heureux , ni déçu . Si elle devait être sa coéquipière alors soit , de toute façon il ne ferait pas attention à elle . Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de telles absurdités . Il fallait qu'il acquière plus de puissance , et la présence de deux équipiers ne pouvait pas l'y aider . Accepter la situation était la seule alternative qui se présentait à lui pour le moment .

Il était midi et il était temps de trouver rapidement un endroit tranquille pour déguster son repas avant que les filles de la classe ne viennent le déranger . Il entreprit donc de trouver un endroit à l'abris des regards indiscrets .

ooo

Hinata prit place sur un petit banc , juste en face de magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs et commença à déguster de petites boulettes de riz préparées par ses soins . Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Naruto de manger en sa compagnie en voyant la mine acerbe qu'il avait eu en apprenant la terrible nouvelle de se retrouver avec Sasuke . Hinata savait parfaitement que des tensions subsisteraient entre ses deux coéquipiers . Naruto avait fait du taciturne son plus grand rival pour une raison qui lui échappait encore et quant à Sasuke , il prenait Naruto pour un idiot et le dernier des boulets . Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire .

'' je vais faire de mon mieux pour apaiser les tensions , mais Naruto-kun n'avait pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver avec moi non plus , peut être qu'il voulait être avec Sakura-chan " Se dit tristement hinata en baissant les yeux .

ooo

Depuis la petite fenêtre d'une petite cabane qui se trouvait non loin de l'académie , Sasuke observait les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs se poser doucement au sol . Le taciturne mangeait son repas tranquillement et entreprit de s'entraîner quelques heures avant de retourner chez lui .

De nouveau il suivit le parcourt d'une pétale de cerisier qui s'était délicatement posée sur les cheveux de Hinata . Il l'observa déguster son repas en silence en la détaillant scrupuleusement . Elle était calme et respirait une certaine tranquillité très apaisante . Fragile . C'était tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait . Comment comptait-elle s'y prendre pour combattre de dangereux Ninjas ? Sa force mentale était ridicule , sans parler de son sang froid . Un excité de service , et une incroyable timide . Mais à quoi pensait Iruka ?

- Hinata ! Hurla Naruto en secouant la main .

'' Quand on parle du loup . " Se dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils .

Le blondinet avait prit place à côté de la jeune fille qui s'éloigna instinctivement à l'extrémité du banc . Ce mouvement arracha un petit sourire au taciturne qui continua malgré lui à observer la scène .

- Oh pardon Hinata je t'ai fait peur ? Questionna le blond en haussant les sourcils .

- N-non , il n'y a pas de problèmes Naruto-kun . Répondit la jeune fille en se tortillant les doigts comme à son habitude .

- Tu sais Hinata , je suis tout de même heureux d'être dans la même équipe que toi , même si tout à l'heure je ne le laissais pas paraître , mais me retrouver avec Sasuke m'énerve . Expliqua Naruto en croisant les bras derrière la tête .

Hinata le fixa incrédule pendant quelques secondes et se sentit défaillir . Il était heureux d'être avec elle . La jeune fille fixa nerveusement le sol et n'osa pas le regarder de peur de faire un malaise .

- M-moi aussi , j'espère que tout ira bien et que nous ... accomplirons nos missions avec succès .

- Pas de problèmes pour ça Hinata ! je montrerai à ce stupide Sasuke que je suis le plus fort et que je suis tout sauf une gêne . Expliqua le blondinet en bombant le torse .

A ces mots Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire .

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Questionna Naruto en arborant une moue boudeuse .

- Mais , si ! b-bien entendu , je n'en doute pas . Se défendit la brune rougissante .

- je plaisante Hinata , ah ! Et si nous mangions ensemble ? , je meurs de faim ! Proposa Naruto le sourire aux lèvres .

- Oh ! M-mais j'ai déjà...enfin..heu ...

- Ah ! tu as déjà terminé ? Tu es rapide c'est incroyable ça ne fait pourtant que dix minutes que nous sommes sorties . Hurla presque Naruto en haussant les sourcils .

- Mais , tu sais ... si ... tu veux je...peux rester avec toi . Lui proposa Hinata en se frottant les cuisses nerveusement .

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire , c'est d'accord ! Bon appétit ! Hurla Naruto en sortant son repas .

Sasuke ne jugea plus utile de les fixer ainsi et quitta rapidement la petite cabane . Mais soudain une voix retentit avec force .

- Regardez qui est entrain de nous espionner ! tu es navrant Sasuke ! Lui fit remarquer Naruto en se levant rapidement du banc .

- Tu as un problème , crétin ? Questionna le taciturne en quittant la petite cabane .

- Tu m'as appelé comment espèce d'enfoiré ? Hurla Naruto hors de lui .

- Pff , qui voudrais t'espionner au juste ? Questionna le taciturne à quelques mètres de ses nouveaux équipiers .

- Viens plutôt te battre espèce de frimeur ! répliqua Naruto en serrant les poings excédé .

- Parce que tu penses être à la hauteur ?

- Je suis bien plus fort que toi désormais ! rétorqua Naruto fièrement en repensant au combat qu'il avait remporté face à Mizuki .

- Désormais ? Lâcha Sasuke d'un petit sourire hautin .

A ce simple mot , Naruto piqua un énorme fard et effectua un signe .

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !

Trois clones prirent soudainement formes dans un nuage de fumé .

'' Un kage Bunshin ? en classe il n'arrivait même pas à effectuer un simple clonage " Se dit le taciturne étonné .

- Ca t'impressionne hein ? Questionna Naruto le sourire aux lèvres en se ruant sur le brun .

Hinata observa la scène sans ne savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire . Ses craintes étaient désormais fondées , Sasuke et Naruto allaient réellement s'affronter . Non , il n'était pas question de voir se baser la formation de cette équipe sur un combat . Elle devait les arrêter tout de suite .

- N-NARUTO-KUN , JE..JE T'EN PRIE... NE FAIT PAS CA ! S'écria désespérément la brune en fermant les yeux .

Au son de cette voix Naruto stoppa son attaque immédiatement et ses clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumé . Sasuke baissa sa garde , et les deux garçons fixèrent la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils .

Sasuke fixa Hinata avec incompréhension . Jamais il ne l'avait entendu hausser la voix de la sorte , c'était assez étonnant pour la première fois il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait réellement entendu le son de sa voix .

Naruto observait la jeune fille avec stupeur . Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait écouté . Mais l'entendre crier de la sorte lui avait fait un choc .

- S'il vous plait ... c-calmez-vous , je ... il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu ...n-nous sommes une équipe maintenant ... a-alors il faut faire de notre mieux pour que ... enfin ... Bredouilla Hinata en tortillant son corps plus nerveuse que jamais .

Son ton se voulait doux , et calme . La jeune fille faisait un incroyable effort pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant . Sentir ses équipiers la fixer ainsi était tellement déroutant .

- Laisse , c'est bon Hinata , tu as raison je ne vais pas me rabaisser à son niveau . Dit Naruto en s'éloignant du taciturne les bras croisés derrière la tête .

- Pff , ridicule . rétorqua le taciturne en tournant la tête sur la gauche .

- N-on ce n'est pas ce q-que je voulais dire je... p-pardon ... fit piteusement Hinata .

Sasuke observa la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil et jugea préférable de mettre un terme à cette situation si détestable . Il n'aurait pas du être là . Le taciturne tourna les talons , les mains dans les poches , en laissant ses deux équipiers derrière lui .

Naruto ne dit rien et regagna son banc en fronçant les sourcils , accompagné de la jeune fille complètement paniquée à présent .

- P-pardon Naruto-Kun , je ne voulais pas vous déranger...M-mais c'est que ... j-je ne voulais pas que ..enfin ... Expliqua difficilement la jeune fille en se tortillant rapidement les doigts .

Naruto la fixa en avalant une boulette de riz et nota qu'une pétale de cerisier s'était nichée entre les mèches brunes de la jeune fille .

- Ne t'en fait pas , ça va aller Hinata . La rassura Naruto en lui retirant doucement la pétale de ses cheveux .

Hinata sentit les fins doigts de naruto passer entre ses mèches . Elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés .

Naruto était entrain de la toucher .

Le coeur de la jeune fille loupa un battement et elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner subitement .

- AAAH ! Hinata ! MAIS ! Hein ? HINATA ! CA VA ? ! Hurla le blond en secouant la jeune fille .

Hinata s'était évanouie .

* * *

:)

voila pour ce chapitre ! La suite très prochainement , pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire point de panique la suite est pour très bientôt également !

Bisous à tous !

Les review c'est gratis :)


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre II : L'épreuve de survie . **

Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un petit commentaire ça me fait très plaisir et me donne du courage pour continuer la suite !

sans plus attendre voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! j'espère que ça vous plaira .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Il franchit le seuil de la porte avec une certaine appréhension . Il était en retard d'une heure certes , mais l'idée de rencontrer ses nouveaux élèves ne le réjouissait guère . Effectivement le Ninja copieur n'avait qu'une seule envie , aller se réfugier dans un lieu tranquille afin d'achever la lecture de son ouvrage favori , Le paradis du batifolage . D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas remarqué la petite farce innocente qui se situait à quelques centimètres de lui et en moins d'une seconde une petite brosse lui était tombé sur le haut du crane .

Sa première impression fut plutôt négative .

- Et bien , je crois que j'ai affaire à une belle bande d'idiot . Lâcha finalement Kakashi en jetant un énorme froid dans la salle .

- Pff ... c'est vous l'idiot , vous n'êtes même pas capable d'esquiver une simple brosse . S'écria Naruto en explosant de rire .

- Bon suivez moi . Répondit simplement le jonin les mains dans les poches .

Le petit groupe quitta prestement la salle de classe afin de se diriger sur le toit de l'académie .

- Asseyez-vous . Ordonna mollement le Ninja copieur .

Les trois Genins s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot et fixèrent le Jonin avec un certain étonnement . Il ne ressemblait en rien à un professeur . Il semblait absent , et complètement désintéressé par la situation .

- Très bien , vous allez vous présenter à tour de rôle afin de faire plus ample connaissance . Dit le Ninja copieur d'une voix monocorde .

- Hein ? comment ça ? Mais vous connaissez nos noms pourtant , c'est inutile . Rétorqua Naruto en croisant les bras .

- Je veux une présentation complète . Quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ? ce que vous aimez , ce que vous détestez . Vos hobbys . Ce genre de chose . Répliqua le Ninja d'un air ennuyé .

- Et si vous commenciez par vous Sensei , comme ça on prendra l'exemple . Proposa Naruto le sourire aux lèvres .

- Bien , mon nom est Hatake Kakashi , ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas . Des projets pour l'avenir ... je n'en ai pas . Et mes hobbys sont divers et variés . Maintenant à vous .

Quel étrange personnage .

- Bon à moi alors ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki , j'adore manger des Ramens chez Ichiraku , mais je déteste attendre les trois minutes de cuisson . Mon hobby se résume à comparer les diverses sortes de Ramens ! Et quant à mon rêve... je veux surpasser les Hokages et prouver à ce village ma véritable valeur ! Expliqua le blond en arborant fièrement son bandeau un sourire aux lèvres .

A ces mots , Hinata rougit furieusement et détourna rapidement la tête . Son rêve était respectable et merveilleux . Elle croyait en lui , plus que n'importe qui d'autre .

Sasuke écoutait passablement les spéculations de son nouveau coéquipier sans croire une seule seconde à ce rêve irréaliste . Un idiot tel que lui n'était pas destiné à être Hokage .

- Très bien suivant . Lâcha le ninja copieur en fixant Sasuke .

- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa . Je n'aime et ne déteste rien en particulier . Mon seul objectif est de neutraliser une certaine personne . Expliqua le jeune brun les mains croisées sous le menton .

" J'espère qu'il ne parle pas de moi " Se dit mentalement Naruto en fronçant les sourcils .

'' Il doit sans doute parler d'Itachi..." Constata simplement Kakashi .

Hinata resta muette . Elle supposait qu'il voulait parler de son frère , ce qui était tout à fait logique puisqu'il était le seul être susceptible d'attiser en lui une telle haine . Son frère aîné fut tout de même l'auteur du plus terrible crime jamais commis à Konoha . L'aura négative qui émanait de Sasuke lui glaça le sang et le souvenir du regard froid qu'il lui avait jeté lorsqu'ils étaient enfants lui revient immédiatement en mémoire .

- Bon ... suivant . Ordonna Kakashi en observant Hinata .

La brune se tortilla nerveusement les doigts . S'exprimer en public n'était pas chose aisée pour la jeune fille .

- Mon nom est H-Hinata hyuga . Ce que j'aime c'est ...

Elle marqua une pause en jetant furtivement un regard vers Naruto qui n'avait strictement rien remarqué . Hinata baissa les yeux et continua d'une voix douce .

- heu... c'est m'entraîner durement , Je ne ... déteste rien . Et mon rêve serait de prouver à mon p-père et à mon clan que je peux faire une digne héritière . Expliqua la jeune fille rougissante .

Naruto haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras derrière le crane . C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de la jeune fille . Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais véritablement intéressé à elle pour connaître quoi que ce soit de son histoire . Hinata n'était qu'une camarade de classe , rien d'autre , mais désormais il se jura d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle , après tout ils étaient équipiers .

Sasuke , quant à lui était resté de marbre , bien qu'intérieurement , il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir . Essayer de se faire reconnaître par les siens fut une épreuve tellement difficile pour lui à l'époque .Il s'était tellement démené pour obtenir la gratitude de son père qu'il s'en était littéralement brûlé les lèvres . Le taciturne fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux au sol . Voila que les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance remontaient à la surface .

- Bien , je vois que vous avez tous des personnalités assez intéressantes . Demain nous effectuerons une épreuve de survie , considérez cela comme une sorte de rite de passage . Rendez-vous demain au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept à six heure précise . Ordonna Kakashi en croisant les bras sur le torse .

- hein ? une mission de survie ? Mais à l'académie on ne faisait que ce genre de chose ! s'exclama vivement Naruto .

- Ce ne sera pas une mission de survie ordinaire ... Oh et un conseil ... ne mangez pas demain matin vous risqueriez de vomir ! Rétorqua le Ninja copieur en gloussant doucement .

Et en moins de quelques secondes , le nouveau professeur disparu du champ de vision des trois génins .

ooo

Se lever à une heure aussi matinale était quelque chose d'assez récurant chez lui . De toute façon ses nombreux cauchemars le réveillaient constamment à cette heure précise . Sasuke se dirigeait vers le terrain numéro sept avec la ferme intention de réussir ce ' rite de passage ' . Il ne voulait pas de l'aide de ses coéquipiers et n'en avait pas besoin . Sa force lui suffisait amplement .

- Bonjour . fit la voix endormie de Naruto .

- Bonjour . Répondit Hinata en se frottant doucement les yeux .

Apparemment ses deux équipiers n'étaient pas du tout matinaux . Sasuke ne répondit pas à ces marques de politesses et se contenta de croiser les bras en attendant patiemment Kakashi . Naruto s'était assis et commençait même , après quelques minutes , à émettre des petits ronflements . Hinata pris place à quelques centimètres de Naruto et resta silencieuse durant presque une heure . Le taciturne en fut soulagé . Le silence était quelque chose qu'il adorait et bien que les ronflements de son équipier devinrent plus persistants , sa coéquipière n'était pas de nature bavarde et cela le contenta .

Deux heures passèrent et le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé . Hinata et Naruto s' étaient désormais profondément endormis et le taciturne commençait à fulminer intérieurement . Décidément le mot ponctualité était quelque chose que Kakashi ignorait . Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas assis mais dans l'ennuie le plus totale , son regard dévia sur les deux autres protagonistes . La tête de Naruto basculait dangereusement sur le côté . Cet idiot s'était endormi dans une position bien peu recommandable . Il allait tomber sur la jeune fille maintenant allongée sur le côté .

Cette situation aurait été amusante pour n'importe qui mais pour Sasuke ça ne l'était pas . En quelques secondes ses suppositions furent rapidement fondées . Naruto se penchait de plus en plus .

Il était hors de question qu'il intervienne , au moins ils se réveilleraient tous les deux brutalement . Les ronflements cesseraient .

Cette fois ci il allait véritablement tomber sur elle . Cet idiot ne faisait donc jamais attention à rien ?

Le blond laissa finalement son corps basculer mollement en manquant d'écraser le corps de la jeune fille . Le taciturne tendit finalement la jambe afin de retenir la tête de Naruto . Sasuke souffla d'exaspération et repoussa sans délicatesse le crane de l'individu qui s'écrasa durement au sol . Le brun avait finalement changé d'avis . Même s'il ne se préoccupait guère de la fille , il jugea finalement que personne au monde ne méritait un pareil châtiment .

A ce contact , Naruto ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en sursautant .

- Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que ... ? Kakashi n'est pas encore arrivé ! Lâcha le blond en se frottant douloureusement le crane .

Hinata ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se releva doucement . Elle rougit instantanément en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie devant ses coéquipiers . Ce n'était pourtant ni l'endroit ni le moment mais l'entraînement d'hier soir fut acharné et laborieux .

- Bonjour les jeunes ! je suis désolé , mais une vielle dame avait besoin de moi et...

- Vous êtes en retard ! Hurla Naruto en pointant du doigt Kakashi , excédé .

- vraiment désolé ! hum hum ... Bien , il sonnera à midi pile . Expliqua le ninja copieur en plaçant une alarme sur un morceau de bois .

Les trois protagonistes observaient attentivement le professeur comme si il s'apprêtait à expliquer quelque chose de déroutant . Ce Jonin était vraiment un étrange personnage , il fallait s'attendre à tout .

- Aujourd'hui le but de la mission , sera de me dérober ces deux clochettes , et si vous n'y parvenez pas avant midi , vous serez privé de manger , je vous attacherez à l'un de ces poteaux et ensuite ... je dégusterai mon repas devant votre nez . Expliqua Kakashi amusé .

'' C'est pour cela qu'il nous a dit de ne pas manger ce matin ... '' se dit sasuke en sentant son ventre gargouiller .

- M-mais...pourquoi il n'y a que deux clochettes ? Nous sommes pourtant trois ... Questionna timidement la jeune brune .

- C'est une bonne remarque . Et bien celui qui ne pourra pas me dérober une de ces clochettes retournera tout simplement sur les bancs de l'académie . Expliqua Kakashi d'un ton relativement neutre .

Cette phrase jeta un énorme froid . Dorénavant , les trois génins n'étaient plus équipiers mais bien adversaires . La tension était désormais à son paroxysme .

- Vous pouvez utiliser ce que vous voulez , shuriken , kunai et autres techniques contre moi ! Il faut vouloir ma mort pour me dérober une clochette . Assura Kakashi les mains sur les hanches .

- Mais c'est ridicule , à trois contre un ... c'est inégal ! répliqua Naruto en gloussant bruyamment .

- Regardez donc celui qui a obtenu le plus mauvais score de sa classe... Rétorqua le Sensei d' un ton qui se voulait sarcastique .

A ces mots Naruto tiqua et se rua sans réfléchir sur son professeur en s'emparant d'un kunai qu'il fit tournoyer rapidement dans la main . Kakashi s'empara aisément du poignet du blond et dirigea le Kunai derrière le crane de Naruto . Sa rapidité fut ahurissante .

'' C'est donc ça un Jonin..." Se dit Sasuke avec stupeur .

" Naruto est tellement imprudent ... comment faire pour s'emparer d'une de ces clochettes ? " Se dit la jeune brune tremblotante .

- Tu ne devrais pas être si impatient , je n'ai même pas encore donné le signal du départ ! Lâcha Kakashi en relâchant doucement son étreinte .

Naruto s'éloigna rapidement du Jonin en grinçant des dents . Kakashi l'avait humilié devant Sasuke et ça , il ne le supportait pas .

- Bien ! COMMENCEZ ! S'exclama Kakashi .

Les trois Ninjas bondirent et disparurent dans la forêt avoisinant le terrain d'entraînement .

ooo

Naruto s'était emparé de son Sensei à l'aide de la technique du Kage Bunshin . Il s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre et avait agi dans le dos du Ninja copieur . Le jeune garçon s'était effectivement montré rusé .

- MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR MES FESSES ! Hurla Naruto en brandissant le poing .

'' Bravo Naruto ! '' Pensa Hinata rougissante .

Mais la jeune fille fût rapidement déçue . Naruto s'était fait avoir par la technique de substitution de Kakashi . Le blond asséna un coup de poing à un autre clone qui disparu dans un nuage de fumé .

Kakashi avait disparu .

La jeune fille jugea bon d'activer son Byakugan pour discerner la moindre parcelle de chakra émanant de Kakashi .

- Ici ! Lâcha Hinata en scrutant méticuleusement l'emplacement de son Sensei .

Après avoir piégé Naruto à l'aide d'un stratagème enfantin , Kakashi se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres d'elle . Il était entrain de se moquer ouvertement du pauvre garçon qui se trouvait actuellement pendu par les pieds . Il avait relâché sa vigilance .

'' C'est ma chance ! " Se dit mentalement Hinata .

Mais soudain , Kakashi se vit asséner dix shurikens dans le bras gauche et dans la tête . Le Jonin tomba lourdement au sol .

- Ah ! Sasuke ! tu y est allé un peu trop fort ! S'exclama Naruto en s'agitant fortement .

Hinata quitta rapidement les alentours en courant à travers le bois . Sasuke s'était fait repérer puisqu'en réalité Kakashi n'avait pas été touché . Une technique de substitution . Il fallait se cacher de nouveau et vite avant de se faire...

- Hinata ? Fit une voix douce à quelques centimètres d'elle .

La jeune fille s'était faite avoir .

Hinata tourna lentement la tête légèrement tremblotante et se mit en position de combat . Il ne fallait pas relâcher sa vigilance . Le Ninja copieur effectua soudainement un signe et une vision de Naruto ensanglantée prit forme . Hinata trembla de terreur et des larmes de désarrois vinrent se nicher au coin de ses yeux blancs .

- Hi-Hinata ... Kakashi m'a eu ... aide moi s'il te plait . Lâcha Naruto en s'affalant contre un arbre .

- deuxième règle ... le Genjutsu ! Lâcha Kakashi d'une voix douce .

' Calme toi...Naruto ne peut pas être ici ... il vient de se faire capturer il y a , à peine quelques minutes ...' Se convainc Hinata en serrant les poings encore tremblante .

Bien que cette vision soit une stupide illusion , cette image lui retourna l'estomac .

- Rupture . Dit le Ninja copieur en effectuant de nouveau un signe .

Hinata se remit en position de combat et ne laissa pas le temps à kakashi de s'enfuir . Elle se rua sur Kakashi et lui attribua un premier coup de paume dans le bras gauche . Kakashia dévia son attaque de justesse et recula rapidement .

"Hinata est une détentrice du Byakugan et apparemment elle sait déjà s'en servir , je dois être très prudent . Si elle arrive à me toucher elle pourra rapidement couper la circulation de mon chakra . "

La jeune fille s'empara de trois kunais et les lança rapidement sur Kakashi afin de le déstabiliser . Ce dernier para aisément l'attaque et Hinata en profita pour attaquer le Jonin de front . Elle concentra un filet de chakra dans ses mains en essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre les points vitaux de son adversaire .

'' il est rapide ! je n'arrive toujours pas à le toucher ! '' Se dit La brune désormais en sueur .

- Ah ! une brèche ! maintenant ! S'écria la jeune fille en essayant de s'emparer de l'une des clochettes .

- Non elle va ...

Kakashi s'empara du poignet de la jeune fille de justesse et la lança à quelques mètres de lui .

'' C'est pas passé loin '' Constata le ninja copieur en fronçant les sourcils .

Hinata se releva difficilement et constata avec horreur que le Ninja avait disparu . Soudain , deux mains vinrent s'emparer de ses fines jambes et la jeune fille se vit littéralement enfoncée dans le sol .

Hinata hurla de stupeur .

- Doton , technique de la décapitation . S'exclama le ninja copieur un sourire aux lèvres .

ooo

Sasuke avait perdu la trace de Kakashi et traversait activement le bois afin de le retrouver .

'' Mais _où_ est il à la fin ? " se questionna le taciturne excédé .

Sasuke traversa un espace non boisé et tomba sur une scène absolument invraisemblable . Seul la tête d'Hinata était visible et cette dernière arborait une mine complètement abattue .

- Hinata ? Appela le taciturne légèrement surpris .

- Ah... S-sasuke-kun ... est-ce que t-tu pourrais m'aider je suis coincée . Expliqua la jeune fille rougissante .

- j'ai vu , mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Questionna le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils .

- Heu...j'ai ...heu... j'ai essayé de lui prendre une des clochettes mais il s'est camouflé subitement dans le sol et maintenant je...

- je vois . Coupa sasuke en s'approchant doucement de la tête de la jeune fille .

- M-merci . Dit simplement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux .

- Il fallait rester sur tes gardes . Rétorqua durement le taciturne .

Sasuke demeura silencieux et creusa jusqu'à apercevoir les épaules de sa coéquipière . Cette dernière remua activement son corps et créa une brèche dans l'une des commissures du sol et s'extirpa doucement en toussotant . Des petits morceaux de terres s'étaient nichés à l'intérieur de son polaire blanc . Se sentant gênée par cette sensation désagréable , la jeune fille baissa lentement la fermeture éclair de son gilet .

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer passablement ennuyé par la situation . Il fallait qu'il se mette rapidement à la recherche de Kakashi avant que l'alarme ne sonne . Il jugea bon de tourner rapidement les tallons et de laisser la jeune fille derrière lui mais un petit bruit de fermeture retint subitement son attention .

Que faisait-elle ?

Le jeune homme s'était concentré sur le petit métal gris qui constituait la fermeture éclair du gilet d'Hinata . Il nota que le corps de la jeune fille était réellement bien camouflé sous cet énorme polaire . Aucunes formes n'étaient perceptibles . La noirceur du tee-shirt qui se trouvait en dessous de la première couche de vêtement éveilla brusquement son regard onyx qui put alors constater qu' Hinata était une fille svelte . La minceur de son corps ne la rendait que plus chétive .

Hinata tira brusquement sur son fameux polaire et commença doucement à le secouer , sans doute dans le but d' enlever les morceaux de terres qui s' étaient accrochés .

Il comprenait pourquoi la jeune fille portait un tel habillement . Le tee-shirt laissait deviner deux petites formes que la jeune fille mouvaient innocemment de bas en haut en secouant de plus en plus vigoureusement son vêtement . Quelle naïveté.

Il avala sa salive . Il se demanda subitement pour quelles raisons est-ce qu'il était entrain de lorgner ainsi sa coéquipière dans une pareille situation .

La jeune brune déposa son polaire au sol et entreprit de secouer son tee-shirt noir également .

Sasuke baissa rapidement le regard mais ses orbes n'arrivaient toujours pas à se dégager de cette scène tout à fait étrange .

Des petits cailloux tombèrent subitement du tee-shirt de la jeune fille . Il supposait qu'ils s'étaient nichés entre les petits monticules de la jeune fille avant d'effleurer son ventre plat dans leur chute .

Une fois sa tâche accomplie , Hinata remit son polaire en toussant légèrement . La poussière lui piqua les yeux .

Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux .

Sasuke posa son regard une dernière fois sur la fermeture éclair de la jeune fille qui camoufla définitivement le corps mince de la jeune fille . Quelle heure était il exactement ? Est-ce que la température ambiante avait subitement grimpé ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle chaleur se propager dangereusement dans son corps ?

Une goutte de sueur perla doucement sur sa joue .

Il se détourna de la jeune fille et entreprit de quitter ce maudit endroit rapidement .

- Bon , je dois y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Expliqua Sasuke les mains dans les poches .

- S-Sasuke-kun , que vas-tu faire ? ... Est ce que tu as un plan ? Questionna Hinata rougissante .

- Oui...tout à l'heure j'ai pu toucher une clochette , je pense que cette fois il ne m'échappera pas . Affirma le jeune garçon le dos tourné .

- T-tu sais...je crois que ... enfin ... il faut agir ensemble ... alors il faudrait demander à N-naruto de nous aider peut être que nous pourrions y arriver ? Questionna la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante .

- Pff... Naruto ? tu as vu cet imbécile à l'oeuvre non ? Il s'est fait piéger deux fois comme un débutant . J'agirai seul . Affirma le taciturne d'un ton acerbe .

- M-mais...

Soudain un bruit d'alarme retentit .

- Mince j'ai perdu du temps maintenant . Lâcha le taciturne en serrant les poings .

Sasuke ne la laissa pas achever son interminable explication et s'engouffra aussitôt dans la forêt , sans un mot de plus .

Cette chaleur dérangeante avait fini par quitter son corps .

ooo

Naruto avait réussi à se défaire du piège de son Sensei et entreprit de dévorer rapidement son repas avant de retourner combattre . Personne n'était sur les lieux , alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il lui plaisait .

- Bon appétit ! S'exclama Naruto de bon coeur .

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais espèce d'idiot ? Questionna Kakashi les sourcils froncés .

Il avait signé son arrêt de mort .

- Heu...non...c'est pas ce que vous pen...Aaaah !

Le professeur attacha son élève contre un poteau et entreprit de déguster son repas devant le regard envieux de Naruto en attendant patiemment que ses deux autres élèves ne se montrent .

- Naruto-kun ? Pourquoi es-tu attaché ? Questionna la jeune fille qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard .

- Cet idiot a essayé de désobéir aux ordres , il sera donc privé de nourriture . Affirma Kakashi en secouant la tête .

- Sasuke tu peux sortir l'alarme à sonné . Ordonna le ninja copieur sans quitté Naruto des yeux .

Le taciturne quitta sa cachette et s'approcha du petit groupe silencieusement .

- Bien , tout d'abord ... je tiens à vous dire que ... VOUS ETES TOUS RECUS !

Les trois génins fixèrent le jonin dans l'incompréhension la plus totale .

- Hein ? mais ? c'est génial ! S'exclama le blond en laissant exploser sa joie .

'' Je ... je vais enfin faire partie de l'équipe de Naruto '' Se dit mentalement Hinata , soulagée .

'' Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? ... ce test n'a pas de sens . '' Se dit Sasuke les sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée .

- Pff ! VOUS NE SEREZ JAMAIS DES NINJAS ! La clé pour devenir véritablement des Ninjas est d'agir en équipe ! Et vous avez tous échoué sur ce point ! S'écria durement le Jonin .

Les trois protagonistes sursautèrent .

Non pas réellement . Hinata avait proposé d'agir en équipe seulement Sasuke ne l'avait pas écouté .

Excédé , le taciturne se rua sans réfléchir vers le Jonin dans le but de lui asséner un coup de poing . Son manège l'avait réellement rendu fou . Kakashi s'empara du jeune garçon et le mit à terre en l'espace de quelques secondes .

- Hinata achève Naruto et je libère Sasuke ! Ordonna Kakashi en plaçant un Kunai sous la gorge de Sasuke désormais furieux .

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille . L'idée même de tuer Naruto était la chose la plus terrible à ses yeux . jamais elle n'en serait capable . Cet homme était complètement fou .

Naruto jeta un regard terrifié vers sa coéquipière en la suppliant du regard .

- Ceci est une situation qui peut arriver . Alors réfléchissez toujours avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit . Expliqua le Jonin en relâchant le brun .

- Sasuke , Hinata , vous pouvez manger votre repas , mais je vous défends d'en donner une miette à Naruto c'est clair ? Quand je reviendrai nous continuerons le test . Ordonna Kakashi en tournant les tallons .

Sasuke se massa doucement la gorge et prit place aux côtés de ses coéquipiers les sourcils froncés .

Hinata et Sasuke dégustèrent leur repas sous les cris affamés de l'estomac de Naruto . Hinata se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et le fait de voir Naruto dans cet état lui coupa littéralement l'appétit . Elle tourna le regard et tendit timidement son repas vers son coéquipier .

- Hinata ? Questionna Naruto en haussant les sourcils .

- J-je ne sens pas la présence de Kakashi , alors je pense que tu peux manger . Lui répondit timidement la jeune fille .

- Ah ! Merci tu es vraiment très gentille . Pleura presque de joie le petit blond .

- Dépêchez-vous , il ne va pas tarder à revenir . Lâcha Sasuke en scrutant les alentours .

Le taciturne avait pensé à la même chose . Il ne fallait pas que Naruto le retarde par la suite s'il fallait agir en équipe . Le laisser dans cet état aurait été une terrible erreur mais Hinata l'avait prit de cour .

- Mais ... regarde je ne peux pas bouger les mains . Expliqua Naruto d'un air triste .

La jeune fille rougit instantanément . Il fallait qu'elle le nourrisse elle même . Hinata avala difficilement sa salive et porta ses baguettes jusqu'aux lèvres du blond , tremblotante . Le jeune garçon prit une bouchée et avala affamé la petite portion de riz .

- Encore ! Réclama le jeune garçon en ouvrant d'avantage la bouche .

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en observant cette scène tout à fait ridicule . Naruto ressemblait à un enfant quémandant le lait de sa mère .

Le lait de sa mère .

Soudain , la vision des monticules de la jeune fille se balançant doucement prit forme dans son esprit . Il avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande .

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tu ne sais plus manger correctement ? Questionna Naruto le sourire aux lèvres .

- Et c'est l'idiot attaché à un poteau qui me dit ça ? Occupe toi de manger rapidement avant qu'il ne revienne . Rétorqua Sasuke , acide .

Mais avant même que Naruto ne réponde quoi que ce soit la voix menaçante de Kakashi retentit avec force .

- BANDE D'INCONSCIENTS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

Les trois génins sursautèrent de nouveau en recrachant presque la nourriture . Il fallait trouver une excuse et vite .

- Mais... vous parliez d'équipe tout à l'heure ! alors nous agissons comme telle . Assura Naruto intimidé .

- Ah maintenant vous êtes une équipe hein ? Questionna Kakashi sur un ton ironique .

- O-oui , je... nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour le devenir en tout cas . Affirma timidement Hinata le rouge aux joues .

Sasuke se contenta d'observer le Jonin en fronçant les sourcils . Qu'allait-il faire cette fois ? Cet homme était tellement imprévisible .

- Ah bon et bien...VOUS ETES RECUS ! S'exclama finalement Kakashi d'un énorme sourire .

Les trois Génins restèrent pantois devant l'étrange individu et n'osèrent plus dire un seul mot de peur de voir de nouveau leur espoirs s'envoler .

- Et bien alors ? Questionna Kakashi en éclatant de rire .

- C'est sérieux ? Lâcha finalement Naruto les larmes aux yeux .

- Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! Vous avez finalement réalisé que le travail d'équipe est la chose la plus importante et que d'obéir aux ordres comme des robots n'est pas ce qu'il y a toujours de bon à faire . Les autres Ninjas qui ont passé ce test auparavant n'étaient que des idiots , contrairement à vous , ils n'avaient pas compris ce que signifiait véritablement ce 'rite de passage ' . Assura le ninja copieur .

Sasuke souffla un bon coup et baissa le regard en souriant légèrement . Il était définitivement devenu Ninja . La première étape était franchie .

Hinata resta stupéfaite . Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu était finalement arrivé . Elle allait pouvoir effectuer des missions avec Naruto . Se battre aux côtés de Naruto . Manger avec lui . Discuter avec lui .

La jeune fille se laissa rapidement submerger par ses émotions et sentit son corps l'abandonner .

- H-Hinata ! Hé ! Hinata ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Questionna Naruto paniqué .

'' je pense que j'ai légèrement abusé avec ce test '' Se dit le Ninja copieur en se grattant nerveusement la tête .

Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille désormais évanouie et cela lui arracha tout de même un maigre sourire . Cette fille était décidément trop fragile .

* * *

Et voila pour ce second chapitre ! des avis ? des remarques à faire ? Des commentaires seraient les bienvenus , ça me donne réellement le courage de continuer l'histoire ! :)

je rééditerai pour les fautes .

Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE III : EN ROUTE POUR LE PAYS DES VAGUES .

Et voila pour vous , le troisième chapitre ! j'espère franchement qu'il vous plaira , j'ai passé toute mon après-midi à l'écrire O.O

Oui oui j'étais vraiment motivée ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'ennuyeuses missions de rang D . C'est tout ce que l'équipe sept avait effectué depuis presque un mois . Attraper des chats , aider à la ferme , ramasser les ordures traînant dans la rivière , étaient le genre de mission qu'ils avaient à effectuer couramment . Naruto ne tenait plus du tout en place et le voir harceler Kakashi pour faire d'autres missions plus dangereuses était chose courante . Habituellement Sasuke se sentait toujours irrité lorsque son équipier s'agitait un peu trop mais il fallait avouer qu'une mission d'un plus haut niveau ne serait pas de refus .

Hinata ne se plaignait pas et exécutait sans broncher les ordres . Elle ne criait pas , et garder une attitude tout à fait sereine dans n'importe quelle circonstance . En d'autres termes , il n'était pas difficile de la supporter . Bien au contraire , lorsque Sasuke et Naruto se disputaient , la jeune fille essayait constamment de calmer les discordes de manière calme et apaisante . Cette fille était décidément trop gentille .

Aujourd'hui , la team sept avait été appelée par l'hokage dans le but d'effectuer une nouvelle mission . Intérieurement les trois membres de l'équipe priaient pour se voir assigner une mission de rang supérieur .

- Aujourd'hui , le but de la mission sera de... L'hokage marqua une pause en arborant un air complètement sidéré .

- ... de garder yojy-sama le fils de la famille Oba . Acheva le vieil homme en haussant les sourcils .

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop .

- Non ! il en est hors de question , vous pouvez garder votre mission pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Hurla Naruto les bras croisés complètement furieux à présent .

Le fait est que pour une fois le dobe avait tout à fait raison .

- Il n'y a pas une mission plus excitante à effectuer ? Interrogea Naruto d'un ton qui se voulait suppliant .

'' Hokage-sama va me tuer si Naruto continu à lui manquer de respect comme ça . " Se dit intérieurement Kakashi mal à l'aise .

- Espèce d'idiot ! tu n'es encore qu'un novice , et il est bien normal d'effectuer ce genre de mission au départ pour gagner en expérience ! Expliqua Iruka furieux du comportement de son ancien élève .

- Mais , comment voulez-vous que nous gagnions en expérience avec ce genre de mission ? Rétorqua Naruto en essayant tant bien que mal d'argumenter ses propos .

- Calme toi imbécile ! Lâcha finalement Kakashi , excédé , en assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne du blond .

- Naruto , je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique plus convenablement ce qu'est réellement une mission ! Dit l'hokage en retirant sa pipe de la bouche .

Le petit blond releva la tête et décida d'accorder un peu d'importance au vielle homme .

- Ecoute moi Naruto , de nombreux clients viennent au village tous les jours , et les requêtes peuvent aller d'un simple babysitting à une demande d'assassina . C'est pourquoi les missions sont répertoriées selon leur rang . Elles sont divisées en quatre rangs , les missions de rang D , de rang C , de rang B et enfin de rang A . Les jonins effectuent des missions de rang A , les chunins les missions de rang B et C et les Genins des missions de rang C et D . Pour une mission bien accomplie le client nous offres une certaine somme d'argent .

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège et pointa l'équipe sept du doigt .

- Vous venez fraîchement de devenir Genin donc une mission de rang D est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour vous . Acheva l'hokage en haussant les sourcils .

L'équipe sept n'écoutait déjà plus .

- Hier j'ai mangé des Ramen tonkotsu , je suppose qu'aujourd'hui je mangerai une soupe Miso . Expliqua le blond en détournant l'attention de toute l'équipe .

- Ecoute moi ! Réprimanda furieusement l'hokage .

- Oh...pardon hokage-sama . Répondit Kakashi en se frottant l'arrière de la tête , un peu gêné .

- Vieil homme ! tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des sermons mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne suis plus le petit garçon qui ne faisait que des bêtises ? Explosa Naruto en gonflant les joues .

'' Je vais décidément me faire tuer ..." Se dit de nouveau Kakashi intérieurement en baissant la tête .

A ces mots , l'hokage arbora un petit sourire . Naruto avait tout de même changé c'est vrai . Alors peut être qu'il lui assignerait une mission légèrement plus intéressante finalement . Il avait l'air d'y tenir .

- C'est d'accord , si tu insistes je vais vous assigner une mission de rang C ! Le but sera de protéger une certaine personne . Expliqua l'Hokage les bras croisés .

L'équipe fut surprise mais intérieurement soulagée . Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Les jérémiades du blond avaient finalement portées leurs fruits . Pour une fois le dobe s'était montré utile .

Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire . L'attitude presque enfantine du blond avait séduit l'hokage . C'était tout à fait invraisemblable .

Naruto haussa les sourcils étonné , et explosa de joie .

- HEIN ? C'EST VRAI ? qui ? qui ? Un duc ? ou alors une jolie princesse ? Questionna le blond surexcité .

- Ne sois pas si impatient , je vais vous le présenter . Répondit l'Hokage légèrement amusé par la situation .

- ... bien , tu peux entrer ... Somma Sarutobi en souriant de plus belle .

Un étrange individu fit son apparition .

C'était un vieil homme , un peu moins âgé que l'hokage mais tout de même . Il portait des lunettes et tenait fermement une bouteille dans la main droite . Les rougeurs qui surplombaient ses joues en disaient long sur le contenu du réceptacle .

- Quoi ? mais ce sont des gosses ! Lâcha la voix roque du vielle homme en prenant une gorgée de son précieux élixir . Le vieillard fit tomber quelques gouttes d'alcools dans sa barbe _grisaillante . _

Bon , à première vue , ce vieillard n'avait rien d'un duc ou d'un baron , mais s'il fallait le protéger alors il ferait bien l'affaire .

- Hein ? Le petit garçon avec son air ahuri est vraiment un ninja ? Questionna le vieillard sur un ton qui se voulait impoli .

- Haha , je me demande bien qui est ce petit garçon avec son air ahuri . Questionna Naruto en lâchant un petit rire .

Naruto observa Sasuke et Hinata à tour de rôle et finit par comprendre .

- Je vais le tuer ! Explosa Naruto en s'agitant furieusement .

- Ne tue pas l'homme que tu es censé protéger imbécile ! Lâcha Kakashi en retenant Naruto avec fermenté .

Sasuke haussa un sourcils devant cette scène tout à fait ridicule . Cet idiot ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer ? Décidément Naruto n'était doté d'aucun self-control . C'était désolant .

Hinata se contenta de sourire discrètement . Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de très impulsif . Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant plus que jamais . La jeune fille aimait découvrir toutes les facettes de la personnalité du blond et au fur et à mesure elle constata avec joie que malgré les quelques défauts de son coéquipier , ses sentiments demeuraient inchangés .

Le vieil homme reprit de nouveau une gorgée et arbora un air tout à fait décontracté .

- Je me nomme Tazuna et je suis un expert en construction de ponts . J'ai besoin de votre protection pour retourner au village afin d'achever le pont que je suis entrain de construire . Expliqua Tazuna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils .

Malgré le sale caractère du vielle homme , la mission promettait d'être excitante .

ooo

Sur la route menant au pays des vagues , les trois Genins se complaisaient à scruter méticuleusement les alentours . C'était la toute première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds hors du village et cela avait un aspect assez intrigant .

Sasuke observait , lassé , les arbres majestueux qui s'offraient à lui . Même si ce fut la première fois qu'il quittait le village , le taciturne arborer une mine plus ou moins ennuyé . De toute façon les forêts se ressemblaient toutes . Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'émerveiller .

Kakashi avait certifié qu'ils gagneraient le pays des vagues d'ici deux jours . Autrement dit le voyage serait long et pénible . Habituellement , il n'avait à supporter le blond que le temps d'une journée . Dorénavant , il était question de dormir en sa compagnie , de manger avec lui , de l'écouter hurler sans arrêt . Oui ce voyage serait ennuyeux .

Hinata , quant à elle se ravissait de la tournure que prenaient les événements . Etre en compagnie du blond durant deux jours était quelque chose de tout à fait inespérée . Le plus dur à supporter serait les disputes entre ses deux coéquipiers . Le Ninja copieur avait ordonné de n'amener que le strict nécessaire . Autrement dit , des vêtements de rechange , une couverture , des kunais , et quelques shurikens . Seul kakashi avait apporté une tente , ce qui signifiait que la jeune fille serait amenée à dormir avec ses équipiers et peut être même avec Tazuna .

L'idée de dormir en compagnie d'autant d'hommes la gêna , surtout que le petit blond serait réellement à proximité cette fois . La jeune fille était très pudique en ce qui concernait ce genre de chose . Elle n'avait , d'ailleurs jamais dormi avec son père ou un quelconque autre membre de sa famille . En tant que Ninja , Hinata , devait pourtant s'accommoder de la situation .

La jeune fille secoua la tête rougissante et essaya de se calmer . Elle tourna la tête , et observa quelque chose de plus ou moins étrange . Elle venait de passer à proximité d'une énorme flaque d'eau . Ce qui était assez improbable étant donné qu' il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours .

Elle décida d'interroger Kakashi sur ce phénomène .

- K-Kakashi sensei , pourquoi est ce que...Heu..non pardon , rien .

La jeune fille s'était rétractée . Peut-être que cette remarque était finalement futile et ne susciterait aucunement l'attention du Ninja .

Un bruit étrange retentit .

Deux chaines entourèrent le corps de Kakashi brutalement , et le fit exploser en plusieurs morceaux .

- Le premier est neutralisé . Fit la voix d'un inconnu .

- Ah ! Kakashi Sensei ! hurla Naruto , choqué .

Le blond resta figé un instant en sentant la présence de deux hommes derrière son dos .

- Toi tu seras le second . Tonna la voix de l'un des deux hommes .

- N-Naruto-kun ! Lâcha Hinata effrayée .

Au son de la voix de la jeune fille , Naruto se retourna et trembla d'effroi . Il était question de deux Ninjas qui se dirigeaient inéluctablement vers lui . Son cerveau lui hurla d'agir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger . Hormis Mizuki , c'était la toute première fois qu'il se voyait être confronté à des ennemis .

Sasuke , bondit sans réfléchir et lança rapidement un shuriken , bloquant ainsi les deux chaines des deux Ninja contre un arbre . Il sortit ensuite un kunai et le lança dans le centre du cercle du shuriken empêchant ainsi les ninjas de bouger . Le taciturne effectua un salto et s'empara des deux bras monstrueux des deux hommes . Il asséna finalement deux coups de pieds magistraux aux énergumènes devant les yeux hébétés de ses deux coéquipiers .

'' Incroyable '' Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Naruto .

Les deux Ninjas brisèrent leurs chaines et se divisèrent rapidement dans le but d'attaquer plus rapidement Tazuna et Naruto .

" Sasuke-kun est vraiment rapide ... mais je dois vite protéger Tazuna avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à lui '' Se dit Hinata en se plaçant rapidement devant le vieillard .

- Tazuna-san , attention . Lâcha la jeune fille légèrement tremblotante .

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger pour quelqu'un .

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête . Hinata allait se faire attaquer . Il fallait agir et vite .

La brune activa son Byakugan . Mais avant même de n'avoir pu effectuer le moindre mouvement de défense , elle vit Sasuke se placer devant elle en tendant les bras .

- Reste en arrière . Tonna Sasuke les sourcils froncés .

Quelques secondes plus tard , Kakashi apparu et s'empara aisément des deux têtes des ninjas . Le ninja copieur ne semblait avoir subi aucun dommages .

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux et se sentit instantanément soulagée .

'' Pff...quel frimeur . '' se dit intérieurement le taciturne l'air blasé .

Naruto tourna lentement la tête et constata avec stupeur que kakashi avait utilisé la technique de substitution pour s'échapper puisque des morceaux de bois se trouvaient au sol .

Le petit blond n'en revenait pas . Il n'avait rien pu faire . Jamais de sa vie , il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant . La peur lui avait broyé les entrailles .

- Naruto , je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu pour te protéger , mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais incapable de bouger . Expliqua le ninja copieur en emportant les corps inconscients des ennemis .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux . Son maître venait tout simplement de l'humilier publiquement .

- En tout cas , Sasuke c'était très bien ! et bien entendu toi aussi Hinata . Les félicita Kakashi en tournant le dos à Naruto .

'' je n'ai rien pu faire , alors que Sasuke a agi sans ciller et ...il m'a même protégé . " Se dit mentalement le blond pitoyablement .

Hinata tourna les yeux vers Naruto et s'approcha lentement de lui . Elle se sentait désolée pour lui . Mais malgré tout , lui remonter le moral semblait être la meilleur chose à faire .

- oh le dobe... j'espère que tu n'as pas de bobos , espèce de poule mouillée .

La jeune fille fut prise de court par la provocation acerbe de Sasuke . Hinata recula de quelques pas en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement . Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke éprouvait à ce point le besoin de provoquer Naruto dans une pareille situation ?

Naruto grinça des dents et fronça dangereusement les sourcils .

- SASUKE ENFOIRE ! Cria furieusement le blond .

- Naruto ! Il faut impérativement extraire le poison de ta main sinon il parcourra tout ton corps ! Lâcha Kakashi sur un ton catégorique .

Le petit blond fixa la blessure qui surplombait sa main droite et un frisson lui transperça l'échine . Non pas que sa blessure le gênait mais le fait de devenir une nuisance pour la mission le fit enrager .

- Ah et Tazuna ... je crois qu'une discussion s'impose . Fit remarquer le Ninja copieur en fixant le vieillard d'un oeil inquisiteur .

Tazuna déglutit difficilement et observa Kakashi attacher les deux ennemis contre l'arbre le plus proche .

- Ces deux Ninjas sont des chunins du village caché du brouillard , et je savais parfaitement qu'ils allaient nous attaquer . Expliqua Kakashi en fixant intensément les Ninjas en question .

- Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là ? Questionna Tazuna légèrement étonné .

- Bien entendu , il m'a semblé étrange de constater qu'une flaque d'eau se trouvait ici alors qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours . D'ailleurs Hinata , tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi , je savais que tu l'avais remarqué également . Affirma Kakashi d'un léger sourire .

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et tiqua . Le taciturne avait toujours porté une attention toute particulière à chaque détail , mais étrangement celui la lui avait échappé . Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus rigoureux .

Le taciturne lança un bref regard vers Hinata qui baissa rapidement les yeux rougissante .

Son regard était tellement froid .

- Alors pourquoi avoir laissé ces Ninjas nous attaquer ? Questionna de nouveau Tazuna d'un air suspicieux .

-... je voulais m'assurer d'une certaine chose . Je voulais savoir qui était la cible exactement . Expliqua le Ninja copieur en fixant plus intensément le vieillard .

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce que nous effectuons est une mission d'escorte . Nous vous protégeons contre des gangs ou des brigands , mais pourquoi des ninjas souhaiteraient-ils vous attaquez spécifiquement ? Si nous vous protégeons contre des Ninjas cela n'est donc plus une mission de rang C mais de rang B . Votre mensonge pourrait attenter à la vie de ces Genins .

Piqué au vif Tazuna baissa honteusement la tête et demeura silencieux . Kakashi avait tout à fait raison. Mais s'il avait agi de cette façon c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix .

- K-Kashi-Sensei , peut être devrions nous rentrer au village...pour soigner rapidement Naruto . Proposa timidement Hinata d'une petite voix .

Naruto baissa de nouveau le regard sur sa blessure en se maudissant de nouveau . Il allait véritablement devenir une nuisance pour l'équipe .

- Oui tu as raison , retournons au village pour soigner Naruto ... tu es tout de même un véritable boulet sur ce coup . Fit remarquer Kakashi d'un air las .

- N-Non , Sensei ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...je veux juste ...

Mais avant de n'avoir pu terminer sa phrase Hinata vit Naruto s'emparer d'un Kunai pour le planter directement dans sa blessure dans le but d' en extirper le poison .

Hinata trembla furieusement et écarquilla les yeux , ce que venait de faire son coéquipier était tout bonnement irréfléchi .

Sasuke haussa les sourcils devant l'incommensurable folie du blond . Cet idiot allait perdre beaucoup de sang .

- Pourquoi je suis si différent , pourquoi est ce que je suis toujours celui sur qui on ne peut pas compter ? Merde ! Lâcha le blond complètement furieux .

- N-Naruto-kun... c'est très dangereux ! Dit Hinata paniquée .

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus . Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées .

'' j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux en pratiquant des techniques tous les jours , en travaillant très durement . Je devrais être beaucoup plus fort maintenant ... je ne ferais plus rien qui nécessitera une quelconque aide , je ne fuirai plus et ne perdrai plus contre Sasuke , je le jure sur le sang qui coule de cette blessure . '' Se dit le blond , catégorique .

- je vais protéger ce vieillard avec ce kunai , la mission continue ! Affirma Naruto en extirpant le Kunai de sa main gauche .

Le petit groupe demeura silencieux devant cette scène . Naruto était réellement quelqu'un d'imprévisible .

Hinata était surprise mais également très impressionnée par la détermination du blond . Elle avait de nouveau la preuve que son coéquipier n'abandonnait jamais et cela la rassura d'une certaine manière .

- Naruto , c'est bien d'avoir extirper le poison mais si tu n'arrêtes pas rapidement l'hémorragie tu vas vraiment finir par mourir . Expliqua mollement Kakashi .

Cette phrase jeta un énorme froid et Naruto se sentit défaillir .

- AAAh ! je ne veux pas mourir ! Kakashi , aidez moi ! Dit le blond en s'agitant fortement .

- Calme toi et montre moi ça . Ordonna le Ninja copieur en observant la plaie qui commençait doucement à se refermer .

'' La plaie se referme déjà ... je ne vois qu'une explication possible ... c'est le chakra de Kyubi qui est entrain de le soigner . " Constata intérieurement Kakashi légèrement nostalgique .

- Kakashi-sensei... est-ce que ça va aller ? Questionna Naruto inquiet .

- Oui ne t'inquiet pas . Répondit simplement Kakashi en entourant la blessure d'un petit bandage .

Naruto fut rapidement soulagé et essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur .

Sasuke observa Naruto d'un air las et constata qu'il n'était finalement plus nécessaire de retourner au village . Cela le ravisa . Kakashi avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de rang B désormais . Il espérait intérieurement pouvoir affronter d'autres puissants Ninjas . Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Hinata qui toisait le blond d'un air étrangement attendri . La piètre performance de Naruto face aux deux Ninjas ne lui avait donc pas encore suffit pour comprendre que les divagations du blond n'étaient que du vent ?

Il détourna les yeux en enfonçant plus profondément les mains dans les poches . Le taciturne ne comprenait tout simplement pas l'attitude de cette fille . Il décida de ne plus y penser . Tout cela était ridicule , et ne devait même pas faire l'office d'un quelconque intérêt . Il devait se concentrer sur la mission et sur rien d'autre .

ooo

Il faisait déjà nuit et le pays des vagues était encore à quelques heures de route . Kakashi scruta les alentours et jugea l'endroit parfait pour un campement .

- Bien nous camperons ici . Tonna Kakashi en extirpant la tente de son sac à dos .

- Mais nous pouvons encore marcher un peu non ? Je ne suis pas fatigué du tout ! Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils .

- Demain nous nous lèverons à six heures alors tu as plutôt intérêt à dormir . Expliqua Kakashi en finissant de monter la tente .

- Comme ci je ne pouvais pas me lever à cette heure ci ! Pour qui est -ce que vous me prenez ? Questionna Naruto piqué au vif .

- Calme toi Naruto et ne recommence pas à hurler ... Supplia le Ninja copieur en arborant une mine excédée .

Quel hyperactif .

Naruto ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enter le premier dans la tente , furibond .

- Tazuna il vaudrait mieux dormir avec nous pour votre sécurité . Proposa Kakashi .

- Oh , heu oui bien entendu . Répondit le vieillard .

Tazuna entra le second dans la tente et extirpa une couverture de son sac en se plaçant à coté de Naruto .

'' Mais il empeste l'alcool ce vieux ! '' Remarqua Naruto l'air dégoûté .

- Moi je vais faire le guet durant quelques heures je reviendrai plus tard . Dit Kakashi une lueur presque perverse dans le regard .

Il allait s'isoler pour lire c'était certain . Décidément ce type était irrécupérable .

Sasuke entra finalement et extirpa également une couverture de son sac . Bien que la température ne soit pas très élevée il jugea préférable de se changer tout de même . Il faisait toujours plus chaud à l'intérieur d'une tente . Il retira son tee-shirt bleu et enfila un vêtement un peu plus léger .

Hinata se tortilla les doigts et resta interdite . Le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus était finalement arrivé . La Ninja allait devoir passer la nuit avec des hommes . Son coeur battait à une allure ahurissante , et ses joues commençaient rapidement à s'empourprer . La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et observa Naruto s'engouffrer sous la couverture . fort heureusement, elle ne se retrouvait pas à côté du blond . Elle n'aurait pas pu dormir sinon .

- Je vais fermer la tente alors dépêche toi d'entrer . Tonna le taciturne ennuyé .

Le ton glacial du taciturne la fit sortir de sa léthargie .

- O-oui oui... j'entre . Fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix .

La jeune fille posa lentement son sac et plaça sa couverture à côté de celle du brun . Hinata prit l'initiative de refermer la tente et retira ensuite son polaire pour laisser place à un petit tee-shirt de couleur blanc cassé .

Elle s'engouffra finalement sous la couverture légèrement tremblante et essaya à nouveau de calmer sa respiration haletante .

Sasuke avait remarqué que cette situation la gênait profondément mais en tant que Ninja la jeune fille se devait d'accepter la situation . Elle n'avait pas le choix . La vie d'un Ninja n'était pas toujours rose et ce genre de choses allaient s'en doute se reproduire, il fallait donc qu'elle s'y habitue rapidement .

- B-Bonne nuit . Dit poliment la jeune fille .

- Bonne nuit , Hinata ! répondit le petit blond d'une voix endormie .

'' Lui qui voulait continuer ... il était presque entrain de dormir . '' Se dit Sasuke les sourcils haussés .

Un bruit détestable s'en suivit . Le vieillard s'était endormi .

Hinata se sentait stressée et pria pour s'endormir le plus rapidement possible .

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement par les battements de son coeur qui se firent de plus en plus bruyants . La jeune fille observa une dernière fois Naruto et ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres .

Sasuke, quant à lui essayait d'ignorer les ronflements de Tazuna en pensant à quelque chose d'autre .

D'ailleurs , comment le dobe et la jeune fille arrivaient à dormir malgré le vacarme incroyable qui raisonnait dans la tente ?

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna en se bouchant les oreilles . Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées et le taciturne n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir . Il fulminait en observant la couche de la jeune fille . La petite couverture se levait et se baissait au rythme de sa respiration .

Une forte odeur d'alcool embaumait l'intérieur de la tente .

Sasuke ressentit une forte nausée le prendre tout à coup . Cette odeur nauséabonde le força à plonger le nez sous la couverture dans le but d'humer son propre parfum .

Cette nuit promettait d'être la pire de sa vie .

Soudain la jeune fille s'était retournée dans sa direction . Il observa son visage endormi et nota qu' Hinata tremblait légèrement . Il haussa les sourcils et baissa le regard vers le bas de la couche de la jeune fille . Il constata que lorsqu'elle s'était retournée la couverture s'était relevée .

Il se retourna irrité et observa le trouble fait d'un regard meurtrier .

Des ronflements , une odeur putride , et le bruit de tremblements ... quoi de mieux pour une superbe nuit ?

Il se retourna de nouveau et décida de remettre en place la couverture de la jeune fille . Au moins les tremblements cesseraient .

En s'approchant de la jeune fille , le taciturne huma une odeur tout à fait différente de celle qui régnait dans la tente .

Une odeur de vanille .

Il s'engouffra de nouveau dans la couverture et tourna le dos à Tazuna . Il respira la bonne odeur de la jeune fille et l 'impression de nausée s'estompa peu à peu . S'il devait recourir à ce genre de procédés pour pouvoir dormir alors il n'hésiterait pas .

Tout en observant la jeune fille dormir , des images lui virent en mémoire .

Hinata s'extirpant du sol . Hinata retirant son polaire . Hinata secouant son petit tee-shirt noir . Les petits monticules qui avaient suscités en lui un faible intérêt .

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux .

Une chaleur inquiétante commençait à parcourir son bas ventre . Il serra les jambes et replongea la tête dans la couverture .

Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez lui .

Les ronflements cessèrent finalement pour son plus grand bonheur . Le brun commençait à sentir ses membres s'engourdir lentement et continua de fixer le visage détendu de la jeune fille d'un oeil mauvais .

Cette fille était décidément une gêne .

L'image d'Hinata se brouilla et peu à peu il tomba dans un sommeil profond .

ooo

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Des remarques à faire ?

Laissez moi un petit commentaire et je vous promets d'écrire la suite très bientôt ! C'est juré :D

Bisous à tous .


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre IV : ETRANGE ENTRAINEMENT . **

**voila pour vous le quatrième chapitre que je viens tout juste de terminer ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

ooo

Elle marchait à une allure soutenue . Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide , son coeur s'affolait , et ses orbes scrutaient les moindres bruits suspects . Kakashi avait finalement accepté la requête de Tazuna . L'équipe sept était entrain d'effectuer une mission de rang B . Sasuke et Naruto ne semblaient pas nerveux au contraire cela les arrangeaient parfaitement . Hinata , quant à elle , était tout à fait consciente que désormais la situation pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel moment et cela la rendait littéralement paranoïaque .

Ils étaient arrivés aux pays des vagues depuis maintenant une bonne heure et en traversant peu à peu les rues du village ils constatèrent que l'état de ce dernier était on ne peut plus déplorable . Les bâtisses étaient en ruines , les villageois en haillons , et on pouvait constater que beaucoup d'enfants se trouvaient forcés de réclamer de l'argent aux passants mais sans succès . La population était très pauvre .

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa vie à konaha était finalement prospère . Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit . Elle n'y était pour rien , d'ailleurs la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre mais le fait est que cet horrible sentiment persistait malgré tout .

- Tu sais Hinata ce n'est pas notre village , c'est triste , mais il faut te concentrer uniquement sur la mission . Dit Kakashi en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille .

- Je sais ... mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour aider ces villageois ? Questionna la jeune fille en baissant tristement les yeux .

- En protégeant Tazuna , ce pont pourra être finalement achevé et la situation changera surement . Répondit le ninja copieur en souriant faiblement .

- Beaucoup de villageois se sont portés volontaire pour la construction de ce pont et une fois achevé le commerce sera de nouveau de rigueur et tout redeviendra comme avant ... Lâcha Tazuna d'une voix assurée .

- C'est pourquoi...je vous remercie pour votre aide . Acheva le vieillard en souriant .

Kakashi ne répondit pas et se contenta d'accélérer le mouvement . Cette atmosphère était insupportable .

Tazuna avait fait preuve d'une grande générosité en invitant les Ninjas dans sa demeure . La maison n'était pas très spacieuse mais le fait est qu'il avait délibérément menti sur la nature de la mission . Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser trouver un endroit où dormir . Le prix d'une chambre dans la seule auberge du village était exorbitant et le prix des fruits et de la viande avaient atteint des sommets .

Après quelques minutes de marches le petit groupe était finalement arrivé devant la petite maison de Tazuna . Cette demeure semblait être en bien meilleur état que les autres masures qu'ils avaient observés auparavant . Tazuna ne semblait pas vivre dans une grande misère comme les autres villageois et cela réchauffa le coeur d' Hinata .

Le vieil homme ouvrit lentement la porte de bois et fit signe aux quatre Ninjas d'entrer .

La maison semblait relativement récente avec une architecture occidentale . Les pièces étaient petites mais très accueillantes . Une bonne atmosphère se dégageait de cet endroit .

- Tsunami , je suis rentré ! S'écria Tazuna d'une voix forte .

La dite Tsunami posa rapidement l'assiette qu'elle était entrain de laver et se jeta dans les bras de son père .

- Mon Dieu , tu m'as fait tellement peur ! tu as mis du temps à rentrer , j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose . Dit la jeune femme en serrant d'avantage son vieux père dans les bras .

- Calme toi , calme toi ma chérie , ces braves Ninjas m'ont escorté jusqu'ici . Expliqua brièvement Tazuna en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme .

- Oh...Merci beaucoup . Dit la jeune femme en observant plus attentivement les quatre Ninjas .

- Pas de quoi . Répondit Naruto en souriant joyeusement .

- Je suis Kakashi et comme vous pouvez le constater nous sommes ici pour protéger votre père le temps qu'il termine la construction du pont . Et Voici Sasuke , Naruto et Hinata qui ne sont que des novices . Dit Kakashi en désignant les trois Ninjas en question .

- Je vois , bienvenue chez nous . Dit la jeune femme en inclinant la tête .

- B-bonjour . Salua timidement Hinata en se réfugiant derrière Kakashi .

- Bonjour ! Wouha... comme elle est mignonne ... et timide à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Tsunami en haussant les sourcils .

Hinata observa la jeune femme avec stupéfaction et rougit furieusement à ces remarques . Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était jolie et d'ailleurs elle n'en croyait pas un mot . Peut être que la jeune femme voulait uniquement se montrer polie et la mettre à l'aise . Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas répondu à ce compliment . Bien trop choquée pour le faire .

- Vous devez avoir faim non ? je vais faire à manger , vous pouvez aller vous changer . Dit Tsunami en regagnant la cuisine .

- Suivez moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre ! Désolé mais il n'y a que trois chambres ici . Et la troisième appartient à mon petit fils , Inari . J'espère que ça ne dérange pas... Expliqua piteusement Tazuna d'un sourire gêné .

- Bien sûr que non , nous comprenons . Répondit simplement Kakashi .

De nouveau il se retrouvait à dormir avec elle . Le taciturne fronça les sourcils et se sentit irrité . La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une tente avec la jeune fille , il n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit . Cette fois ci , le dobe dormirait à côté d'elle .

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre , Sasuke prit bien garde de placer ses affaires dans le coin de la pièce . Il ne voulait pas être dérangé durant son sommeil cette fois . La piaule était ridiculement petite mais la lumière du soleil emplissait complètement la pièce et rendait l'endroit presque agréable . Le taciturne se changea rapidement et quitta les lieux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans jeter le moindre regard à ses équipiers .

'' Pff... mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude '' Se dit Naruto en pénétrant dans la pièce en compagnie d'Hinata et de Kakashi .

- Heu...je vais me changer après vous alors ... vous pouvez entrer d'abord ? Questionna nerveusement la brune en reculant de quelques pas .

- D'accord , mais Naruto dépêche toi . Tonna kakashi .

- Oui je me dépêche , je me dépêche ! S'écria le blond en pénétrant dans la pièce .

La porte se referma sur Hinata qui se tortilla rapidement les doigts . Finalement elle se retrouvait de nouveau à dormir avec ses équipiers . Elle se sentait nerveuse mais plus autant que la dernière fois . Elle avait réussi à s'y habituer un peu et le fait d'avoir pu trouver le sommeil malgré la proximité de Sasuke n'avait pas été si terrible .

Soudain Naruto ouvrit la porte et passa devant la jeune fille en se frottant le ventre .

- Ah ! j'ai trop faim , j'espère qu'on mangera des Ramens ! Dit Naruto avec espoir .

- Alors n'espère pas trop . Nous ne sommes pas à Konoha ici . Répondit Kakashi en souriant .

Hinata baissa rapidement les yeux et se dirigea promptement dans la pièce . Elle déposa ses affaires à côté du sac de kakashi et entreprit de se mettre en tee-shirt .

'' Je me demande combien de temps nous prendra cette mission ... je veux passer plus de temps avec Naruto " Se dit la jeune fille en enfilant un autre pantalon .

Elle quitta rapidement la chambre et se dirigea également vers la cuisine .

- Tu arrives à temps Hinata , mais dis moi tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise dans un Yukata* ? Questionna Tsunami en déposant les assiettes vides sur la table .

- Si m-mais je n'ai pas de ...

- Ne t'inquiet pas ! il me reste un yukata qui pourrait parfaitement t'aller ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas le vendre finalement ! Même si tu es une Ninja tu as le droit d'être féminine non ? Questionna joyeusement la jeune femme .

- Ce... n'est pas la peine ... ces vêtements me suffisent . Répondit la jeune fille rougissante .

- Ne sois pas si timide ! suis moi ! S'écria Tsunami en s'emparant de la main de la jeune fille .

- Ah.. mais attendez ...

Trop tard .

Tsunami avait déjà emmené la jeune fille dans ses appartements .

- Votre fille est très énergique . Fit remarquer Kakashi un peu étonné .

- Effectivement , ça fait plusieurs années que nous n'avons pas eu de présence féminine ici , alors vous comprenez son excitation . Expliqua Tazuna en prenant une gorgée d'alcool .

ooo

La jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre de Tsunami et détourna le regard un peu gênée par la situation .

- Alors où est ce qu'il peut bien être ! Se questionna la jeune femme en fouillant dans sa petite armoire en bois .

Hinata n'avait pas besoin d'un autre vêtement . Ce tee-shirt était parfaitement adapté pour dormir . Elle ne savait pas comment le lui expliquer sans paraître impolie . Le fait de se retrouver en Yukata devant autant de monde ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose . Surtout devant Naruto . Elle ne portait que ce genre de vêtements dans sa demeure familiale . En cet instant elle ignorait si elle devait se sentir reconnaissante de son geste . Cela partait pourtant d'une bonne intention .

- Ah le voila ! Dit la jeune femme en extirpant rapidement le vêtement de l'armoire .

Le yukata était ravissant . Il était d'une couleur violette , orné de fleurs noirs depuis l'ourlet du bas jusqu'à la taille . La jeune fille retint sa respiration en observant le magnifique vêtement . C'était définitivement trop pour elle .

'' Je ne connais pas cette femme et elle me propose de porter un tel yukata pour dormir , c'est incompréhensible '' Se dit la jeune fille anxieuse .

- Tu as vu comme il est beau ? Je suis certaine qu'il t'ira comme un gant ! Va te changer vite ! Ordonna presque la jeune femme en lui tendant le vêtement .

- M-merci mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine . Dit la jeune fille en s'emparant doucement du Yukata .

- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour l'enfiler ? Questionna la jeune femme .

- Oh ... heu ... non merci je sais comment faire .

- très bien dans ce cas je te laisse l'enfiler , je vais terminer de mettre la table . Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une fille dans cette maison ! Expliqua la jeune femme en esquissant un magnifique sourire .

Hinata rougit et observa Tsunami quitter la pièce .

Cette femme était réellement adorable . Finalement , refuser son offre aurait été incongru . Elle déplia le yukata et l'enfila doucement en essayant de ne pas le froisser .

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir de la pièce et observa , curieuse , son reflet . Le yukata ne baillait pas , la jeune femme avait dit vrai . Ce yukata lui allait réellement comme un gant .

Hinata détourna les yeux de son reflet comme si elle était gênée par sa propre apparence et tenta d'imaginer la réaction de Naruto en la voyant ainsi vêtue .

'' Peut-être qu'il ne dira rien de tout . Ca ne sert à rien de se faire des illusions . '' Se dit la jeune fille en s'emparant de ses anciens vêtements .

Elle quitta la pièce , rangea rapidement son pantalon et son tee-shirt dans son sac et descendit lentement les escaliers en espérant retarder le moment de son apparition .

ooo

Hinata pénétra finalement dans la cuisine , rougissante , en se tordant les doigts comme si elle allait finir par les briser .

- Oh Kami-sama * ! Comme il te va bien ! c'est incroyable tu es vraiment magnifique ! n'est ce pas Inari ? Questionna Tsunami en se levant de sa chaise .

La jeune fille salua le nouvel arrivant d'un signe de la tête et fixa le sol quelques secondes . Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie . Sentir ces regards se braquer sur elle était une véritable torture .

- Merci Madame . Dit la jeune fille d'une douce voix en baissant de nouveau la tête .

Inari rougit furieusement et sourit maigrement à la jeune fille .

Naruto tourna la tête vers Hinata et ouvrit grand les yeux . Il la détailla de haut en bas . C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un vêtement aussi féminin que celui la et comme l'avait si bien dit Tsunami ce Yukata lui allait magnifiquement bien . Le jeune blond se surprit à rougir également .

- Tu es très jolie comme ça Hinata . Dit finalement Naruto en se frottant frénétiquement l'arrière du crane .

Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement .

C'était la toute première fois que Naruto lui disait une chose pareille et cela la fit naturellement rougir . C'était inespéré et agréable à entendre .

- M-Merci Naruto-kun . Dit la jeune fille en détournant les yeux .

- Effectivement Hinata tu es très mignonne dans cette tenue ! Dans quelques années beaucoup de garçons te courront après il faudra faire attention . Fit remarquer Kakashi en riant doucement .

- Ka-KaKashi-Sensei ... Fit la jeune fille en baissant la tête rouge de honte .

Sasuke , quant à lui , avait gardé le silence mais détailla tout de même la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil . La brune respirait la fraîcheur à cette heure de la nuit . La blancheur de sa peau contrastait parfaitement bien avec la couleur de ce yukata . Il pouvait de nouveau observer des petites teintes rosées surplomber ses petites joues rebondies , mettant de ce fait , en valeur son petit nez retroussé . Le yukata lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et son obi soulignait parfaitement sa taille fine .

La vision de cette fille était décidément trop appréciable au gout du taciturne et cela le fit tiquer . Il détourna rapidement les yeux et croisa les mains en dessous du menton sans lui porter plus d'attention .

S'attarder sur de telles choses ne servaient à rien .

Evidemment Sasuke n'avait rien dit . Elle ne s'était pas imaginée grand chose venant de sa part et de toute façon elle s'en fichait . Seul l'avis de Naruto comptait au fond .

La jeune fille prit place entre Kakashi et Naruto . Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers le bol de riz et le poisson fumant qui la força à emplir ses narines de cette délicieuse odeur .

- Bon appétit ! S'exclama Naruto en dévorant le poisson avec gourmandise .

- Ne mange pas trop vite sinon tu auras mal au ventre ! Le réprimenda Kakashi sidéré .

- Je veux vite me dépêcher de manger pour m'entraîner un peu dehors . Répondit Naruto entre deux bouchées .

- Ne force pas trop sur l'entraînement alors , puisque demain nous allons commencer quelque chose d'assez difficile . Affirma Kakashi .

- Quel genre d'entraînement ? Questionna Sasuke en haussant un sourcils intrigué .

- Vous verrez bien . Dit simplement le Sensei .

Le taciturne baissa la tête et continua de manger en silence . De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose qui lui était méconnu . Peut être un entraînement basique comme à l'académie ?

Hinata avait entendu Naruto dire qu'il allait s'entraîner . Elle voulait l'accompagner mais la peur l'empêchait de lui demander . Peut être qu'elle allait le déranger ? Elle lança un regard vers le blond qui dévorait son plat à une vitesse vertigineuse .

ooo

Voila bientôt une heure que Le blond avait dit s'entraîner dans le petit bois derrière la maison de Tazuna et Hinata se demandait sérieusement si son entraînement se passait bien . Peut être qu'il s'était endormi .

Le vieillard était en pleine discussion avec Kakashi et Tsunami . C'était l'occasion rêvé pour elle de filer discrètement . De plus Sasuke s'était éclipsé pour aller au toilets . Oui , le moment était propice pour sortir après tout , personne ne ferait attention à elle . La jeune fille était prise d'une furieuse envie de voir le blond s'entraîner . Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit maintenant .

Elle se dirigea discrètement vers la porte de sortie et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le petit groupe qui était encore activement entrain de discuter . Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entendit une voix grave murmurer son prénom .

- Hinata ?

La jeune fille sursauta .

- Oh ... S-Sasuke-kun ? Qui a t-il ? Questionna Hinata prise sur le fait .

- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Questionna de nouveau le taciturne d'une voix froide .

- Je ... je voulais juste me promener un peu ... Tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille en baissant piteusement les yeux .

- A cette heure de la nuit ? Renchérit Sasuke en haussant un sourcils .

- C'est que... je voulais voir comment Naruto-kun se portait et ...

- Le dobe reviendra quand il sera complètement exténué . La coupa Sasuke les mains maintenant enfoncées dans les poches .

- ah... Mais... je veux tout de même y aller . Dit la jeune fille rougissante .

Sasuke fixa la jeune fille d'un regard réprobateur . Il ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude . Toujours à vouloir s'occuper du dobe comme s'il n'était qu'un nourrisson . Comment diable avait t'elle fait pour s' enticher d'un garçon pareil ? Il ne devrait pas se poser une telle question puisque de toute façon cette histoire ne le regardait pas . Mais sa curiosité avait déjà prit le dessus sur ses convictions . Elle avait pourtant remarqué que Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable et qu'il passait son temps à agir bêtement . Il lançait de beaux discours , de belles paroles et une fois le danger présent toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolaient aussitôt . Alors pourquoi passer son temps à lui jeter des regards anxieux , à s'inquiéter autant pour lui ?

Cette fille était décidément un cas désespéré

Ces questions lui donnèrent mal au crane , il décida de ne plus se questionner de la sorte et de la laisser s'en aller comme elle le désirait . Après tout , il était en mission , son but ultime était d'acquérir de la puissance pour surpasser son frère . Il ne devait pas l'oublier . Cette haine était la seule chose qui le retenait encore à Konoha . Se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers était tout à fait proscrit .

Ces futilités ne devaient pas l'empêcher d'atteindre son but .

Il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite .

La jeune fille continuait de rougir et de se tortiller les doigts comme à son habitude . Mais quelque chose retint définitivement son attention . La jeune fille s'apprétait à sortir dans une tenue pareille à une heure aussi tardive . Etait-t-elle toujours aussi naïve et imprudente ?

- Si tu sors , change au moins de tenue . Tonna la voix froide du taciturne en tournant finalement les tallons .

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux écarquillés sur son Yukata . Elle prit conscience de sa bêtise et entreprit de se changer rapidement avant de sortir .

ooo

La jeune fille s'était enfoncée profondément dans le petit bois et activa son Byakugan . Elle passa au peigne fin les moindres recoins de la petite forêt et détecta rapidement la présence de Naruto . Son chakra était presque épuisé toutefois .

Elle s'approcha de la source de chakra et aperçut le jeune garçon étendu sur le sol en sueur .

- N-Naruto-kun ? Questionna timidement la jeune fille en s'approchant doucement .

Naruto détourna la tête vers la jeune fille et fut légèrement surpris .

- Ah ! Hinata , qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Questionna finalement le jeune garçon en se relevant difficilement .

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien , tu sais .. il fait déjà nuit et je m'inquiétais ... Expliqua la jeune fille le rouge aux joues .

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Héhé il ne faut pas , tu sais lorsque je suis au village je vais souvent m'entraîner à des heures tardives ! je m'ennuie lorsque je rentre chez moi alors j'ai l'habitude ! Expliqua le petit blond en bombant fièrement le torse .

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire et finit par s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre .

- Est-ce que tu veux t'entraîner aussi ? Questionna le blond en prenant place à coté de la brune .

- N-non je voulais juste t'observer un peu ... Expliqua la jeune fille en se tortillant de nouveau les doigts .

- Haha... c'était un entrainement comme un autre tu sais ! Dit Naruto légèrement gêné à présent .

- M-mais te voir te donner autant de mal pour réussir... et quelque chose d'admirable . Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant d'avantage .

Cette phrase était sortit du plus profond de son coeur . Elle avait toujours rêvé lui dire cela . L'occasion s'était finalement présentée .

Naruto se contenta de la fixer les yeux grand ouverts . Ses mots le touchèrent mais néanmoins il eut un pincement au coeur .

- Oui mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça ... Sasuke doit moins s'entraîner que moi et pourtant il obtient toujours des résultats beaucoup plus gratifiants . Je dois toujours redoubler d'efforts . Expliqua Naruto en baissant tristement la tête .

Hinata haussa les sourcils et se tortilla les doigts encore plus violemment qu'à l'accoutumée . Il avait besoin de réconfort . Sasuke ne se gênait pas pour baisser le moral du blond alors il était de son devoir d'équipière et ... d'amie de lui dire des mots réconfortants . C'était maintenant ou jamais .

- M-Mais c'est faux ! je...je pense que tu peux surpasser Sasuke en t'accrochant encore plus ! Tu es une personne forte N-Naruto-kun . S'exclama Hinata de sa douce voix tremblante .

Elle était sincère .

Naruto releva la tête et lui fit son plus grand sourire . Hinata était vraiment une personne très douce et gentille . Il se sentit mieux tout d'un coup .

- Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiet pas Hinata ! je vais m'entraîner encore plus dur ! je ne laisserai pas ce frimeur de Sasuke prendre l'avantage ! S'écria Naruto en levant les bras .

- Merci Hinata . Lâcha le blond en fixant la jeune fille d'un regard presque tendre .

La jeune fille parût légèrement surprise et se releva également . Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux et cela l'apaisa grandement .

- On rentre Hinata ? Questionna le jeune homme toujours le sourire aux lèvres .

- O-Oui . Répondit simplement la jeune fille .

Cette brève conversation avait apaisé le jeune garçon . Pour la première fois depuis la formation de l'équipe une personne lui avait enfin dit des mots réconfortants . Ce soir il dormirait le coeur beaucoup plus léger .

ooo

Naruto fit basculer la poignée de la porte et par chance celle-ci était encore ouverte . Tsunami avait tout de même pris un gros risque en la laissant ainsi . Hinata pensa à remercier la jeune femme le lendemain . Il était presque minuit et la maison était plongée dans un énorme silence . Naruto pénétra dans la pièce et constata que plus personne n'était présent .

- Il faut aller dormir . Murmura Naruto en essayant de ne pas faire grincer l'escalier .

Hinata lui emboîta rapidement le pas et finalement les deux protagonistes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite chambre . Il n'y avait que Sasuke qui semblait s'être endormi .

C'était Kakashi qui avait laissé la porte ouverte . Ce dernier s'était sans doute encore isolé pour lire . Il devait monter la garde sur le toit à l'heure qu'il est . Ce Ninja ne dormait-il donc jamais ?

Naruto pénétra dans la chambre et retira ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans le futon que Tsunami avait préparée pour eux .

- Fais moins de bruits Dobe . Tonna la voix de Sasuke qui s'était tourné excédé .

- Ca va , je pensais que tu dormais . Répondit le blond en essayant de garder la voix basse .

- Oui je dormais . Rétorqua Sasuke en tournant la tête vers la porte d'entrée .

- P-Pardon de t'avoir réveillé S-Sasuke-kun . Fit la petite voix de la jeune fille .

Etait-t-elle finalement sortit dans cette tenue ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se retourna une nouvelle fois plus irrité que jamais . Il fallait toujours qu'un importun vienne le déranger .

Hinata avait de nouveau enfilée son yukata pour ne pas blesser Tsunami le lendemain . Elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître impolie .

La jeune fille hésita un instant et se plaça entre les deux jeunes garçons qui avaient à présent le dos tourné . Finalement elle allait devoir dormir juste à côté de Naruto et cette pensée la fit rougir . Sa tête commençait étrangement à tourner . Elle ne s'était pas encore préparée à une telle chose . Elle décida de déplacer son futon à une distance raisonnable et resta debout en fixant quelques secondes la silhouette de Naruto .

Son coeur battait à une allure vertigineuse .

- Tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps ? Questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils .

Le ton qu'avait employé Sasuke la fit sortir de sa torpeur et la jeune fille s'engouffra rapidement sous la couverture .

- N-Non pardon .

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus dormir à proximité de la jeune fille mais à croire qu'on ne pouvait pas défier le sort . Il avait pourtant déplacé ses affaires bien au coin de la pièce pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas dormir en compagnie de ses équipiers mais Tsunami n'avait peut être pas saisit la signification de son geste .

Il n'y avait pour l'instant ni ronflements , ni tremblements , ni odeur pestilentielle . Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'endormir calmement .

La jeune fille commençait à s'agiter . Le blond s'était retourné de son coté . Son souffle était régulier et ses yeux mis-clos . Il allait bientôt s'endormir .

- Bonne nuit Hinata , demain faisons de notre mieux ! Dit le jeune garçon d'un petit sourire .

- O-oui bonne nuit N-Naruto-kun . Répondit la jeune fille en baillant .

- Oh heu S-sasuke-kun bonne nuit . Dit poliment la jeune fille le rouge aux joues .

''hn'' Fit la seule réponse du taciturne qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter .

La jeune fille fixa le plafond en se tortillant frénétiquement les doigts . Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à trouver le sommeil la proximité de Naruto était tout à fait insoutenable .

Peut-être qu'elle s'évanouirait avec un peu de chance .

Vingt minutes .

Trente minutes .

Elle ferma les yeux , se tourna , se retourna . Mais rien n'y fit . Sentir le souffle du blond ne rendait pas la tache facile non plus . Elle se maudit d'être aussi intimidée .

Le taciturne excédé , se retourna en ouvrant les yeux et fusilla le jeune fille du regard . Il n'allait donc pas avoir droit à sa nuit de sommeil ?

Il l'avait pourtant réellement espéré cette fois .

- P-pardon Sasuke-kun mais je...je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil .

Cette fille qu'il considérait auparavant comme discrète était désormais encore plus bruyante que Naruto .

- Arrête de bouger comme ça . Ordonna le taciturne en la fixant intensément .

- P-pardon je suis un peu nerveuse . Murmura la jeune fille en se tortillant les doigts .

- Tu peux dormir dans une tente ou il y a des ronflements et une odeur d'alcool mais tu ne peux pas dormir dans une chambre confortable ? Questionna le taciturne de plus en plus en colère .

- M-mais c'est que ...je n'étais pas si près de...

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur la bouche et rougit furieusement . Elle allait définitivement en dire trop .

Et soudain le taciturne comprit . Evidemment comment ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt ? C'était encore et toujours à cause de Naruto .

Voila trente minutes que ce manège durait il fallait en finir sous peine de les étriper tout les deux .

Le taciturne s'extirpa de sa couche et fixa quelques secondes la jeune fille . Hinata ne pouvait pas discerner ses orbes étant donné qu'ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre de la pièce .

- Lève toi . Ordonna le taciturne en se frottant un oeil .

- Hein ? M-mais pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune fille étonnée .

- échangeons nos futons , comme ça on pourra tous dormir . Répondit rapidement le jeune garçon en tournant la tête .

Echanger les futons ? Le garçon avait t-il finalement deviné ? Elle était troublée et légèrement sous le choc . Finalement Sasuke avait parfaitement comprit la cause de son trouble . La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait lui répondre de se recoucher ... en faisant cela elle nierait tout bonnement . Ou alors suivre ses ordres et le laisser dormir enfin en paix , mais son secret serait alors parfaitement révélé . La façon avec laquelle il s'était adressé à elle indiquait qu'il était réellement à bout de nerf .

La jeune fille rendit les armes et s'extirpa sans faire trop de bruits de son futon . Son yukata s'était légèrement baissé et Sasuke put alors discerner une petite trace de son décolleté .

Voila que ça recommençait .

Il tourna rapidement les yeux et prit place dans la couche de la jeune fille . Hinata fit de même et fixa tristement le dos de Sasuke .

- Maintenant dors . Exigea le taciturne en remontant la couverture .

L'odeur de la jeune fille s'était imprégnée dans l'intégralité du futon et s'était propagée dans les narines du taciturne avec une grande rapidité .

Cette odeur de vanille était délicieuse .

Il inhala doucement ce bon arôme et ferma rapidement les yeux avant de ressentir une chaleur inquiétante foudroyer ses reins . Il ignora cette dangereuse chaleur et se laissa bercer par le souffle de la jeune fille qui se fit de plus en plus soutenu .

Peut-être passerait-il une bonne nuit cette fois .

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Je vous trouves bien silencieux au fil des chapitres ?

Laissez moi un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous .


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE V : Zabuza Momochi le démon !

ooo

Et voila pour vous le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire , j'ai légèrement changé la chronologie de l'histoire mais sérieusement je ne trouve pas cela trop gênant étant donné que le cheminement de l'histoire est sensiblement le même !

Je vous laisses donc lire bonne lecture :

* * *

Le climat était idyllique pour l'entraînement qu'avait préparé Kakashi pour la team sept . La mission ne s'était montré aussi dangereuse qu'il l'aurait cru . Il décida donc d'en profiter pour leur enseigner une notion élémentaire dans le but d'acquérir une bien meilleure maîtrise de leurs chakra . Le Ninja copieur jugea bon de réveiller ses élèves pour partir sur le champ . Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps étant donné que l'exercice serait sans doute très laborieux .

Le jonin quitta le toit de la petite maison et rangea son précieux ouvrage en baillant fortement . Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir achevé sa lecture plus tôt . La maison était plongée dans un silence presque trop inquiétant . Il se dirigea discrètement vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait ses trois élèves encore profondément endormis .

'' Il est déjà huit heures et ils dorment encore c'est étonnant . " Se dit-il d'un sourire presque attendri .

Il resta complètement immobile à l'entrée de la chambre à observer ces trois enfants . Ils semblaient tellement innocents dans cette situation . Il sourit en observant Naruto qui avait un filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche .

'' Ca me fait presque de la peine de devoir le réveiller il a dû un peu trop forcer sur l'entraînement hier ... je l'avais pourtant prévenu bon sang . '' Se dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête .

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres protagonistes .

Hinata et Sasuke dormaient face à face et l'air serein qu'ils arboraient réchauffa le coeur du Sensei qui s'était approché en secouant activement la couche du taciturne .

- Debout il est déjà huit heures il faut partir immédiatement . S'exclama le jonin en observant le taciturne émerger .

Au son de cette voix le brun ouvrit rapidement les yeux et la première image qui s'imposa à lui fut le visage de sa coéquipière . Il s'extirpa du futon et fixa Kakashi quelques secondes .

- Occupe toi de réveiller les deux autres , je vous attends dans la cuisine . Expliqua le Sensei en tournant les tallons .

Habituellement Sasuke ne dormait jamais jusqu'à une heure pareille . Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se lever aux aurores , soit parce qu'il devait s'entraîner ou alors parce que ses cauchemars ne le laissaient pas en paix . Mais étrangement , cette nuit là fut paisible et sans rêves . Il en ressentait presque l'envie de se recoucher .

Il toisa ,s_toïque , le visage de sa coéquipière et secoua _mollement sa couche .

- Lève toi on doit partir . Dit-il simplement .

Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux et se frotta le visage encore un peu fatiguée . Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et le blanc de ses orbes encore légèrement rouge .

- Oh... Bonjour Sasuke-kun . Dit-elle doucement .

Le garçon ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour scruter excédé le blond qui dormait d'une façon assez ridicule .

- Heu...Sasuke-kun quelle heure est-il s'il te plait ? Questionna simplement la jeune fille .

- Huit heures , il faut réveiller cet idiot rapidement , Kakashi-sensei nous attends . Tonna la voix du flegmatique en rangeant rapidement son futon .

Soudain le jeune garçon sentit quelque chose d'anormal le gêner entre ses jambes . Il fronça les sourcils et se maudit de ne pas avoir remédié discrètement à ce petit problème matinal plus tôt . Il ne se retourna pas vers la jeune fille de peur qu'elle ne remarque cette situation tout à fait indécente .

'' Quelle plaie . '' Se dit-il en serrant un peu les jambes .

Il se dirigea passablement énervé ver la couche de Naruto et lui asséna un léger coup de pied dans le bras .

- Lève toi idiot il est tard . Dit Sasuke en enfonçant fortement ses mains dans les poches .

Le jeune blond se leva presque instantanément et se massa le bras en lançant un regard meurtrier au taciturne qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante en cette belle matinée .

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive enfoiré ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles comme ça ? Questionna Naruto littéralement hors de lui .

Le taciturne tourna les tallons en ignorant la question de Naruto .

- Va t'essuyer le visage c'est répugnant . Dit finalement Sasuke avant de quitter la chambre .

Il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes et vite .

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et s'essuya rapidement le coins de la bouche en fulminant .

- Non mais pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré ? Lâcha le blond en brandissant le point .

- B-Bonjour Naruto-kun . Dit la brune le rouge aux joues .

- Oh ! Bonjour Hinata ! je ne t'avais pas remarquée . Expliqua le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crane .

- C-Ce n'est rien ... je te laisse t'habiller . Dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant poliment .

'' Elle est tellement polie , c'est bizarre de voir une personne s'incliner comme ça . '' Se dit le blond un peu étonné et gêné également .

La jeune fille quitta la chambre et le petit blond entreprit de s'habiller rapidement quand soudain son regard s'attarda sur son caleçon qui s'avérait être légèrement trop étroit .

- Merde ... je dois aller aux toilettes . Dit Naruto le rouge aux joues .

ooo

- Bien je dois voir comment se déroule la construction du pont . Expliqua Tazuna en trempant sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe .

- Nous vous escorterons cela va de soi . Affirma le Ninja copieur en se levant de sa chaise .

- Mais , Kakashi-Sensei , on ne devait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui ? Questionna le blond déçu .

- Ne t'inquiète pas , nous commencerons après l'avoir escorté , la mission passe avant tout . Expliqua Kakashi en croisant les bras .

Inari observa tristement le vieillard qui dégustait calmement la fin de son bol de riz . La vie de son précieux grand père était entre les mains de ces Ninjas et il était hors de question de le perdre lui aussi . Il avait déjà perdu son père et pleurait sa mort tous les jours en observant les vagues depuis sa chambre .

- Grand père , est ce que ça va aller ? Même si ces Ninjas t'escortent je doute qu'il puissent faire quelque chose contre les homme de Gatô . Lâcha Inari d'une voix acerbe .

Naruto toisa le petit garçon et le foudroya du regard . Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ecoute moi bien toi , tu sais ce qu'est un héro ? Et bien tu en as un juste devant toi petit ! je suis un héro qui deviendra bientôt Hokage alors ton Platô ou ton Gatô n'y changera rien . S'exclama le blond d'un sourire carnassier .

Inari garda la tête baissé quelques secondes et absorba les stupides paroles du blond en fulminant doucement .

- Tu n'es pas un héro mais un abruti ! Hurla le petit garçon en serrant les poings .

- Qu'est que tu viens de dire ? Explosa le blond en se ruant sur le petit garçon .

- Naruto ça suffit ! Dit le Ninja copieur en le retenant par le col de son vêtement orangé .

- Si tu veux rester en vie rentre donc d 'o_ù _ tu viens . Dit Inari en quittant la cuisine .

- Inari _où _vas-tu exactement ? Question Tazuna un peu déboussolé par l'attitude de son petit fils .

- Je vais regarder les vagues . Répliqua simplement le petit garçon .

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Sensei et se gratta furieusement la tête . Ce garnement était allé beaucoup trop loin .

- Je suis désolé pour ça . Dit Tazuna piteux .

Hinata fixa tristement le blond et jugea bon de lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant .

- Tu sais Naruto-kun , c'est un petit garçon ... il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait . Tenta la jeune fille en plaçant une main devant sa bouche .

- Pff ... il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui la ! Répondit Naruto en quittant la cuisine les sourcils froncés .

Sasuke n'avait rien dit et avait gardé un visage imperturbable . Ce gosse n'en valait même pas la peine . Naruto réagissait encore et toujours comme un véritable enfant .

- Naruto nous partons dans cinq minutes d'accord ? Le prévint Kakashi .

Le blond ignora les dires de son Sensei et quitta lui aussi la pièce .

'' Non mais qu'est ce qu'il na va pas avec ce gosse ? je vais lui dire deux mots il va voir " Se dit Naruto en montant les escaliers .

Il traversa le couloir et s'arrêta subitement devant la porte de la chambre du jeune garçon . Des petits couinements retentirent . Il ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte et observa Inari entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes .

- Papa... Murmura le petit brun le visage ravagé par les larmes .

Naruto referma la porte en haussant les sourcils . Quelque chose de grave s'était sans doute produit pour que le petit garçon réagisse ainsi . Il jugea préférable de laisser cette discussion pour une autre fois .

ooo

Les Ninjas et le charpentier quittèrent promptement la maison et traversèrent la forêt dans le but de gagner le pont plus rapidement . Le soleil était au beau fixe , la forêt était calme et seul le bruit du vent caressant les feuilles des cèdres majestueux se fit entendre .

Tout se passait beaucoup trop impeccablement pour une mission de B et Sasuke se sentait passablement ennuyé au fur et à mesure . Rien n'arrivait , rien ne se produisait et cela l'horripilait . Il observa Naruto activer subitement la cadence . Sasuke dépassa rapidement Naruto en détournant le regard vers les grands cèdres qui se trouvaient sur sa droite .

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui agaçait fortement le brun , c'était sans doute de voir Naruto se prendre pour quelqu'un d'important , il devait lui montrer qu'ici il n'était rien .

Naruto observa le taciturne du coins de l'oeil et fulmina .

'' Sasuke veut encore se la jouer , il ne faut pas que je lui laisse le beau rôle ! " Se dit intérieurement le blond en accélérant subitement .

Il scruta les alentours en tournant la tête dans tous les sens sous les yeux écarquillés du reste du groupe .

Soudain un bruit retint son attention . Il s'empara rapidement d'un kunai et le lança à travers un petit buisson .

Le groupe se stoppa immédiatement en observant la scène . Naruto avait-il finalement trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Hum...Ce n'était qu'une souris . Dit Naruto en se passant une main dans les cheveux .

Apparemment non .

- Naruto n'utilise pas tes Kunais à tort et à travers c'est dangereux espèce d'idiot ! S'exclama Kakashi en écarquillant les yeux .

- Hé toi le nain ! Ne nous fais pas de frayeurs ! Hurla Tazuna le coeur battant la chamade .

- Hum ... je sens une personne qui se cache ici ! ou non plutôt ici ! S'exclama le blond en s'agitant .

Sasuke tourna la tête excédé . Il agissait encore comme un idiot . Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il fallait se le coltiner encore quelques jours .

Hinata sourit malgré elle . Certes Naruto agissait comme un pitre mais son attitude était pour le moins amusante .

Un nouveau bruit retentit et Naruto lança de nouveau un kunai dans un autre buisson .

- Ici ! S'écria le blond sûr de lui cette fois .

Le groupe s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit et constatèrent avec exaspération qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide lapin au pelage blanc .

- Oh mince ! je suis désolé petit lapin ce n'était pas voulu ! S'exclama Naruto en pressant la bête terrifié contre son torse .

Kakashi observa quelques secondes l'animal et fronça les sourcils . Quelque chose clochait .

" C'est un lapin des neiges mais quelque chose ne va pas avec la couleur de sa fourrure ! Ils n'ont leurs fourrure blanche que pendant l'hivers , lorsque les jours sont courts . " Se dit Kakashi en observant méticuleusement les alentours .

'' Ce qui veut dire que ce lapin a été élevé dans un endroit clos dans le but d'être utilisé pour la technique de substitution . ''

Un goutte de sueur perla sur sa joue . L'intervention stupide de Naruto n'aura pas été vaine finalement . Un ennemi se cachait belle et bien dans cette forêt .

'' Le comité de réception est juste derrière moi " Se dit de nouveau le Ninja copieur sans bouger d'un millimètre .

Il sentait l'ennemi lui fixer le dos et cette sensation le fit frissonner légèrement .

Soudain Kakashi sentit l'ennemi s'agiter . Ils étaient définitivement en danger cette fois .

- Tout le monde à terre ! Ordonna Kakashi .

Une énorme épée tournoya au dessus du petit groupe et s'écrasa brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre à proximité . Deux secondes plus tard un homme s'était posé sur la lame de son arme .

'' C'est Zabuza..." En déduit Kakashi intérieurement .

Hinata détailla l'individu qui se trouvait devant eux . Il était vraiment très grand , le torse nu avec une sorte de bandage qui lui camouflait une partie du visage . En clair une personne peu recommandable . Elle porta une main devant la bouche et recula d'un pas . Cet homme dégageait une orra tout bonnement maléfique .

'' Il y avait bien quelqu'un ! Génial ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir prendre la situation en main ! ' Se dit Naruto en jubilant .

- Et bien et bien , tu es Momochi Zabuza le ninja déserteur du village de kiri ! S'exclama Kakashi avec une insouciance presque déroutante .

'' Un Ninja déserteur ? Bah on s'en fiche je dois y aller ! bon...c'est parti . " Se dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers l'individu .

Mais subitement Kakashi plaça une main devant Naruto avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise .

- Tu gênes . Reste en arrière avec les autres . Tonna Kakashi d'une voix forte .

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond excédé .

- Il est bien différent de ceux qu'on a rencontrés auparavant . Expliqua le ninja copieur tout en fixant intensément Zabuza .

" Si c'est notre ennemi je ne peux pas gagner comme ça . " Se dit Kakashi en portant une main sur le bandeau frontal qui lui recouvrait un oeil .

- J'avais deviné que tu étais Kakashi , l'utilisateur du sharingan . Lâcha Zabuza en souriant .

Sasuke fixa son Sensei légèrement étonné . Sharingan ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible . D'après ce qu'il savait , seuls les Uchiwas possédaient un tel dont . Ce Zabuza devait sans doute bleffer .

- Ecoutez moi , faites attention et protégez Tazuna-san . Surtout ne vous mêlez pas à ce combat . Exigea le Ninja copieur .

Kakashi releva son bandeau frontal et laissa place à un oeil rouge sang orné de trois petites virgules autour de sa pupille noire .

Hinata haussa les sourcils . S'agissait-il également d'un dojutsu ? Son père lui avait expliquée étant petite qu'un second Dojutsu existait également dans l'enceinte du village et qu'il était l'égal du Byakugan . Mais d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce don héréditaire ne concernait que les Uchiwas . Ca n'avait pas de sens .

- Bats-toi contre moi ... Lâcha Kakashi en extirpant ses mains de ses poches .

'' Qu'est ce que c'est que cet oeil ? " Se questionna Naruto qui semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre .

- Je suis honoré de pouvoir voir le sharingan dont j'ai tant entendu parler . Répondit le Zabuza en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils .

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de sharingan mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Questionna le blond très curieux à présent .

A ses mots Sasuke ne put se retenir de lui expliquer , après tout l'histoire de ce don le concernait lui aussi .

- Ceux qui utlisent les Dojutsu sont censées avoir des yeux qui voient au travers , de tous les genjutsu , taijutsu et ninjutsu , et annulent leurs effets . Le Sharingan est une variété de ce type d'oeil que les Dojutsus possèdent . Mais ce n'est pas la seule compétence que le Sharingan possède . Expliqua le taciturne en se concentrant sur un point du sol .

- En effet ce n'est pas que ça . La partie effrayante est que le Sharingan peut comprendre comment fonctionne une technique adverse et la copier . Dit Zabuza en disparaissant doucement du champ de vision des autres Ninjas .

Une brume épaisse était apparu ne laissant entrevoir qu'une parcelle infime de la forêt . Hinata recula d'un pas et activa son Byakugan . Pour le moment Zabuza était encore présent mais il ne fallait pas le quitter du regard .

- Quand j'étais dans l'escouade d'assassins du village de Kiri , j'avais dans un carnet que je m'étais procuré tes caractéristiques . Il y avait aussi écrit que tu était l'homme qui avait copié plus de mille techniques . Kakashi le ninja copieur . Expliqua Zabuza d'un sourire diabolique .

" K-Kakashi-Sensei est un si grand Ninja ? " Se questionna Hinata en serrant ses petits poings .

- C'est incroyable ! Hurla Naruto enthousiaste .

" Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe , le Sharingan est une capacité propre à mon clan et qui plus est n'apparaît que chez quelques personnes ... ce n'est pas possible se pourrait-il qu'il ... ? " Il secoua la tête en chassant rapidement cette idée de la tête .

Il était le seul survivant de son clan et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Kakashi lorsqu'il était enfant . Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle .

- Trêve de bavardages ! Je dois tuer ce vieillard tout de suite ! S'exclama Zabuza d'un regard meurtrier .

A ses mots les trois Génins se ruèrent rapidement autour de Zabuza en arborant un kunai . A partir de maintenant il ne fallait pas relâcher sa vigilance .

- Mais kakashi , il semblerait que je doive d'abord te vaincre . En déduit Zabuza .

L'individu s'empara de son épée et atterrit sur une énorme flaque d'eau .

- Il...il flotte sur l'eau . Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hinata .

Zabuza effectua un signe et fit tournoyer rapidement l'eau autour de lui . Ca ne pouvait être que mauvais .

" Il envoie beaucoup de chakra dans l'eau c'est étrange qu'est ce qu'il prépare ? " Se questionna le Ninja copieur en fixant intensément les moindres faits et gestes de Zabuza .

- Ninpo ,camouflage dans la brume . Dit Zabuza avant de disparaître complètement dans un immense brouillard .

- Il a disparu ! Dit Naruto complètement sidéré .

- Il va essayer de m'abattre en premier mais soyez toujours sur vos gardes !

- Mais qui est-il ? Questionna la jeune fille apeurée .

- Momochi Zabuza , comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure il était dans l'escouade spéciale d'assassinats du village de Kiri . Il est connu pour ses techniques de morts silencieuses .

- Silencieuses ? Questionna Naruto .

- Comme son nom l'indique , c'est une technique de meurtre qui s'exécute le temps d'un flash et dans un silence absolu . Il est même possible que vous soyez morts avant que vous ne le réalisiez et je ne peux pas utiliser mon sharingan à son potentiel maximum alors ne baissez pas votre garde . Expliqua Kakashi d'une voix étrangement calme .

Cette explication jeta un énorme froid . Inconsciemment Hinata s'était rapprochée de ses deux coéquipiers , la peur lui lacérait les entrailles .

- Ca va aller Hinata ne t'inquiète surtout pas . La rassura Naruto d'un maigre sourire .

Hinata le fixa et lui rendit son sourire .

- Merci Nruto-kun . Dit finalement la jeune fille en emprisonnant encore plus fermement son Kunai .

Même s'il savait parfaitement que la situation pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel moment , Naruto avait jugé bon de lui remonter le moral comme elle l'avait fait pour lui dans la forêt . Il devait protéger Tazuna mais également Hinata , il n'était pas question qu'il lui arrive malheur .

- ... Mais si vous échouez vous mourrez ... Lâcha finalement Kakashi complètement détaché .

- Vous êtes si insouciant ! S'exclama Naruto excédé par l'attitude de son Sensei dans une pareille situation .

- Merde ! Le brouillard s'épaissit encore ! Observa Naruto paniqué .

- Le pays des vagues est entouré par l'océan , le brouillard se lève souvent ici . Expliqua Tazuna en essayant de masquer sa peur .

Bientôt Kakashi disparu également du champ de vision des génins ce qui eu pour effet de faire trembler la pauvre brune .

- S-Sensei... Lâcha la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux .

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Le moindre relâchement et nous sommes morts alors concentre toi . Dit Sasuke sur un ton réprobateur .

Il sentit que la jeune fille s'était un peu collée à lui . Il ne bougea pas et décida de ne pas s'écarter non plus . Bien qu'il _haïssait_ la proximité physique le taciturne savait pertinemment que dans une situation de panique n'importe qui recherchait inconsciemment du réconfort avec ce genre de contact . Elle était paralysée et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger . Si Zabuza s'attaquait à Hinata en premier celle-ci ne pourrait pas se défendre et de ce fait Tazuna serait une proie encore plus facile pour lui .

Le flegmatique garda le silence et se concentra d'avantage . Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire .

- Huit points . Claqua une voix dans l'air .

- Q-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna Hinata tremblotante .

- Le larynx , la colonne vertébrale , les poumons , le foie , la jugulaire , les clavicules , le rein et le coeur . Alors , Quel organe vitale voulez-vous que je frappe ? Questionna cette même voix menaçante .

La tension était palpable . La peur de mourir était plus présente que jamais . Le souffle saccadé et les tremblements d'Hinata se firent de plus incontrôlables . Son coeur battait à une vitesse ahurissante et même le simple fait d'activer son Byakugan de nouveau paraissait impossible . Il fallait se calmer et vite .

Naruto , quant à lui ne tremblait pas et garder une attitude pour le moins sérieuse . Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant mais il arrivait tout de même à contrôler la panique qui commençait lentement à le gagner .

Soudain Kakashi effectua un signe qui fit émaner un énorme flux de chakra dissipant ainsi l'épais brouillard .

Sasuke observa Kakashi en tremblant plus que jamais . Il s'était inconsciemment laissé gagner par la panique . Cette tension était de moins en moins supportable . Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient désormais le long de son front .

" Quelle impressionnante envie de sang... chaque respiration chaque clignement de l'oeil sera détecté et j'ai l'impression que ça va me tuer ... c'est l'atmosphère que je ressens ... Si je reste une heure ici , je vais devenir fou ... Les envies de tuer de deux Jonin qui s'affrontent ... l'horrible sentiment que ma vie est entre les mains de quelqu'un ... Non... plutôt mourir pour échapper à ce détestable sentiment " Se dit Sasuke en serrant d'avantage son étreinte sur son Kunai .

Ses dents étaient serrées , ses muscles plus tendus que jamais et son coeur semblait se tordre de douleur .

- Sasuke , ne t'inquiète pas . Je vous protégerai tous , je le jure sur ma propre vie . Je ne laisserai personne de mon équipe mourir . Le réconforta Kakashi en souriant .

A ses mots le taciturnes se calma légèrement et se détendit .

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! S'exclama une voix féroce .

Et en éclair Zabuza se retrouva derrière les trois génins . Le taciturne ne bougea pas d'un nanomètre et arrêta de respirer . Les paroles de Kakashi n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens maintenant puisque effectivement ils allaient sans doute périrent .

- C'est la fin . Dit simplement Zabuza en fronçant les sourcils .

A ses mots Kakashi se rua sur le démon et bloqua la lame se son épée de justesse grâce à son précieux Sharingan qui avait eu le temps de copier son mouvement .

Les génins et Tazuna s'éloignèrent rapidement et observèrent incrédules Kakashi qui avait planté un kunai dans l'abdomen de Zabuza mais ceux qu'il virent couler de la blessure n'était pas du sang mais bien de l'eau .

C'était un clone puisque le véritable Zabuza se trouvait juste derrière le Ninja copieur .

- Sensei ! derrière vous ! S'écria Naruto en pointant le véritable Zabuza du doigt .

Soudain le clone explosa en particules d'eau et Zabuza déchiqueta aisément le corps de Kakashi .

- Meurs ! Hurla Zabuza d'un sourire satisfait .

Le démon écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'en réalité ce qu'il avait déchiqueté n'était pas le corps de Kakashi mais un vulgaire clone .

" l'enfoiré ... il a copié ma technique . " Se dit Zabuza en fronçant les sourcils sous la colère .

Soudain le ninja sentit une arme sous sa gorge . Le Ninja copieur l'avait trompé .

- Ne bouge plus . Lâcha Kakashi d'une voix étrangement douce .

Zabuza était piégé . Il savait que s'il effectuait le moindre mouvement s'en était fini de lui . Il fallait trouver une parade tout de suite . Un Ninja se devait toujours de trouver une solution à n'importe quel problème même dans une situation aussi épineuse .

- C'est la fin . Souffla simplement le Ninja copieur .

Naruto ne tenait plus . Allait-il l'éliminer devant eux maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais vu de morts auparavant et l'idée d'en voir un en cet instant lui glaça le sang .

- C'est incroyable . S'exclama tout de même le blond en souriant .

Hinata se détendit légèrement et calma sa respiration . Kakashi l'avait piégé . Quel soulagement .

Le taciturne , quant à lui , était resté sur ses gardes . Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un clone . Il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'ennemi .

- Tu ne comprends pas ... tu ne peux pas me battre avec tes techniques d'imitations de pacotille ...sois en sûr . Affirma Zabuza d'une voix étonnement ferme compte tenu des circonstances .

Kakashi tiqua et se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de lui trancher la gorge pendant qu'il en était encore temps .

- Hahaha ... mais tu es plutôt bon , je vois que tu as copié ma technique de clonage quand tu as affirmé que tu ne laisserais personne de ton équipe mourir . En faisant parler ton clone comme si c'était le vrai , tu as attiré mon attention sur le clone pendant que tu te cachais dans le brouillard pour observer et analyser mes mouvements ...

Pendant un laps de temps Kakashi jura avoir ressenti une présence derrière son dos .

- ... Mais je ne suis pas si facile à berner ... Acheva Zabuza derrière l'oreille de Kakashi .

Soudain le clone de Zabuza disparu et le véritable Ninja lança son épée sur le ninja copieur qui se baissa de justesse . Zabuza planta son épée au sol et asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du Ninja copieur qui utilisa la technique de substitution pour s'enfuir .

- Pff... ridicule . Lâcha Zabuza dédaigneusement en plongeant dans l'immense flaque d'eau qu'il avait crée .

- Le style de combat de Kakashi au corps à corps est impressionnant . Dit Sasuke en serrant les dents .

Le Ninja copieur extirpa sa tête de l'eau et haussa les sourcils de stupeur .

" Qu'est ce que c'est que cette eau ? Elle est beaucoup trop dense . " Se questionna intérieurement Kakashi .

Et en une fraction de seconde Zabuza se trouva derrière Kakashi en effectuant une série de signe à une vitesse ahurissante .

- Crétin ... prison à queue ! Lâcha la voix froide du démon .

Kakashi émit un hoquet de surprise et se vit enfermer dans une prison d'eau .

- Tu es pris au piège , tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de ma prison spéciale . Expliqua Zabuza d'un sourire carnassier .

Kakashi se maudit de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement et fixa les trois génins qui étaient dorénavant à sa merci .

- Mais maintenant Kakashi je m'occuperai de ton compte plus tard , je vais d'abord me débarrasser d'eux . Dit le Démon en formant un signe d'une seule main .

- Mizu Bunshin no jutsu . *

" Merde , je ne le pensais si fort " Se dit Kakashi plus inquiet que jamais .

Un clone aqueux prit forme devant les yeux écarquillés des Génins qui espéraient intérieurement voir leur Sensei s'échapper de la prison aqueuse .

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et trembla de tout son être . Kakashi s'était finalement fait prendre , il n'y avait plus de parade . C'était bien la réalité . La brune se plaça promptement devant Tazuna en activant son Byakugan . Ce n'était plus le moment de se faire gagner par la peur .

Le taciturne se mit en position de combat et fixa intensément le clone qui prenait doucement forme . Il fallait chercher activement un plan de secoure . Il tourna et retourna le problème mais dans cette situation rien ne lui venait .

- Alors vous vous prenez pour des ninjas avec votre bandeau ? Mais un véritable Ninja a côtoyé la mort de très près , en d'autres termes si vous ne vous trouvez pas dans mon carnet d'identification vous ne serez pas digne d'être des Ninjas . Affirma le clone du jonin en formant un sceau avec sa main droite .

Et soudain le brouillard devint encore beaucoup plus dense . Il allait les exterminer cette fois .

" Il a encore disparu . " Se dit Naruto en essayant de discerner la moindre ombre du clone .

- Naruto-Kun derrière toi ! S'écria Hinata qui avait pu voir le chakra du clone bouger .

Mais trop tard . Le blond se vit asséner un énorme coup de poing , son bandeau frontal se détacha et Naruto s'écrasa un mètre plus loin . Le coup fut puissant et rude .

Zabuza écrasa le bandeau du blond et fronça furieusement les sourcils .

- Vous n'êtes que des gamins ! Lâcha le démon avec dédain .

Sasuke se retourna et écarquilla les yeux . Naruto était à terre et semblait mal en en point . Il fallait agir tout de suite .

Le taciturne effectua une série de signe et s'écria :

- Katon boule de feu suprême !

Le clone s'écarta rapidement et haussa les sourcils un peu étonné qu'un génin comme lui puisse utiliser une technique aussi puissante . Mais bien heureusement pour Zabuza la technique ne l'avait fait reculer que de quelques pas .

- Pas mal pour une vermine hahaha ... Lâcha le clone .

- Ecoutez moi , prenez Tazuna avec vous et courrez ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui ! Il ne peut pas bouger temps qu'il me tient enfermé dans cette prison et ne pourra pas utiliser le clone si vous êtes trop loin de lui . FUYEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla la voix de Kakashi .

" Fuir ? il plaisante ? Même si on s'enfuit il nous rattrapera tôt ou tard . Et puisque qu'il n'est plus la , Zabuza nous annihilera . Même si nous nous remettons en formation il est impossible de bloquer ses attaques en fin de compte on n'a plus le choix , pour survivre il faut que l'on sorte Kakashi de la prison aqueux . " En déduit le taciturne en observant ses coéquipiers .

- Nous devons y aller ! S'écria Sasuke en se ruant sur Zabuza .

Le brun lança quelques churikens et bondit en essayant de planter un kunai dans le crâne du clone . Mais ce dernier l'attrapa aisément par la gorge .

Sasuke se vit balancer à plusieurs mètres du groupe et s'écrasa durement au sol . Ce type était beaucoup trop fort .

- Sasuke-kun ! S'écria la brune complètement paniquée .

Naruto détourna la tête et fixa , complètement terrorisé , le Jonin qui le toisait d'un regard meurtrier .

" Sasuke s'est fait éjecter en deux secondes ... c'est un véritable Ninja ... Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre lui ? Je dois fuir ou je vais mourir . " Se dt Naruto tremblant d'effroi .

Il entreprit de se relever et observa sa main encore recouvert d'un bandage . Et soudain il eut un véritable électrochoc . Sa promesse faite sur son propre sang . Sa promesse de ne plus fuir . Sa promesse de surpasser Sasuke . Non . Il ne fallait pas fuir , il fallait affronter ce type même si cela devait lui en coûter la vie . Il devait protéger Tazuna et Hinata .

" Tu n'est pas blessé au moins ? Espèce de poule mouillée . "

Sasuke s'était courageusement dressé contre ce Jonin . Alors il allait en faire de même .

Le blond se releva difficilement et se rua sur son bandeau . Zabuza lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et Naruto s'écrasa non loin d'Hinata en serrant le bandeau tout contre son coeur .

" Il a fait ça pour récupérer son bandeau ? " Se questionna la jeune fille étonnée .

Sasuke observa Naruto avec une certaine appréhension . A quoi pensait-il ?

- Hé le sans sourcils mets ça dans ton carnet d'identification : l'homme qui deviendra Hokage du village de Konoha sera ...

Le blonde s'interrompit et replaça son bandeau au front .

-... Uzumaki Naruto . Acheva ce dernier en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche .

Zabuza fronça les sourcils et trembla de colère . Comment ce minuscule insecte osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Il allait payer .

A ces mots Hinata reprit courage et se replaça devant Tazuna . Naruto était entrain de faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination en cet instant et la jeune fille rougit malgré la situation .

" Oho ! Il avait l'air si peu fiable quand je l'ai vu la première fois , mais il fait preuve d'un grand courage tout à coup . " Se dit Tazuna très étonné .

- Sasuke écoute moi deux secondes . Dit Naruto en souriant .

- Quoi ? Questionna le taciturne sur la défensive .

- J'ai un plan . Expliqua simplement Naruto .

" il a élaboré un plan dans cette situation " Se questionna le taciturne étonné .

- Hn... je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles travailler en équipe . Lâcha ironiquement Sasuke .

Hinata fixait avec incrédulité ses coéquipiers . Alors finalement ils allaient faire équipe ! C'était tellement inespéré . Mais la jeune fille cherchait activement quelque chose pour se rendre utile également , elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser faire seuls .

- Hahaha ! Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais rien ! Arrêtez de jouer au Ninja , à votre âge mes mains étaient déjà souillées par le sang . Expliqua durement Zabuza .

- Le démon Zabuza . Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kakashi .

- Oh ! mais je vois qu'on t'a parlé de ma folle jeunesse Kakashi , est-ce que tu es au courant pour l'examen de passage des Ninjas de Kiri ?

Kakashi ne répondit rien et observa plus attentivement le clone aqueux .

- Un examen de passage ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Question Naruto irrité .

- Et bien lorsque nous étions jeune les étudiants qui voulaient devenir Ninja étaient séparés en équipe de deux et devaient se combattre l'un l'autre ... jusqu'à la mort . Expliqua Zabuza d'un sourire mauvais .

" C'est affreux . " Se dit la brune horrifiée .

- Mais une réforme a été faite il y a dix ans puisqu'un démon est venu à bout d'une centaine de candidats sans hésitation . C'était amusant . Dit Zabuza en fixant les Génins d'une lueur de folie .

Soudain Hinata put observer le mouvement du clone grâce à son Byakugan . Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le taciturne . Il fallait laisser Tazuna seul , ça ne serait l'histoire que de quelques secondes .

La jeune fille se plaça courageusement devant le terrible énergumène et utilisa sa technique des points souples . Elle asséna trois coups de pommes dans le torse du clone empêchant ainsi la circulation de son chakra .

- Mais qu'est ce que ... ? Lâcha le Ninja incrédule .

- Tu es un clone qui est tout de même doté de chakra , j'ai tout simplement bloqué la circulation de ton chakra . Mon Byakugan peut déceler l'intégralité de ton système de chakra . Je ... je ne te laisserai pas faire . Assura la jeune fille en assénant deux autres coups de paumes dans le thorax du démon .

- Je reconnais que tu m'as un peu surpris avec cette technique mais ...

Zabuza s'empara des fins poignées de la jeune fille sans aucune délicatesse et lui asséna un terrible coup de pied dans l'abdomen . Hinata se retrouva étendue sur le sol avec le pied de son agresseur lui écrasant la poitrine . La détentrice du Byakugan poussa un cri de douleur et cracha une énorme quantité de sang .

Le démon venait de lui asséner un terrible coup dans les cotes .

- ...Ne sois pas si _naïve_ ! S'écria le démon en fronçant les sourcils .

- HINATA ! S'écria Naruto en tremblant de terreur .

- Espèce d'idiote ... meurs ! S'écria Zabuza en continuant d'écraser la jeune fille qui ne put retenir ses larmes .

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et fronça les sourcils . Hinata s'était dressée devant ce monstre pour le protéger ? Il serra les poings de rage et maudit son impuissance . S'il continuait à l'écraser ainsi la jeune fille allait y passer . Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son katon , le feu brûlerai la jeune fille assurément . Il porta une main sur son étui à shuriken et lança trois Kunais vers le démon qui esquiva sans mal l'attaque .

- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de chose que tu pourras me vaincre . Dit le démon avec nonchalance .

Naruto effectua rapidement un signe et fit apparaître une vingtaine de clones qui se placèrent autour du démon .

- Et merde ! S'écria Naruto en colère .

- La technique du clonage de l'ombre ? Pas mal ! S'exclama Zabuza étonné .

Zabuza asséna un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la jeune fille et celle-ci s'écrasa à coté du taciturne qui se rua vers elle .

- Hinata ? Tu peux te relever ? Questionna le taciturne nerveux en lui soulevant la tête .

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa en se tenant les cotes . Sasuke lui prit la main et fit passer son bras au dessus de son épaule pour la maintenir debout . Soudain une douleur lui lacera l'abdomen et Hinata se cambra fortement . Le taciturne la releva doucement et s'écarta légèrement .

- QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait l'idiote je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Explosa le taciturne en maintenant toujours le corps de sa coéquipière .

- Mais il allait te tuer...je... Fit la jeune fille en respirant de plus en plus rapidement .

Sasuke l'observa incrédule et fronça les sourcils . Il tourna le regard vers Tazuna qui était dorénavant sans protection . Il fallait qu ' Hinata retourne à son poste et rapidement .

- Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout sans mon aide ? Je dois retourner près de Naruto tout de suite !

- Oui je...je vais essayer . Répondit la jeune fille en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts .

" Elle est mal en point mais je n'ai pas le choix .." Se dit le taciturne en relâchant sa coéquipière .

- Ca va aller je vais y ... arriver . Assura la jeune fille en se dirigeant difficilement vers le vieillard .

- Et cette fois je t'interdis de bouger c'est clair ? Tonna le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard presque meurtrier .

Cette idiote avait failli perdre la vie pour le protéger . C'était la première fois qu'une personne agissait de la sorte pour lui . Il savait qu'il aurait au moins dû la remercier mais le simple fait de la voir dans cet état l'avait mis hors de lui . Il se dirigea près de Naruto qui avaient lancé ses clones sur le démon .

- Tu vas payer pour Hinata enfoiré ! Dit le jeune blond en essayant tant bien que mal de planter un kunai dans le corps du clone aqueux à l'aide ses clones .

C'était peine perdu .

Zabuza fit exploser l'intégralité des clones et vit Naruto lancer un énorme Shuriken au taciturne .

" je vois ce que tu veux faire Naruto . Pour une fois c'est très bien pensé . " Se dit le taciturne en lançant le Shuriken vers le véritable Zabuza .

Le clone resta incrédule en observant le Shuriken passer juste à coté de lui . Il n'avait alors pas l'intention de s'en prendre au clone mais bien au véritable Zabuza .

" je vois tu veux directement t'en prendre à moi . " Se dit Zabuza en attrapant aisément le shuriken fuma . Mais soudain un deuxième Shuriken se dirigea de nouveau vers lui . Le démon bondit et évita le deuxième Shuriken in-extremis .

" Un shuriken dans l'ombre du premier , c'était pourtant bien pensé " Se dit tristement la brune en voyant la technique échouer .

Sasuke observa la scène et sourit maigrement en voyant Naruto reprendre forme . Le plan avait finalement fonctionné .

- Je te tiens ! S'écria Naruto en lançant un kunai dans la direction de Zabuza .

Le démon dû s'écarter de la prison aqueux pour éviter l'arme du jeune garçon . Le garnement l'avait piégé .

Naruto observa le fruit de son travail et tomba à l'eau un sourire victorieux aux lèvres .

Hors de lui le démon essaya de renvoyer le shuriken qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt mais le Ninja copieur l'en empêcha rapidement .

- Naruto ton stratagème était très intelligent ! Vous avez tous fait d'énormes progrès ! S'exclama le Ninja copieur tout en bloquant le churiken du démon à l'aide de sa main .

- Héhéhé ! j'ai utilisé la technique du clonage de l'ombre pour cacher le fait que je me transformais en fuma shuriken le but n'étais pas de le battre . J'ai laissé un de mes clones et me suis transformé en Fuma Shuriken , ensuite mon clone m'a lancé à Sasuke sous la forme du Shuriken et Sasuke a tout de suite compris que c'était moi après l'avoir attrapé . Il a ensuite pris son propre shuriken et a utilisé la technique de l'hélice de l'ombre , je me suis caché dans l'ombre du premier shuriken et me suis directement dirigé vers Zabuza ! Mais je ne pensais pas que nous serions également débarrassé du clone l'ombre ! S'écria le jeune blond un sourire aux lèvres .

Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes celui la . Oui le plan avait marché mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se réjouir trop vite .

- C'était juste de la chance . Lâcha Sasuke en fermant les yeux .

- Comment ça de la chance ? S'écria Tazuna en colère .

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de la chance mais un véritable travail d'équipe . Finalement la coordination et la compréhension des idées n'avaient pas été si mauvaise que ça il fallait bien le reconnaître .

" Organiser un si beau travail dans une pareille situation c'est fabuleux ! Ces deux la se détestaient tellement en plus de cela " Se dit Hinata en se tenant douloureusement l'abdomen .

- Hn... j'ai stupidement perdu mon sang froid et j'ai oublié la prison aqueuse c'est tout . Se défendit le Jonin .

- Non tu n'as pas oublié ta technique , ils t'ont forcé à le faire ! Répliqua kakashi en fronçant les sourcils .

Zabuza fou de rage déplia le shuriken et appuya plus fortement sur la main ensanglantée de Kakashi qui peinait à le retenir .

- Hinata ne baisse pas ta garde . Dit le Taciturne en se plaça devant Tazuna .

- Oui ! Répondit-elle en déployant un bras tremblant devant le vieillard .

- Ecoute ne fait plus quelque chose d'aussi stupide à l'avenir , tu as failli mourir tout à l'heure . La réprimanda de nouveau le taciturne en observant le jeune fille cracher quelques gouttes de sang .

- D-D'accord... mais tu sais...je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrives malheur ... Tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille rougissante .

Le taciturne détourna le regard et ne répondit pas .

Idiote .

Soudain Kakashi se sépara du démon et copia une série de signes que Zabuza était entrain d'effectuer .

- Buffle , singe , liège , rat , cochon , coq , buffle , cheval , coq , rat , tigre , dragon , serpent , buffle , chèvre , serpent , cochon ...

Les deux jonins étaient entrain d'effectuer une très longue série de signe . Sans doute dans le but d'effectuer une terrible technique . Jamais encore Sasuke n'avait vu une série de signe aussi longue .

- COQ ! hurlèrent les deux jonins simultanément .

Et soudain deux énormes dragons s'entrelacèrent pour ensuite se combattre férocement . Les attaques furent tellement puissante qu'une énorme vague vint presque engloutir Hinata Sasuke et Tazuna . La jeune brune encore faible peina à se maintenir correctement sur les jambes . Le taciturne plaça la main un peu au dessous de l'abdomen de la jeune fille en cas de chute .

Hinata vit trouble et l'image des deux jonins se brouilla . Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu . La jeune fille avait réussi à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à maintenant mais cela lui posa beaucoup de difficultés dorénavant .

- Hinata ne t'évanouie surtout pas ! Nous serions des proies faciles pour lui sinon , garde les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que Kakashi en finisse avec lui ! Dit le taciturne en secouant activement la jeune fille .

" Il a raison je dois absolument résister ! " Se dit Hinata en secouant la tête .

- M-merci Sasuke-kun . Dit la jeune fille d'un maigre sourire .

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me remercier reste sur tes gardes . Tonna la voix ferme du taciturne .

Naruto remonta à la surface et observa les deux jonins se défendre à l'aide de leurs armes respectives . Les dragons avaient disparus et Kakashi semblait avoir repris l'avantage .

Le Ninja copieur exécuta une série de signe et exécuta une technique redoutable qui fit tourbillonner l'eau à une grande vitesse . Zabuza écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de se faire entraîner par le courant .

Naruto se vit également entraîner par le courant mais fut rejeté sur le rivage . Kakashi avait merveilleusement bien réussi son coup .

" Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est moi qui allait avoir recoure à cette technique ! Est-ce qu'en plus de copier mes techniques , il peut lire dans mes pensées ? " Se questionna Zabuza en se voyant asséner une série de Kunai par le Ninja copieur .

- C'est la fin ! Prédit Kakashi en arborant un dernier Kunai .

Mais avant même de n'avoir pu lancer son Kunai Kakashi vit une multitude d'aiguilles se planter dans la gorge du démon .

Le groupe de Ninja écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et dans l'affolement Kakashi tourna le regard vers l'auteur de ce crime . Un mystérieux homme masqué se trouvait perché sur un arbre . Zabuza s'écrasa lourdement au sol sans doute mort à présent .

- Et voila il est mort maintenant ! S'écria le garçon masqué en ricanant .

Kakashi quitta l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé et contrôla le pou inexistant du jonin .

- Oui il est bien mort . Lâcha Kakashi étonné .

- Ton masque indique que tu es un chasseur n'est ce pas ? Questionna le Ninja copieur .

- Oui c'est exact , merci de m'avoir laissé tuer Zabuza . Dit le jeune homme masqué en inclinant la tête .

" A en juger par sa taille et par sa voix ce gamin est à peu près du même âge que Naruto et pourtant il est déjà chasseur ... ce n'est pas un gosse ordinaire . " Se dit Kakashi impressionné .

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux , ce garçon avait tué ce Jonin si facilement alors qu'eux avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour essayer de le vaincre .

- Mais qui es-tu bon sang ? S'écria le blond furieux .

- Calme toi Naruto il n'est pas note ennemi . Dit Kakashi les mains dans les poches .

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Il...il était si fort et s'est fait tuer si facilement par un gamin qui n'est pas si différent de moi au final ! Nous avons l'air d'une bande d'idiot ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça . S'écria de nouveau Naruto en serrant les poings .

Kakashi s'approcha doucement du jeune blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

- je peux comprendre ton étonnement mais c'est la réalité dans ce monde il y a des gamins plus jeunes que vous et plus forts que moi . Déclara le Jonin en fixant Naruto .

A ces mots Sasuke fronça les sourcils et piqua un fard . Lui non plus ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter une chose pareille . Il y avait tellement de gens plus forts que lui en dehors du village . Il s'en rendait compte maintenant plus que jamais . Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne beaucoup plus pour gagner en force .

Naruto détourna les yeux en grognant et vit le jeune garçon masquer disparaître pour réapparaître aussitôt prés du corps inanimé de Zabuza .

- Je dois disposer de ce corps , c'est un corps rempli de secrets si vous voulez bien m'excuser . Expliqua le jeune homme en disparaissant pour de bon .

Naruto scruta les alentours et se laissa tomber sur les genoux littéralement sidéré .

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Putin ! Putin ! PUTIN ! Hurla t-il en assénant le sol de coup de poings .

- Ce sont des choses qui arrive lorsque nous sommes Ninja ! Dit le Ninja copieur en stoppa la main de jeune garçon .

Sasuke comprenait parfaitement l'effarement du blond . Quelle mauvaise farce .

Hinata s'avança lentement vers le blond mais de nouveau sa vue se brouilla . La brune perdit l'équilibre et recracha un filet de sang .

- HINATA ! S'écria Naruto paniqué .

- Elle a été gravement touchée tout à l'heure . Expliqua brièvement le taciturne .

- Très bien , Tazuna , il faut rentrer chez vous je suis désolé mais votre pont devra attendre demain . Expliqua le Ninja copieur en ressentant subitement un mal terrible lui foudroyer le corps .

- Oui parfaitement je comprends ! Répliqua Tazuna en jetant un regard inquiet au Ninja copieur .

Soudain Kakashi sentit ses forces l'abandonner et tomba lourdement au sol inconscient .

- Kakashi-Sensei ! S'écria Naruto en le relevant .

- Le Sharingan a dû beaucoup l'affaiblir durant le combat . En conclut simplement Sasuke .

- Bon je vais porter votre Sensei mais quelqu'un doit aider la petite . Fit remarquer Tazuna en portant le jonin sur son dos .

Naruto se précipita sur la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever . Hinata ouvrit un oeil et vit Naruto la tenir tout contre lui . Son coeur rata un battement et soudain elle sentit ses jambes se dérober . Non seulement la douleur lui lacérait l'abdomen et les cotes mais en plus de cela Naruto était littéralement collé à elle . Elle ne put en supporter d'avantage et s'évanouie pour de bon .

" N-Naruto-kun..." Se dit une dernière fois la jeune fille rougissante .

- Ah ! Hi-Hinata ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as encore mal ? HINATA ? Questionna le blond en secouant la pauvre jeune fille .

- C'est inutile abrutit tu vois bien qu'elle s'est évanouie ! Lâcha le taciturne excédé .

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit enfoiré ? Ne me cherche pas ! Explosa le blond en brandissant le poing .

- Hn... on ne va pas y passer la journée . Rétorqua le brun en s'emparant finalement d' Hinata .

Sasuke plaça doucement la jeune fille sur son dos et accéléra le pas en laissant les autres derrière .

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Questionna Tazuna en lui emboîtant le pas .

- Il est même pire que ça ! Expliqua le blond en arborant une moue acerbe .

Sasuke sentit le corps de la jeune fille gigoter doucement et décida de la replacer correctement .

- Naruto-kun courage ...murmura la jeune fille dans l'oreille du taciturne .

Sasuke ne porta aucune attention à ces mots et continua d'avancer rapidement . Il avait décrété que la porter sur son dos serait sa manière à lui de la remercier de plus cet idiot l'aurait sans doute fait tomber en trébuchant comme un demeuré . Il avait fait preuve d'intelligence tout à l'heure mais n'était pas encore une source tout à fait fiable .

Il marchait depuis une vingtaine de minutes et le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet .

Et de nouveau il sentit ses narines s'emplir d'une douce odeur de vanille et cela lui fit ressentir un sentiment de paix après cette rude bataille . Il se remémora la jeune fille attaquant Zabuza de front . Quelle technique avait-elle utilisé au juste ? Il n'avait pas fait attention étant donné qu'il avait été dos à elle . Il se jura de faire plus attention à l'avenir . A vrai dire il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux techniques d' Hinata .

- Pardon...Sasuke-kun... fit la douce voix de la jeune fille .

Il tourna ses orbes onyx vers elle pour voir s'il elle s'était réveillée pour de bon mais constata que le jeune fille n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux . Elle parlait simplement dans son sommeil .

Il ignora sa douce voix mais le plus compliqué fut sans doute de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son souffle léger lui caressant délicatement l'oreille droite .

ooo

Wouaaaaaaaah c'est terminé ! Mon Dieu ... je vous supplie à genoux de me donner votre avis ! Sinon je sens que je vais m'évanouir comme cette pauvre Hinata ^^'

C'est le plus long chapitre écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! :)

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

A bientôt les amis !

Ps : je rééditerai rapidement pour les fautes .


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre VI : Grimper aux arbres . **

Et voila le sixième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux il faisait déjà nuit .Une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes l'avait réveillé . Combien de temps avait-elle dormi exactement ? Tout semblait flou dans sa tête . Elle se souvenait que Zabuza était mort et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance peu après cet événement . Le pire était passé et elle espérait réellement que cette mission puisse s'achever rapidement . Son corps était encore faible et lorsqu'elle se mouvait dans sa couche son abdomen semblait se tordre dans tous les sens . Mais la douleur était tout de même un peu plus supportable qu'auparavant .

Elle tourna le regard vers la gauche et constata que ces deux équipiers et Kakashi-Sensei étaient encore endormis . Elle essaya de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêcha et lui arracha un petit gémissement . Soudain le taciturne se retourna et ses sourcils tremblèrent légèrement comme s'il était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux .

" Mince j'espère qu'il ne va pas se réveiller par ma faute . " Se dit la jeune fille inquiète .

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Questionna finalement le taciturne en haussant les sourcils .

- Oh...pardon j-je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais... je dois aller aux toilettes . Répondit piteusement la jeune fille rougissante .

Décidément il n'y avait pas une nuit où cette fille ne le dérangeait pas . Quelle plaie . Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer essayant vainement de se redresser .

- Aie... lâcha Hinata en se tenant douloureusement l'abdomen .

- Pff ... franchement... Lâcha le taciturne excédé .

Il s'extirpa de sa couche passa le bras de la jeune fille au dessus de sa nuque et la releva doucement . Son sommeil était encore une fois en jeu .

- Ah ! heu...Sasuke-kun tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider j-je peux y arriver . Expliqua la jeune fille très surprise .

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit . Répondit le taciturne en fronçant les sourcils .

- Pardon ... d'avoir besoin de toi pour ça . Bredouilla la jeune fille en baissant tristement les yeux .

- Plus vite tu iras aux toilettes et plus vite je pourrai retourner me coucher . Dit simplement Sasuke en la conduisant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée .

Hinata ne répondit rien et se laissa entraîner silencieusement jusqu'aux toilettes quand soudain une nouvelle douleur la fit se cambrer . Elle s'accrocha involontairement au tee-shirt du taciturne et retint un gémissement . Cette situation était tout à fait gênante . Elle se maudit de se retrouver dans cette position .

- Pardon je ne voulais pas ... S'excusa de nouveau la jeune fille .

- Quand cesseras-tu de t'excuser tout le temps ? Questionna le taciturne en soupirant .

Sa maudite odeur était délectable et le ton de sa voix lui paraissait beaucoup plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée . Sa petite poitrine lui frôlait le torse et cette sensation le fit frémir . Il essaya d'éviter ce frottement involontaire mais une vive chaleur qui s'était propagée rapidement dans son bas ventre lui interdit de bouger . Malédiction .

La main de la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté son vêtement et il nota que ses doigts étaient très fins comme s'ils pouvaient se briser sous n'importe quel impact . Encore cette idée de fragilité qui lui revenait en tête . C'était déroutant et exaspérant à la fois . Son visage était tellement près qu'il pouvait examiner aisément chacun de ses traits . Elle lui fit penser à une sorte de poupée . Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et ses lèvres rosées semblaient être magnifiquement tracées par un très grand peintre . Il détourna le regard rapidement et retira délicatement la main de la jeune fille de son habillement . La douceur de sa peau le fit frémir durant l'espace de quelques secondes . Cette fille n'était qu'une sorcière .

- Dépêche toi de finir . Dit-il simplement en la relâchant .

- Oui . Répondit-elle en lui souriant maigrement .

Sasuke inspira fortement et constata que l'odeur de la brune avait " contaminé " son tee-shirt . Il le secoua à plusieurs reprises mais l'arôme de vanille persistait tout de même . Il décida de stopper tout mouvement et croisa les bras en attendant que la maudite jeune fille ne daigne sortir . De petites plaintes se firent entendre et finalement la brune ouvrit doucement la porte en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi longue .

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et passa de nouveau le bras de la jeune fille par dessus sa nuque pour l'entraîner doucement vers la petite chambre .

- Merci . Dit la jeune fille timidement .

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix . Répondit le taciturne en levant les yeux au plafond .

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire et détourna le regard rougissante . Le taciturne s'approcha du futon d'Hinata et relâcha son étreinte pour la recoucher doucement . La brune se concentra sur autre chose pour ne pas penser à la douleur et plongea ses orbes nacrées dans les yeux onyx du taciturne durant quelques secondes . De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi noir et aussi triste . C'était comme si toute sa souffrance était concentré dans ses deux orbes pour ne jamais le quitter . Elle eut de la peine pour lui et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une manière de l'apaiser durant un laps de temps . S'il n'y avait pas un moyen de lui faire oublier cet abominable malheur . Cela paraissait tellement irréel .Une question lui traversa soudainement l'esprit .

Le jeune homme lui remonta rapidement la couverture et s'introduit silencieusement dans sa couche . Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver un peu de paix .

- S-Sasuke-kun ? Questionna la jeune fille sur un ton incertains .

Ou peut-être pas .

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en soufflant d'exaspération .

- Heu...il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander... Réussit-elle à articuler .

Le taciturne ne dit rien et se retourna pour l'observer . Que voulait-elle à la fin ? Encore aller aux toilettes ? Cette fois-ci il la laisserait à son sort .

- T-tu sais ... je suis au courant p-pour ton clan et je me demandais si le ...le fait de vivre uniquement pour la vengeance n'était pas quelque chose de trop dur à supporter ? de beaucoup trop douloureux ? Bredouilla la jeune en regrettant d'avoir finalement posé la fatidique question .

A ces mots Sasuke haussa les sourcils sous l'étonnement . Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce genre de question .

- Oh Pardon.. je ne voulais pas être indiscrète , b-bonne nuit . Dit précipitamment la jeune fille en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts .

Effectivement elle était indiscrète mais il s'était tant de fois répété la fameuse réponse à cette question qu'il ne put se retenir de dire :

- Je ne trouverai de paix que lorsque mon frère sera mort . Dit le taciturne en fronçant les sourcils .

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise et trembla légèrement . Cette phrase avait été prononcé avec une telle haine quelle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner .

- C'est tellement triste de ne vivre uniquement que pour cela ... Ne penses-tu pas que ta vie serait meilleure si tu abandonnais cette idée ? Questionna de nouveau la jeune en se tortillant les doigts de plus en plus rapidement .

Abandonner cette idée ? Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

- Bien sûr que non ne sois pas idiote , je ne suis pas comme vous , mon objectif est très précis et je ne compte pas l'abandonner . Répliqua t-il en serrant la couverture un peu plus fort .

La jeune fille lui lança un regard triste et baissa les yeux gênée . Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser ces questions . Quelle idiote elle avait été .

" Ca ne me regarde pas après tout " Se dit la jeune fille s'engouffrant profondément sous la couverture .

- Maintenant dors . Tonna t-il en se retournant plus énervé que jamais .

- O-Oui bonne nuit Sasuke-kun . Dit-elle en se maudissant d'avoir joué avec ses nerfs .

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et se força à fermer les yeux en priant pour que le soleil se lève rapidement .

La tension qui régnait dans cette pièce était insupportable .

ooo

" J'ai abusé de mon Sharingan . " Se dit Kakashi en se remémorant les événements de la veille .

- Est-ce que ça va mieux monsieur Kakashi ? Questionna Tsunami en pénétrant dans la petite pièce .

- Oui mais il me faudra une bonne semaine pour récupérer . Expliqua le ninja copieur en se relevant difficilement de sa couche .

- Alors vous ne devriez pas vous relevez pour l'instant !

- Oui . Répondit-il en se recouchant rapidement .

Il tourna la tête et ne vit que la couche de la jeune fille un peu plus loin . Celle-ci était encore en convalescence .

- Je pense que ça va aller , je viens de lui faire son bandage . Expliqua Tsunami en fixant le corps endormi de la jeune fille .

- Très bien . Répondit simplement Kakashi en observant ces deux élèves et Tazuna pénétrer dans la pièce .

- Ah ! Kakashi-Sensei et réveillé ! S'écria joyeusement Naruto .

A ces mots Hinata ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva moins difficilement que cette nuit .

- Hinata ! est-ce que ça va mieux ? Questionna Naruto en s'approchant de la jeune fille .

- O-Oui j'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va beaucoup mieux . J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de mal Sensei ? Le sharingan semble très efficace mais il nécessite une énorme quantité de chakra . Je ... je pense qu'il faut l'utiliser avec précaution . Dit la jeune fille inquiète .

- Je suis désolé . S'excusa Kakashi .

- Vous avez battu l'un des meilleurs ninja je pense que nous devrions être tranquilles pour un bon moment . S'écria joyeusement Tazuna .

- M-mais ce garçon masqué était un peu étrange . Fit remarquer Hinata en se tortillant les doigts .

- Tous les chasseurs de la brigades spéciale du village de kiri portent ce masque . Dit kakashi pensif .

- Une brigade spéciale ? Questionna Hinata .

- On les surnommes effaceurs de cadavres . Leur travail est de faire disparaître les corps des Ninjas déserteurs . Le corps d'un Ninja peut révéler les secrets des techniques du village d'_où _ il venait mais aussi une quelconque potion qu'il aurait intégré et de multiple choses encore . Pa exemple si je meurs le secret du Sharingan sera étudié et dans le pire des cas ... il y a des risques que mes techniques y compris le sharingan me soient volées . En d'autres termes les chasseurs tuent les ninjas déserteurs ayant abandonnés le village et les font disparaître . Expliqua Kakashi en se frottant la tête .

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus son hypothèse se confirmait . Quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit .

" Zabuza est mort mais quelle est cette étrange sensation ? On dirait que j'ai raté quelque chose de très important . " Se dit Kakashi plus mal à l'aise que jamais .

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas , Sensei ? Questionna Naruto .

- Oh c'est à propos de ce que je disais tout à l'heure . Les chasseurs sont supposés éliminer le corps sur le coup . Dit Kakashi en sortant de sa torpeur .

- Et alors ? Questionna Naruto impatient .

- Qu'à fait le garçon masqué à Zabuza ? Questionna Kakashi .

- Et comment on pourrait le savoir ? Le garçon masqué a emmener le corps de Zabuza avec lui ! Répondit Naruto en haussant un sourcils .

- Exactement ! Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de ramener sa tête comme preuve . De plus l'arme qu'il a utilisé pour tuer Zabuza est douteuse . Continua d'expliquer Kakashi en étant de plus en plus convaincu de son hypothèse .

- Ce n'était que de longues aiguilles , est-il possible que ... ? Lâcha Sasuke en réalisant où son maître voulait en venir .

- Oui c'est exactement ce que tu penses . Le coupa Kakashi en croisant les bras .

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Tazuna complètement perdu .

- Zabuza est encore en vie . Affirma Kakashi en fixant intensément Tazuna .

- HEIN ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Explosa Naruto en ouvrant grand les yeux .

- M-mais Sensei...vous aviez confirmé sa mort . Dit Hinata complètement déboussolée .

- Je l'ai en effet confirmé mais il était plus probablement en léthargie . L'arme de ce chasseur ne tue que si elle touche un point vital . Elle est utilisée pour l'acupuncture et les médecines du genre . Les chasseurs connaissent très bien la structure du corps humain . C'est assez facile pour eux de mettre quelqu'un dans un état léthargique . Primo , il a rapatrié le corps de Zabuza alors que c'es évident qu'il est plus lourd que lui . Secundo , il a utilisé une arme qui a peu de chance de tuer . En conclusion le but de ce garçon n'était pas de tuer Zabuza , mais de l'aider . Expliqua Kakashi très sûr de ces paroles .

- Mais peut-être que vous pensez trop . Dit Tazuna peu rassuré .

- Non ! une fois qu'un Ninja sent quelque chose de louche . Il doit être sur ses gardes c'est l'une des règles d'or des Ninjas . Affirma Kakashi plus sérieux que jamais .

Naruto serra les poings et sourit malgré lui . C'était une chance inespéré . Peut-être pourrait-il l'affronter en s'entraînant un peu plus dur . Il jubilait .

" Bon sang , il semble heureux d'apprendre que Zabuza soit toujours en vie ... " Constata intérieurement Kakashi .

- Sensei...Comment allez-vous , vous préparer à ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Vous ne semblez pas être en état pour le moment . Dit Hinata en se s'extirpant doucement de son futon .

- Hahaha...je vais vous concocter un petit entraînement . Répondit kakashi , amusé .

- Un entraînement ? Questionna le taciturne en arquant un sourcils .

- Oui , je vous expliquerez tout une fois sur place . D'ailleurs Naruto , je tiens à te féliciter ... tu es celui qui a fait le plus progrès . Dit Kakashi d'un énorme sourire .

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et explosa de joie intérieurement .

" Je suis si contente pour toi Naruto-kun . " Se dit Hinata rougissante .

-Vous connaissez votre boulot , Kakashi-Sensei ! Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes ! S'exclama Naruto en brandissant le poing .

- Vous ne pourrez jamais battre les hommes de Gatô ! Fit une voix enfantine .

- Oh ! Inari mais quand es-tu rentré ? Questionna Tazuna , étonné .

" Encore ce maudit gosse . " Se dit Naruto irrité .

- Pff encore avec ça , change de disque il va finir par se rayer ! S'écria Naruto en grinçant des dents .

- Je vous aurais prévenu . Répondit Inari en tournant les tallons .

- Inari...ou vas-tu ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer . Questionna Tsunami , inquiète .

- Je retourne dans ma chambre regarder les vagues . Dit Inari en quittant la pièce .

- Bon ... Naruto , Sasuke préparez-vous nous partons sur le champ . Ordonna le Ninja copieur en se relevant .

- Attendez je vais chercher des béquilles . Suggéra Tsunami en quittant la pièce .

Hinata se figea . Elle n'avait pas rêvé il avait bien dit Naruto et Sasuke ? Il était hors de question de rester ici sans s'entraîner .

- S-Sensei je veux venir avec vous ! S'exclama Hinata , déterminée .

- Non , tu dois rester ici et te reposer encore un peu je ne veux pas que ton cas s'aggrave . Tonna Kakashi en croisant les bras .

Le taciturne tourna ses orbes onyx vers la jeune fille et la fixa intensément . Avait-elle complètement perdu l'esprit ? Cette nuit elle n'avait même pas réussi à se mettre debout et maintenant elle demandait de venir avec eux pour s'entraîner . Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne c'était hors de question .

- Mais je vous assures que je vais beaucoup mieux ! S'écria presque la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieur .

- Ne t'en fait pas trop Hinata ! Dit Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule .

A ce contact la jeune fille rougit instantanément et se recula de quelques pas . Décidément elle n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire .

- Bon si tu y tiens tu peux venir mais tu ne dois pas trop forcer , d'accord ? Se résigna finalement le Ninja copieur .

Le taciturne tiqua et baissa les yeux . Mais quelle idiote .

- Oui ! Répondit la jeune fille , souriante .

ooo

- Très bien nous allons commencer l'entraînement ! Dit le Ninja copieur en se plaçant en dessous d'un arbre à l'aide de ses béquilles .

Le Sensei avait opté pour une petite forêt non loin de la maison de Tazuna pour commencer l'exercice . Il ria intérieurement en imaginant les futurs têtes de ces élèves .

- Mais avant cela je vais vous rappeler ce qu'est le chakra ! La base des techniques Ninja . Dit Kakashi en levant un doigt .

- pff...ce n'est pas la peine . Dit Sasuke d'un air détaché .

- Je sais déjà tout ça ! chatra ? N'est-ce pas ? Questionna Naruto très sûr de ses paroles .

- C'est le chakra ! le réprimanda Kakashi , agacé .

Naruto se frotta piteusement la tête et décida de se taire pour na pas paraître totalement ridicule devant le taciturne qui pourrait utiliser n'importe quoi contre lui pour le rabaisser .

- Bon va y Hinata-chan . Dit Kakashi en lui souriant .

- ah ! moi ? mais je ne sais pas si ... La jeune fille déglutit et se tordant les doigts nerveusement .

- N'aie pas peur on ne va pas te manger ! L'encouragea Naruto en gloussant doucement .

La jeune fille se reprit et essaya de se souvenir parfaitement de l'explication d'Iruka sur le sujet lorsqu'elle était encore à l'académie .

- Et bien ... le chakra c'est l'énergie requise pour utiliser les techniques ninjas . Cette énergie est produite par chaque cellules de notre corps et heu...aussi de l'esprit au fur et à mesure des entraînements et gain d'expérience . En fait les techniques sont réalisables grâce à l'expulsion hors du corps et le cumul de ces deux énergies ... ce processus s'appelle la fusion du chakra . Et avec celui-ci nous sommes donc capable d'exécuter une technique en formant un signe . Acheva la jeune fille plus stressée que jamais .

- C'est très juste ! Iruka Sensei a eu de très bons élèves ! S'émerveilla Kakashi en se frottant la tête .

- N'exagérons rien...Bredouilla la jeune fille rougissante .

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On peut apprendre ça juste avec le corps sans comprendre non ? Questionna Naruto un peu perdu .

- Comme il l'a dit , nous pouvons de toute façon utiliser des techniques . Renchérit Sasuke en croisant les bras .

- Non , vous n'êtes pas capable d'utiliser complètement votre chakra . Expliqua Kakashi .

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Naruto en serrant les poings .

- Ecoutez-moi , comme l'a dit Hinata , fusionner le chakra signifie extraire l'énergie du corps et de l'esprit et les fusionner dans son corps . Et la quantité d'énergie est différente selon le type de technique que l'on souhaite exécuter . En d'autres termes la fusion sera différente . Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'utiliser pleinement votre chakra . Même si vous êtes capable de fusionner une grande quantité de chakra si vous ne contrôlez pas l'équilibre votre technique sera à moitié efficace ou ne fonctionnera même pas . Vous serez inaptes au combat pour un bout de temps si vous gaspillez votre énergie . Expliqua le Ninja copieur en soupirant .

- Mais alors que devons-nous faire ? Questionna Naruto perturbé par ses paroles .

- Vous allez apprendre à le contrôler avec votre corps ! Vous allez suivre un entraînement rigoureux où vous mettrez votre vie en jeu . Répondit Kakashi en exagérant fortement .

Les trois élèves le toisèrent avec des regards inquisiteurs . L'entraînement semblait être très excitant .

- A-alors , qu'est ce que nous devons faire ? Questionna Hinata plus nerveuse que jamais .

- Grimper aux arbres ! Déclara Kakashi très sérieux .

- Grimper aux arbres ? S'exclamèrent les trois ninjas stupéfaits .

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça finalement .

- Exactement ! mais ça ne sera pas de l'escalade ordinaire ! Vous allez escalader sans utiliser vos mains !

- Et comment on peut faire un truc pareil ? Questionna Naruto les yeux grands ouverts .

- Regardez ! Répondit Kakashi en effectuant un signe .

Le Sensei se dirigea lentement vers l'arbre le plus proche et sous les yeux écarquillés de ses trois élèves , il marcha tranquillement sur le tronc de l'arbre en faisant claquer ses béquilles .

- Il escalade sans les mains ! Lâcha Naruto sidéré .

- Bon et bien maintenant concentrez votre chakra dans la plante des pieds et faites-les se coller au tronc de l'arbre .

- Et...en quoi cet exercice nous rendra t-il plus fort ? Questionna Sasuke les mains dans les poches .

- Ce qui nous amènes au sujet principal . Le but premier de cet entraînement est d'accumuler la bonne quantité de chakra et de le fusionner au bon endroit . C'est compliqué même pour un Ninja très entraîné . D'ailleurs la plante des pieds et l'endroit le plus difficile pour concentrer son chakra , donc si vous y arrivez vous pourrez effectuer un bon nombre de techniques ! En théorie bien sûr ! Dit le Ninja copieur un peu amusé .

- ... bon assez parlé comme ça concentrez votre chakra sur la plante de vos pieds et marquez la distance parcourue à l'aide d'un kunai et allez y en courant pour vous habituez . Expliqua Kakashi à présent perché la tête en bas .

- Oh et Hinata si tu as trop mal pour le faire tu peux regarder pour le moment . Conseilla le Ninja copieur en observant la jeune fille .

- Merci mais... je vais le faire . Répondit la jeune fille déterminée .

- Bien alors , allez y !

- De toute façon c'est très facile pour moi étant donné que je suis celui qui a fait le plus de progrès . Fit Naruto en pointant Kakashi du doigt .

- Oui oui . Répondit kakashi exaspéré .

Les trois ninjas concentrèrent du chakras dans la plante de leurs pieds et commencèrent l'exercice .

Hinata prit de l'élan et grimpa rapidement sur un tronc d'arbre .

La jeune fille excellait en ce qui concernait le contrôle du chakra , elle était capable de concentrer un flux de chakra dans la paume de ses mains pour bloquer le système circulatoire d'un ennemi alors devoir reproduire le même exercice dans la plante de ses pieds ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour elle .

Soudain une légère douleur la fit basculer et avant de retomber au sol la jeune fille marqua la distance parcourue à l'aide de son Kunai . Elle détourna le regard vers Naruto qui était tombé au bout de quelques pas seulement . Elle se sentit subitement désolée pour lui .

" Naruto-kun courage . " Se dit-elle en l'observant se cramponner la tête douloureusement .

" Je ne savais pas que maintenir un niveau constant de chakra était si compliqué . S' il est trop fort je suis repoussé et s' il est trop faible l'adhérence ne se fait pas . " Se dit le taciturne en observant Naruto se relever complètement alarmé .

- Oh Hinata-chan ! c'est toi qui a grimpé le plus haut on dirait ! Fit remarquer Kakashi en pointant la marque du doigt .

Le taciturne fixa un instant le tronc d'arbre de la jeune fille et tiqua . Même en étant blessée elle avait réussi à grimper beaucoup plus haut qu'il ne l'avait fait et cela l'irrita .

- Wouah ! c'est incroyable Hinata ! S'exclama Naruto en serrant les poings .

" Même si c'est un peu gênant . " Se dit le blond , piteux .

Hinata lui fit un sourire éclatant et rougit instantanément . Cette sensation qu'il lui procurait lorsqu'il la complimentait était délectable . Tout ce qui importait pour elle était de voir Naruto lui accorder un peu d'attention .

-M-merci beaucoup Naruto-kun ! Courage ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant le rouge aux joues .

- Haha , ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-chan je vais y arriver il n'y a pas de problème . Répondit le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement la tête .

Hein ? Hinata-chan ? Depuis combien de temps le jeune homme avait-il commencé à lui attribuer un tel suffixe ? C'était tellement inattendu venant de sa part lui qui n'appelait uniquement que Sakura de cette façon . La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et tourna le regard très gênée .

- Et bien et bien ! Ton exposé sur le chakra était excellent de plus ton contrôle et ton endurance sont très bons ! Peut-être est-ce Hinata et personne d'autre qui est la plus proche de devenir hokage ! Le descendant des Uchiwa n'est pas très incroyable non plus ! Les taquinas le Jonin le sourire aux lèvres .

Ces réflexions firent tiquer les deux concernés . Quel enquiquineur .

- Sensei...ne dites pas ça s'il vous plait ce n'est pas vrai . Dit Hinata en tortillant ces doigts , rougissante .

" Naruto-kun va me haïr ... " Se dit la jeune fille en observant tristement le jeune garçon du coins de l'oeil .

Soudain les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard comme si cet exercice marquait le début d'une réelle rivalité entre eux .

ooo

Deux heures étaient passées et Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup progressé ce qui attrista beaucoup la jeune fille qui était complètement vidée de ses forces . Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à atteindre le fait de l'arbre mais elle s'en sentait tout à fait capable . Sasuke progressait à vu d'oeil mais cependant la jeune fille le devançait toujours . Pour elle , cet exercice n'était pas une sorte de compétition mais seulement un entraînement alors que Sasuke et Naruto la dépassaient ou non ne la gênait absolument pas .

- Mais merde ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! S'écria Naruto en s'agitant furieusement .

Hinata se redressa et se massa le ventre en priant pour ne plus ressentir de douleur et pour son plus grand bonheur la douleur s'était un peu estompée .

- Dis moi Hinata-chan , tu peux me donner quelques astuces ? Et puis ne dis rien à Sasuke ! D'accord ? Murmura le blond en se penchant près de son oreille .

Le taciturne se tourna vers Naruto et Hinata en haussant les sourcils . Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait au juste ? Curieux , il stoppa son exercice pour essayer d'écouter . D'après ce qu'il avait entendu le dobe lui demandait quelques astuces . Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de réitérer l'exercice . De toute façon même avec ces conseilles il n'y arriverait pas .

- Ah ! oui ...oui bien sûr ! Mais tu sais je ne suis pas encore arrivée tout en haut ...Bredouilla la jeune fille frissonnante .

- Ne sois pas si modeste tu es arrivée beaucoup plus loin que Sasuke et je veux connaitre ton astuce à tout prix ! Répondit-il sur un ton suppliant .

- Bon très bien ... hum ... alors tout d'abord , comme le chakra utilise ton énergie spirituelle , ne sois ni trop tendu , ni impatient . Détends-toi , concentre ton énergie et accumule une quantité constante de chakra sous tes pieds . Lui expliqua-elle en tortillant frénétiquement les doigts .

- Haha ! Merci beaucoup Hinata-chan tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Dit-il en la prenant frénétiquement dans ses bras .

La jeune fille rougit instantanément et se sentit défaillir .

" Naruto-kun me prend dans ses bras , Naruto-kun me prend dans ses bras . Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne dois pas m'évanouir ! aaah il tellement près ! " Se dit la jeune fille complètement paniquée .

Le taciturne observa la scène incrédule en se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre le dobe aussi joyeux . Etait-il forcé de la tenir ainsi ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que Kakashi et lui avaient les yeux braqués sur eux ? Quel imbécile . Il décida de les ignorer et de concentrer de nouveau un flux constant de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds . Cette fois-ci il était arrivé à plus de la moitié de l'arbre . Il marqua la distance parcourue à l'aide de son Kunai et fixa Naruto d'un air supérieur .

Naruto relâcha la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils . S'il devait passer la nuit à rattraper Sasuke , il n'hésiterait pas . Il allait lui montrer .

- Bien il se fait tard les enfants je vais rentrer , Hinata es-ce que tu veux venir ? Questionna Kakashi en rangeant son ouvrage dans l'une de ses poches intérieure .

- Je...je veux continuer à m'entraîner . Répondit la jeune fille en fixant Naruto .

- Bon très bien ! Bon courage . Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un souffle .

ooo

Il était déjà plus de vingt et une heures et Naruto avait commencé à aller beaucoup plus loin qu'auparavant ce qui contenta Hinata qui s'était écroulée de fatigue sous un arbre . Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour observer encore un peu Naruto mais le sommeil vint à bout d'elle très rapidement .

" Non Non ! Sasuke continu de grimper mince ! " Se dit Naruto , furibond .

Sasuke traça une nouvelle fois la distance parcourue et atterrit au sol un peu excédé de constater que le blond s'améliorait de minutes en minutes . Une véritable compétition s'était installée .

" Mince , il est presque à mon niveau ! " Se dit le taciturne en lui jetant un regard en coin .

" Non , je dois à tout prix me calmer comme Hinata me l'a conseillée . " Se dit Naruto en concentrant de nouveau du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds .

" Bien cette fois-ci c'est la bonne . " Se dit de nouveau le blond en prenant un peu d'élan .

Le taciturne lança un regard à Hinata qui s'était profondément endormie et poussé par une curiosité dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence , il interpella Naruto .

- Hé Naruto !

Naruto trébucha , et tomba au sol complètement débité . Que lui voulait-il ?

- AAAH ! NE ME DERANGE PAS PENDANT QUE JE M'ENTRAINE ! explosa le blond en se redressant .

" C'est bizarre , d'habitude il ne m'adresse jamais la parole . " Se dit le blond en croisant les bras .

- Hum...et bien...

- Quoi ? Insista le blond en fronçant les sourcils .

- Tu as demandé des astuces à Hinata tout à l'heure . Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? Questionna t-il en détournant le regard un peu gêné par cette situation .

Bien sûr qu'il avait vérifié si la jeune fille s'était endormie . Quelle situation ennuyeuse . Oui il aurait très bien pu demander à Hinata directement mais quelque chose en lui avait tout bonnement refusé , il préférait encore le demander au dobe .

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et lui fit un sourire insolent . C'était une chance inespéré de lui rabattre son caquet .

- Je ne dirais rien ! Dit Naruto sur un ton amusé .

Le taciturne tiqua et voulu l'étrangler sur le moment . Quel idiot on ne pouvait vraiment rien lui demander à celui-la .

- En tout cas j'ai super faim , je rentre ! S'exclama Naruto en se frottant le ventre .

Le taciturne ne dit rien et se dirigea promptement vers la jeune fille . Il ne porterait personne aujourd'hui il était bien trop épuisé pour effectuer le moindre effort physique . Il fallait qu'elle se lève .

- Hinata ? Lève toi nous partons . Dit-il en la secouant un peu .

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage de Sasuke à quelques centimètres du sien . Elle se redressa rapidement et observa le brun lui tendre la main .

- Merci . Dit-elle en s'emparant de la main tendue .

Soudain une douleur se fit ressentir dans ses jambes et la fit vaciller . Avait-elle utilisée trop de chakra ? Le brun la rattrapa de justesse en lui lança un regard inquisiteur .

- Pardon ... mais mes jambes tremblent , je ne sais pas pourquoi . Dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux .

- tu as trop forcé , il fallait écouter Kakashi et rester chez Tazuna . La réprimanda t-il .

- Hé Hinata j'ai une idée ! Tu veux que je te porte sur mon dos ?! S'écria joyeusement le blond en s'approchant de ces deux équipiers .

- Hein ? heu...je...non...je vais marcher . Bredouilla la jeune fille rouge écarlate .

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! c'est pour te remercier . Dit le petit blond en ramenant les jambes de la jeune fille sur son dos .

Son coeur rata un battement . Elle allait traverser toute la forêt sur le dos Naruto , quelle chance ! Elle pria le ciel pour ne pas s'évanouir . La sensation était exquise et elle se surprit à resserrer son étreinte autour du coup du jeune homme .

Le taciturne observa la scène et laissa le dobe s'en charger après tout il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il lui plaisait .

- Ah Hinata-chan tu me fais un peu mal . Dit-il en se sentant un peu étranglé .

- Oh...Pardon Naruto-kun ! Dit piteusement la jeune fit en relâchant son étreinte .

-Hn...à ta place j'aurais continué un peu plus fort avec un peu de chance il aurait étouffé . Lâcha le brun en souriant maigrement .

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit espèce d'enflure ? C'est elle qui aurait-dû t'étouffer lorsque tu la portais la dernière fois ! Explosa Naruto en accélérant le pas .

- Heu ... calmez-vous s'il vous plait . Dit doucement la jeune fille en espérant lénifier la discorde .

- Pff...de toute façon tu nous es complètement inutile imbécile ! Renchérit le taciturne en le foudroyant du regard .

- Ah oui ? Tu es juste déçu de ne pas connaître l'astuce d'Hinata ! Répliqua le blond en lui souriant méchamment .

A ces mots le taciturne se sentit gêné et tenta de retrouver son calme caractéristique .

- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien puisque tu n'arrives toujours pas à me devancer . Lâcha Sasuke d'un sourire narquois .

Touché .

- Calmez-vous , ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu . Tenta de nouveau vainement la jeune fille .

- Mais si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé , j'aurai réussi ! Répliqua de nouveau Naruto en serrant les poings .

- Ca reste à prouver . Rétorqua le taciturne , amusé .

- Tu verras demain ! Dit le blond en ne prenant pas garde à une pierre qui le fit basculer .

-Ah ! Lâcha le blond en sentant la jeune fille l'écraser .

Hinata se releva rapidement et observa le blond se tordre de douleur . Elle s'apprêta à l'aider quand elle sentit deux mains l'entraîner . Sasuke l'avait placé sur son dos silencieusement et accéléra le pas en laissant le pauvre Naruto derrière .

Cet abrutit ne faisait jamais attention à rien .

- Qu'il se débrouille . Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils .

- Mais...il s'est peut-être fait mal ! Répliqua la jeune fille en tournant la tête dans la direction du blond .

- Au moins ça lui apprendra à la fermer . Rétorqua le taciturne en replaçant la jeune fille .

Hinata baissa les yeux et entendit des bruits de pas qui se firent de plus en plus bruyants .

- Enfoiré ! Elle ne t'a rien demandé ! Je peux la porter ! S'écria Naruto qui fulminait .

- Hn...elle ne t'a rien demandé non plus . Rétorqua Sasuke ennuyé .

- Ce n'est rien Naruto-kun ne t'en fais pas ... Expliqua la jeune fille en tentant de l'apaiser .

Naruto grinça des dents et haussa les épaules .

- Pff , je m'en fiche de toute façon , Hinata préfère quand c'est moi qui la porte , n'est-ce pas Hinata-chan ? Questionna Naruto plein d'espoir .

Bizarrement Sasuke n'avait rien répondu , il se surprit à attendre une réponse à cette question bien que la réponse n'aurait , bien évidemment , aucun intérêt pour lui .

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra et le silence fut très pesant . Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre à cela ? Elle sentit le regard du blond la perturber et perdit tous ses moyens .

- Je...vous ne me dérangez ni l'un ni l'autre ... Bafouilla t-elle une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front .

- Pff... c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas te faire de peine Sasuke ! Dit Naruto en tournant la tête sur le coté .

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle préfère , tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer au plus vite et ne plus t'entendre , dobe . Répondit le taciturne en fronçant les sourcils .

Et ce petit manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Tazuna . La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait finalement un peu évoluée et cela la fit sourire malgré elle .

ooo

Bon et bien j'espère sincèrement que vous me donnerez vos avis sur ce chapitre cette fois car vous avez été étonnement silencieux en ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent , du coup je ne sais plus vraiment si je dois continuer l'histoire ou non ... même si ça m'énerve un peu de la stopper ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII : Je te prouverai ma vraie valeur .

* * *

Il mastiquait ses savoureux aliments avec rapidité . Jamais il n'avait aussi bien mangé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison . Son visage était étonnement serein et un silence apaisant avait gagné progressivement la totalité de la pièce . Le boulet et la fille n'étaient plus là .

L'entraînement l'épuisait et le besoin de paix et de tranquillité se faisaient grandement ressentir . Son entraînement commençait finalement à payer étant donné qu'il arrivait presque parfaitement à malaxer la quantité requise de chakra sous la plante des pieds . Il en déduit qu'un jour ou deux suffiraient amplement pour atteindre le sommet d'un arbre . Il avait adopté un certain rythme durant ces derniers jours _où_ l'ennui n'avait plus du tout sa place .

Il ne voyait presque plus Naruto puisque celui-ci avait décidé de s'entraîner comme un forcené jour et nuit . On ne pouvait pas dire que le blond ne se donnait pas les moyens de réussir . Néanmoins sa façon de procéder était poussé à l'excès puisqu'il gaspillait beaucoup trop de chakra et devenait de ce fait moins efficace au fil des jours . Le brun favorisait l'entraînement la journée et le repos la nuit pour ne pas s'affliger trop de dommage dans les membres . Sa façon de faire était sans aucun doute la meilleure .

La jeune fille , quant à elle , maîtrisait parfaitement le dosage de son chakra mais s'entêtait tout de même à suivre Naruto . " Pour s'entraîner dans son coin " disait-elle .

Foutaise .

L'uchiwa passait donc le plus clair de son temps seul ou en compagnie de son Sensei lorsque celui-ci ne s'isolait pas pour lire . Il ne voyait ses coéquipiers qu'au petit déjeuner ou brièvement à l'heure du dîner . Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ?

Inari dégusta tristement son repas et quitta la cuisine sans dire un seul mot . Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Tazuna , le petit garçon n'avait jamais essayé de discuter avec Sasuke , non pas que cela l'irritait bien au contraire créer un lien avec lui n'était pas du tout son but mais un garçon de cet âge ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon . Son attitude était anormalement froide et complètement détaché . En un sens ils se ressemblaient . Sasuke avait été mis au courant pour le beau père du petit garçon par le biais d'une discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Tazuna et Kakashi la veille . Son affliction était compréhensible , il pouvait même affirmer qu'il comprenait cette souffrance mieux que quiconque . La douleur que l'on ressentait à la perte d'un être cher était gravé dans l'intégralité de son être . Ce Gatô n'était qu'un misérable qui ne méritait qu'une mort lente et douloureuse .

Le brun leva les yeux de son bol et examina les deux chaises vides en face de lui . Ses coéquipiers ne rentreraient sans doute pas de la nuit . Il quitta la table les mains dans les poches et entreprit de se coucher plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée .

ooo

- Regarde un peu ça Hinata-chan je suis presque arrivé tout en haut cette fois ! S'exclama Naruto le sourire aux lèvres .

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes et lui rendit son sourire en observant , émerveillée , la trace du Kunai sur le tronc d'arbre .

- C-cette fois tu vas vraiment y arriver Naruto-kun . Lui répondit-elle les yeux brillants de mille feux .

Hinata se complaisait à observer le blond s'entraîner avec autant d'ardeur même si cela commençait nettement à empiéter sur ses nuits de sommeilles . Mais peu importait au fond car le voir se dépasser ainsi lui donnait l'envie de continuer à s'entraîner beaucoup plus ardemment .

La brune prit un tronc d'arbre pour cible et essaya tant bien que mal de gagner en précision à chaque coup porté . Ses mains étaient calcinées et ses doigts recouverts de petites entailles . Voila plus de trois heures qu'elle s'entraînait mais la jeune fille ne se résignait toujours pas . Si Naruto continuait il était hors de question de s'arrêter .

Elle stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes et tourna la tête vers Naruto qui avait recommencé à grimper sur le tronc d'un arbre . Il finit par retomber et se releva difficilement en se massant le postérieur douloureusement . Il ne devait plus avoir assez de chakra .

Le blond s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille en balayant quelques goûtes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et lui tapota l'épaule .

- Hinata-chan , tu t'entraînes vraiment très dur depuis tout à l'heure , tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? Lui proposa Naruto essoufflé .

- O-oui bien entendu . Répondit-elle en prenant place à coté du blond qui s'était assis sous un arbre .

- Tu sais je sens que je suis vraiment très proche du but , mes efforts vont finalement porter leurs fruits ! Déclara le blond en s'allongeant finalement sur l'herbe mouillée de la forêt .

- Tu ... tu es vraiment incroyable Naruto-kun , je ne sais pas d'_où te vient une telle endurance . Dit la jeune fille très impressionnée . _

_Sa remarque fit étrangement sourire son équipier . _

_- Tu t'entraînes autant que moi Hinata-chan , tu n'as rien à m'envier . _

_- C-c'est parce que , lorsque je te vois te donner autant de mal pour réussir ...je...ça me donne du courage pour continuer dans mon propre entraînement . Avoua la jeune fille en détournant le regard . _

_Naruto tourna la tête vers elle et entrouvrit la bouche un peu étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire . Son aveu lui fit très plaisir mais il ne comprenait absolument pas pour quelle raison il était une sorte de source de courage à ses yeux . Il était entre guillemet normal pour un individu tel que lui de s'entraîner aussi dur puisqu'il avait accumulé beaucoup de lacunes au cour de sa piteuse scolarité à l'académie . Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles ._

_- Je ne comprend pas vraiment mais ... je te trouve étonnante , ton conseil m'a été d'une aide très précieuse . Et bien , en tout cas on peut dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu rattraper ce frimeur de Sasuke . S'exclama le blond un sourire éclatant aux lèvres . _

_- Oh...heu...ce n'était pas grand chose , tu aurais parfaitement réussi sans mon aide j'en suis certaine . Mais ... si tu veux me demander autre chose je ..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas , je vais me débrouiller tout seul désormais , je ne vois pas pourquoi Sasuke pourrait y arriver sans l'aide de personne et moi pas . Je lui prouverai que je ne suis pas un moins que rien . Dit Naruto en serrant une poignée d'herbe avec force . _

_Une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille à cette instant . Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelles raisons Naruto se comportait ainsi avec Sasuke . Pourquoi à tout prix éprouver ce besoin constant de surpasser le brun ? Par arrogance ? Par amertume ? Il fallait qu'elle sache . _

_- Na-Naruto-kun , Je voulais savoir ...heu.. _

_Elle déglutit difficilement . C'était un sujet assez épineux à aborder . _

_- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata-chan ? L'encouragea le blond . _

_- C-c'est à propos de Sasuke-kun ... Pourquoi ...pourquoi entretiens-tu une telle rivalité avec lui ? Questionna finalement la jeune fille en tournant rapidement la tête . _

_Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et haussa les sourcils . Que devait-il lui répondre ? comprenait-il lui même pourquoi ? Cette animosité à l'égard du brun était venue d'elle même . Elle s'était installée au fur et à mesure tout simplement . Sa façon de le toiser avec dédain depuis qu'ils étaient à l'académie . Sa façon d'attirer toujours l'attention sur lui . Sa façon si détestable de lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'une larve et cela sans même lui adresser un seul mot . Tout l'avait poussé à lui assigner le titre de rival . _

_- Ce type est détestable . Il se croit au dessus de tout le monde et pense qu'il est le meilleur , mais moi je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort et que je peux le surpasser . Et il n'y a qu'en m'entraînant durement que je pourrai y parvenir . Lui expliqua t-il en serrant les poings . _

_Alors il ne le prenait pour rival que par pure acrimonie . Il n'y avait rien d'autre . Cette volonté d'être le plus fort à tout prix était compréhensible puisqu'elle aussi ressentait cette envie de surpasser sa petite soeur . Elle voulait que son père reconnaisse enfin sa vraie valeur et pour cela elle devait se surpasser et combler le fossé qui s'était creusé au fil des années ._

_- Je vois ... M-mais peut-être qu'un jour tout ira bien mieux entre vous ... je.. je ne peux pas croire que les choses resteront telles quelles sont . Dit la brune d'un air triste . _

_- Qui sait ? après tout , tu as peut-être raison . Répondit le blond d'un petit sourire mystérieux . _

_Au moins sa réponse ne fut pas négative . La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur . _

_-Heu...Naruto-kun , je pourrai revenir m'entraîner avec toi demain soir ? Questionna la jeune fille en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts . _

_Le blond la fixa intensément et se mit à rire étrangement . _

_- Oui... mais à une seule condition . Lâcha t-il en prenant un air très sérieux . _

_La jeune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur . Pourquoi cet air si sérieux tout à coup ? _

_- Laquelle ? Finit-elle par demander , nerveuse . _

_- Que tu arrêtes de te trifouiller les doigts ainsi . Dit-il en lui séparant délicatement les mains . _

_La jeune fille se figea et n'osa plus bouger d'un centimètre . C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait avec autant de douceur . Il relâcha ses petites mains et lui sourit chaleureusement . _

_Savait-il au combien ce sourire lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ? _

_- Je ... je vais essayer . Lui répondit-elle en recommençant frénétiquement à se tortiller les doigts . _

_Le blond ne put réprimer un rire ce qui eu pour effet de faire baisser les yeux de la pauvre jeune fille rouge de gêne . _

_- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas . Lui fit-il remarquer , amusé . _

_Hinata se frotta nerveusement les cuisses en remarquant sa sottise et observa le blond cligner plusieurs fois des yeux . _

_- Hinata-chan , je vais m'entraîner encore une heure après , tu me réveilleras n'est-ce-pas ? Questionna le blond entre deux bâillements . _

_-Oui , oui Naruto-kun . Lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se relèverait plus de la nuit . _

_La jeune fille le fixa quelques minutes et l'image de Naruto se brouilla peu à peu . Bientôt , elle s'écroula à une distance raisonnable du pauvre Naruto qui ronflait déjà bruyamment ._

_ooo_

_Il se dirigea promptement dans la cuisine en observant Kakashi prendre place à coté de Tazuna . Sa nuit n'avait pas été très bonne . De nombreux cauchemars l'avaient réveillé en sursaut et il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au bout de deux heures . _

_Il balaya la pièce du regard et constata que ces deux équipiers n'étaient toujours pas rentrés . C'était bien étrange , d'habitude ils revenaient au moins pour déjeuner . _

_Il vit Tsunami lui servir un bol de riz accompagné d'une omelette et entreprit de manger rapidement . _

_- C'est vraiment dangereux de rester dehors la nuit comme ça . Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Lâcha Tsunami inquiète ._

_- Et bien en tout cas ils s'entraînent réellement jusqu'à épuisement . J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait attaquer . Renchérit Tazuna en haussant un sourcils ._

_- Ne vous en faites pas . Même s'ils ne sont encore que des enfants , ce sont tout de même des Ninjas . Assura Kakashi en souriant . _

_Sasuke croisa les mains en dessous du menton et réfléchit sérieusement aux paroles de Kakashi . Avec le dobe rien n'était certain . _

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr , ils sont peut-être déjà morts ces deux idiots . Lâcha le brun irrité . _

_Sur ces paroles , il quitta la table et tourna les tallons . _

_- Sasuke-kun , __où vas-tu ? Questionna Tsunami étonnée . _

___- Marcher un peu . Répondit simplement le taciturne en quittant la demeure les mains dans les poches . _

___- Mais je viens de servir le petit déjeuner ! S'exclama la jeune femme en fixant l'assiette vide de Sasuke complètement dépitée . _

___ooo_

___Une jeune personne marchait lentement à travers la forêt munie d'un petit panier . Il marchait prudemment en scrutant minutieusement les alentours . Aucun endroit n'était sûr dans ce village puisque sa tête était mise à prix . Il ne fallait relâcher sa vigilance sous aucun prétexte même s'il ne portait pas son masque si caractéristique en cette heure de la matinée . Haku ne cherchait que des herbes médicinales pour guérir rapidement son maître . _

___En s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt , le jeune homme put discerner deux silhouettes allongées sur le sol . Il s'approcha pour mieux identifier les deux corps et constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait des deux enfants qui avaient affronté Zabuza il y a de ça quelques jours . _

___Il trembla légèrement et se questionna rapidement . Fallait-il les tuer dans leur sommeil ? _

___Il porta une main tremblante autour du cou de Naruto et décida finalement de leur laisser la vie sauve . Tuer sans la moindre raison n'était pas dans sa nature . Il finit juste par secouer légèrement le blond . _

___- Tu vas attraper froid si tu dors dans un endroit pareil . Dit Haku d'une voix douce . _

___Le blond ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond en se frottant les yeux . _

___- Qui es-tu ? Questionna Naruto étonné de voir quelqu'un se promener dans une forêt aussi reculée du village . _

___L'individu ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire . Naruto rougit instantanément et l'examina méticuleusement . Ses traits étaient doux et harmonieux et ses cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine . C'était une jeune femme magnifique ._

___- Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle ? Questionna le blond en se grattant la joue nerveusement . _

___- Je ramasse des herbes . Répondit simplement la jeune femme ._

___- Des herbes ? _

___- Oui elles servent à guérir les blessures et les maladies . Répondit la jeune femme souriante . _

___- Oh je vois ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en ne se doutant pas une seconde de sa bêtise . _

___- Bien entendu , mais il faut réveiller ton amie non ? Elle va attraper froid aussi . _

___- Chuut ! Non surtout ne la réveillait pas elle s'est beaucoup entraînée hier soir, il faut qu'elle se repose encore un peu . Dit le jeune garçon en jetant en oeil à sa coéquipière encore profondément endormie . _

___- Je vois ... elle ressemble à un ange . Fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un air attendri . _

___Naruto fixa de nouveau Hinata et rougit instantanément . _

___- Bon et si nous nous mettions au travail ! Suggéra le blond en essayant de changer rapidement de sujet . _

___Haku lui sourit et commença à arracher quelques herbes ._

___- Ca doit être dur pour une fille de faire un travail aussi long dés le matin non ? Questionna le blond en plaçant les précieuses herbes dans le panier de la jeune femme ._

___- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici si tôt le matin ? Dit Haku en changeant de sujet ._

___- Je m'entraînais ! S'exclama le jeune garçon le sourire aux lèvres ._

___- Es-tu un Ninja ? questionna Haku la mine faussement étonnée ._

___- J'en ai l'air ? j'en ai l'air ? Oui je suis bien un Ninja ! S'exclama Naruto en arborant son bandeau frontal , rougissant . _

___- C'est très impressionnant . Mais dis moi ... pourquoi t'entraînes-tu ? Questionna la jeune femme en baissant le regard . _

___- Je veux devenir plus fort . Répondit t-il d'un sourire . _

___- Mais , tu as l'air bien assez fort . _

___- Non , je veux être encore plus fort . Affirma le blond en s'agitant . _

___- Pour quelle raison ? Questionna Haku en plissant les yeux . _

___- Pour être le numéro un de mon village . Je veux montrer à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable . Répondit Naruto en brandissant le poing . _

___- Mais est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre ou uniquement pour toi ? _

___Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait à poser autant de questions à ce garçon mais il fallait qu'il sache s'il devait combattre quelqu'un qui avait tout comme lui , l'envie de protéger un être cher . _

___- Hein ? je ne comprend pas ! S'exclama Naruto en se frottant la tête . _

___La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire ce qui provoqua un malaise chez le pauvre blond qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait . _

___- Qui à t-il de si drôle ? Lâcha le blond furibond . _

___- As-tu une personne qui compte à tes yeux ? Questionna de nouveau l'inconnue . _

___- Qui compte ? __où veux-tu en venir ? _

_____Haku ne répondit pas et repensa à son lourd passé . Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi , mais une scène lui revint en mémoire subitement . Il se revit très nettement lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant . Une nuit enneigée alors qu'il fouillait les poubelles , un chien affamé avait tenté de l'agresser pour s'emparer de la nourriture . Il l'avait repoussé d'un coup de pied et deux chiots étaient intervenus pour défendre leur pauvre mère . Même les chiens avaient ce genre de reflex . Défendre un être cher . _

_____Une nuit plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait sur un petit pont un homme était venu l'interpeller pour lui demander de le suivre . Il l'avait sauvé de la misère , et lui avait apporté un peu de chaleur humaine . ______Depuis Cette fameuse nuit cet homme était devenu la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux . S'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour lui , il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde . _

___________" Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? " Se questionna mentalement le blond , intrigué . _

___________- Une personne ne devient forte que si elle veut protéger quelqu'un qu'elle aime . Dit Haku en sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur . _

___________A ces mots , Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et se remémora les paroles de son maître . _

___________" Je ne laisserai personne de mon équipe mourir " _

___________Une autre image lui vint à l'esprit . Celle d'Iruka-Sensei le protégeant contre un Shuriken de Mizuki . _

___________Soudain les paroles de la jeune femme eurent un sens . Il comprenait mieux __où_ elle voulait en venir . Lorsque Iruka avait été en danger , il s'était sentit plus puissant que jamais et vaincre Mizuki fut une chose aisée . _____  
_

___________- Oui je comprends ça . Finit par dire le blond , souriant . _

___________- Tu deviendras fort . On se reverra surement . Affirma la jeune femme en s'emparant de son panier . _

___________Elle tourna finalement les tallons et se stoppa quelques secondes . _

___________- Au fait je suis un garçon . Fit remarquer Haku en reprenant tranquillement sa route . _

___________Le blond tiqua et ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'étonnement . _

___________" C'est pas possible , il est encore plus mignon que Sakura-chan ! " Se dit le petit blond en secouant la tête . _

___________ooo _

___________Le taciturne s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt et en déduit que ses deux équipiers ne devaient plus être très loin désormais . Soudain il vit une jeune personne s'approcher de lui . Elle semblait revenir d'une promenade matinale . Lorsqu'il passa à proximité il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange . Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme bien que ses traits et son apparence en général pouvaient induire en erreur n'importe qui . _

___________Haku , quant à lui , observa rapidement le nouvel arrivant et en déduit qu'il s'agissait du troisième Ninja de l'autre fois . Il continua sa route en silence et ne jugea pas très utile d'en informer Zabuza . De toute façon ils se reverraient tous très bientôt . _

___________Sasuke se retourna et fixa le jeune homme quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils , légèrement suspicieux . Il finit par se retourner et aperçut le blond non loin entrain de marmonner des choses complètement inaudibles . _

___________- Pourquoi ? je ne comprend pas ! Ce monde est rempli de mystères ! Se dit le jeune blond complètement choqué . _

_______________________Le brun s'approcha tranquillement et lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête légèrement irrité par son comportement si étrange de si bon matin ._

___________- A__ïe_ , qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? Questionna le blond en se frottant la tête . 

___________- Aurais-tu oublié de manger , crétin ? Questionna Sasuke en croisant les bras . _

___________Le blond ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui sourire bêtement ce qui eu pour effet de fortement répugner le taciturne . _

___________- Et Hinata ? Questionna finalement Sasuke en plongeant les mains dans les poches . _

___________- Elle est juste derrière cet arbre mais elle dort encore . Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée hier . Expliqua le blond en se relevant . _

___________- Tu parles avec un inconnu et tu la laisses seule entrain de dormir ? tu es vraiment une cause perdue ... Déclara le brun en soufflant ._

___________Cette simple constatation sonnait d'avantage comme un reproche . _

___________- Il ne lui serait rien arrivé je n'étais pas très loin je te signal . Dit Naruto en se tapotant le torse de son pouce . _

___________- Hn . _

___________Le taciturne s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille . Elle semblait tellement paisible . Un oiseau s'était posé sur le haut de son crâne en la picorant légèrement . Le taciturne chassa le volatil d'un coup sec et secoua l'épaule de la jeune fille . _

___________- Debout . Ordonna le brun en observant la jeune fille émerger . _

___________- hmm...bonjour Sasuke-kun . Dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix . _

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et observa les petites mains de la jeune fille complètement écorchées . l'entraînement avait du être laborieux . Son polaire était tacheté de sang séchée . La malheureuse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'essuyer les mains avec ses vêtements . _

_La jeune fille se releva et scruta les alentours légèrement inquiète . _

_- Oh ! Hinata-chan tu es réveillée ! Tu devrais rentrer chez Tazuna pour aller manger moi je vais rester m'entraîner un peu . Dit Naruto en s'approchant de la jeune fille . _

_- M-mais je veux m'entraîner encore un peu aussi...Dit la jeune fille rougissante . _

_Le brun haussa un sourcils et croisa les bras . Son comportement devenait puéril . Elle était épuisée , il fallait qu'elle aille se ravitailler tout comme le dobe . _

_- Ecoute le et rentre . Ordonna le taciturne en observant intensément la jeune fille . _

_La brune écarquilla les yeux durant quelques instants et finit par opiner du chef , résignée . _

_- Je te rapporterai quelque chose à manger ...enfin...si tu veux ? Questionna la brune à l'adresse de Naruto . _

_- Tu es une véritable perle Hinata-chan ! Merci . Répondit le blond en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux . _

_Le taciturne détourna les yeux de cette scène passablement ennuyé et entreprit de commencer rapidement l'entraînement . _

_La jeune fille rougit furieusement et quitta l'endroit en courant . _

_- Et ben , elle a l'air pressée tout d'un coup . Déclara le blond en se frottant la tête . _

_" Crétin " Se dit le taciturne en grimpant sur le tronc d'un arbre ._

_ooo _

_- Rentrons . Dit Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres . _

_- Oui ! S'exclama le blond en explosant de joie . _

_L'entraînement était désormais terminé puisque les deux garçons avaient finalement grimpé jusqu'aux sommet de deux arbres . Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'air commençait à devenir très froid . _

_- Ca me gêne quand même un peu d'avoir laissé Hinata-chan tout à l'heure , j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop ... Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieur . _

_- Et à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je te signal qu'elle maîtrise déjà la technique . Répondit le brun en haussant un sourcils ._

_- Oui je sais , mais elle s'entraîne vraiment très dur ! Je le voit bien quand je suis avec elle . Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle se donne autant de mal . Dit le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne . _

_Le brun ne répondit rien et descendit rapidement de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché . Cette situation prenait une drôle de tournure . Ce sujet de conversation ne l'intéressait absolument pas . Si la jeune fille voulait s'entraîner , qu'elle le fasse . Il était normal pour un Ninja de s'entraîner très durement pour devenir plus fort . Le fait que Naruto ne le comprenne pas lui même ne l'étonna guère . Il était pourtant le premier à passer ses nuits à s'entraîner . _

_Naruto observa Sasuke un instant et lui emboîta le pas . Une fois arrivé au sol il sentit ses forces le quitter et fut forcer de poser un genou à terre . _

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? " Se questionna Naruto en essayant vainement de se relever . _

_- Tu as utilisé trop de chakra , boulet . Lâcha le brun en soufflant d'exaspération . _

_- Arrête de m'appeler Boulet espèce de gros frimeur ! Explosa Naruto en brandissant le poing . _

_- Pff...Fit le taciturne en passant le bras du blond au dessus de sa nuque pour l'aider à se relever . _

_- Attend..mais...hein ? Je peux me relever tout seul ! Dit le blond surpris par l'attitude de Sasuke . _

_- Tais-toi et marche . Tonna le taciturne en se dirigeant vers la maison de Tazuna . _

_Le brun avait faim et le besoin de repos se faisait ressentir . Voir le blond se traîner derrière lui n'était pas une option , il avait donc jugé bon de l'aider un peu . _

_ooo _

_- Et bien ! Vous avez l'air complètement exténués ! S'exclama Tazuna en voyant entrer les deux jeunes garçons se tenant l'un à l'autre . _

_Hinata observa la scène incrédule et se surprit à sourire bêtement . C'était tellement rare de voir une chose pareille . Peut-être que les choses avaient un peu évolué durant son absence . _

_- Nous avons grimpé jusqu'aux faites des plus grands arbres de la forêt ! S'exclama le blond en serrant le poing . _

_- Et bien , et bien ... c'est très bien les garçons demain nous partirons escorter Tazuna jusqu'au pont . Expliqua Kakashi d'un sourire . _

_- Ouais ! S'exclama le blond en basculant en arrière avec le brun . _

_- Espèce de Crétin . Lâcha Sasuke furibond . _

_- Haha...Venez donc manger un peu , vous devez être affamés ! S'exclama Tazuna en tapotant une chaise en bois . _

_Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et prirent rapidement place . Tsunami déposa de nombreux plats sur la table et observa avec satisfaction les deux protagonistes dévorer ses plats avec gourmandise . _

_Ils mangeaient d'ailleurs avec une rapidité déconcertante . _

_- ENCORE UN BOL ! S'exclamèrent les deux énergumènes en brandissant tout deux un bol de riz vide . _

_Naruto et Sasuke se fusillèrent du regard et sentirent subitement les aliments remonter dangereusement jusqu'à leurs bouches . Ils se tournèrent et recrachèrent la nourriture honteusement . _

_- V-vous ne devriez pas manger à cette vitesse . Conseilla Hinata en plaçant une main devant la bouche . _

_- Non je dois continuer de manger même si je dois me forcer . Je dois vite devenir fort . Répondit Naruto en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche . _

_- Oui , oui mais ça ne sert à rien si vous vomissez . Expliqua Kakashi en hochant la tête . _

_- En tout cas j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir continuer la mission ! S'exclama Naruto le sourire aux lèvres . _

_- Si le pont est terminé c'est grâce à vous , les mercenaires s'osent plus s'approcher depuis que vous êtes ici . Dit Tazuna en prenant une gorgée de thé . _

_- Ne force pas trop quand même . Conseilla Tsunami en rangeant la table . _

_- Mais , je voulais quand même vous poser cette question , pourquoi restez-vous ici alors que je vous ai menti ouvertement ? Questionna Tazuna , curieux . _

_- " Mal agir , alors que l'on connait le droit chemin et lâche ." " Les faibles soldats n'existent pas si le commandant est vaillant . " Ce sont les enseignements du précédent Hokage de notre village . Répliqua Kakashi en observant Naruto d'un regard attendri . _

_Après tout il s'agissait des mots de son père , mais ça il ne le savait pas encore . _

_Inari baissa la tête et sentit la colère lui tordre les tripes . Il observa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils et ne put réprimer un léger grognement d'hostilité . Il repensa à son père et ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout ces efforts , ces Ninjas n'arriveraient à rien . Son père n'avait pas fait office d'une quelconque exception . Kaiza , avait péri sous ses yeux , et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné avant sa mort , le petit garçon n'avait plus foi en grand chose . Le mot courage était définitivement rayé de son vocabulaire . _

_Il continua d'observer Naruto . Des larmes commençaient à se nicher au coin des yeux et soudain il ressentit le besoin de faire exploser sa colère devant tout le monde . Il se leva de sa chaise et frappa la table à s'en faire mal aux mains . _

_- Pourquoi ? Questionna simplement Inari des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues rosées . _

_- Quoi ? Questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil . _

_- Pourquoi faites-vous autant d'efforts ? Tu ne pourras jamais battre Gatô même avec de l'entraînement ! Peu importe à quel point tu essaie . Peu importe tes belles paroles ... les faibles perdront face aux forts ! Explosa Inari en ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de pleurer . _

_Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cuisine . Naruto s'affala sur la table et détourna la tête excédé par les paroles de ce gamin . Pour qui ce prenait-il au juste pour proférer ainsi de telles paroles ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à des Ninjas comme eux , qui se démenaient jour et nuit pour espérer arriver à quelque chose . Non il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit . _

_- La ferme je ne suis pas comme toi . Lâcha le blond en fronçant les sourcils . _

_- Tais-toi ! Rien que de te voir me répugne ! Tu ne sais rien de ce pays ! Je suis différent de toi , de ceux qui n'ont pas connu la douleur et qui ne font que rire ! Explosa de nouveau Inari . _

_Que savait-il de lui au juste pour affirmer une telle chose ? La souffrance du blond avait sans doute été la plus horrible du monde . Ne pas connaître ses parents , voir un village entier le repousser , vivre avec le sentiment de n'être qu'une nuisance dans ce monde . Il ne savait strictement rien de la souffrance . _

_- Tu crois que ça suffit pour être le personnage d'une tragédie en pleurnichant ainsi ? Un idiot comme toi ne peut pas continuer de pleurer comme ça ... espèce de chialeur . Lâcha le blond en lui adressa un regard noir . _

_Inari se figea littéralement en haussant les sourcils . Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un regard aussi réprobateur que celui la . Il n'osa plus répondre quoi que ce soit . _

_- Naruto-kun ? Questionna Hinata surprise par l'attitude tranchante du blond . _

_Mais Naruto ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce fulminant . _

_Sasuke arqua un sourcil assez étonné de voir Naruto agir de la sorte . Mais il fallait bien l'avouer , Inari avait bien mérité de se faire sermonner ainsi . Pour une fois il était tout à fait d'accord avec le dobe , même s'il ne l'avait pas ménagé . _

_Le petit garçon quitta la pièce et décida d'observer la mer pour se calmer un peu . Kakashi lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes plus tard et prit place à cotê d'Inari qui avait finalement cessé de pleurer . _

_- Puis-je te parler ? Questionna la voix du Ninja copieur . _

_- Naruto n'a pas dit ça par méchanceté , il est juste maladroit , j'ai entendu parler de ton père par Tazuna-san . Naruto est comme toi dans le sens où il a perdu son père dans sa jeunesse . Même maintenant il ne sait pas qui sont ses parents . Il n'avait même aucun ami . Expliqua Kakashi en baissant les yeux . _

_Inari releva la tête et entrouvrit la bouche , étonné . _

_- Toutefois , je ne l'ai jamais vu s'apitoyer ou pleurer . Il a toujours voulu que les gens le reconnaissent . Et il peut mettre sa vie en jeu pour ce rêve ... il a sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps . Continua Kakashi en fixant l'horizon tristement ._

_Inari baissa la tête , honteux . Il repensa à ses méchantes paroles et regretta instantanément . Lui aussi avait été maladroit avec le blond . Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Naruto avait enduré autant d'épreuves . Il le trouvait même incroyable de ne rien laisser paraître de la sorte , lui qui semblait si heureux . _

_- C'est pourquoi il sait ce qu'est d'être fort , tout comme ton père . Naruto est peut-être celui qui te comprend le mieux . Affirma le ninja copieur en lui adressant un petit sourire . _

_- Ce que Naruto t'as dit tout à l'heure... ce sont sans doute les mots qu'ils se répétaient encore et encore pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie . Acheva Kakashi en fixant intensément le petit garçon complètement médusé par ses paroles . _

_ooo _

_Hinata avait écouté toute la discussion cachée derrière la porte . Elle comprenait parfaitement les paroles de son Sensei . Etrangement , après avoir écoutée l'explication de Kakashi elle fut prise d'une terrible envie de réconforter Naruto . Même s'il était un Ninja et qu'il paraissait heureux , elle supposait qu'il devait souffrir atrocement intérieurement . _

_Elle quitta rapidement l'endroit et se dirigea promptement vers la petite chambre __où se trouvait déjà ses deux coéquipiers . Elle pénétra dans la pièce , vêtu de son yukata violet , et se glissa silencieusement dans son futon à coté du taciturne . Le tissu frotta sur les nombreuses entailles de ses mains et elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement . Elle souffla douloureusement sur ses entailles et secoua les doigts en espérant calmer un peu la douleur . Ces doigts avaient pris une teinte presque bleutée . _

_- Tu es vraiment comme Naruto...une cause perdue . Lâcha le brun en observant les mains de la jeune fille , excédé . _

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun ! Heu...Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Questionna la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils , surprise . _

_- Tu comptes te battre avec des mains dans cet état ? Questionna le taciturne en arquant un sourcil . _

_- Je...je peux supporter la douleur ...ce n'est rien , et puis je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour quelques griffes . Bredouilla la jeune fille en souriant légèrement . _

_Quelques griffes ? Il ne serait pas étonné de voir la jeune fille se faire amputer de ses deux membres tan la couleur en était inquiétante . _

_- L'autre boulet ta contaminé avec sa bêtise ou quoi ? Questionna de nouveau le brun en désignant la couleur bleutée de ses mains . _

_- Ca va s'estomper rapidement ... Répondit piteusement la jeune fille . _

_- je ne crois pas . Lâcha le brun en s'emparant de l'une de ses mains ._

_Il examina minutieusement ses doigts . Il fallait désinfecter rapidement les plaies sous peine de voir l'état de ses mains s'aggraver . Demain , il fallait surement s'attendre à voir débarquer des ennemis et peut-être même Zabuza . Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne une nuisance pour eux . Cette fois-ci , il voulait essayer d'affronter le Jonin sans avoir à la surveiller constamment du coin de l'oeil . _

_Le jeune homme s'extirpa de sa couche et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un petit réceptacle et un bandage . Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et demeura silencieux . Hinata comprit rapidement la nature de ses intentions et s'extirpa également de son futon . Le brun lui prit la main et appliqua un peu de crème sur les petites entailles pour commencer et sur les plus grosses ensuite . La brune ferma brutalement les yeux et émit un petit gémissement . Ses mains se mirent à trembler furieusement sous la douleur . Il essaya d'appliquer la crème sans lui faire ressentir trop de douleur . Il effectua des petits cercles invisibles en remonta doucement jusqu'aux doigts . Ses mouvements étaient légers et presque doux . Cette fille semblait si fragile qu'il se surprenait à la ménager . Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'i elle était dans cet état après tout endurer la souffrance était le propre de tout bon ninja qui se respecte . _

_Sasuke s'empara de ses deux mains fermement et entreprit de lui faire un bandage sans recouvrir ses petits doigts . _

_- Merci...mais je vais le faire . Dit la jeune fille en retirant ses mains , rougissante . _

_Le taciturne ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard assassin . Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs . La jeune fille lui tendit de nouveau les mains et le laissa finalement faire . Malgré les nombreuses blessures , il constata que sa peau était étonnement douce . Sans réfléchir il passa un index sur une grosse entaille sur le dessus de sa main et retira son doigt in-extremis . Ce geste ressemblait étonnement à une petite caresse . La jeune fille ressentit un tout petit frisson lui traverser l'échine et déglutit difficilement . _

_Le jeune garçon acheva le travail et fixa les orbes nacrées de la jeune fille . Il détourna les yeux rapidement et lui tourna le dos . Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait et il en avait parfaitement conscience . La chaleur qui se répandait de manière inquiétante dans ses membres lui procurait un sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il l'horrifiait . Ce genre d'abomination était quelque chose de tout à fait proscrit . Il s'empara de ses objets médicaux sans dire un seul mot et les rangea furieusement dans son sac à dos . Ce sentiment lui transperçait douloureusement les entrailles . Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en prenant conscience que la source de cette ignominie n'était autre que cette exécrable sorcière . Il commençait à se préoccuper de choses qui n'auraient auparavant , jamais suscité chez lui la moindre attention . _

_- Maintenant dors . Et que ce soit bien clair ... Commença le brun en se tournant pour lui jeter un regard effroyable . _

_- ...Tu as intérêt à être sur tes gardes si quelque chose venait à se produire demain . Acheva le taciturne , acide . _

_Cette mise en garde sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'à autre chose . Cette phrase masquait un énorme sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille . Il insinuait que cette fois-ci elle devrait se débrouiller seule et sans agir comme une inconsciente comme la dernière fois . _

_Parfait , elle ne demandait pas mieux . _

_- T-très bien . Répondit la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas se tortiller les doigts . _

_Le brun ne répondit rien et éloigna son futon de celui de la jeune fille . Etait-il fâché ? La jeune fille s'engouffra sous la couverture et ferma les yeux encore gênée par l'attitude du brun à son égard ._

_Demain sera sans doute une longue journée ._

_ooo_

___*EXPLICATION* : Pardon pour l'énorme retard que je viens de prendre sur l'histoire mais je suis en pleine période d'exams ! Alors pas panique les enfants :P_

___A très bientôt ! _

_Et voila pour ce septième chapitre ! _

_Pardon pour le retard mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment . Bon au final je continue l'histoire comme vous l'aurez remarqué ^^ _

_Mais j'espère quand même avoir quelques commentaires pour voir un peu ce que vous en pensez . On peut penser que l'histoire n'avance pas trop c'est vrai , mais de toute façon ma fiction sera longue et pour le moment j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour suivre la logique du manga . Comprenez bien que le fait de faire tomber amoureux les personnages en un claquement de doigt et tout à fait hors de question !Il ont leur caractère , et il faut essayer de garder une certaine logique sinon je pense que mon histoire ne serait pas très crédible ..._

_En tout cas le prochain chapitre retracera la bataille sur le pont , mais avec beaucoup de changements dans le cheminement des événements ! _

_A bientôt ! _

_ps : je rééditerai pour les fautes . _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE VIII : LE SACRIFICE **

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Oui je sais je suis SUPER MEGA en retard mais je viens à peine de terminer mes exam's , alors pour décompresser un peu je me remets (finalement ) à écrire un nouveau chapitre !**

** Cette fois-ci place au combat ! GO GO GO Hinata ! **

**Bonne lecture à todo el mundo ;D**

* * *

La mission d'aujourd'hui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aisée . Escorter Tazuna-san pour qu'il puisse examiner l'avancement de la précieuse construction de son pont . Kakashi avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes plus que jamais . Cette journée serait sans doute la dernière ligne droite avant de regagner le village de Konoha . Il fallait donc repartir avec l'honneur d'avoir effectué à bien une mission de rang B ou voir de rang A .

Le seul ennemi susceptible de poser problème n'était autre que Zabuza , si , bien entendu celui-ci était toujours en vie . La nuit fut une fois de plus très courte mais toutefois reposante pour le jeune taciturne qui s'était levé aux aurores afin de se préparer rapidement pour la mission . Sasuke enfila sa tenue rapidement et lança un regard ennuyé vers ses équipiers . La jeune fille était littéralement ensevelie sous la couverture et Naruto ronflait comme un loir . Il n'était pas de son ressort de s'occuper de ces deux là . Qu'ils se débrouillent .

" Kakashi s'en chargera , je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux . " Se dit Sasuke en quittant la chambre à coucher .

Son ventre grognait dangereusement . L'Uchiwa avait toujours eu pour habitude de s'alimenter très tôt . C'était un rythme de vie qu'on lui avait imposé dés son plus jeune âge . Depuis l'âge de trois ans , sa mère Mikoto Uchiwa , avait pour rituel de venir le réveiller tous les matins d'une légère bise sur le front . Il avait beau essayer de ne plus y penser , malgré tout , ce rituel lui manquait . Parfois il se surprenait même à imaginer sa douce voix cristalline .

- Sasuke ? Questionna Kakashi en montant les escaliers .

Le brun sursauta légèrement et sortit rapidement de sa torpeur .

- Oh pardon , je ne voulais pas te surprendre . Mais dis-moi , que font Naruto et Hinata ? Il ne faut pas traîner , nous partons après le petit déjeuné .

- Ils dorment encore . Répondit simplement Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la cuisine les mains dans les poches .

" Il a l'air un peu bizarre ce matin . " Remarqua Kakashi en montant les escaliers .

- Debout les jeunes ! Nous partons dans une vingtaine de minutes . Expliqua Kakashi en observant ses deux élèves complètement inertes .

" Si Gaï voyait ça...il aurait eu une crise cardiaque . " Se dit le jonin en se frottant l'arrière du crâne , amusé .

Hinata s'extirpa doucement de son futon en se frottant les yeux et fixa son sensei d'un air complètement endormi .

- Bonjour Hinata , j'espère que tu es en forme ce matin .

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei . Répondit poliment la jeune fille en observant son coéquipier qui ronflait encore .

- Bon , je pense que Naruto a eu son compte . On va le laisser dormir pour cette fois . Je te laisse te préparer . Expliqua Kakashi en tournant les tallons .

" Quel dommage que tu sois trop épuisé pour nous accompagner Naruto-kun . " Se dit Hinata en observant le visage paisible qu'arborait le petit blond .

" Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir me retrouver avec Sasuke-kun...il avait l'air en colère hier soir . J'espère que ça lui est passé . "

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings . Il n'était pas question de se laisser intimider , cela impliquerait un échec cuisant de la mission . Devenir un boulet pour l'équipe ne devait pas se produire . Elle se l'était promis . Non seulement à elle mais également à son père .

" Je dois me montrer à la hauteur de la mission , et ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger . " Se dit la jeune fille plus déterminée que jamais .

OOO

Sasuke mangeait en silence comme à son habitude et toisa d'un oeil réprobateur la pauvre Hinata qui s'était installée à table quelques minutes plus tôt .

Dormir à l'écart de la brune fut une véritable bénédiction . Cette odeur nauséabonde de vanille avait fini par lui donner le vertige et écouter sa respiration si saccadée lui avait donné l'impression d'entendre un corps à l'agonie . Plus jamais il ne voulait se retrouver à proximité de la jeune fille . Plutôt se retrouver à côté du dobe en personne .

En parlant du dobe .

- Naruto ne vient pas ? Questionna le taciturne à l'adresse de Kakashi .

- N-Naruto-kun est épuisé , alors il ne viendra pas avec nous . Se risqua la jeune fille .

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas l'avoir écouté et détourna le regard vers son bol de riz fumant .

" Visiblement , il est encore en colère . Pourtant je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal . " Se questionna tristement la jeune fille en se frottant nerveusement les cuisses .

" Parfait , ça nous fera un gêneur de moins . " Se dit le taciturne en se levant de table .

- Bien je pense que nous pouvons y aller . Tazuna , surtout prenez garde et restez bien derrière nous durant le trajet , il faut redoubler de prudence . Zabuza est peut-être encore en vie . Expliqua le ninja copieur .

- Très bien . Dit le vieil homme en enlaçant tendrement son petit fils .

- Attention à toi grand-père . Dit Inari tremblant .

- Ne t'inquiet pas Inari , et puis je suis très bien accompagné . Assura Tazuna d'un clin d'oeil .

- Oh , papa , j'ai tellement peur , je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur . S'exclama Tsunami en serrant Tazuna dans les bras .

Inari se tourna vers le petit groupe de Ninja et sourit maigrement .

- Prenez soin de Naruto , je vous prie . Il a poussé son corps à son maximum , laissons le se reposer un peu pour aujourd'hui . Expliqua le ninja copieur .

- Très bien , bonne chance . Répondit Tsunami en ouvrant la porte d'entrée .

OOO

" J'espère que cette idiote ne se mettra pas en travers de mon chemin . Si je dois affronter Zabuza , ça sera sans l'aide de personne . " Se dit le taciturne en observant la jeune fille d'un oeil inquisiteur .

Sasuke sentit l'air devenir lourd et pesant comme la fois où ils avaient rencontré Zabuza pour la toute première fois . Cette atmosphère qu'il avait jugé insupportable auparavant avait désormais quelque chose d'excitant .

Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe qui . Il s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis son dernier combat . Sa vitesse avait augmenté et son contrôle du chakra peaufiné .

Hinata , quant à elle ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets un peu partout autour d'elle . Le moindre bruit la rendait nerveuse et cela lui valu un regard moqueur de la part du taciturne .

Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans de tels états . Il marchait silencieusement et continuait de lancer quelques regards furtifs vers la jeune fille qui semblait complètement submergée par la peur .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata , tu es une Kunoichi très talentueuse pour ton âge . Concentre toi . Somma le ninja copieur en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule .

- O-oui , pardonnez-moi Sensei . Répondit piteusement la jeune fille .

Le taciturne enfonça plus profondément les mains dans les poches et continua de garder une attitude calme et sereine .

Le trajet se passa sans encombres . Pas un mercenaire , pas la moindre petite trace de voleurs ou de Ninjas . Quel dommage .

Soudain ,Sasuke fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson . L'air s'était refroidie en quelques secondes et le paysage devint de moins en moins discernable .

" Ce brouillard ... ce n'est pas normal ! " Se dit le ninja copieur avec appréhension .

Aucun doute , le démon avait bien survécu . Le chasseur masqué n'était qu'un traître .

- Sasuke , Hinata il arrive ! S'exclama Kakashi en baissant légèrement son masque pour laisser place à un oeil rouge comme le sang .

Tous se mirent en position et sortirent rapidement un kunai .

Des gouttes perlèrent le long de la joue du taciturne . Cette fois-ci , il ne fallait pas prendre peur face à l'ennemi . Car oui , le démon s'en nourrissait . Il lança un bref coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille et constata qu'elle tremblait de tout son être . Malgré son entraînement Hinata n'était visiblement pas encore prête à combattre un Ninja tel que Zabuza , c'était un fait .

- Reste concentrée . Lâcha simplement le taciturne sans lui adresser le moindre regard .

La jeune fille ne répondit rien . Bien trop occupée à fixer le néant qui avait pris forme devant ses yeux petit à petit .

" Il est donc réellement en vie , je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous soyons fait berner aussi facilement " Se dit Kakashi d'un air blasé .

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Kakashi. Claqua une voix presque démoniaque dans l'air .

- Oh et...je vois que tu te trimbales encore ces gamins . Le brun tremble encore comme une feuille . Quel misérable . Dit Zabuza d'un air moqueur .

Et en une fraction de seconde , sept clones aqueux prirent forme .

Le ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant le clone de Zabuza . Il savait pertinemment que le vaincre serait chose aisée . Il émit une grande pression sur son kunai et toisa le clone de l'ennemi d'un regard effronté .

- Je tremble d'excitation . Répliqua finalement le taciturne , le sourire aux lèvres .

- Vas-y Sasuke . L'encouragea Kakashi .

Sans plus attendre Sasuke bondit et évinça la totalité des clones du démon à l'aide d'un simple kunai .

Ses derniers disparurent en ne laissant qu'une flaque d'eau comme unique trace de leurs apparitions .

" Je peux le voir maintenant . " Se dit Sasuke en gardant une mine sérieuse sur le visage .

" Incroyable , il es vraiment devenu très fort depuis la dernière fois . " Se dit Hinata en avalant difficilement sa salive .

- Il peut battre mes clones aqueux , ce gamin s'est légèrement amélioré on dirait . Constata Zabuza la mine faussement impressionné .

- Un rival se dresse devant toi Haku . Reprit le démon à l'adresse d'un jeune homme masqué .

- On dirait bien . Répondit simplement ledit Haku tout en fixant Sasuke calmement .

- Laissez le moi , je vais m'en charger , j'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait de l'homme masqué de la dernière fois . J'ai horreur de ce genre de farces . Dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils .

Cet homme allait payer . Personne ne se jouait d'un uchiwa aussi facilement .

- Très bien Hinata , occupe toi de Tazuna , moi je me charge de Zabuza et toi Sasuke , je te donne le feu vert , tu peux y aller . Somma Kakashi .

- A-attention à toi Sasuke-kun . Lâcha Hinata d'une voix tremblotante .

- Hn .

Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui répondre . Contrairement à elle , Sasuke était beaucoup plus prudent , c'était une stupide évidence . Qu'elle garde ses précieux conseils car la première à se mettre inutilement en danger , c'était bien elle .

Haku se précipita sur le taciturne et lui asséna un coup de poing que Sasuke esquiva sans mal .

" Il est rapide ! je dois me concentrer sur mon chakra . " Se dit Sasuke en effectuant un salto avant .

Sasuke concentra du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Haku .

- Tu n'es pas très rapide . Fit remarquer le taciturne en assénant un coup de pied au Ninja masqué complètement pris de court .

" Ce gamin ... n'est pas ordinaire . " Se dit Zabuza les yeux écarquillés .

Le taciturne extirpa un kunai de son étui et fonça sur Haku qui bloqua son attaque avec beaucoup de précision .

- Ecoute , je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer , est-ce que j'ai une chance de te persuader d'arrêter ce combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Questionna Haku tout en bloquant le kunai de Sasuke à l'aide d'une longue aiguille .

- Non , aucune . Répliqua le taciturne d'un léger sourire .

Mais qu'est-ce-que ce Ninja s'imaginait ? Qu'il allait agréer tout simplement ? Quelle naïveté .

- Je m'en doutais , mais tu ne seras pas en mesure de me tenir tête très longtemps car j'ai un avantage sur toi et ce pour deux raisons . Alors je te le demande laisse tomber ! Expliqua Haku d'une voix étonnement calme .

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce combat . Répliqua Sasuke tout en essayant de faire reculer l'homme masqué .

- L'eau est un élément que je maîtrise parfaitement et étant donné que tu as un bras occupé il ne t'en reste qu'un pour te défendre ce qui veut dire que lors de ma prochaine attaque tu seras dans l'impossibilité de parer mon coup . Je veux bien admettre que tu es rapide , mais ... tu ne l'es malheureusement pas assez ! Je vais te montrer ma véritable technique .

Et sans perdre plus de temps Haku effectua une série de signes d'une seule main .

- Pluie d'aiguilles mortelles ! S'exclama Haku .

Sasuke concentra un flux de chakra constant sous la plante de ses pieds et esquiva les aiguilles du Ninja masqué . Il accéléra de nouveau sa vitesse et envoya un coup de pied magistral à Haku .

Le ninja se releva rapidement et jugea préférable d'employer sa technique secrète . Il ne pouvait pas vaincre Sasuke avec ce genre de technique .

Soudain Haku fit jaillir des ondes glaciales de tout son être et effectua un signe .

- Technique secrète , les miroirs de glace !

Et soudain des blocs de glace gigantesques vinrent encercler l'uchiwa complètement impuissant .

Quelle était cette technique ? Il fallait réfléchir et vite . Ne pas se laisser surprendre . Ne pas laisser paraître le moindre soupçon de surprise dans le regard .

Malheureusement , contrairement à l'ennemi , Sasuke ne possédait pas de masque . Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de contrôler parfaitement ses émotions surtout s'il retrouvait piéger par ces énormes blocs .

Sasuke toisa Haku d'un oeil suspicieux et constata avec étonnement que le jeune homme avait pénétré dans l'un des blocs .

" Son reflet est sur l'intégralité des miroirs . Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des clones ? " Se questionna le taciturne en serrant les dents .

- Prépare toi , je vais te montrer ma vitesse réelle , et tu réaliseras le niveau qui nous sépares ! Expliqua Haku en lançant des aiguilles de toutes parts .

Sasuke sentit une dizaines d'aiguilles lui transpercer le corps . La vitesse de ce garçon dépassait l'entendement . Il était impossible de parer la moindre aiguille .

OOO

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois rien avec ce brouillard ! " Se dit Hinata en activant son Byakugan .

Elle se concentra sur le flux de chakra émit par Sasuke et constata que ce dernier était réellement mal en point . Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose . Mais laisser Tazuna en plan n'était pas la bonne décision à prendre .

" Si ce n'est que pour une minute , juste une seule minute , Zabuza n'aura pas le temps d'attaquer Tazuna-san si Kakashi Sensei l'en empêche . " Se persuada la jeune fille hésitante .

Soudain trois Kunais firent chuter le garçon masqué et une petite explosion retentit .

" Qui est-ce ? " Se questionna la jeune fille en essayant de déceler le chakra du nouvel arrivant à travers le nuage de fumé .

C'était le chakra de son coéquipier .

- N-Naruto-kun ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille visiblement très surprise .

- Uzumaki Naruto est arrivé ! Lâcha le blondinet fier de son entrée fracassante .

- Maintenant que je suis là tout ira bien ! Le héros surgit toujours dans les moments les plus désespérés et bat ses ennemis en un clin d'oeil ! Renchérit Naruto en pointant grossièrement Haku du doigt .

- Quel idiot , il parle trop . Se dit Sasuke dépité par le monologue tenu par le blondinet devant l'ennemi .

" Quel crétin , il doit prendre l'ennemi par surprise et non pas apparaître comme ça . " Se dit Kakashi complètement abattu par la stupidité de son élève .

- Très bien KAGE BUNSHIN NO...

Mais soudain , Zabuza lança trois shurikens droit sur Naruto qui furent , à la surprise général , déviés par trois aiguilles du jeune garçon masqué .

- Il l'a sauvé ... Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hinata complètement choquée .

- Naruto ! Espèce d'idiot ! Qui irait essayer une technique devant l'ennemi ? l'essence même des ninjas se trouve dans la tromperie , c'est la capacité à tromper son ennemi ! Quand tu exécutes une technique , tu dois le faire quand l'ennemi ne te vois pas ! Tu dois le prendre par surprise , et penser au-delà du commun des mortels . La façon dont tu es apparu faisait de toi une proie facile ! Expliqua durement Kakashi .

La différence de niveau entre Naruto et Sasuke ne faisait aucun doute . Le brun avait déjà adopté ce mode de fonctionnement . Naruto , quant à lui avait comme toujours un temps de retard .

- Merde...moi qui voulait prêter main forte ! S'exclama Naruto piqué au vif .

Haku se replaça immédiatement dans les miroirs et ne prêta pas plus d'attention à Naruto . Il toisa le taciturne avant de lui envoyer de nouveau une pluie d'aiguilles .

La douleur lui lassera le corps . Elle était supportable mais extrêmement douloureuse .

" Que faire ? je dois échafauder un plan , je suppose que je vais devoir attaquer de l'intérieur et faire en sorte que Naruto attaque de l'extérieur . " Se dit Sasuke en cherchant Naruto des yeux .

- Yo ! Je suis venu t'aider ! S'exclama Naruto d'un énorme sourire .

Sasuke sursauta et fixa Naruto complètement choqué . Quel espèce de triple imbécile . Mais à quoi pensait cet énergumène au juste ? ça n'avait aucun sens .

- Tu vas bien Sasuke ? Questionna Naruto avec insouciance .

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'utilises donc jamais ta cervelle ? Explosa le taciturne à bout de nerfs .

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette attitude ? Je suis pourtant venu t'aider ! Rétorqua Naruto , vexé .

- Si tu entres à l'intérieur des miroirs , comment est-ce-que...Merde oublie-ça espèce d'idiot . Tenta d'expliquer le taciturne en tournant la tête excédé .

Autant essayer d'apprendre la technique de substitution à un âne . Cet idiot ne comprendrait jamais rien à rien .

- Crétin ? Comment ça crétin ? S'offusqua le blond qui ne comprenait effectivement rien à la situation .

" Le feu détruira la glace ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter du fait que l'ennemi n'attaque pas pour utiliser le Katon . " Se dit Sasuke satisfait de son idée .

- Je vais simplement détruire les miroirs alors ! Expliqua le brun en se relevant les poings serrés .

- Katon Gokkakyou no justsu ! S'écria Sasuke en envoyant une énorme boule de feu sur les divers blocs de glace .

- Un feu aussi faible ne pourra jamais faire fondre ces blocs de glace ! Expliqua Haku stoïque .

Sasuke se sentit impuissant . Son katon n'avait eu aucun effet , Naruto n'était absolument d'aucune utilité et de plus l'ennemi allait bientôt riposter .

Autant dire que la situation se dégradait au fur et à mesure .

Comme prévu l'ennemi riposta plus durement cette fois et fit chuter les deux protagonistes de manière brutale .

- Si ce n'est que des clones alors je vais ... KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! S'écria naruto en se ruant sur les miroirs .

Mais Haku fut beaucoup plus rapide et fit exploser les clones de Naruto en clin d'oeil .

- Ca ne sert à rien Naruto ! Arrête ! Tonna durement la voix du taciturne .

Alors quoi ? Il allait mourir sans avoir pu réalisé son rêve de devenir Hokage ? Mourir transpercer par des maudites aiguilles .

Pas question . Un Uzumaki n'abandonnait jamais .

Son nindo ne lui permettait pas un tel affront . Ne jamais abandonner , telle était sa doctrine . Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se laisser abattre . Ne jamais baisser les bras devant la difficulté , continuer de se battre même si la situation devenait complètement désespéré .

- Je ne vais pas crever ici ! J'ai un rêve et il n'est pas question de l'abandonner ! Sasuke allons-y ! Explosa Naruto en se relevant difficilement .

Sasuke fixa Naruto quelques instants avec incrédulité , et fit un maigre sourire . Pour une fois l' idiot avait raison . Lui aussi avait un but , vaincre son frère . Et comment y parvenir s'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre un ennemi tel que Haku ? Il fallait se ressaisir à tout prix comme venait de le faire le dobe .

Les deux protagonistes ne remirent en position de défense et essayèrent de nouveau d'analyser les mouvements de Haku .

Soudain Sasuke put enfin voir le corps du Ninja masqué se déplacer entre les miroirs pour attaquer . Ce fut bref , mais perceptible .

" j'arrive à le voir se déplacer , c'est vraiment court mais j'y arrive " Se dit Sasuke en attaquant avec un katon .

Trop tard .

Une fois de plus Haku fut trop rapide .

Soudain Naruto put observer une lueur étrange dans les yeux du taciturne . Une lueur rouge sang .

- Sa-Sasuke , tes yeux qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ? Questionna Naruto éberlué .

Le taciturne observa le blond et se concentra quelques secondes . Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire . Le flux de chakra de naruto lui était apparu .

" Se pourrait-il que ... ? "

- C'est le sharingan n'est-ce pas ? Questionna de nouveau Naruto .

- Oui j'ai enfin pu le développer à force d'examiner les mouvements de l'ennemi . Répondit Sasuke en observant les miroirs de glace .

La fierté qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'avait aucun prix . Plus il y pensait , plus il se réjouissait du fait qu'il avait finalement réussi à rattraper un temps soit peu son frère . Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour penser de telles choses . C'était une chance inespérée ! Il fallait agir maintenant .

" L'ennemi à un temps de riposte d'environ cinq secondes , si j'arrive à suivre ses déplacements avec mon Sharingan je pourrai l'avoir avec mon katon . " En déduit rapidement Sasuke .

OOO

Le brouillard s'était épaissit et le fait de ne porter d' attention qu'à Zabuza et à Tazuna lui réclamait toute son attention . Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache comment se déroulait le combat de Sasuke et de Naruto . Soudain son coeur loupa un battement . Quelque chose de mauvais était entrain de se produire . Elle le sentait .

La jeune fille se déconcentra un instant et accentua toute son attention sur les flux de chakras de ses coéquipiers . Le flux de chakra de Sasuke avait considérablement diminué , et celui de Naruto également . Il fallait absolument tenter quelque chose . Rester ici ne rimait à rien . La jeune fille se sentait complètement inutile .

- K-Kakashi sensei...s'il vous plait je dois y aller ... Le supplia t-elle tremblante .

Kakashi lança un regard pour le moins réprobateur à la jeune fille . Ce regard signifiait qu'il fallait absolument ne pas quitter son poste .

- Naruto et Sasuke sont déjà mal en point ... je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger également . Reste tranquille et assure les arrières de Tazuna . Tonna la voix de Kakashi qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Zabuza des yeux .

- NARUTO ! Claqua la voix de Sasuke dans l'air .

Hinata n'écoutait plus rien . Ni les ordres de son Sensei ni même ceux de tazuna-san . La jeune fille venait de délibérément désobéir aux ordres de son maître .

- HINATA ! S'écria Kakashi affolé .

- Je suis désolée , mais je dois les aider ! Expliqua la jeune fille en se ruant vers les miroirs de glaces .

Zabuza s'écarta de Kakashi et fit un énorme sourire . La jeune fille devait avoir un bien piètre Sensei pour désobéir ainsi aux ordres de son maître . Peu importe , c'était une chance inespérée pour attaquer le premier .

- Je suis chanceux ! S'exclama Zabuza en se ruant sur Tazuna .

Kakashi se déplaça à une vitesse ahurissante et stoppa l'attaque Zabuza en lui attribuant un énorme coup de pied .

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu .

Trois clones de Kakashi prirent forme et se mirent en position autour de Tazuna .

" C'était moins une , mais Hinata a fait une énorme erreur " Se dit Kakashi plus en colère que jamais .

OOO

- Hi-Hinata-chan ? S'exclama Naruto étonné .

- Qu'est- ce tu fais ici ? Retourne protéger Tazuna ! Lâcha Sasuke également surpris .

La jeune fille analysa rapidement la situation et constata l'ampleur des dégâts . Naruto ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir debout et Sasuke peinait à se relever . Des aiguilles traversaient le corps des deux protagonistes de façon alarmante .

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et toisa Haku du regard .

- J-Je ne pouvais pas rester à côté de Tazuna sans rien faire , je suis désolée . Expliqua la jeune fille d'un air qu'on ne lui connaissait pas .

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! S'exclama Hinata en adoptant une position de combat assez étrange .

- Que tu sois ici ou non , ne changera pas la donne , je suis désolé mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus jeune fille . Expliqua Haku sur un ton qui se voulait presque conciliant .

- C'est...hors de question ! S'exclama la brune en activant son byakugan .

- Très bien alors je vais en finir rapidement avec toi ! Déclara Haku en lançant une pluie d'aiguille droit sur la jeune fille .

- JUKEN _! S'écria la jeune fille . _

_Hinata réussie à dévier une dizaine d'aiguilles mais se vit toucher par cinq autres aiguilles . _

_Naruto et Sasuke n'en crurent pas leurs yeux . La jeune fille arrivait à parer . _

_- Et bien...je vois que tu arrives à esquiver quelques unes de mes aiguilles bravo , mais la prochaine attaque sera beaucoup plus rude ! Expliqua Haku légèrement impressionné . _

_- Hinata-chan, c'est incroyable ! Constata Naruto les yeux grands ouverts . _

_- Je n'arrive pas à toutes les esquiver ... ma technique n'est pas encore très au point . Répliqua piteusement la jeune fille le rouge aux joues . _

_Sasuke la considéra un instant . Cette fille savait parfaitement utiliser son byakugan de plus son style de défense pouvait presque repousser la totalité des attaques d'Haku . S'il combinait son Sharingan avec son byakugan alors ils avaient finalement peut-être une chance de s'en sortir . _

_Mais avant même d'avoir pu en informer la jeune fille , haku lança de nouveau une attaque . Ce maudit Ninja s'amusait à les torturer alors qu'il pouvait en finir en quelques secondes s'il le souhaitait véritablement . _

_- JUKEN ! S'écria de nouveau la jeune fille en parant cinq aiguilles seulement . _

_" Mince il y en a trop , je n'arrive pas à toutes les esquiver . Pourtant je ne dois pas le laisser les attaquer encore une fois " Se dit la jeune fille légèrement essoufflée . _

_La brune avait beaucoup trop usée de son byakugan en surveillant Zabuza tout à l'heure de ce fait suivre les mouvements de l'ennemi devenaient un peu plus compliqué que prévu . _

_" Le combat s'éternise ... et je ne sais toujours pas où en est Zabuza avec Kakashi . Je n'ai plus le choix je dois en finir avec eux . " Se dit Haku en s'emparant d'une vingtaine d'aiguilles . _

_Haku décida de prendre Sasuke pour cible en tout premier . _

_- Ce sera toi le premier ! S'écria Haku en se déplaçant avec encore plus de rapidité qu'à l'accoutumée . _

_Le taciturne fixa Haku impuissant et essaya vainement de bouger les jambes . Mais son corps était complètement paralysé par les attaques précédentes de l'ennemi . Le brun allait se prendre les aiguilles de plein fouet . _

_Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais . _

_Il ouvrit les yeux complètement choqué et constata qu 'Hinata s'était dressée devant lui . La jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver toutes ces aiguilles . Son corps était en sang et ses membres tremblaient . La brune ne bougeait plus d'un muscle et cracha un long filet de sang . Elle n'osa pas faire face à Sasuke et préféra garder le dos tourné . Faire l'office de nouvelles brimades lui arracherait sans doute le coeur . _

_Comment expliquer à un garçon si borné que son corps avait agi contre sa volonté ? Ca n'était pas de sa faute . Son désir de protection avait été beaucoup plus puissant . Et quoi que Sasuke en dise , elle ne regrettait en rien son choix . _

_Sasuke resta totalement muet et n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire . La jeune fille l'avait encore une fois protégé . Elle avait encore une fois agit sans réfléchir . Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette maudite Kunoichi . Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à côté de Kakashi ? Il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir heureux d'être toujours en vie . Il ne savait plus s'il devait hurler sur la pauvre fille qui venait de se sacrifier pour lui . Il n'arrivait plus à penser . Mais le seul mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut " Pourquoi ? " _

_Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru . _

_- Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à articuler . _

_Cette Simple question tonna presque comme un murmure aux oreilles de la jeune fille . _

_Hinata tourna la tête avec une extrême lenteur et lui fit un maigre sourire . _

_- T-Tout...va...bien Sa ... suke-kun . Répliqua difficilement la jeune fille . _

_Même dans cette situation Hinata semblait vouloir à tout prix paraître forte . Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence cette fille était vraiment incroyable . _

_- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu m'as protégé ? Questionna Sasuke la gorge nouée par l' effroi . _

_- Je...je ne voulais pas qu-que tu sois blessé... Répondit-elle en sentant ses forces l'abandonner . _

_Soudain le taciturne prit une énorme inspiration et serra les poings de rage . _

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! S'époumona Sasuke . _

_- Je...je suis désolée... Pardon... Répliqua la jeune fille en se sentant tomber à la renverse . _

_- TU AS ENCORE FAIT L'IDIOTE COMME D'HABITUDE ! POURQUOI NE PAS REFLECHIR AVANT D'AGIR ? IL FALLAIT FUIR DE CET ENDROIT PENDANT QU'IL EN ETAIT ENCORE TEMPS ! PAUVRE IDIOTE ! ESPECE D' IMBECILE . S 'emporta littéralement le brun complètement hors de lui . _

_La folie semblait s'être emparée de son esprit dorénavant tourmenté . _

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux et observa Hinata s'écrouler sur Sasuke . Celui-ci semblait être complètement paralysé . Il s'approcha de ses équipiers , choqué et sentit une larme se nicher au coin des yeux . Il ne pouvait pas croire qu' Hinata s'était mise en danger de mort afin de protéger Sasuke . Il ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune fille qu'il traitait désormais comme une amie soit transpercée de toutes parts par une vingtaine d'aiguilles . Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa seule amie allait peut-être mourir devant ses yeux . _

_- Hinata-chan ? Hinata-chan ? Est-ce-que tu m'entends ? Questionna Naruto complètement paniqué . _

_- N-Naruto-Kun , pardon... je ne voulais pas ... être une gêne pour vous . J-je ... voulais juste que..._

_- Chut , tais-toi garde tes forces , garde les yeux ouverts je t'en prie . La coupa Naruto en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux . _

_- Il faut ... que vous restiez en vie...je vous en prie... vous avez tous les deux un rêve...alors vous n'avez pas le droit de le laisser tomber... Ca va aller je vais... Tenta d'articuler la jeune fille agonisante . _

_Hinata porta deux mains tremblantes jusqu'aux visages de ses équipiers et les effleura doucement avant de sombrer définitivement dans le néant . _

_Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'un filet de sang s'était imprégné dans sa bouche . D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne cet horrible goût métallique l'avait toujours révulsé mais actuellement il se battait comme un forcené contre lui même pour ne pas laisser échapper ce qui constituait l'essence même de ses émotions . _

_Une larme . _

_OOO_

_Et voila pour aujourd'hui les enfants ! La suite très prochainement ! I swear it ! _

_Un petit commentaire peut-être pour marquer mon retour ? :P _

_Ps : Je rééditerai pour les fautes bisous à tous ! _


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre VIIII : La mission passe avant tout ? **

**Et voila sans plus attendre le neuvième chapitre . **

**Bonne lecture à todo el mundo ! **

* * *

**L**a toute première règle pour devenir un ninja digne de ce nom consistait à mettre en avant la réussite de la mission . D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne on lui avait toujours affirmé que la réussite d'une mission était beaucoup plus importante que la survie de simple équipiers et il pouvait clairement attester que jusqu'à lors cette règle ne l'avait jamais dérangé . Lui qui n'avait jamais crée de liens avec qui que ce soit avait toujours réussi à comprendre cette vision du monde Ninja .

Cette règle avait toujours fait sens pour lui car après tout , que valait la vie d'un " équipier" face au devoir d'un Shinobi ?

La deuxième règle que devait suivre à la lettre un ninja reposait sur le fait de ne jamais montrer ses émotions et ce sous aucun prétexte .

A l'origine il n'était pas fort compliqué pour un Shinobi tel que Sasuke de suivre cette deuxième règles . C'était d'ailleurs un domaine dans lequel il excellait . Depuis l'extinction de son clan il ne se souvenait plus avoir versé une seule larme pour quoique ce soit ou pour qui que ce soit .

" La réussite de la mission doit passer bien avant sa propre survie . La réussite de la mission doit passer bien avant sa propre survie . " Se répéta inlassablement le taciturne en fixant le visage de sa défunte coéquipière .

Si ces règles avaient toujours été d'une logique implacable pour lui , alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser que cette mission ne méritait pas le sacrifice de sa coéquipière ? Il n'avait jamais vécu une pareille situation . La vie d'un Ninja était-elle si austère ?

Si ne pas montrer ses émotions ne devaient pas constituer un problème pour lui alors pourquoi se mordait-il ainsi la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à sentir le goût écoeurant du sang s'infiltrer dans sa bouche ? Il ne voulait pas montrer à son idiot de coéquipier à quel point cette situation l'irritait .

Il ne voulait pas prouver à son coéquipier que le fait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments était véritablement quelque chose de très complexe même pour quelqu'un de froid comme lui .

L'incarnation de la pureté même venait de s'éteindre en le protégeant et même en étant conscient de cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer inutilement le corps sans vie d' Hinata .

- Relève toi . Lui ordonna t-il en la secouant encore plus fort .

Le blond observa la scène complètement ankylosé . Un sentiment inconnu gagna l'intégralité de son être jusqu'à le faire littéralement trembler . Il continua d'observer son coéquipier qui essayait vainement de réveiller la jeune fille mais se rendait-il seulement compte que ses efforts étaient complètement inutiles ?

C'est alors qu'il vit le taciturne plaçer lentement deux doigts sur la poitrine de la jeune fille . Ce dernier se concentra au maximum pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un seul battement de son coeur .

Rien .

Son pouls était sans doute beaucoup trop faible pour en percevoir les battements .

Du moins il essaya de s'en persuader .

Il plaça donc deux doigts en dessous du nez de la jeune fille et patienta quelques secondes .

Toujours rien .

" Elle ne respire plus et je ne sens pas non plus son pouls , elle est vraiment..." Se dit le taciturne en ne pouvant accepter cette funeste vérité .

Naruto écarta le taciturne du corps d' Hinata et la prit dans ses bras .

Sasuke ne dit rien et observa le blond silencieusement . Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus .

- Tu faisais toujours de ton mieux . Et tu t'entraînais sans arrêt afin de devenir plus forte . Murmura presque le blond en lui caressant le visage .

- Naruto...elle ne peut plus t'entendre puisqu'elle est... Tenta le taciturne .

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses mourir maintenant ! Hurla presque Naruto sans prêter attention à la remarque de Sasuke .

- TU ES MON AMIE ET JE REFUSE DE TE VOIR MOURIR ! Explosa Naruto en serrant d'avantage le cadavre de sa coéquipière .

Le taciturne tourna vivement la tête et lança le regard le plus meurtrier qui soit au jeune garçon masqué . Il n'y avait pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire ce que Haku avait ressenti à ce moment précis .

Globalement de la peur .

Ce garçon voulait sa mort . Il pouvait sentir une pulsion meurtrière insoutenable dans les yeux vermeilles de l'Uchiwa .

- Votre amie était vraiment très habile . Elle a accouru pour vous protéger . C'était une Kunoichi digne de respect . Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Haku .

- Est-il possible que ce soit la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un de précieux périr devant vos yeux ? C'est le destin de tous les Ninjas . Expliqua le Ninja masqué en pénétrant de nouveau dans un des miroirs de glace .

- La ferme ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! Explosa Naruto plus furieux que jamais .

Quelque chose était entrain de prendre possession de son corps . Une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à lors . Il ferma les yeux un instant et vit se former une sorte d'image très flou dans sa tête . Quelque chose d'énorme et d'orangé . Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et réussit à percevoir la tête d'un renard féroce . Il relâcha le corps de sa coéquipière et se releva sans adresser un seul regard au brun qui semblait très surpris .

Le taciturne fronça les sourcils en observant une sorte de fumée émaner du corps de son coéquipier . Quelque chose d'étrange était entrain de se produire .

Soudain un énorme tourbillon orangé prit forme autour de Naruto devant les yeux interloqués de Haku et du taciturne .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du chakra ? Quelle puissance ! " Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke les yeux désormais grands ouverts .

- Je vais te mettre en pièce ! Assura Naruto en foudroyant Haku d'un regard glacial .

" C'est incroyable , son chakra se matérialise . Quelle énergie ! C'est impressionnant " Se dit Haku subjugué .

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna Sasuke en ressentant un chakra féroce le submerger de toutes parts .

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas . Il semblait être littéralement en transe . Ses ongles et ses cheveux avaient poussés en moins de quelques secondes . Il pouvait même affirmé avoir vu des crocs se développer également . Même ses cicatrices ressemblaient à d'énormes moustaches . Naruto n'avait plus du tout forme humaine . Il ressemblait à une sorte d'animal sauvage ou à un monstre . Mais ce qui lui donnait définitivement une allure démoniaque était sans aucun doute ses yeux . Des yeux encore plus rouge que ses Sharingans . Des orbes vous donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une faible proie sans valeur .

" Naruto ... mais qui es-tu donc ? " Se questionna le taciturne complètement sidéré par la nouvelle apparence de son équipier .

Ledit Naruto se retourna brutalement et fit face à Haku . Ce dernier s'enfonça inconsciemment dans son bloc de glace et ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine . Il avait compris à la seconde même ou ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans son regards rouge flamboyant qu'il ne remporterait pas le combat . C'était évident .

La mort allait finir par l'attraper .

OOO

" Merde ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce chakra ? Zabuza ? Non c'est beaucoup trop puissant ! " Se dit le Ninja copieur en fermant les yeux un court instant .

Il ressentit alors une énergie démoniaque . Comme celle de ce fameux jour . Le jour ou le village de konoha fut complètement détruit par le démon renard .

" Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est Kakashi ? Impossible ! Mais alors je ne vois pas qui ? ...J'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment !" Se questionna également Zabuza comme tétanisé .

" C'est Naruto ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il ne faut pas que le sceau se brise maintenant . " Se dit Kakashi en s'emparant d'un rouleau dans son étui à shuriken .

Les deux Ninjas ne prêtèrent plus du tout attention l'un à l'autre . Le chakra qui émanait des blocs de glace était surnaturel et cela eu pour effet de ramener les deux combattants sur terre .

OOO

Le taciturne se trouvait dans un état d'incompréhension le plus total . Comment se faisait-il qu'un garçon maladroit comme Naruto puisse être doté d'une puissance pareille ? Ca ne tenait pas la route . De plus ce chakra n'avait rien de naturel .

" Est-ce-que Naruto est vraiment ce qu'il prétend être ? " Se questionna Sasuke en observant le blond guérir de ses blessures avec une rapidité inhumaine .

Sans crier gare , le blond fonça sur l'un des blocs de glace complètement inconscient de ses actes .

" Il se déplace même comme une espèce de renard . " Se dit Haku en préparant ses aiguilles .

Le garçon masqué lança des aiguilles de toutes parts sur le démon et constata avec stupéfaction qu'elles étaient toutes retombées immédiatement au sol .

Naruto bondit sur l'un des bloc de glace et le brisa en mille morceaux .

" C'est impossible , il a détruit ce bloc en à peine une seconde alors que tout à l'heure on arrivaient à peine à en toucher un seul . " Se dit le taciturne les yeux grands ouverts de surprise .

Haku profita de cette situation et s'extirpa du bloc de glace détruit pour attaquer Naruto par au dessus . le jeune garçon essaya de planter deux aiguilles dans le dos du démon mais vit son attaque échouer . Le blond avait effectué un tourbillon dans les airs avec une rapidité exceptionnelle esquivant de ce fait aisément l'attaque d' Haku .

Naruto se rua de nouveau sur le jeune homme masqué et s'empara de son bras à la vitesse de l'éclair .

Le taciturne ne put qu'observer impuissant la performance de son équipier . Plus rien n'avait de sens . La logique avait fini par céder . Si auparavant son équipier lui était inférieur dorénavant le taciturne ne se sentait plus capable de rivaliser avec lui .

" Je ne comprends plus rien . Est-ce qu'il nous cachait cette puissance depuis tout ce temps ? Il s'est donc joué de nous ? C'était un démon depuis le début ? " Se questionna activement le taciturne en observant les blocs de glaces s'emplirent au fur et à mesure d'une lueur orangé .

OOO

" Quoi ? Naruto a donc bien brisé le sceau ? Non , cette sensation ... le sceau s'est simplement fragilisé , mais on sent tout de même le chakra du démon-renard s'en échapper . Il faut que j'en finisse avec Zabuza rapidement avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive . " Se dit Kakashi en balançant un rouleau bleuté dans les airs .

Le ninja copieur s'entailla le pouce rapidement et rattrapa habilement le parchemin .

" J'ai encore le temps d'y arriver ! " Se dit Kakashi en déroulant le rouleau .

Il fit glisser son pouce ensanglanté le long du papier .

" Et maintenant Zabuza ? Ca risque peut-être de te décevoir mais la plaisanterie est terminée . Il est grand temps que j'en finisse avec toi ! "

Kakashi effectua un signe et concentra une énorme quantité de chakra à l'intérieur du fameux rouleau .

OOO

Naruto concentra une quantité phénoménal de chakra dans son poing et l'envoya avec force sur le visage du jeune homme masqué .

Haku se vit projeter à plusieurs mètres en brisant tous les blocs de glace sur son passage .

" C'est impossible . " Se dit le taciturne en observant Haku virevolter dans les airs .

Haku se releva avec difficulté et bascula lentement la tête en constatant que son imparable technique était complètement détruite .

Cette fois-ci il allait réellement mourir sans avoir put venir en aide à Zabuza . Ses miroirs venaient de se briser tout comme son rêve de devenir l'arme de celui qu'il considérait comme étant un être cher .

" Zabuza..."

Naruto se rua de nouveau sur haku en poussa un énorme cri pour extérioriser toute la fureur qu'il ressentait en cet instant .

" Zabuza...Pardonnez moi , mais ce garçon est beaucoup trop puissant pour moi ... j'aurais tellement voulu devenir votre rêve...votre arme..."

Aussitôt le masque d'Haku se brisa et Naruto put reconnaître le visage angélique de la personne qu'il avait prise pour une femme auparavant .

" Est-ce-que tu as quelqu'un que tu veux protéger à tout prix ? "

Cette phrase résonna comme un énorme écho dans l'esprit possédé de naruto .

La soif de sang s'estompa instantanément laissant ainsi place à un peu d'humanité . Son aspect démoniaque avait complètement disparu . Le démon-renard s'était comme volatilisé .

- Tu es le garçon de la dernière fois ? Questionna Naruto complètement pantois .

- Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ? Question Haku d'une voix presque trop douce .

Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer le poing toujours pointé devant son doux visage . Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce garçon à l'allure si angélique était en réalité le responsable de la mort de sa précieuse coéquipière .

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour m'achever ? J'ai tué ton amie non ? Questionna Haku étonné .

A ces mots Naruto ne put contenir sa rage et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage . Haku tomba à la renverse et cracha un long filet de sang .

Cette attaque était si faible .

- Ou es passé ta force ? Tu ne pourras pas me battre avec ça ! Dit Haku en se relevant rapidement .

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers le corps sans vie de sa coéquipière . Sasuke était toujours présent à côté de cette dernière et ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre depuis tout à l'heure .

- Elle n'était pas importante pour toi ? Questionna de nouveau Haku en s'essuyant douloureusement la bouche .

- Ne fais pas l'erreur que beaucoup commettent . Il n'arrivent pas à achever leur ennemi et font preuve de pitié à la place , et décident de les laisser vivre ! Mais as-tu idée de la souffrance que cela représente ? Connais-tu la souffrance de vivre sans rêve tout en sachant que personne n'a besoin de toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire au juste ? Questionna Naruto sur la défensive .

Soudain un cri claqua dans l'air avec force ce qui fit revenir Naruto à la réalité .

- Naruto ! dépêche toi d'en finir avec lui qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Explosa Sasuke en ne comprennent plus du tout l'attitude de son équipier .

- Il a tout à fait raison je ne vois pas ce que tu attends . Renchérit Haku en serrant les poings .

- Zabuza-san n'a plus besoin d'un Ninja aussi faible que moi tu m'as volé ma raison d'exister ...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats pour un type pareil ? Ce n'est qu'un mercenaire sans scrupule payé pour faire du mal autour de lui ! Et cette ordure est la seule personne précieuse pour toi ? Explosa de nouveau Naruto en le pointant du doigt .

- J'avais des gens qui comptaient beaucoup à mes yeux il y a très longtemps ... mes parents . Répondit Haku nostalgique .

Aussitôt des images lui revinrent en mémoire . Le village ou il avait vu le jour . Ses parents lui souriant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant . De la neige . Le froid glacial .

Une gifle .

Du sang .

Et le néant .

Haku courba légèrement l'échine et décida d'expliquer à ce petit garçon pourquoi la personne la plus importante à ses yeux était ce " mercenaire " .

- Je suis née dans une famille de fermiers et mes parents étaient heureux comme ça . Ils étaient vraiment très gentils avec moi . Mais un jour un événement se produisit . Ma père a tué ma mère et a essayé de me tuer ensuite .

- Quoi ? L'interrompit Naruto complètement choqué .

" Quelle cruauté ... " Ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond tremblant .

- Le village de kiri a vécu beaucoup de guerres civiles , et les possesseurs de techniques héréditaires furent tous tués . Il se trouve que ma mère possédait une technique héréditaire . Elle la garda secrète et épousa mon père . Elle a sans doute dû croire qu'elle pourrait mener une vie normale encore un long moment . Les années ont passées et j'ai découvert que j'étais également en la possession de cette technique . Mon père a ensuite découvert la vérité ... Il a tué ma mère devant mes yeux et ensuite je l'ai tué grâce à cette fameuse technique sans en être véritablement conscient . Je me suis retrouvé seul et j'ai réalisé que la solitude était la pire chose que l'on puisse ressentir .

- La pire chose ... ? Questionna Naruto complètement interloqué .

- La sensation que personne n'a besoin de toi ...

" Il est pareil que moi . " Réalisa finalement le blond les yeux grands ouverts .

Avant Iruka Sensei personne ne lui avait porté la moindre attention . Il s'était senti seul , inutile et rejeté . Il avait dû se forger un rêve pour espéré se sentir plus vivant . Il comprenait mieux ce que Haku essayait de lui expliquer .

- Tu m'as dit : " Je veux être le meilleur Ninja de mon village et montrer à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable . " Quand quelqu'un qui t'accepte du fond de son coeur apparaît , cette personne devrait être la personne la plus importante pour toi . Zabuza-san savait parfaitement que je venais d'une famille maudite et il m'a élevé . Il voulait cette capacité que tout le monde rejetait . Continua Haku en souriant étrangement .

Une scène lui revint en mémoire . La scène de sa résurrection .

- Personne n'a besoin d'un gamin comme toi , tu mourras comme un simple mendiant . Lui avait dit un homme aux yeux terrifiants .

- Vous avez les mêmes yeux que moi monsieur . Lui avait répondu Haku d'un sourire aux lèvres .

A cet instant Haku avait compris que sa vie allait complètement changer .

- Gamin , veux-tu que quelqu'un ait besoin de toi ? Peux-tu tout me donner ? Lui avait demandé cette étrange personne .

Haku l'avait admiré comme ci il s'agissait d'un oracle ou d'un dieu .

- Oui . Répondit simplement le jeune garçon heureux de pouvoir enfin servir quelqu'un d'autre .

- A partir de maintenant ta capacité est la mienne . Lui avait expliqué Zabuza d'un sourire aux lèvres .

Ce précieux souvenir s'effaça lentement de la mémoire d'Haku comme ci tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe .

- J'étais tellement heureux . Expliqua Haku en sortant visiblement de sa léthargie .

" Pardon Zabuza-san ... je n'ai pas pu être l'arme que vous désiriez tant . " Pensa une dernière fois Haku avant de réduire la faible distance qui le séparait de Naruto .

- Maintenant termine ce que tu as commencé . Ordonna Haku d'un sourire aux lèvres .

- C'est réellement le seul moyen ? Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances nous serions certainement devenus amis . Murmura le blond en fermant les yeux .

Le taciturne fixa une dernière fois le visage de sa équipière et ouvrit grands les yeux . Pourquoi est-ce-que cet idiot n'en finissait pas avec lui ?

Il porta sa main sur son étui à shuriken et activa ses Sharingans avec rapidité . La surprise avait laissé place à la rage . Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement .

Si cet imbécile ne s'en chargeait pas alors il l'annihilerait lui même .

- SI TU NE FAIS RIEN ALORS JE LE TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! Hurla Sasuke les iris imbibés de sang .

Le taciturne se rua sur Haku et lui asséna un coup de pied magistral dans l'abdomen . Il s'empara de son pied et le fit tournoyer dans les airs quelques secondes avant de l'éjecter une nouvelle fois au sol .

- Sa-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... S'écria le blond abasourdi .

Le taciturne ne laissa pas le temps à Haku de se relever et se plaça sur lui en le ruant de coups de poings au visage .

Le Brun était baigné dans une frénésie destructrice et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter en cet instant . Les coups devinrent de plus en plus violents à mesure ou les images de sa coéquipière morte lui revinrent en mémoire .

- Sasuke , attends ! Hurla Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule .

Le taciturne s'écarta violemment de l'étreinte de son coéquipier et le fixa d'un regard bourré de reproches . On pouvait facilement y percevoir de la colère , de la folie et une soif de vengeance intarissable .

- Cette personne devait être réellement importante pour toi . Dit simplement Haku en ouvrant difficilement les yeux .

Sasuke plaça une main autour du cou du criminel et commença doucement à le serrer . Il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix si agaçante . Tout ce qu'il désirait ardemment actuellement était la mort de ce Ninja .

- La ferme , tu es notre ennemi et le but de la mission est de t'éliminer . Rétorqua finalement le taciturne en tremblant légèrement .

Le taciturne n'avait jamais tué personne . C'était la toute première fois qu'il voyait un ennemi suffoquer ainsi sous son étreinte . Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir horrifié ou au contraire triomphant .

- A-achève moi ... Si Naruto n'en est pas capable ... a-alors toi fais le ... Le pria Haku suffoquant .

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes supplications . Rétorqua le brun les sourcils froncés .

Soudain Haku fut pris d'un énorme frisson . Une étrange sensation vint lui broyer l'estomac .

" Quel est ce sentiment si étrange ? " Se dit Haku en ne sentant définitivement plus d'air lui emplir les poumons .

Il ouvrit grands les yeux et l'image de son maître lui vint à l'esprit . Quelque chose lui était arrivé .

" Zabuza-san ! "

Sasuke décida d'en finir rapidement . Si la strangulation ne fonctionnait pas alors l'égorgement ferait l'affaire . Le taciturne extirpa un Kunai de son étui à Shuriken et le plaça sous la gorge du mercenaire .

- C'est terminé ! S'écria le taciturne .

Mais sans crier gare Haku s'empara du poignet de son agresseur et le repoussa violemment . Sasuke s'écrasa au sol et fixa son adversaire dans l'incompréhension la plus total . Il l'avait pourtant supplié d'en finir non ? Alors pourquoi avoir repoussé son attaque ?

- Pardonnez-moi Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun mais je ne peux pas encore mourir ! Expliqua Haku en effectuant une série de signes d'une seule main .

Et soudain il disparu dans un nuage de fumée glacial .

OOO

Kakashi venait d'immobiliser Zabuza à l'aide de chiens invoqués grâce au parchemin . Le Ninja copieur effectua une série de signes et fit jaillir un éclair bleu éblouissant de son bras droit . Cette fois-ci s'en était fini de lui .

- La mort t'attend Zabuza ! Hurla Kakashi en se ruant sur le Démon .

Zabuza ouvrit grand les yeux en attendant que l'attaque ne lui transperce la poitrine .

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à entendre était ce bruit qui lui transperçait dangereusement les tympans .

Le bruit de mille oiseaux .

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une quantité de sang impressionnante s'étaler sur le sol . Il fronça les sourcils et constata que le dos de son élève se trouvait juste devant lui .

Interloqué , le Démon n'en cru pas ses yeux . Haku venait de se sacrifier pour lui . Son élève avait agi comme il l'avait toujours souhaité . Comme une arme .

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui durant une fraction de seconde . Son élève venait de mourir juste devant lui et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ne pouvait en aucun cas être décelé par l'ennemi . Il fallait bluffer et prouver à Kakashi qu'il ne ressentait rien face au sacrifice de son élève .

Kakashi ouvrit grands les yeux et stoppa le flux important de chakra concentré dans son bras . Il venait de prendre la vie d'un enfant et cela l'attrista plus que jamais .

- Za-Zabuza-san... Réussit à articuler le pauvre enfant .

Il s'empara du poignet du Ninja copieur et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine afin de ne pas le laisser s'échapper . Il vomit une quantité de sang incroyable et trembla furieusement .

- La mort m'attend n'est-ce pas ? Tu as encore tout faux Kakashi ! Dit Zabuza d'un sourire aux lèvres .

Il fallait à tout prix riposter quitte à déchiqueter le corps de son ancien élève au passage . Zabuza lança de nouveau son énorme épée sur Kakashi mais ce dernier s'empara du corps de Haku et recula de quelques mètres .

Le Ninja copieur déposa le corps du jeune garçon et lui ferma les yeux ce qui était naturellement , signe de profond respect à son égard . Il avait combattu comme un noble Ninja et la moindre des choses était de lui faire honneur .

OOO

- Sasuke ? L'apostropha Naruto en serrant les poings .

Le taciturne ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer férocement les sourcils . Les événements commençaient à se brouiller dans son esprit maintenant tourmenté . Il ne semblait plus avoir les idées très claires .

- Sasuke ? Insista le blond ne sachant plus quoi faire .

Le taciturne se releva et fixa son équipier d'un regard noir onyx . Son regard était froid comme à l'accoutumée . Mais une seule différence subsistait actuellement . Ce regard la était étonnamment expressif . L'impassibilité qu'on pouvait continuellement lire dans son regard avait fait place à de la colère et à de la souffrance .

Il tourna les tallons et se dirigea de nouveau vers le corps sans vie de son- ex coéquipière .

Naruto baissa les yeux et se dirigea , résigné , vers l'endroit ou se trouvait actuellement Kakashi et Tazuna . Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette vision de mort . La regarder encore et encore ne lui rendrait pas la vie et cette triste réalité le rendit malade .

OOO

Le taciturne se pencha sur le cadavre d'Hinata et posa une main sur sa joue . Sa peau était si glacial . Toutes traces de vie avaient définitivement quittées son corps .

- Pauvre idiote... Murmura le Brun dans l'espoir d'une réponse .

Ou d'un simple rougissement .

Il souleva le corps de la jeune fille délicatement en prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer son corps déjà lacéré par les multiples aiguilles du mercenaire masqué .

" Je ne t'avais rien demandé...rien " Se dit le jeune garçon en serrant inconsciemment son corps contre le sien .

Peut-être cherchait-il une once de chaleur en la pressant de la sorte ? Prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté ce monde . Ou peut-être espérait-il simplement que cette mission ne soit que le fruit de l'un de ses songes .

OOO

- Naruto est-ce que tu vas bien ? Questionna Kakashi en plaçant un Kunai sur la nuque de Zabuza .

- Je vais bien mais... Commença le blond en observant le corps sans vie de Haku .

Ce Ninja s'était donc sacrifié pour son précieux Sensei . Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au moins son rêve s'était finalement réalisé . D'une bien funeste manière certes . Mais réalisé tout de même . Il supposait que Haku n'avait eu aucun regret avant de quitter ce monde .

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fixa son Sensei d'une façon qui en disait long . Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivée à sa coéquipière .

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ou à Hinata ? Questionna activement Kakashi la peur au ventre .

Trop tard .

- Hinata-chan est... commença Naruto en avalant difficilement sa salive .

" Pourquoi cette mine ravagée ? Se pourrait-il que ? " Se questionna le Ninja copieur interloqué .

- Elle est quoi ? S'impatienta le sensei qui ne comprenait hélas que trop bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire .

Mais il lui fallait une confirmation .

-...Morte . Acheva finalement Naruto en détournant le regard .

Le ninja copieur ouvrit grand les yeux et détourna également le regard . Douze ans . Son élève n'avait que douze ans . Et ça n'était que sa première mission . Avait-il été le pire des Sensei en acceptant cette dangereuse mission ? Il n'avait encore jamais enseigné à qui que se soit avant de devenir le professeur de l'équipe sept et à peine avait-il commencé à exécuter ses fonctions qu'immédiatement il perdait un élève . L'héritière de la branche principale venait de perdre la vie . Un élément clé pour le clan Hyuga . Que dirait le père d'Hinata ? Que faisait Sasuke ?

Une foule de questions l'assaillirent et soudain la vision de son jeune élève blond se brouilla de nouveau . Le brouillard s'était de nouveau épaissit .

La vie d'un Shinobi était réellement imprévisible .

Il ne fallait pas se laisser déconcentrer . Kakashi s'empara de deux kunais et s'apprêta à définitivement en finir avec Zabuza .

Le démon put faire basculer son épée en arrière et de ce fait repousser le Ninja copieur in extremis .

- Et bien et bien ... je vois qu'il y a de l'action ici . Claqua une voix détestable dans l'air .

- Tu as perdu l'usage de tes deux bras . Comment comptes-tu te battre dorénavant ? Fit remarqué Kakashi en tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant .

- Je vois que tu t'es fait mettre en pièce par ce Ninja , je suis déçu Zabuza ! Dit Gatô en explosant de rire .

Des mercenaires s'étaient rassemblés au fur et à mesure derrière l'homme qu'on appelait Gatô . Cette personne était de taille ridicule et le sourire qu'il arborait lui donnait un air faussement important . Alors c'était cet homme qui régnait en seigneur et maître sur le village ?

C'était ridicule . A croire que le pouvoir de l'argent rendait le plus faible des hommes exceptionnellement puissant .

OOO

Une odeur de sang séché et une sensation de chaleur et de fraîcheur se propageant dans l'intégralité de son être .

" Est-ce que ... je suis dans l'au delà ? " Se dit la jeune fille en ouvrant un yeux .

Une chose était certaine . C'est que dans l'au delà il faisait froid et étrangement chaud en même temps .

Mais soudain une sensation de plénitude la gagna . Sa tête était posée contre quelque chose de dure mais de fort confortable . Elle pouvait clairement identifier les battements d'un coeur . Elle se sentit bercée et en sécurité .

Impossible . Cette illusion semblait si réelle .

Une personne était visiblement entrain de la transporter . Les trais d'un très beau visage la fit enfin sortir de sa torpeur .

Ces cheveux ébènes . Ces yeux si noirs . C'était son coéquipier !

Hinata avait finalement survécu .

Le Brun se stoppa net .

Il jura avoir sentit quelque chose remuer entre ses bras . Il baissa lentement la tête et sentit une toute petite respiration emplir ses narines . La chaleur de ce souffle lui fit rater un battement . Sa coéquipière était entrain de le fixer avec un étonnement sans nom .

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ? E-est-ce que c'est toi ? Je-je ne suis pas ... morte ? Questionna timidement la jeune fille .

Le taciturne n'en cru pas ses yeux . Sa coéquipière était entrain de bouger . De respirer . De le questionner . Il avait pourtant bien vérifié et cela de nombreuse fois . Elle devrait être morte !

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ? E...Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Questionna de nouveau la jeune fille dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse .

Le taciturne posa une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et la pressa d'avantage contre son torse .

- Ca fait mal... Tenta la jeune fille le rouge aux joues .

Il ne s'était pas préparé à voir réapparaître cette couleur si caractéristique de sitôt .

" Il a fait exprès de ne pas toucher les points vitaux . " Réalisa subitement Sasuke .

Etrangement il s'en sentit soulagé .

- J'espère que tu souffres . Lâcha le taciturne d'un petit sourire .

Sa souffrance lui prouvait ainsi que sa stupide coéquipière était toujours en vie .

La jeune fille n'osa rien répliquer et se contenta de l'observer de nouveau . Soudain une foule de questions l' assaillirent . Ou était Naruto ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Zabuza était-il mort ? Et le garçon masqué ? Il fallait qu'elle sache .

- O-ou est Naruto-kun ? Questionna finalement Hinata les yeux pleins d'espoirs .

- Il va bien mais tais-toi maintenant , économise tes forces . Tonna la voix du taciturne en la replaçant calmement dans ses bras .

- J-je peux essayer de marcher merci... Affirma la jeune fille en remuant doucement .

Le taciturne lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang et la pauvre jeune fille n'eut pas d'autres choix que de rester tranquille .

OOO

- Tu me fais bien rigoler tu sais . Et tu oses prétendre être le Démon du village caché de Kiri ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit diablotin ! S'écria Gatô sous les éclats de rire d'une cinquantaine de mercenaires .

Honte . Humiliation . Voilà ce que ressentait ledit Diablotin actuellement .

" Qui sont ces gens ? Ils sont tellement nombreux ! " Constata intérieurement Naruto , impressionné .

- Kakashi , je suis désolé , mais le combat s'achève ici . Puisque j'ai perdu toutes raisons de tuer Tazuna tu n'es donc plus mon adversaire . Expliqua Zabuza tout en fixant Gatô qui s'approchait dangereusement trop prêt du cadavre de Haku .

- Oui , c'est vrai . Répondit simplement le ninja copieur , résigné .

- J'ai une dette envers cette vermine ! Il m'a presque broyé le bras lors de notre petite entrevu pour te protéger ! N'est-ce pas Zabuza ? Fit remarquer le petit homme en tapotant le visage de Haku à l'aide de sa longue canne de bois .

" Quelle ordure . Cet homme n'a même pas la moindre considération pour les morts . " Ne put s'empêcher de penser Kakashi en fixant Gatô d'un oeil mauvais .

Zabuza lorgna le petit homme d'un regard presque destructeur . Comment osait-il ? Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru l'échine .

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ! Hurla Naruto hors de lui .

Le blond fonça furieusement tête baissé vers Gatô mais fut intercepté de justesse par son Sensei .

- N'agis pas si imprudemment ! S'écria Kakashi en essayant de ramener son élève à la raison .

Cette situation était détestable mais il fallait savoir réfléchir comme un Ninja dans n'importe quelle situation .

- Pourquoi ne dîtes-vous rien ? C'était votre ami non ? Questionna Naruto en pointant le dos de Zabuza du doigt .

- La ferme Gamin . Ce ne te regarde pas . Haku est mort et il n'y a rien à dire de plus . Rétorqua durement Zabuza .

- Après tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble , Vous ne ressentez donc rien ? Renchérit Naruto complètement débité .

- Tout comme Gatô m'a utilisé j'ai utilisé Haku . Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois non ? Les Ninjas ne sont que des jouets . Seules ses capacités m'intéressaient . Je n'ai...aucun regret . Affirma de nouveau Zabuza en essayant de s'en convaincre lui même .

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Questionna de nouveau Naruto en ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce que lui affirmait ce maudit Ninja .

Soudain , Kakashi déposa une main sur l'épaule du blond . Il fallait qu'il arrête ce petit manège et tout de suite .

- Arrête Naruto . Nous n'avons plus à nous battre contre lui . Et d'autre part...

Mais son avertissement n'eut aucun effet puisque Naruto avait déjà brusquement rejeté la main de son Sensei .

- LA FERME ! Hurla de nouveau Naruto à l'adresse de Kakashi .

- Ce type est encore mon ennemi ! Haku t'aimais vraiment tu sais ! Il avait de la considération et du respect pour une personne comme toi ! Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien du tout ? Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?

Naruto avait abandonné le vouvoiement au fur et à mesure de son discours . Cet homme n'était pas digne d'une once marque de respect .

- Est-ce qu'il faut étouffer ainsi ses sentiments pour devenir un homme fort comme toi ? Questionna de nouveau Naruto les yeux imbibés de larmes .

- Il ... il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi ! Il n'avait même pas de rêve à lui . Mourir de la sorte c'est simplement...simplement trop cruel ! Affirma le blond les poings serrés de rage .

- Arrête... Somma Zabuza au bord des larmes .

Les mots de ce garçon avaient finalement atteint son coeur de pierre . Zabuza ne pouvait plus se le cacher . Ses émotions s'exprimaient d'elles mêmes . Haku avait été la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et au fond de son coeur il avait toujours souhaité ne pas avoir à l'utiliser comme une vulgaire arme . Il avait été comme un fils pour lui . Un fidèle compagnon . Un ami...

Ce stupide garnement avait tout à fait raison . La mort d'Haku était quelque chose qui le touchait profondément et les larmes qu'il versaient en ce moment ne pouvaient qu' en témoigner .

Il était inutile pour lui de se retenir d'avantage . Pleurer lui purifiait l'âme . Au Diable ces fichues règles Ninja .

- Haku... ce n'est pas seulement pour moi qu'il se battait . Ca le faisait souffrir de se battre contre vous . Je le sais il était toujours trop gentil . Je suis heureux de vous avoir eu comme derniers adversaires . Dit Zabuza en retirant les bandages qui constituaient son éternel masque .

Gatô recula de quelques pas et ouvrit grand la bouche . Ce diable préparait sans doute quelque chose de mauvais .

- Ah et petit ... tu as raison les ninjas ne peuvent pas devenir des armes sans sentiments , sur ce point je dois bien avouer que j'ai perdu . Petit passe moi ton kunai ! Ordonna férocement la voix du Démon .

Résigné Naruto extirpa un kunai de son étui à shuriken et l'envoya directement vers Zabuza qui l'intercepta avec ses dents . Ce dernier fronça dangereusement les sourcils et fixa Gatô de la façon la plus meurtrière qui soit .

Ce misérable insecte allait payer !

Le petit homme trembla de tout son être et se réfugia précipitamment derrière la horde de mercenaires .

- Tuez les ! Tuez les tous ! Ordonna Gatô terrifié .

- Oui ! hurlèrent les mercenaires à l'unisson .

Zabuza fonça sur la horde de mercenaires un kunai dans la bouche et déchiqueta les deux premiers mercenaires qui se trouvaient en tête de file .

Le Démon assassina aisément de nombreux hommes sur son passage mais se vit planter une multitude d'armes dans son dos .

Actuellement Zabuza ne pensait pas une seule seconde à la douleur mais plutôt à la mort du scélérat qu'il avait pris pour cible .

Zabuza esquiva pratiquement toutes les autres attaques et fonça vers Gatô avec une vitesse impressionnante . Son aura était tout bonnement démoniaque .

" Un Démon ! " Ne put s'empêcher de penser Gatô prit de panique .

Ledit Démon enfonça le Kunai de Naruto dans l'abdomen du petit homme si férocement que ce dernier cracha un énorme filet de sang .

Mais subitement Zabuza se vit planter de nouveau par une étonnante quantité d'armes en tout genre dans le dos . Ca fin était proche et il le savait . Mais il ne fallait pas mourir avant d'avoir définitivement achevé l'auteur de nombreux crimes .

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à rejoindre ton ami au paradis va y tout seul ! Lâcha Gatô en se serrant douloureusement l'abdomen .

- Malheureusement je n'irai pas dans le même endroit que Haku ! Mais toi tu vas venir en enfer avec moi ! Lui assura Zabuza à quelques centimètres de son hideux visage .

- Ce n'est pas si grave , comme ça le Démon du village caché de Kiri pourra devenir un véritable démon s'il meurt et qu'il se retrouve en enfers ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles , et tu verras si je suis un si mignon diablotin ! S'écria Zabuza d'un ton qui se voulait diabolique avant de déchiqueter le petit homme de toutes parts .

Gatô sombra dans l'inconscience et tomba dans la mer comme une vulgaire charge .

Zabuza se retourna et lança un regard effrayant à l'adresse de tous les mercenaires encore en vie . Ces derniers reculèrent complètement paniqués et s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer l'homme qui venait d'assassiner leur source de revenu .

Le Démon laissa tomber le Kunai ensanglanté au sol et se dirigea lentement vers le corps sans vie de Haku .

" Haku...c'est le moment de se dire adieu . Merci beaucoup et ... je suis désolé..."

Une mélancolie infini s'était emparé du Ninja de Kiri . Il n'avait en réalité plus qu'une seule requête avant de quitter ce bas monde . Mourir aux côtés de Haku .

Zabuza jeta un ultime regard vers son ancien élève et s'écroula au sol incapable d'en supporter d'avantage .

Naruto ferma les yeux et détourna la tête . La vision de cet homme mort au combat lui retourna les tripes . Ce bain de sang ne cesserait donc jamais ?

- Ne ferme pas les yeux . Contemple la fin d'un homme qui s'est battu pour vivre . Ordonna Kakashi plus sérieux que jamais .

- Oui . Répondit douloureusement le jeune garçon .

- Na-Naruto-kun ! Claqua une petite voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue .

Ledit Naruto se retourna et vit le corps d'Hinata pressé contre le torse de son coéquipier . Il se frotta les yeux et déglutit difficilement .

Cette voix . Cette ci douce voix . Ca ne pouvait pas être possible .

" C'est impossible ! Elle est vivante ! " Se dit le petit blond plus heureux que jamais .

Soudain une phrase de Zabuza lui vint en mémoire :

" Ca le faisait souffrir de se battre contre vous " .

" Il a esquiver les points vitaux . Haku était réellement quelqu'un de gentil . " Se dit Naruto d'un énorme sourire .

Il se rua sur Sasuke et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille . Elle semblait si exténué .

- Hinata-chan , je suis tellement heureux ! S'écria en essayant de la prendre également sans ses bras .

- Aie ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la pauvre jeune fille .

- Doucement espèce d'imbécile ! Tonna la voix du taciturne .

- Comment ça espèce d'imbécile ? Explosa Naruto en secouant vivement les bras .

- Naruto-kun , tu vas bien ? Questionna la jeune fille en essayant d'empêcher une nouvelle dispute .

- Haha...tu es toujours entrain de t'inquiéter pour les autres . C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ? Renchérit le petit blond d'un énorme sourire .

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et ne répondit pas .

" Très bien Hinata est hors de danger . Dieu merci . " Se dit Kakashi en fermant les yeux un maigre instant .

- Hé , hé , hé ! Vous croyez que c'est terminé ou quoi ? Maudits Ninjas vous avez tué notre gagne pain ! Alors on va être obligé d'attaquer la ville et de la piller ! Lâcha la voix de l'un des mercenaires .

- C'est pas bon ça... Dit le Ninja copieur .

- Dîtes Kakashi-sensei , vous n'auriez pas une technique pour nous en débarrasser ? Questionna activement Naruto .

- J'ai utilisé trop de chakra . Répondit Kakashi en observant les mercenaires se ruer droit sur eux .

Mais soudain une flèche vint s'écraser devant l'un des mercenaires . Tous levèrent la tête et constatèrent avec stupéfaction que le village tout entier était venu afin de venir en aide aux Ninjas .

- Tout ceux qui s'approcheront à nouveau de cette îles mourront sans hésitations ! Lâcha Inarie une arbalète à la main .

- INARI ! Dit Naruto visiblement très surpris .

- Héhé les héros doivent se faire attendre ! Répondit le petit garçon d'un petit sourire espiègle .

- Je suis tellement content . Lâcha Tazuna une larme naissante .

- Très bien je vais aider aussi ! Kage bunshin no justu ! S'écria Naruto en effectuant un signe .

Soudain Cinq clones prirent forment ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer quelques mercenaires .

" Bon et bien je suppose que j'ai assez de chakra pour les bluffer . " Se dit Kakashi en effectuant également un signe .

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu !

Une quarantaine de clones prirent formes faisant ainsi déguerpir tous les autres mercenaires au passage .

- On a réussi ! Explosa Inari au milieu des nombreux villageois qui firent exploser leur joie .

Kakashi s'approcha lentement du corps de Zabuza et le fixa quelques instants .

- On dirait que c'est terminé . Constata simplement le Démon .

- Oui . Répondit Kakashi .

- Kakashi j'ai une dernière chose à te demander .

- Quoi donc ?

- Je voudrais voir son visage une dernière fois . Expliqua Zabuza d'une voix presque suppliante .

- Bien sûr . Répondit le ninja copieur en replaçant son bandeau frontal sur son Sharingan marquant ainsi la fin des hostilités .

Kakashi extirpa les nombreuses armes du corps du Shibobi et le porta doucement à côté du corps de Haku .

Porter le corps de son ennemi fut la chose la plus déroutante et la plus étrange qu'il eut faite de toute sa vie de shinobi .

Soudain de la neige vint doucement se poser sur le pont . Ce qui était un bien étrange phénomène en cette saison .

" Haku pleures-tu ? " Questionna Zabuza en luttant comme un véritable forcené pour ne pas mourir avant d'avoir vu une toute dernière fois le visage de son compagnon .

- Merci Kakashi . Le remercia Zabuza en sentant son corps se poser contre la surface glaciale du pont .

Zabuza tourna doucement la tête vers le visage de Haku et contempla ses trais si angéliques . Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même mort Haku était toujours doté d'une certaine sérénité et cela en était déroutant .

- Nous avons été ensemble tout ce temps alors je veux mourir à tes côtés . Murmura la voix roque du Ninja agonisant .

Il porta une main sur le magnifique visage de son compagnon et ne put réprimer une larme .

- Si c'est possible...je veux aller dans le même endroit que toi . Continua t-il en lui caressent tendrement la joue .

La neige cessa et un immense rayon de soleil vint éclairer le visage sans vie de Haku . Il jura avoir vu une larme couler sur son visage . Comme ci la requête de Zabuza fut entendu .

- Il m'a dit être née dans un village ou la neige tombait sans cesse . Expliqua Naruto le visage inondé d'un torrent de larmes .

- Est-ce un hasard ? Ce garçon était pur comme la neige . Dit Kakashi attristé par cette funeste scène .

" Tu peux y aller avec lui Zabuza . " Ne put s'empêcher de penser le ninja copieur .

Le taciturne jugea bon de déposer la jeune fille au sol . Il observa son corps quelques secondes et entreprit de retirer délicatement les aiguilles . Mais la jeune fille le prit de vitesse et commença à extirper violemment deux aiguilles qui se trouvaient sur son bras .

- Espèce d'idiote ! Ne les retirent pas comme ça ! La réprimanda t-il .

- P-pardon mais je ... c'est très douloureux . Tenta t-elle d'expliquer .

- Si tu fais ça de cette manière tu risques de mourir pour de bon . Rétorqua le taciturne en retirant une à une les aiguilles de son corps .

- Hinata ... je suis content que tu ailles bien , mais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure lors de la mission était tout bonnement irréfléchi . Même s'il ne faut pas se soumettre sans arrêt aux ordres il faut tout de même m'écouter lorsque je te parle . Surtout dans ce genre de mission . Vous n'étiez pas préparés à ça . Est-ce que tu comprends ? Questionna durement Kakashi .

- J-je suis désolée. Répondit piteusement la jeune fille .

" C'est vraiment dur de paraître sévère avec elle, elle est tellement mignonne " Se dit Kakashi un sourire aux lèvres .

- Je te laisse faire Sasuke . Dit finalement Kakashi en soulevant les deux cadavres de Haku et de Zabuza .

Le taciturne ne répondit pas et continua d'extraire délicatement les aiguilles .

- Aah ... Aie... Lâcha la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux .

- Ne bouge pas , il n'en reste plus que sept . Dit le brun en extirpant une nouvelle aiguille de son abdomen .

Plus que sept . C'était le dur prix à payer pour avoir joué les inconscientes une fois de plus .

- Mais tu lui fait mal Sasuke ! laisse moi donc faire ! S'écria Naruto les bras derrière la tête .

- J'espère que tu plaisantes . Rétorqua le taciturne d'un sourire moqueur .

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ? Questionna Naruto excédé .

- Tu as déjà vu un âne soigner des blessures ? Questionna le taciturne en extirpant l'avant dernière aiguille .

- Non je n'ai jamais vu de...Hé ! Sasuke espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu considères que je suis un âne ?! Explosa Naruto de plus bel .

- Hn .

- C-calmez-vous , Naruto-kun ce n'est pas grave tu sais ... en puis il a bientôt terminé . Assura la jeune fille d'un petit sourire .

- Si tu le dis . Répondit Naruto en détournant le regard gêné par le sourire de sa coéquipière .

- En tout cas tu nous a fait une sacret peur Hinata-chan !

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et sentit son coeur battre à la chamade . Constater que Naruto la considérait comme quelqu'un d'important lui prodigua une vive chaleur .

- Bien les enfants nous partons enterrer les corps et ensuite nous gagnerons la demeure de Tazuna . Nous partirons demain matin . Expliqua le Ninja copieur en passant devant les trois Ninjas .

OOO

- Ka-Kashi-sensei , je me demandais , les ninjas doivent vraiment être sans coeur ? Questionna Hinata le regard triste .

- Les Ninjas ne doivent pas chercher leur raison d'exister . Ils doivent agir comme des armes . Et cet idéal existe également à Konoha . Expliqua Kakashi en fixant les tombes des Ninjas qu'ils venaient d'enterrer .

- C'est donc ça devenir un vrai Ninja ? Questionna le blond dégoûté .

- Ca ne me plaît pas du tout cette façon de penser . Continua Naruto d'un air triste .

- Vous penser la même chose ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le taciturne .

La vision de Hinata lui revint immédiatement en mémoire .

- Et bien en réalité non moi non plus je n'approuve pas . C'est pourquoi beaucoup de Ninjas souffrent de cet idéal . Tout comme Zabuza et ce garçon . Répondit Kakashi d'un air étrangement mélancolique .

Naruto sourit et releva subitement la tête .

- Très bien ! J'ai décidé de devenir un Ninja à ma façon . Je vais suivre un chemin ou je n'aurai rien à regretter . Expliqua le petit blond en observant le couché de soleil .

Cette explication n'étonna guère ses trois compagnons . Après tout Naruto était réellement le Ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit .

- M-moi aussi ! je veux suivre mon propre Nindo ! S'exclama Hinata plus déterminée que jamais .

Cette remarque fit sourire le blondinet qui se sentit très fier de constituer une sorte de model pour elle .

- Toi aussi tu veux suivre mon Nindo Sasuke ? Questionna le blond les mains sur les hanches .

- Non merci . Répondit le taciturne d'un air hautin .

- Très bien je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Explosa le blond en haussant les épaules .

- Bon les enfants nous partons ! Ordonna la voix de Kakashi qui avait déjà tourné les talons .

" Ils deviendront tous de très grands Ninjas . Ils ont compris des valeurs que je n'avais pas encore assimilées à leur ages . " Se dit Kakashi fier de ses élèves .

* * *

Et voila pour cette fin de l'arc Zabuza !

J'espère que ça vous a plu , j'ai vraiment mal aux yeux à force d'écrire ! ^^'

Ce chapitre m'a demandé énormément de temps je ne vous le cache pas , alors j'espère sincèrement un petit commentaire pour connaître un peu les avis de tous .

Désolée si ce chapitre était un peu trop penché sur les sentiments de Haku et de Zabuza mais franchement c'était impossible de passer à côté ! J'adore tellement ces personnages ! Ca aurait été du beau gâchis les ami(e)s !

Rendez-vous pour un prochain chapitre d'avantage centré sur nos trois protagonistes :D

Bisous à tous et à bientôt .


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre** X : Les liens .**

Pardon pour ce retard , mais j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment ( même si je suis en vacances , je sais ^^' ) En tout cas ce chapitre nous montres la progression des liens qu'entretiennes l'équipe 7 . Dans le manga , j'ai trouvé ça assez bref , un peu trop mou , du coup j'ai changé quelques petites choses pour montrer une nette évolution dans les rapports entre les personnages .  
Le prochain chapitre concernera bien entendu l'examen des chunins !

Je viens de me rendre compte que mon histoire va être vachement longue , j'espère que vous avez du temps à perdre pour ceux qui me suivent toujours hahaha...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter , le gout délicieux de ses lèvres lui fit perdre la raison à tel point qu'il força le passage pour y faire pénétrer sa langue . Il continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine . Il était comme possédé par tant de félicité . Le démon de la luxure avait fini par prendre possession de son âme . Le temps n'existait pas dans ce monde . Tout était possible .

Il pria pour que la réalité ne soit qu'un rêve , car si ce rêve devenait une réalité alors il voulait en être prisonnier pour l'éternité . Mais un souhait ne pouvait pas toujours être exaucé n'est-ce pas ?

OOO

Encore une idée saugrenue de la part de son maudit Sensei . Bien entendu , Sasuke respectait le Jonin qu'était Kakashi , néanmoins ce dernier faisait parfois preuve d'une stupidité sans pareille .  
Le forcer à faire équipe avec ces deux idiots , d'accord . Le forcer à dormir auprès d'eux , très bien soit , les circonstances l'y obligeaient ! Mais le forcer à poser pour une photo en leurs compagnies était tout à fait hors de question .

Qu'elle utilité ?

Voilà maintenant deux jours que l'équipes sept était arrivée du pays des vagues et les missions de basses classes étaient revenues aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées .  
Aujourd'hui était un jour jugé maudit pour l 'Uchiwa . La mission à effectuer était d'une simplicité enfantine . Aider à la ferme . Quelle perte de temps . Il y avait tellement de Ninjas beaucoup plus puissant que lui en dehors du village et le fait de perdre son temps de la sorte le fit sortir de ses gonds .

Mais il y avait plus important encore . Il n'avait toujours pas pensé à questionner Naruto sur le fameux pouvoir qu'il avait vu jaillir de lui lors de son combat contre Haku . Et pourtant il était presque vital d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange phénomène . Plus insolite encore , le dobe n'en n' avait touché un seul mot . Pas une seule allusion , ni aucune insinuation sur le fait qu'il ait réussi à mettre en pièce son adversaire . C'était comme ci , l'Uzumaki n'avait eu aucun souvenir de cette scène .

Ce qui était certain , c'est qu'il devait y avoir une discussion avec lui pour le découvrir . Il fallait à tout prix être fixé . L'idée que son équipier l'ait surpassé lui donna la chair de poule . C'était tout à fait impensable .

Le taciturne s'extirpa de son lit et s'étira longuement . L'équipe sept avait rendez-vous à huit heures . Le photographe les attendaient dans un petit parc non loin de l'académie Ninja .

" Pff , encore quelque chose d'inutile . J'en ai assez . " Se dit le taciturne en se dirigeant vers la cabine de douche .

Peut-être fallait-il tout simplement suivre l'exemple du Ninja copieur et se mettre en retard ? De ce fait il échapperait sans doute à cette idiotie .

OOO

- Bonjour Hinata-chan ! Hurla Naruto en secouant joyeusement la main .

- B-Bonjour , Naruto-kun . Répondit poliment la jeune fille en inclinant légèrement la tête .

- Kakashi-sensei , et ce frimeur de Sasuke ne sont pas encore arrivés à ce que je vois . Fit remarquer le blond en plaçant les mains derrière la tête .

- J-je pense qu'ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant . Assura Hinata d'un petit sourire .

- C'est pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke d'arriver en retard , il est toujours à l'heure normalement . Déclara naruto en haussant un sourcils .

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Retentit une voix presque menaçante .

Finalement son retard n'avait servi à rien , il avait pourtant espéré voir le point de rendez-vous totalement désert . Mais à son grand dam son Sensei était encore beaucoup plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà . Décidément Kakashi était un champion de haute catégorie dans ce domaine . Il fallait en parcourir du chemin afin de le battre .

Le petit blond sursauta légèrement et se retourna rapidement .

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun . Le salua poliment la jeune fille .

Le taciturne ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à l'adresse de Naruto .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Il est encore plus énervant que d'habitude . " Se dit le blond en haussant les épaules .

L'attente de Kakashi se fit dans un silence des plus religieux et une atmosphère absolument pesante satura rapidement l'air à tel point que la jeune fille pria pour disparaître sur le champ .

" Ils sont vraiment bizarres depuis notre retour du Pays des Vagues . Kakashi-Sensei mais ou êtes-vous ? " Se dit la jeune fille en fermant vivement les yeux .

Une heure plus tard un nuage de fumé prit forme sur un poteau de bois et Kakashi fit finalement son apparition . Ce dernier semblait être très gêné par cette situation .

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Comment ça va ce matin ? Je suis désolé mais je me suis perdu en chemin et ...

- Espèce de menteur ! S'exclama Naruto en le pointant férocement du doigt .

- Hum hum...heu , bien le photographe doit nous attendre , alors allons y ! Fit mine d'ordonner le Jonin en toussotant bruyamment .

OOO

- Et bien , et bien ! Voilà maintenant plus d'une bonne heure que je vous attends ! Vous n'avez pas honte de me faire poiroter comme ça ? Questionna le photographe hors de lui .

- Vraiment je suis impardonnable , veillez m'excuser . Répondit le ninja masqué tout en s'inclinant piteusement .

- Aller c'est l'heure de la photo , tout le monde prend la pose ! Déclara brusquement le Ninja copieur en prenant Naruto et Sasuke par les épaules .

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois prendre la pose avec cet abruti ! Hurla le blond en pointant férocement le taciturne du doigt .

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ? Espèce d'idiot . Rétorqua Sasuke les sourcils froncés .

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Explosa le blond en serrant les poings .

- Je vous rappelle que la date de cet événement a déjà été repoussé dû au retard que nous avons prit sur la précédente mission , alors ce n'est pas le moment de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! Expliqua le Jonin en rassemblant les trois Genins de force .

- Mais...tu sais Naruto-Kun , je suis très heureuse ...de... faire cette photo en ta compagnie . Murmura timidement la jeune fille rougissante .

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et lui passa une main autour du cou pour la ramener contre lui .

- C'est vrai Hinata-chan ? Je suis tellement content aussi ! Lui répondit-il joyeusement .

Sasuke croisa les bras et détourna le regard . Tout ceci était parfaitement ridicule .

- Tu as vu ça Sasuke-KUN , Hinata est contente de poser en MA compagnie ! Le provoqua le blond en lui lançant un regard supérieur .

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Questionna le taciturne plus horripilé que jamais par l'attitude enfantine de son coéquipier .

- Oh...mais...heu...je suis contente d'être avec Sasuke-kun aussi . Tenta vainement d'expliquer la jeune fille en espérant ne pas avoir attisé la colère du brun avec sa soudaine révélation .

Le brun la fixa brièvement du coin de l'oeil et esquissa un léger sourire à l'adresse de Naruto . Si cet imbécile voulait l'humilier alors lui aussi n'y couperait pas .

- Arrête de te marrer ! Explosa de nouveau Naruto piqué au vif .

- Tu m'exaspères le nain ! Rétorqua le taciturne en croisant les bras excédé .

- Quoi ? Le nain ? Mais je vais te ...

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Le coupa le photographe en replaçant correctement son appareil .

- Allons...ne vous énervez pas pour si peu... Dit la jeune fille en s'emparant doucement des manches de ses coéquipiers .

Les deux énergumènes ne trouvèrent plus rien à redire et aucun des deux Genins ne se dégagèrent de la brune .

" Bien joué Hinata " Se dit le ninja copieur en posant ses mains de nouveau sur les épaules des deux jeunes garçons .

- Bien , alors , un , deux , et trois ! Dit finalement le photographe en appuyant sur le bouton de l'appareil photo .

Voilà une bonne chose de faite .

La jeune fille relâcha immédiatement ses deux équipiers et prit conscience de son geste déplacé . Elle rougit et secoua doucement la tête .

- Haha , qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hinata-chan , tu es toute rouge tu as de la fièvre ? Questionna le blond en plaçant une main sur son front .

La jeune fille n'osa plus bouger d'un centimètre . Il était définitivement trop proche . Elle pouvait presque compter les minuscules gerçures qui ornaient ses fines lèvres .

" Il est trop prêt , je ...aaah ! "

Gênée , la brune recula précipitamment et heurta le taciturne qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière elle . Dans un hoquet de surprise le brun la retint in extremis et sentit quelque chose se presser doucement contre son bas ventre . Quelque chose de confortable et de plaisant . Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes . Personne n'avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte .

Il s'écarta rapidement d'elle et lança un regard meurtrier à l'adresse de Naruto .

- Mais tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille deux minutes ! Explosa le taciturne .

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Rétorqua le blond dans l'incompréhension la plus totale .

- Bon , bon et bien merci pour vos services Takechi-san , nous devons y aller à présent , au revoir . Le salua poliment le Ninja copieur en faisant signe à ses élèves de le suivre .

- Très bien , les photos seront disponibles dans trois jours . Expliqua le photographe tout en s'éloignant .

- Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kakashi-sensei ? Questionna vivement Naruto , visiblement très impatient de connaître la suite du programme .

- Nous partons aider à la ferme . Et ensuite vous êtes libre . Expliqua simplement le ninja copieur en ne levant pas le nez de son ouvrage .

- Pff... il n'y a pas quelque chose de mieux à faire ? Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon esprit de combativité brûle ! Il brûle ! Assura le jeune blond des étincelles dans les yeux .

- Oui , oui calme toi Naruto , je vois . Mais pour le moment c'est comme ça . Répondit Kakashi d'un air las .

OOO

Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas , mais il se devait d'engager le fameux sujet de conversation avec Naruto . Il fallait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait . Et cette petite mission à la ferme ne serait pas si inutile que ça après tout .

- Merci pour votre aide , il y a tellement de choses à faire ici , je ne m'en sors plus avec mon mari . Expliqua la vielle fermière en se raclant difficilement la gorge .

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes madame . Bien , commençons , Hinata tu veux bien m'aider à réparer cette clôture ? Questionna Kakashi .

- O-oui bien sûr !

- Quant à vous deux , allez donc mettre cette autre clôture en peinture d'accord ?

- Oui , oui répondit Naruto littéralement lassé d'avance .

- Bon dépêche toi un peu , ce que tu peux être lent Naruto ! Le réprimanda Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la dite clôture .

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre bon sang ! Rétorqua le blond en commençant à étaler une première couche maronné sur la surface de bois de la clôture .

Peindre n'était pas quelque chose de foncièrement compliqué pour le blond , il avait fait ça toute son enfance dans le but de faire de nombreuses farces aux villageois de Konoha .

Le taciturne ne trouva rien à lui reprocher et constata que le travail n'était pas trop mal réussi . Sasuke imita son coéquipier et étala également la peinture fraîche sur la clôture .

- Sasuke ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto lui prit le pinceau des mains et étala soigneusement la peinture de manière légèrement plus harmonieuse que ne l'avait fait le taciturne .

- Lorsque que tu passes ta première couche il faut que ça soit un peu plus homogène sinon lorsque la peinture sera sèche la clôture se retrouvera avec des petites bosses informes .

Cette explication ne sonnait pas comme un reproche , ni comme une brimade , mais plutôt comme un simple conseil .

Le taciturne ne répondit rien et s'empara de nouveau de son pinceau en tenta cette fois-ci de réitérer l'expérience plus minutieusement .

A la grande surprise du taciturne le conseil du blond eu le résultat escompté .

- Dommage que tu n'utilises pas plus souvent ta cervelle en temps normal . Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le taciturne avec sarcasme .

- Tu ne sais même pas étaler de la peinture correctement alors ne vient pas me parler de cervelle avec moi ! renchérit Naruto en souriant .

- Je ne suis pas un artiste , mais un Shinobi contrairement à toi , si tu te sens plus à l'aise avec des pinceaux , changes donc de vocation ! Lâcha simplement le taciturne en continuant de peindre la clôture .

- Pff... Tu es vraiment le pire mec que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Rétorqua le blond en s'éloignant de son coéquipier si détestable .

Le taciturne ouvrit grand les yeux et tiqua . Il ne fallait pas que cet idiot s'éloigne , comment le questionner sinon ? Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen .

- Hé Naruto ! L'apostropha le brun .

- Arrête de me casser les oreilles et fiche moi donc la paix !

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Tonna la voix du taciturne en abandonnant son pinceau .

" Il a l'air si sérieux tout à coup , qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? " Se questionna le blond en le fixant légèrement surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son coéquipier .

- Désolé Sasuke mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là ! Expliqua naïvement Naruto en s'approchant un peu du taciturne .

Le brun fronça les sourcils et asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de son coéquipier .

- Ca fait mal ... Gémit le pauvre jeune garçon .

- Alors arrête de débiter des âneries plus grosses que toi .

- Bon , alors de quoi veux-tu parler au juste ? Questionna le blond agacé .

- Lors de notre combat contre Haku , est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Hein ? Heu...Je me souviens de toi entrain de ruer notre ennemi de coups au visage . Oui je me souviens de ça très clairement .

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas t'être libéré du piège des miroirs de glaces ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes au juste ? Nous nous sommes libéré ensemble de ce piège !

- Admettons . Que s'est-il produit ensuite ? Questionna plus durement le taciturne légèrement sur les nerfs .

- Ensuite...heu... non en réalité quelque chose m'échappe . Se rendit finalement compte le blond .

" Ce n'était pourtant pas une illusion , Naruto a presque vaincu Haku , mais il ne l'a pas tué parce que cet étrange chakra orange a disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire . J'en viens donc à cette conclusion , ce chakra agit suivant sa propre volonté , ce qui veut dire que le chakra de Naruto et celui de cette " chose " n'ont rien avoir ensemble . "

Cette conclusion rassura en quelque sorte le taciturne . Naruto ne constituait pas une réelle menace pour lui .

Alors il ne s'en souvenait pas . Ce pouvoir lui échappait complètement . Sasuke en déduit que cette puissance allait bien au delà de la volonté de son coéquipier . Une puissance hors de contrôle .

" S'il ne sait pas s'en servir cela ne constitue pas un réel problème en soit , néanmoins , ce pouvoir peut se manifester de manière très aléatoire et ça c'est assez compromettant . "

Le taciturne sourit et décida de ne rien divulguer à Naruto pour le moment . C'était mieux ainsi . Il était hors de question qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit . Seulement , un nouveau problème se posait dorénavant . Comment surpasser cette puissance incontrôlable ? Sasuke avait toujours un avantage sur Naruto pour le moment en tout cas . Il avait pris conscience d'un chakra que son auteur même ignorait totalement .

" Donc , si cette puissance n'est pas contrôlé , il se peut que Naruto ne puisse ne jamais en prendre véritablement conscience , j'ai toujours l'avantage sur lui sur ce plan là . "

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? Quelque chose t'amuses ? Questionna finalement Naruto suspicieux .

- Qui sait . Répondit le taciturne le plus naturellement du monde .

- T'es vraiment un type bizarre . Lui fit remarquer Naruto en haussant les sourcils .

- Bon , maintenant boucle la et termine ce que tu as commencé . Tonna la voix glacial du brun .

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me...

- Heu...je peux aider ? J'ai terminé de réparer la clôture . Retentit la douce voix d'Hinata .

- Bien sûr si tu veux Hinata-cha...hein ? Mais qu'est ce que ... hé ! , Hinata-chan qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Questionna vivement Naruto en dévorant la jeune fille des yeux .

- Oh... heu ... et bien la fermière ma dit que ma tenue était inappropriée à cause de la chaleur , alors elle ma gentiment prêté ces vêtements . Expliqua la jeune fille en se tortillant les genoux .

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une salopette légèrement trop large pour sa taille mais qui laissait néanmoins deviner quelques formes très attrayantes malgré son jeune âge . La finesse de ses jambes fut la première chose qui frappa réellement les deux jeunes protagonistes . Ces gambettes étaient si blanches , qu'elles ne semblaient ne jamais avoir connu la lumière du soleil . Cette blancheur était d'une telle pureté , qu'elle rendrait assurément folle de jalousie la plus noble des impératrices de ce monde .

La jeune fille décida finalement de rompre ce silence très gênant .

- J-je le savais , c'est bizarre ? Questionna t-elle innocemment .

Naruto secoua vivement la tête et sortit de sa torpeur passagère . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Ce n'était que des jambes après tout .

- Non non pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud , tu ne vas quand même pas travailler avec ton gros gilet haha ! Répondit-il en se grattant vivement la tête .

Le brun cligna des yeux et détourna rapidement le regard vers la clôture qu'il était entrain de mettre en peinture .

- On ne va en faire tout un plat , si tu veux venir nous aider , ne reste pas planter là . Tonna la voix cinglante de Sasuke .

- O-oui pardon . Répondit la jeune fille en s'emparant d'un pinceau .

- Ne sois pas si méchant avec elle ! Lui reprocha Naruto les mains sur les hanches .

- Hn .

000

La vision de ses jambes nues , constituait un réel problème pour le taciturne . Il pria le ciel pour que le temps s'accélère . La chaleur le rendait fou , et la sensation d'avoir transpirer comme un boeuf n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire .

- Hinata-chan , tu me peux me passer la peinture s'il te plait ? Questionna Naruto dont le visage était tacheté de marron et de rouge .

Le taciturne observa minutieusement chaque faits et gestes de la jeune fille . Cette dernière semblait également souffrir de cette chaleur étouffante , les gouttes de sueurs perlants sur son visage en témoignaient .  
Il passa une dernière couche sur la dernière planche de bois qui constituait la clôture , et aperçu une goutte de sueur glisser délicatement le long de la gorge de la jeune fille , se nichant ainsi dans la petite commissure que formait son tee-shirt . Il se mit à imaginer le parcourt de cette maudite goutte de sueur et l'image de deux monticules prit forme dans son esprit tourmenté .

Le brun déglutit difficilement et appuya si fort sur son pinceau que ce dernier finit par se briser brusquement .

Naruto l'observa un instant et se mit à rire effrontément .

- Bah alors Sasuke , la chaleur commence à te rendre fou ? Questionna le blond en lui souriant .

- La ferme , ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce matériel est fragile . Se défendit le taciturne en laissant tomber la partie inférieure du pinceau .

- De toute façon j'ai terminé . Acheva t-il en s'éloignant soudainement .

- Pff , quel rabat joie celui là . Fit remarquer Naruto en enfilant son gilet orangé .

OOO

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide ! Et voilà l'argent ! Au revoir . Dit la fermière satisfaite du service qui lui avait été rendu .

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi , au revoir . Répondit poliment le ninja copieur .

- Bien , la mission est terminé , nous rentrons . Ah mais j'y pense , Hinata , je dois parler à ton père , ça ne te dérange pas si je passe chez toi quelques minutes ? Questionna le ninja copieur en sortant son ouvrage de son étui à shuriken .

- Oh...bien sûr que non , ça ne me dérange pas . Répondit la jeune fille la mine triste .

- Hein ? Chez Hinata-chan ? Je peux venir aussi ? Dis ? Dis ? Questionna vivement le blond excité à l'idée de pouvoir pénétrer la demeure de la jeune fille .

L'inconnu avait toujours fasciné ce garçon un peu trop curieux .

- Mais heu je ... oui , tu peux venir Naruto-kun avec plaisir . Répondit la jeune fille très gênée .

- Sasuke , accompagne nous également . Tonna Kakashi .

- La mission est terminée alors je rentre . Rétorqua le taciturne les mains dans les poches .

- Je pense que Hiashi-sama voudra pendre connaissance des équipiers de sa fille n'est-ce-pas Hinata ? Questionna Kakashi d'un petit clin d'oeil .

- Tu rentreras plus tard Sasuke ! Tu ne veux pas voir la maison d' Hinata ? Je suis certain qu'elle doit être immense ! Dit le blond d'un air rêveur .

- Je suis déjà passé devant , je sais à quoi elle ressemble idiot . Rétorqua le taciturne en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules .

OOO

- Wouah ! C'est incroyable ! Ce que ça peut être grand ! Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer Hinata-chan ! Fit remarquer le blond visiblement subjugué par l'immense demeure de la jeune fille .

- M-merci , mais tu sais ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça . Répondit la Hinata rougissante .

L'Uchiwa étudia méticuleusement la façade de cette gigantesque demeure . Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de son propre clan . Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir , le clan Hyuga était probablement issu d'une grande noblesse tout comme le clan Uchiwa avant lui .

- Père , je suis rentrée . Dit poliment la jeune fille accompagnée de son équipe .

Hiashi ne jeta pas un seul regard aux nouveaux arrivants et continua de siroter son thé calmement .

- Hinata , va donc refaire un peu de thé . Ordonna finalement Hiashi sans pour autant détourner les yeux de sa tasse de thé .

- Oui père . Répondit-elle en courbant respectueusement l'échine .

" Il est bizarre ce type " Se dit le blond en fermant un oeil .

- Prenez place . Dit le grand homme en fixant Kakashi d'un oeil presque soupçonneux .

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ? Questionna finalement le chef du clan Hyuga en croisant les bras .

- Je suis venu ici dans le but de vous présenter les deux nouveaux équipiers de votre fille . Voici Sasuke Uchiwa , et Naruto Uzumaki . Dit Kakashi en désignant ses élèves à tour de rôle .

Hiashi observa les deux Genins un moment et prit une grande inspiration comme ci ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était d'une importance capitale .

- Uchiwa Sasuke , et bien je suis honoré de ta présence ici . Mes condoléances pour ta famille . Un clan si illustre décimé par le frère aîné , quelle tragédie . Dit Hiashi en plongeant ses orbes nacrées dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke .

Le brun serra les dents et ne répondit rien . Entendre ces mots lui souleva le coeur . Pourquoi cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien avait-il osé prononcé le nom de son détestable frère ?

- Et Uzumaki Naruto , et bien si on m'avait dit que l'on t'avait placé dans l'équipe de ma bonne à rien de fille je ne l'aurait jamais cru . Fit remarquer durement le Hyuga .

- Bonne à rien ? Questionna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils .

Comment osait-il ?

- Hum hum , je suis donc venu dans le but de vous avertir que dorénavant , Hinata fera partie de l'équipe sept . J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'objections ? Etant donné qu'elle est l'héritière de la branche principale je comprendrais si elle ne pouvait pas . Questionna le ninja copieur dans l'attente d'une réponse brève .

- Non , elle peut . Au contraire , qui voudrait se coltiner un déchet plus faible que sa petite soeur de huit ans ? Questionna dédaigneusement Hiashi d'un air sévère .

Kakashi ne répondit rien et se contenta se froncer les sourcils .

A ces mots Naruto se leva et frappa la table de bois de toute ses forces faisant au passage tomber la tasse de thé du détestable énergumène qui se dressait devant lui .

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler ainsi ! C'est votre fille bon sang ! Explosa le blond rouge de colère .

- hé Naruto calme toi . Lui somma Kakashi embarrassé par cette scène .

- Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité . Assura Hiashi en arquant un sourcils .

- Votre fille est exemplaire ! Elle s'entraîne durement dans le but de se perfectionner , vous ne pouvez pas négliger ainsi son entraînement ! Hinata-chan n'est pas un déchet , c'est un véritable exemple pour n'importe qui ! Rétorqua Naruto en haussant le ton encore plus fort .

- Ne sois pas si présomptueux gamin ! Comment un garnement comme toi peut-il comprendre quoi que ce soit ? Ma fille est l'héritière de ce clan et elle encore beaucoup trop faible pour le diriger j'ai donc le droit d'affirmer ce que bon me semble ! Lâcha Hiashi d'une mine acerbe .

Sasuke demeura silencieux , et observa la scène avec un certain recul . Cet homme lui rappela , de manière frappante son propre père . Cette façon de se tenir lui donnant un air important , cette manière menaçante de s'exprimer . Tout en lui le renvoyait à l'image de son défunt géniteur . Cependant , jamais son père ne l'avait insulté de cette manière . Quel sorte de père était-il pour rabaisser ainsi son propre enfant ?

- Bien , je rentre . Signifia le taciturne en tournant les talons .

Ce spectacle avait faillit le faire sortir de ses gonds .

Il passa le palier de la porte sans prêter attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans le salon et vit la jeune fille adossée contre la porte coulissante de la demeure , un plateau à la main . Ses orbes étaient gonflés et des petites gouttes d'eau surplombaient la surface métallique du plateau de la brune .

Le jeune garçon la fixa silencieusement durant un instant ne sachant quoi dire .

- Si tu n'es pas un déchet , alors tu devras le lui prouver . Lâcha finalement le taciturne avec sérieux .

La jeune fille baissa tristement les yeux et lui fit un léger signe de tête en signe d'agrément .

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte et contente toi d'agir . Termina t-il en s'éloignant finalement de la demeure des Hyuga .

- Sasuke-kun...M-merci .

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et tourna rapidement la tête pour l'observer une dernière fois .

- A demain . Dit-il simplement en reprenant sa route .

OOO

- Les missions d'aujourd'hui consistent à promener les chiens de la famille Urachima , ramasser les ordures jetées dans la rivière , et enfin enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin de madame Sayuri . Expliqua calmement Kakashi en ne quittant pas son ouvrage des yeux .

En d'autres termes des missions plus inutiles et ennuyeuses les unes que les autres .

- Hein ? Mais c'est nul ! ça va faire plus de deux semaines qu'on se coltine des missions de ce genre ! Explosa Naruto en agitant fortement les bras pour signifier son mécontentement .

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles Naruto . Se défendit Kakashi en soufflant d'exaspération .

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce vieux clou ! Renchérit le blond en croisant les bras .

- Ne parle pas comme ça de notre Hokage abruti ! Dit Kakashi en assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne de son élève .

Les missions se déroulèrent sans trop d'encombres si on oubliait le fait que Naruto ait failli tomber d'une chute d'eau , saccagé le jardin de madame sayuri et qu'il se soit fait entraîner par un incontrôlable chien dans un immense terrain miné .

- N-naruto-kun tu vas bien ? Questionna Hinata qui soutenait son coéquipier littéralement carbonisé .

- Hn...il veut juste faire son intéressant . Fit remarquer le taciturne en arborant un léger sourire hautin .

- Sasuke , espèce d'enfoiré ! Explosa le blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses coéquipiers au passage .

- Pas terrible l'esprit d'équipe en ce moment . Fit tristement remarquer le ninja copieur .

- Mais tout ça c'est de la faute de Sasuke ! Explosa Naruto en pointant un doigt inquisiteur à l'adresse de l'uchiwa .

- Non , c'est toi imbécile . Rétorqua simplement le brun ennuyé .

- Si tu ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers moi , alors sois plus fort que moi . Acheva le taciturne en fixant son équipier d'un air supérieur .

Une atmosphère pesante vint saturer l'air ambiante . Cette provocation piqua Naruto au vif et il ne trouva tout simplement rien à répondre .

" Leurs rapports se dégradent de plus en plus , pourtant je pensais qu'ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques temps . " Se dit tristement Hinata .

" Merde , ça m'énerve , il y a tellement de gens plus forts que moi dehors mais ils me font tout de même faire ces stupides missions . " Se dit le taciturne en fronçant les sourcils .

- Bon , et bien , on arrête pour aujourd'hui , je dois aller faire le rapport maintenant . Expliqua Kakashi en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé .

- Alors je rentre chez moi . Dit Sasuke en tournant les tallons .

Naruto baissa les yeux et vit une sorte d'étrange camouflage se diriger droit sur lui . Il posa un pied sur le camouflage en boite de carton et la souleva brusquement à l'aide de son pied .

- Es-ce que c'est censé être une pierre ? Questionna Naruto débité .

- Une pierre avec deux trous comme ce truc là n'existe pas ! S'indigna Naruto en pointant les trois nouveaux arrivants du doigt .

- Bien joué ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi cher rival ! Retentit une voix enfantine .

- Oh , Naruto-kun qui est-ce ? Questionna Hinata très curieuse .

- Moi , Je suis Moegi . Répondit une jeune fille .

- Moi je suis Udon . Dit un petit garçon à l'allure chétif .

- Et moi je suis Konohamaru le ninja numéro un de tout Konoha et toi qui es-tu ? ! Questionna le jeune garçon à la cape bleu marine .

- E-enchantée ! je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga . Répondit poliment la jeune fille d'un signe de tête .

- Wouah ! Naruto ! Mais tu m'avais caché qu tu avais une copine aussi jolie ! Fit remarquer Konohamaru le rouge aux joues .

- Mais ... ah ! non je ne ... heu... bredouilla la pauvre Hinata complètement gênée à présent .

- Voyons , voyons , ne sois pas si gênée ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Questionna le petit garçon plus curieux que jamais .

- Hahaha , on n'a pas ce genre de rapports héhé ... Bredouilla Naruto en se frottant le dessous du nez , le feu aux joues .

Le petit garçon se tourna brusquement et heurta une surface dure qui le fit tomber à la renverse .

- Aie . Dit le jeune garçon en se frottant douloureusement le postérieur .

- Ca fait mal , morveux . Dit un garçon avec de grosses marques violettes surplombant ses joues .

Le jeune homme attrapa le pauvre garçon par le col et le serra fortement .

- Konohamaru ! Lâcha Naruto inquiet .

- Arrête , on va se faire réprimander après ! Conseilla une jeune fille à couettes qui accompagnait le nouvel arrivant .

- Vire tes sales pattes de là ! Explosa Naruto en serrant les poings .

" Pff , ce ne sont que des genins " Se dit le nouvel arrivant .

- Mais je veux m'amuser un peu avant que notre rabat joie n'arrive . Expliqua l'énergumène en serrant d'avantage son étreinte .  
- Mais lâche moi ! Dit Konohamaru en ruant son agresseur de coups de pieds .

- Tu es très énergique gamin ! Fit remarquer le mystérieux jeune homme .

- Mais lâche le tout de suite ! Le prévint de nouveau Naruto en se ruant sur le détestable énergumène .

Mais soudain il sentit quelque chose le projeter à un mètre plus loin . Il n'avait rien pu faire .

" C'était quoi ce truc ? " Se questionna le blond en se relevant difficilement .

- Naruto-kun tu vas bien ? Questionna Hinata affolée .

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-chan .

- Les génins de Konoha sont si faibles ! Ricana le jeune garçon .

- J'ai horreur des garnements , tu es tellement impertinent que je vais te faire ta fête gamin ! Reprit le garçon en serrant le poing dans le but de frapper le pauvre konohamaru .

- je ne serais pas responsable de tes actes . Certifia la blonde à quatre couettes d'un air ennuyé .

Soudain un projectile vint s'abattre sur le poignet du nouveau venu lui faisant ainsi lâcher sa proie .

- Vous vous croyez tout permis dans ce village ? Tonna la voix de Sasuke qui s'était discrètement perché sur un arbre .

- Pff encore un autre garnement qui me tape sur les nerfs ! Explosa le jeune homme piqué au vif .

" Il est plutôt mignon celui là . " Se dit la jeune fille à quatre couettes le rouge aux joues .

- Dégagez ! Les prévint-il d'un air menaçant en réduisant au passage , une pierre en mille morceaux .

- Naruto tu ne sers à rien ! Dit Konohamaru des larmes aux coins des yeux .

- Mais j'aurai battu ce mec sans hésiter tu sais ! Se défendit le blond rouge de gêne .

- Menteur ! Répondit le petit garçon en détournant tristement la tête .

" Sasuke ... pourquoi est-ce-qu'il faut toujours que tu fourres ton nez partout ! " Se dit Naruto en serrant les poings de rage .

- hé , descend de là gamin , je hais les mioches dans ton espèce qui pense être futés . Expliqua le jeune garçon en retirant le bandage de la chose qu'il trimbalait sur le dos .

- Hé ! tu ne vas quand même pas sortir Karasu ici ? Questionna la jeune blonde qui n'avait pas imaginé que cette dispute irait aussi loin .

- Kankuro , arrête ça tout de suite . Tonna une voix glacial .

Sasuke se retourna rapidement et vit un jeune garçon roux suspendu à un arbre les bras croisés . Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver . Qui était ce garçon au juste ?

- Tu es la honte de notre village . Fit remarquer le garçon à la chevelure rousse flamboyante à l'adresse de Kankuro .

- G-Gaara ... bredouilla Kankuro complètement paniqué .

" Ce mec , comment est-il arrivé derrière moi sans que je m'en aperçoive ? " Se questionna de nouveau Sasuke en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre .

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Konoha ? Questionna durement ledit Gaara .

- Ecoute Gaara , ce sont eux qui ont commencé . Tenta t-il de se défendre .

- Ferme-la sinon... je te tue . Rétorqua Gaara d'un regard meurtrier .

- D'accord , c'est ma faute , je suis désolé . Dit précipitamment Kankuro qui était en sueur à présent .

- Désolé pour cet incident . Dit Gaara à l'adresse de Sasuke .

" Je n'aime pas son regard . " Se dit Sasuke terriblement mal à l'aise à présent .

" Il a touché Kankuro si facilement à l'aide d'une simple pierre . Il est doué . " Se dit Gaara en plissant légèrement les yeux .

Soudain Gaara disparu dans un nuage de sable pour réapparaître rapidement aux côtés de ses deux coéquipiers . Cette façon de se déplacer était très similaire à celle de Kakashi-sensei à l'unique exception que celui-ci n'utilisait pas de sable ...

- Allons-y nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser . Lâcha finalement Gaara les bras croisés .

- Attendez , qu'est-ce que vous faites dans notre village , vous êtes des Ninjas du village de Suna non ? Questionna Sasuka qui quitta également l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé .

- Nous sommes ici pour passer l'examens des Chunins . Répondit simplement la jeune fille à quatre couettes étonnement souriante .

- L'examen des Chunins et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Questionna Naruto dans l'incompréhension la plus total .

- Tu sais Naruto-kun , tu peux passer de Genin à chunin si tu passes cet examen . Répondit simplement Hinata .

- Vraiment ? Alors je devrai le passer moi aussi ! S'émerveilla le blond .

- Hé toi la bas , quel est ton nom ? Questionna le taciturne en observant les Ninjas de Suna lui tourner le dos .

- Moi ? Questionna la jeune fille pleine d'espoirs en tournant subitement la tête .

- Non , pas toi , celui avec la gourde . Répondit Sasuke en désignant le roux du doigt .

- Sabaku no Gaara , tu m'intéresses également . Répondit simplement le jeune garçon .

- Uchiwa Sasuke .

- Et moi , et moi ! je suis... Tenta vainement Naruto .

- Je m'en fiche complètement de toi . Le coupa Gaara en tournant les tallons .

" Ca devient intéressant " Se dit le taciturne le sourire aux lèvres .

- Hinata-chan , j'ai l'air si faible que ça ? Questionna piteusement le blond .

- M-mais non , Pas-pas du tout . Le rassura t-elle du mieux possible .

- Sasuke ! je serai plus fort que toi ! Assura Naruto .

- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend soudainement , abruti ? Rétorqua Sasuke excédé .

OOO

Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour comme les autres pour le taciturne mais ça ne l'était pourtant pas . Aujourd'hui était en réalité un jour très spécial . C'était le jour de sa naissance . Le fameux jour ou on lui avait attribué l'illustre nom de Uchiwa . Mais qui allait bien pouvoir s'en soucier au juste ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui rappeler et d'ailleurs c'était mieux ainsi . Le jour de sa treizième année était finalement venu et que ressentait-il ? Du vide , tout simplement . Il n'attendait rien de particulier et comptait vivre cette journée comme celle d'hier . Cependant les souvenirs des anniversaires passés avec sa famille lui revint en mémoire . Le goût des succulents gâteaux que lui cuisinaient sa défunte mère en ce jour de " fête " le rendit quelque peu nostalgique .

" Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri . " Retentit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête .

" Pff , c'est ridicule . " Se dit-il en fixant le cadre de la photo de ses coéquipiers qu'il avait fini par déposer sur sa commode .

OOO

- Kakashi-Sensei est encore en retard...Fit remarquer Naruto en secouant mollement la tête .

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Je me suis encore perdu en chemin et je ...

- MENTEUR ! Hurla Naruto en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur .

- Bien aujourd'hui j'irai droit au but , je vous ai tous recommandé à l'examen Chunin alors , tenez prenez ces formulaires , toutefois rien ne vous oblige à y participer . Vous êtes libre de choisir . Expliqua le Ninja copieur d'un air visiblement détaché .

- Ouais ! Kakashi-sensei , je vous aime ! Explosa Naruto en sautant dans les bras de son professeur .

- Mais lâche moi ! bon , seuls ceux qui signent ce formulaire peuvent y participer et dans cinq jours soyez à l'académie Ninja à quinze heures précise , à la salle 301 . Il n'y a pas de missions particulières aujourd'hui , vous pouvez y aller . Dit Kakashi avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .

" L'examen des chunins ? J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...je me demande si je peux le faire ? " Se questionna Hinata en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement .

- Bon je rentre . Dit le taciturne en tournant les tallons .

C'était le moment , il ne fallait pas le laisser filer ainsi . Peut-être qu'il n'allait tout simplement pas réagir , sans doute quitterait-il cet endroit sans le moindre regard ? Peut-importe , quoi qu'il arrive , elle aurait fait son devoir de coéquipière ... d'amie .

- Oh... Sasuk-kun , joyeux anniversaire . Lâcha timidement Hinata un léger sourire aux lèvres .

A ces mots , le taciturne se stoppa immédiatement et se tourna complètement surpris . Qui lui avait parlé de sa date d'anniversaire ? Il ferma les yeux un instant et détourna la tête légèrement rougissant . Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela , il fallait bien le reconnaître .

- C'est bien le 23 juillet ton anniversaire non ? Questionna Naruto , un énorme sourire aux lèvres .

- Et comment le saviez-vous ? Questionna le taciturne intrigué à présent .

- C'est mon petit doigt ! Joyeux anniversaire... gros frimeur . Répliqua Naruto en ricanant doucement .

- Idiot . Rétorqua Sasuke légèrement vexé .

Kakashi avait sans doute vendu la mèche , après tout il était le seul à connaitre sa date de naissance . Etrangement un sentiment d'allégresse lui parcouru l'échine . Le sentiment de ne finalement pas être oublié n'était pas si désagréable que ça .

- Bon alors tu peux nous payer un bol de ramen pour fêter ton anniversaire et notre participation à l'examen des chunins par la même occasion ? Questionna Naruto l'eau à la bouche .

- Pas un sous ! Répliqua durement le taciturne en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches .

- Bon ça va ! Je vais payer ! Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais espèce de frimeur ! Assura Naruto les bras croisés .

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais accepter l'invitation de toute façon ? Questionna de nouveau Sasuke d'un air moqueur .

- Pff... tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Alors j'irai seul avec Hinata-chan ! Tu veux venir avec moi ? Questionna le blond d'un petit clin d'oeil .

" Manger seule avec Naruto-kun ? ...Oh mais je...Non ce n'est pas bien , c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke-kun tout de même . " Se dit la jeune fille complètement indécise .

-Pff...très bien je rentre dans ce cas . Lâcha le taciturne d'une voix acerbe .

- Non attend , S-Sasuke-kun, reste avec nous , ça me ferait très plaisir que tu sois là . Assura la jeune fille rougissante .

Le brun la toisa quelques secondes et souffla d'exaspération . Il ne fallait pas en rajouter non plus , ce n'était qu'un stupide anniversaire après tout .

- Ichiraku ferme à Quatorze heures pour la pause non ? Alors dépêchez-vous un peu . Fit remarquer le brun qui avait déjà prit les devants .

- Tu changes d'avis , comme tu changes de chemise ma parole ! Il faut partager les frais Sasuke , je ne vais pas payer pour tout le monde . Expliqua Naruto en haussant un sourcils .

- Tu rêves mon pauvre Naruto , c'est toi qui paye . Rétorqua le taciturne amusé .

- Mais , regarde mon porte-feuille est presque vide ! Se lamenta le blond .

- Et c'est mon problème ? Rétorqua le taciturne encore plus amusé cette fois .

- Enfoiré ! Dit Naruto en faisant la moue .

OOO

**Et voilà pour ce dixième chapitre , comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je voulez réellement mettre l'accent sur les liens de l'équipe sept comme ça , ça sera beaucoup plus difficile pour mes très chers lecteurs de supporter la suite (6) Mouahaha .  
Si je ne montre pas cet aspect là , alors on pourra se demander par la suite si Sasuke et Naruto ressentaient réellement de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre non ?  
Sasuke commence à cogiter en ce qui concerne sa coéquipière ... et j'ai pas fini de le torturer (6) C'est tellement jouissif !  
Hinata devient un objet de discorde en quelque sorte , et cela se fera largement ressentir dans les prochains chapitres . Au final je change un peu ce que j'avais prédit... je me hais !  
Oui c'est un chapitre pauvre en action pardonnez-moi ! Mais il me fallait un chapitre comme celui là !  
Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisir en tout cas ! *Regarddepossédé***

A bientôt les asticots :D

Ps : je rééditerai pour les fautes .


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XI : Singularité dérangeante .**

Bonjour très chers lecteurs ,  
La suite est très vite arrivée , je sais ! Mais c'était pour me faire pardonner du considérable retard que j'avais pris sur le précédent chapitre .  
Il y aura quelques petites surprises avant le fameux examen des Chunins , mais j'adore ça ... c'est plus fort que moi ...

Je me suis d'ailleurs fortement inspirée d'un hors série de Naruto Shippuden pour l'écriture de ce chapitre , mais il ne va pas se passer de la même manière ...soyez en certain ... mouhahaha... Quelqu'un va encore souffrir ... comme c'est dommage (6)

Ps : Alors en gros vous allez avoir droit à deux chapitres dans la semaine c'est pas génial ? :D

Bonne lecture !

**OOO**

**- Ne la regarde pas ainsi . Lui somma t-il les yeux à présent déformés par la folie .**

- Ah oui , et sinon quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner effrontément le méprisable énergumène .

**- Auquel cas je te briserai les os , un par un . Rétorqua le jeune homme aux allures démoniaques .**

OOO

Devenir Chunin n'avait absolument rien d'excitant pour lui . Cet examen n'était tout bonnement qu'un stupide prétexte ayant pour unique but de confronter sa force avec celle d'autres Shinobis . Monter en grade ne serait qu'un léger bonus . Au moins il n'aurait plus à accomplir ces stupides missions de rang D .  
Il extirpa le fameux formulaire de sa poche et s'empara du premier stylo venu . Il inscrit son nom et son prénom de la manière la plus propre et soignée possible .

Il s'étala ensuite , sur son lit en croisant les mains derrière la tête comme il avait pour habitude de le faire . Il ferma doucement les yeux et tout à coup la vision de ses deux coéquipiers prit forme dans son esprit .  
Plusieurs questions lui vinrent soudainement à l'esprit . Des questions auxquelles il peinait à répondre depuis la décision de Kakashi . Naruto serait-il assez fort pour supporter un tel examen ? Tout comme lui , il n'était qu'un novice . Néanmoins le ténébreux avait une confiance aveugle en ses capacités . Mais en ce qui concernait l' excité de service ... Rien n'était moins sûr . De sa vie , il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'énergumènes aussi imprévisibles que lui . Il commençait tout de même à croire qu'il pouvait l'accompagner . Depuis qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec Haku , le blond avait légèrement remonté dans l'estime du taciturne .

" Cet idiot s'en sortira . " Se convint t-il en se recouvrant rapidement d'une couverture très épaisse .

Il essaya de trouver le sommeil , mais malheureusement un autre visage semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ses pensées . La véritable question n'était pas de savoir si Naruto y arriverait . En réalité il était plus judicieux de se demander si sa fragile coéquipière allait réussir à tenir le choc .  
Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait cet examen . Il ne pouvait pas encore affirmé si oui ou non il s'agissait d'un face à face ou d'autres choses .

" Elle est trop gentille , trop timide . Elle ne pourra pas y arriver . " Réalisa subitement le taciturne en serrant furieusement les dents .

" Tss...Ce n'est pas mes affaires , qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent après tout . " Se dit finalement le ténébreux en écourtant ainsi son petit interrogatoire intérieur .

OOO

- Bien , les enfants , comme vous le savez , l'examen des Chunins débutera dans quatre jours , néanmoins les missions ne cesseront pas et il ne sera pas nécessaire de s'entraîner durant un délai aussi bref de toute façon cela ne servirait tout bonnement à rien . Expliqua le ninja copieur en ricanant doucement .

- Venons en aux faits bon sang ! Explosa le blond en gesticulant les bras .

- Oui , oui calme toi Naruto , aujourd'hui nous allons effectuer une mission de rang C , ou voir de rang B est-ce que vous êtes content ? Questionna Kakashi en plissant légèrement les yeux .

- Sérieusement ? Ce vieux clou à enfin compris que ces missions de rang D à la noix n'étaient qu'une perte incroyable de temps ? Renchérit le blond , emballé .

- Naruto , surveille tes paroles...mais enfin oui c'est un peu prés ça . Répondit le ninja masqué visiblement très enjoué .

- Bon et alors en quoi elle consiste cette mission ? Questionna le taciturne un peu ennuyé par cette explication interminable .

- Et bien , il s'agira de reprendre des mains de voleurs , un trésor qui a été dérobé à la famille de l'illustre famille des Segawa , dans le pays du thé . Je vous expliquerait le plan une fois sur place . Nous partons sur le champ . Somma le Ninja copieur en prenant les devants .

OOO

Le village caché du thé n'était qu'à deux heures de marche et d'après le détenteur du Sharingan , si tout ce passait selon le plan établit , la mission ne prendrait globalement qu'une petite heure .  
Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée d'une vaste forêt quand soudain Kakashi extirpa une carte de son sac de mission et déposa un énorme morceau de bamboo sur le sol qui était en réalité une sorte de fusée éclairante . Visiblement le plan avait été déjà soigneusement élaboré .

- Bien , d'après les renseignements , les voleurs ont dérobés une statuette d'or . Je pense qu'ils devraient voyager à travers cette forêt en suivant ce chemin . Expliqua Kakashi en montrant le futur parcourt des voleurs sur la carte .

- Ils voyageront , sans doute par bateau , et accosteront alors juste ici . Donc , on va se séparer en deux équipes et attendre qu'ils se montrent . Pour la première équipe , il y aura moi d'une part , et vous d'autre part , d'accord ? Questionna Kakashi en achevant finalement son explication .

La formation des deux équipes interloqua Naruto au plus haut point et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une énorme réflexion tout bonnement désobligeante à l'égard de son coéquipier .

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est parce que Sasuke court à l'échec sinon ? Questionna effrontément le blond en penchant doucement la tête .

Cette remarque fit rapidement tiquer le taciturne . Quel espèce d'idiot , comment osait-il ?

- C'est plutôt de ta faute espèce de boulet ! Rétorqua dédaigneusement le brun .

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas de votre niveau , mais une équipe de trois personnes c'est un peu trop . Pourquoi ne pas nous libérer de Naruto ? Ajoutez ses défauts à vos capacités et nous serons de force équivalente non ? Expliqua le taciturne en sachant pertinemment que cette explication métrait Naruto hors de lui .

Tout était finement calculé de sa part , évidemment .

" Non je ne veux pas..je...je veux faire équipe avec Naruto-kun . " Se dit tristement Hinata en tortillant nerveusement les doigts .

- Ne te fiches pas de moi , pourquoi je n'aurais que des faiblesses ? Questionna le blond en serrant les dents excédé .

Bingo . On ne cherchait pas un Uchiwa .

- Parce que tu n'apportes strictement rien . Rétorqua le brun d'un air supérieur .

- Sasuke espèce de frimeur je vais te ...

Excédé par cette dispute tout à fait enfantine kakashi jugea bon de cogner l'énorme morceau de Bamboo sur le sol dans le but d'électrocuter légèrement les deux énergumènes de manière à les rappeler à l'ordre .  
Ses deux élèves se retournèrent visiblement choqués par la terrible secousse ressenti .

Hinata sursauta légèrement et écarquilla les yeux , affolée . Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille comme le fait Hinata ? Cette jeune fille est visiblement mieux disciplinée que vous ! Les réprimanda t-il durement .

Sasuke et Naruto détournèrent la tête et firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce sermon , visiblement piqués au vif .

" Sensei...ne dîtes pas ça , ils vont me détester ..." Ne put s'empêcher de se torturer la pauvre jeune fille .

- Bon , je vais surveiller ce port , et vous trois allez garder un oeil sur le sentier forestier . Si les voleurs apparaissent , prévenez-moi immédiatement . Ne les prenez pas à la légère parce qu'ils ne sont que des voleurs . Notre mission est de retrouver la statuette en or . Nous devons donc agir en faisant très attention . Si les voleurs apparaissent de mon côté , je vous enverrai un signal grâce à ça ! Dit le Ninja copieur en s'emparant de nouveau de la fusée éclairante .

- Quand ce bâton d'éclairs est frappé , il produit un éclair très lumineux dans le ciel . Si vous le voyez dirigez-vous immédiatement dans sa direction . Acheva le professeur en observant les réactions de ses élèves .

- Ce truc doit être super compliqué à utiliser ! Lâcha le blond en pointant le terrible objet du doigt .

- Non , sincèrement c'est très facile . Affirma Kakashi .

OOO

Les trois Genins pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la vaste forêt du village caché du thé . Seul le chant des oiseaux se fit clairement entendre .  
Si les voleurs étaient forcés d'emprunter ce chemin , il n'était alors tout bonnement pas nécessaire de s'aventurer d'avantage dans la forêt . Mieux valait attendre patiemment les voleurs sur de hautes banches d'arbres .  
Naruto s'était vu attribué la tâche de frapper la fusée éclairante au cas où les voleurs pointeraient le bout de leurs nez . Comme l'avait affirmé Kakashi il y avait moins d'une quinzaine de minutes , utiliser cette fusée était à la portée d'un enfant .

Voila maintenant plus de vingt minutes que les Genins attendaient la venue de ces fichus voleurs mais toujours rien à l'horizon . Peut-être que Kakashi Sensei avait d'ores et déjà fini la mission .

Lassée par cet interminable attente , Hinata activa son Byakugan et passa les alentours de la forêt au peigne fin . Soudain l'image d'un homme sur un énorme cheval noir accompagné de plusieurs autres énergumènes prit forme .

- Il-ils arrivent . Murmura la jeune fille à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers .

A l'entente de ces paroles , Naruto et Sasuke se redressèrent immédiatement et attendirent , impatients , la pseudo venue des voleurs . Et comme l'avait si bien prédit la jeune fille , ces derniers apparurent presque instantanément dans leur champ de vision .

Un des chevaux tirant un énorme tonneau de bois trébucha à cause d'un léger glissement de terrain mais fut fort heureusement tiré en avant par une espèce de matière visqueuse sortie tout droit de la main d'un des voleurs qui se trouvait en tête de ligne .

- Hé toi ! Enfoiré , attention avec le trésor ! Hurla visiblement le chef de la bande .

- Excusez moi chef Jako ! Répondit piteusement le coupable .

- Relève ce maudit cheval ! Ordonna de nouveau ledit Jako avec insistance .

" Un trésor dans ce coffre ? Mais alors , c'est ma chance ! " Se dit Naruto avec espoir .

Le blond fixa ardemment Sasuke dans l'attente d'un quelconque geste de sa part . Mais contre toute attente ses deux compagnons se contentèrent de lui adresser un regard insistant .

Le bâton d'éclairs ... Pourquoi utiliser ce fichu instrument , alors qu'ils pouvaient largement venir à bout de cette bande de voleurs ? Il compta rapidement le nombre de bandits à évincer . Ils n'étaient que quinze . Même avec l'aide de Konohamaru il y arriverait aisément . Le blond déposa lentement le bâton d'éclairs et bondit sans réfléchir sur le groupe de bandits dans le but de récupérer le trésor .

La fusée éclairante bascula en avant et tomba droit sur la tête d'un voleur . Ce dernier sombra dans l'inconscience , tendit qu'un second voleur reçu une énorme décharge électrique de couleur bleu en plein dans l'abdomen . Le seul moyen d'avertir Kakashi s'était évanoui dans cette fichue forêt .

" Mais quel abruti ! " Se dit le taciturne en écarquillant les yeux .

- Naruto-kun ! S'écria la jeune fille , surprise par l'attitude inattendue de son coéquipier .

" Il faut juste que j'attrape ce fichu tonneau , Le trésor est juste à l'intérieur . " En conclut Naruto en atterrissant sur le réceptacle .

Les voleurs s'activèrent immédiatement et se ruèrent rapidement sur Naruto .

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! Déclara Juko en envoyant une nouvelle matière visqueuse droit sur le blond . Ce dernier se vit projeter contre le tronc d'un arbre et n'arriva plus du tout à bouger . Il était littéralement collé sur ce fichu tronc . Il gigota , et étira sa main dans l'espoir d'atteindre un kunai pour s'extraire de ce piège mais n'y parvint pas . Il était désormais à la merci de simples voleurs .

" Il ne faut pas les sous estimer parce que ce ne sont que des voleurs . " Se remémora piteusement Naruto .

Il tourna la tête et aperçu ses coéquipiers encore étonnement silencieux .

" Mais qu'est ce qu'ils attendent ... " Se questionna vivement le blond en perdant patience .

- Merde . Lâcha le genin impuissant .

- Il y en a peut-être d'autres , il faut rester vigilant . Ordonna le chef de la bande .

- Et voilà , cet abruti n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête . Murmura Sasuke en détournant ses orbes onyx complètement horripilé par ce désolant spectacle .

La mission consistait tout simplement à reprendre cette fichue statuette n'est-ce pas ? Alors au point où ils en étaient autant récupérer le butin en premier lieu et libérer ce triple idiot ensuite !

" Je dois vite délivrer Naruto-Kun , mais comment procéder ? J'espère que ces voleurs ne sont pas tous dotés de cette étrange capacité , ça compliquerait la tâche si je me faisais attraper moi aussi . " Se dit la jeune fille en essayant d'élaborer un plan .

" Le but de la mission est de récupérer la statuette en or . " Raisonna une voix familière dans sa tête .

Il n'y avait que deux Ninjas autours de ce coffre . Cela ne prendrait que quelques secondes à peine . Assommer les deux voleurs et s'emparer du trésor .  
De ce fait la mission serait menée à bien , et Naruto serait secouru quelques secondes plus tard .

Peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'ils aient la même idée au même instant . Non , définitivement pas...

Sasuke et Hinata bondirent simultanément sur les deux voleurs qui gardaient le trésor et les assommèrent rapidement d'un coup de pied . Ils atterrirent sur le réceptacle de bois et sentirent ce dernier se détacher brutalement de la tirette métallique du cheval . L'animal bascula de nouveau en arrière et emporta les deux Ninjas dans sa chute .

- Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna le blond en se tortillant d'avantage .

" L'idiote ! " Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke en sentant son corps se tordre de douleur sous le roulement du tonneau qui semblait avoir glissé dans un ravin . Le cheval s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course effrénée contre le troc d'un arbre tandis que les deux shinobis s'accrochaient toujours ardemment au coffre du fameux trésor .

- Lâchez ce coffre ! S'époumona le chef des voleurs .

Ce dernier ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de lancer de nouveau une étrange matière visqueuse provenant de sa main gauche . Celle-ci vint inéluctablement se coller sur la mains gauche de Sasuke et droite d'Hinata .  
Le tonneau heurta finalement un autre arbre et ce dernier se vida de son contenu pour laisser place à la fameuse statuette d'or flamboyante . Sasuke réussit à s'en emparer et , dans sa chute , entraîna malheureusement la jeune fille avec lui .  
Les deux shinobis venaient de tomber dans un immense ravin .

- Aaah ! S'écria la jeune fille morte de peur .

- Hinata-chan , Sasuke ! Hurla Naruto complètement paralysé .

Qui aurait pu survivre à une telle chute ? Tout cela était de sa faute .

OOO

La brune se sentit oppressée , étouffée . Quelque chose l'empêchait visiblement de respirer . Suffocante , elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna rapidement la tête en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se produire . Un liquide traversait ses vêtements de toutes parts et tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir en levant les yeux fut le reflet du soleil traversant une surface mouvante . Elle était tout simplement entrain de se noyer .

" Alors je vais mourir de cette façon ? En me noyant tout simplement ? " Se questionna bêtement la jeune fille en fermant doucement les yeux .

Subitement elle sentit quelque chose la tirer vers le haut . Une force inconnu semblait lui avoir maintenue l'un de ses bras et l'avoir extirper de son purgatoire . Elle respira longuement et s'écrasa sur un rivage très étroit . La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna la tête sur la droite .  
La vision de son équipier s'imposa à elle . Sa respiration était haletante mais il semblait bien se porter . Le brun détourna ses orbes onyx vers elle et semblait la détailler méticuleusement , comme si il lui faisait passer une sorte de test .

Il détourna son regard de son visage visiblement satisfait et reporta toute son attention sur la statuette durement gagnée . Il haussa un sourcils et détailla la statuette avec un air de dégoût imprimé sur le visage . Le " trésor " avait la forme d'un ours en peluche tenant un poisson entre ses dents . En bref quelque de grossier et de laid .

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient volé quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça ... Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sasuke à voix haute .

La jeune fille observa la statue quelque secondes , et expira longuement en essayant de se remémorer clairement les événement passés .

- L'éclair... Naruto-kun a fait tomber la fusée éclairante sur la tête d'un voleur ...Kakashi-sensei ne pourra pas venir nous aider ... Répondit la jeune fille qui ne prêta plus du tout attention à la statue en or .

- Naruto s'est fait capturer maintenant . Dit Sasuke en déposant le trésor sans la moindre délicatesse .

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe pour la jeune fille . Elle écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se relever rapidement . Quelle idiote . Elle s'était visiblement trompée . La récupération de cette maudite statue allait sans doute porter préjudice à son précieux équipier .

- Naruto-kun...on doit le sauver . Dit la jeune fille en ressentant une gêne au niveau de la main droite .

Elle fit glisser son regard le long de son bras droit et constata avec surprise que ce dernier était tout bonnement collé à la main gauche de Sasuke .

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla le taciturne en tirant sur la matière caoutchouteuse qui le reliait directement à sa coéquipière .

Le brun extirpa rapidement un Kunai de son étui à Shuriken et tenta en vint de trancher la matière grisâtre . Mais rien n'y fit .

- M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna la jeune fille en tirant légèrement sur le corps étranger .

- Nous sommes collés . Ce maudit voleur nous a envoyé ce truc pendant que nous étions occupés à récupérer cette fichue statuette . Expliqua le brun en tirant lui aussi le corps étranger de son côté .

La brune déglutit difficilement et fixa tristement son coéquipier . Il fallait absolument se défaire de cette malédiction avant qu'il n'arrive malheur à Naruto .

Les deux Shinobis se fixèrent quelques secondes et finirent par s'écarter violemment l'un de l'autre afin de faire céder l'étonnante mixture . Hinata ne put résister plus longtemps et sous la force émise , se vit projeter droit contre le torse de Sasuke . Ce dernier bascula en arrière et vit son équipière complètement affalée sur lui . La pauvre jeune fille , assommée , releva doucement la tête et plongea ses orbes nacrées dans les Onyx du jeune taciturne .  
Il pouvait sentir son souffle à quelques centimètres de son visage . Son petit corps pressé contre son torse . Il prit une grande inspiration et au passage frôla quelque chose de moelleux et d'incroyablement doux . Il inspira encore plus fort pour ressentir de nouveau cette douce sensation et se stoppa net en réalisant ce qu'il était entrain de frôler inopinément . Il releva la main droite et la déposa sur l'épaule gauche de la brune . Il fallait qu'elle se lève tout de suite . La jeune fille ne semblait pas réagir à cette interpellation . Son visage était d'un rouge presque carmin et une petite goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa joue . Elle semblait...gênée ? Voilà c'était un mot tout à fait approprié pour cette situation .

- P-par...pardon Sasuke-kun , j'ai , j'ai juste ...

Sa gorge s'était subitement nouée . Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot . C'était très mauvais signe .

Pourvu qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas avachie de la sorte sur lui .

Il fallait se montrer pragmatique . Rester calme et réfléchi . Ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle de la situation .

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la pousser juste un tout petit peu . Juste assez pour que ce stupide Tee-shirt mouillé qu'elle avait décidé de porter à la place de son honorable polaire habituelle ne cesse de se frotter ainsi contre son torse .

- Pousse toi . Lui somma le taciturne qui commençait à se montrer nerveux .

Ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle de la situation .

- O-Oui , pardon ! S'empressa t-elle de lui répondre .

Toutefois , les membres de la jeune fille ne semblaient pas lui obéir . Le stress la paralysait à tel point que son cerveau ne semblait pas avoir imprimé très clairement l'ordre que venait de lui donner son coéquipier .

Le visage du taciturne n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien . Sa main ne la repoussa toujours pas cependant et la jeune fille ne semblait toujours pas avoir effectué le moindre mouvement . Elle semblait beaucoup trop tendue .  
Il observa son visage avec une certaine fascination parfaitement dissimulé . Après tout , le propre du shinobi était la tromperie n'est-ce pas ?  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa lèvre inférieur était pleine et rosée . Son doigt se porta nonchalamment vers la commissure de ses lèvres et un léger mouvement s'en suivit . Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué , mais il était bel et bien entrain de lui caresser délicatement les lèvres .  
Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante . Son tee-shirt semblait rebondir avec une force inouï . Son coeur battait si fort qu'il ne serait absolument pas étonné de le voir lui transpercer le centre du thorax .

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieur à tel point qu'une gouttelette de sang vint glisser le long de son menton . Il fallait qu'il se réveille immédiatement ! Il retira rapidement le doigt qu'il avait déposé sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt et se contenta de fixer inlassablement sa lèvre inférieur avec un certain magnétisme . Quelque chose s'était emparé de son esprit , l' empêchant de ce fait , toute réflexion possible .

Il fallait le combattre , l'empêcher de progresser . Le maîtriser au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . Il n'avait malheureusement plus les idées très clairs . Il inspira de plus en plus bruyamment à tel point que les deux objets de convoitises se pressèrent de nouveau contre son torse avec plus de force cette fois . Il déglutit difficilement et enrageait intérieurement . Son bat ventre semblait se réchauffer à ce contact . Il pressa fortement les jambes et se raidit instantanément . Rien de ce qu'il se produisait ne lui était familier .

Les orbes de sa coéquipière le fixaient curieusement à présent . Elle ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait .

Etait-ce si compliqué ? Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se relever ! L'idiote , était-elle si empotée ? Cette situation lui paraissait interminable ... alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait durée que quelques secondes .

Le temps s'était visiblement figé pour lui .

Elle passa nerveusement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieur , éveillant d'une rapidité presque effrayante les sens d'une jeune adolescent .

Le taciturne écarquilla les yeux et retint sa respiration une fraction de seconde . Il fallait qu'elle se relève n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi diable sa main droite s'agrippait-elle désespérément à l'épaule de la jeune fille .

La diablesse , la sorcière . Elle encourageait le démon à agir plus vicieusement que jamais . Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Voulait-elle lui prouvait qu'il était faible ? Qu'il n'avait pas la moindre emprise sur lui même ? Qu'il était dénué de la moindre volonté ?  
Cette sorcière avait tord . Un Uchiwa était doté d'un moral de fer . Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi futile et dénuée de sens qui allait fluctuer ce fait incontestable . Il rassembla toute la volonté dont il pouvait actuellement faire preuve et se concentra au maximum pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de la démone .

Il inspira trop prêt de son cou et emplit accidentellement ses narines d'une douce odeur de vanille . Il pouvait en sentir l'arrière goût dans la bouche . Ses glandes salivaires semblaient défaillirent elles aussi . Jamais de sa vie , il n'avait mené un tel combat . Son entrevue avec Haku lui semblait si enfantin face à la bataille qu'il se démener à remporter face à son insupportable coéquipière . Il déglutit de nouveau et dévora des yeux les lèvres de la jeune fille avec avidité .

Un goût de vanille ? De citron ? Ou alors de fraise peut-être ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de basculer très légèrement la tête pour le savoir .

Mais ce mystère ne pouvait pas être élucidé ! Il devait à tout prix rester tel quel , indécelable . Parce que c'est ce qui constituait l'essence même d'un mystère , alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ?

Mais qui l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable exactement ? Qui avait-il exactement autour d'eux ? De l'eau , du sable , des pierres , constituaient les plus dangereux dés témoins aux alentours .

NON , c'était le démon qui parlait pour lui . Il se fichait bien de savoir quel goût avaient ces maudites lèvres . Tout ce qu'il lui importait dans son existence était de savoir quel goût aurait le sang de son frère une fois qu'il l'aurait évincé .

Mais combien de temps allait-il rester là à essayer de se sortir de ce pétrin ?

La jeune fille avait finalement remué . Ca y'est , il était sauvé , cette maudite sorcière allait enfin se soulever de son corps . Il patienta quelques secondes et s'aperçu avec horreur que la fine jambe de la brune ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son bat ventre . S'en était trop . Le démon allait bientôt finir par remporter cette maudite bataille .

- Pardon Sasuke-kun , j-je me lève t-tout de suite . Dit Finalement la jeune fille tremblante .

Il sentit le corps d'Hinata se soulever , mais sa main n'avait pourtant toujours pas quitté l'épaule de la jeune fille .

- Aie...tu me fais mal... Lui dit-elle encore un peu trop près de ses lèvres .

Il demeura silencieux et la fixa avec une lueur de folie dans le regard . La jeune fille se redressa subitement mais sentit la matière caoutchouteuse la faire légèrement glisser faire l'avant . Il aida malgré lui la jeune fille dans sa chute en tirant légèrement sur la matière caoutchouteuse . Le tour était joué . Tout cela ne passerait naturellement que pour un simple accident .

Un hoquet de surprise et...

Le démon avait remporté la guerre .

S'il devait y avoir une autre personne à hair à part son frère , c'était elle... oh oui c'était définitivement bien elle .

Un goût citronné . Sucré et acide en même temps le faisant presque saliver . Une peau douce et moelleuse . Le mystère était résolu .

Le corps d'Hinata était dorénavant complètement écrasé contre celui de Sasuke . Et leurs lèvres étaient désormais celées . Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et se laissa submerger par l'onde de plaisir que lui procura cette étrange pratique . Le brun remua ses lèvres le temps d'une demie seconde , le temps de sentir ce goût si délicieux s'imprégner jusqu'au fond de son palet .

Allégresse , incommensurable plaisir .

Il se gifla si fort mentalement qu'il jura avoir sentit ses dents trembler . Subitement il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se séparer des siennes et le seul réflexe qu'il eut , fut de se lécher délicieusement la lèvre inférieur .

Il constata que la jeune fille s'était relevée à une vitesse ahurissante .

Hinata le contempla choquée , et renifla bruyamment . Des larmes perlèrent subitement sur ses joues .

- Oh mon Dieu ... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-elle en portant avec horreur une main sur ses lèvres gonflées .

Jamais de sa vie il ne l 'avait vu aussi rouge de gêne que maintenant . Il voulait essayer de lui dire quelque chose . Un sarcasme . Une reproche . Une simple réflexion . Mais rien ne lui vint . Il se concentra au maximum et se releva également .

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de te relever rapidement . Lui reprocha t-il finalement , les sourcils froncés .

Que venait-il de se produire au juste ? Venait-il seulement d'embrasser sa coéquipière ? Non ce n'était pas un baiser . Ce n'était que le résultat d'une piètre expérience vide d'intérêt et ridicule . Ca ne comptait pas . Peut-importe ce qu'il avait ressenti . Cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus . Et cette fille ne s'approcherait plus jamais de lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive .

-J-Je suis désolée...tellement désolée...Mon premier baiser...Se lamenta t-elle les yeux larmoyants .

- Arrête de pleurer immédiatement , je me fiche complètement de ce grotesque accident ! Trouvons plutôt le moyen de se défaire de ce piège . Suggéra le taciturne en détournant rapidement la tête .

Grotesque accident qu'il avait provoqué ...

Son premier baiser ? A quoi s'attendait-il . Bien sûr qu'une fille de son âge aussi sage et timide qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à embrasser le premier garçon venu . Vu d'une certaine façon , c'est lui qui avait remporté la plus grande de toute les batailles . Il avait eu ce que personne d'autre avant lui n'était en mesure de posséder . Devait-il s'en sentir gratifier ? Non , bien sûr que non , ce n'était pas son problème .

Il s'enfichait comme de son premier biberon .

Le seule moyen de ne pas montrer que cette affaire l'atteignait profondément était bien évidement de feindre d'indifférence . Et cela il y arrivait parfaitement bien .

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à y croire . Le seul garçon avec qui elle avait ne serait-ce qu'osé imaginé avoir fait ce genre de chose n'était autre que Naruto . Son plus grand rêve venait de se briser en mile morceaux . Son tout premier baiser ainsi que son innocence lui avaient été dérobé par le garçon le plus froid , et plus intimidant du monde .

- Bon tu vois ce rocher ? Nous allons le frapper aussi fort que possible , la matière ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps . Expliqua le taciturne en essayant de revenir très rapidement au problème majeur .

La jeune fille ne semblait plus l'écouter cependant . Elle semblait si déboussolée .

- C'était un accident... Lâcha le taciturne bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre .

Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent en intensité cependant .

- N-ne dis rien à Naruto-kun...Le supplia t-elle , les yeux rougis par les larmes .

- Pff...Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention . Rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcils .

Alors c'était pour ça . Evidemment , Naruto . Toujours cet imbécile . Le taciturne fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules . Aucune espèce d'importance .

- Bon maintenant cesse de pleurer , et écoute , un peu ce que j'ai à dire . Lui somma t-il en haussant légèrement le ton .

- O-oui , pardon . Répondit-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes .

- Nous allons frapper ce rocher aussi fort que possible , cette matière cédera sous forcément sous l'impact .

La jeune fille opina du chef et deux secondes plus tard les deux protagonistes foncèrent sur l'énorme rocher à proximité et lui assénèrent un énorme coup de poing .  
Les deux Ninjas furent parcouru d'un énorme frisson . Ils baissèrent le regard sur la matière caoutchouteuse et constatèrent avec horreur que celle-ci n'avait absolument pas cédé .

OOO

Naruto avait les mains liées et s'était retrouvé balancé sur un cheval dans une direction complètement inconnu . Ses coéquipiers étaient peut-être morts à cause de sa précédente bêtise .  
Il ne pouvait pas se faire basculer . A cette vitesse il serait assurément écrasé ou pire encore . Il n'avait plus de plan et n'avait pas à réfléchir convenablement . L'image de ses coéquipiers tombant dans le ravin s'imposa dans son esprit .

- Ne t'inquiète pas morveux , ils sons toujours en vie , il y avait une rivière dans ce ravin ... Tu les reverras très bientôt quand ils m'auront rendu le trésor . Et ensuite...on vous enverra dans l'autre monde . Qu'est-ce que des Shinobis peuvent bien faire quand leurs mains sont liées ? Questionna le chef des voleurs avec amusement .

Ce maudit voleur lui fit subitement reprendre espoir . En temps normal il n'aurait pas du se réjouir autant . Mais la situation semblait si désespéré qu'il s'accrocherait bien volontiers à n'importe quoi .

- Ce qu'il y a dans vos mains , q'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le blond en essayant d'élaborer un plan en récoltant le maximum d'informations .

- Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un voleur né , pourri jusqu'à l'os et comme tu peux le voir même mon chakra est visqueux , tes deux amis vont avoir du mal à se sortir de ce piège . Ricana Juko un sourire aux lèvres .

Naruto déglutit difficilement . Si ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs deux mains , comment venir à bout de simples voleurs ? Cela constituait un réel handicap .

" Sasuke , Hinata-chan " Se dit-il tristement .

OOO

Ils avaient tout essayé , mais rien à faire . Cette fichue matière de cédait pas . Les deux protagonistes étaient adossés contre un rocher et semblaient avoir abandonné tout espoir .  
Hinata ferma les yeux et la vision de Naruto prit forme dans son esprit .

- Naruto-kun...pendant que nous sommes collés comme ça , Na-naruto-kun est peut-être...Dit la jeune fille en se mettant à courir subitement .

La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était entrain de traîner le taciturne dans sa course . Le brun n'avait toujours pas lâché le trésor des mains .

- Hinata , espèce d'idiote...

- Naruto-kun... je vais te sauver . Murmura la jeune fille en continuant de traîner violemment son équipier au sol .

- Attends , idiote ! Hurla Sasuke hors de lui désormais .

Le taciturne réussit à se relever et à faire basculer son équipière sur lui à l'aide d'un croche pied . Il n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen plus efficace pour lui faire entendre raison .

- Mais ... qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Sasuke-kun , est-ce que tu te fiches de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Naruto-kun? Questionna la jeune fille , furieuse .

C'était la toute première fois qu'il l'entendait hausser la voix de la sorte . Et en un sens cela lui fit un choc .

- On va sauver Naruto , mais on ne peut rien faire avec les mains liées comme ça ! S'époumona presque le taciturne en sentant son corps se raidir une nouvelle fois .

- Nous allons le sauver malgré ça ! C'est ce que font les amis non ? Je ne veux pas être un déchet qui abandonne ses amis ! Dit la jeune fille en se remémorant les paroles de son père .

A ces mots le taciturnes ouvrit grand les yeux et plongea ses yeux Onyx dans les perles nacrées de sa équipière . La jeune fille faisait preuve d'une volonté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas .

Il fallait que cette fille se rende à l'évidence . Il n'était pas possible de sauver Naruto dans cet état .

- Alors rejoindre Kakashi est la meilleure chose à faire ! Ca augmentera les chances de survie de Naruto ! Rétorqua t-il avec force .

Chances de ... survie ?

- Ne parle pas de ses chances de survie ! Ca dépendra juste de la force avec laquelle on essaiera de le sauver ! Explosa Hinata les yeux imbibés de larmes .

Le taciturne sentit quelques larmes salés rebondirent contre ses lèvres . Il fronça les sourcils et lécha rapidement ses lèvres . Il était stressé et n'avait l'habitude de se faire hurler dessus par sa coéquipière de nature si calme .

La jeune fille tourna ses perles nacrées vers la stupide statuette d'or et s'en empara précipitamment .

- On ne peut pas laisser Naruto-kun mourir ! Déclara la jeune fille qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son être .

Elle n'allait quand même pas l'assommer avec le trésor ?

- Arrête , idiote ! Arrête tout de suite ! Lui somma t-il en observant sa coéquipière , impuissant .

Mais à sa plus grande surprise , Hinata ne fit que frapper la matière caoutchouteuse de toutes ses forces . Il la fixa quelques secondes et expira plus calmement à présent . La jeune fille n'avait pas encore totalement perdu la tête .

- Tu sais , un Ninja qui ne prend pas sa mission au sérieux est un déchet aussi . Expliqua le taciturne en plissant légèrement les yeux .

A ces mots , la brune se stoppa instantanément et fit brutalement tomber le trésor . Elle sentit quelque chose la gêner dans son bat ventre . Une sensation qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir en cet instant , qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir , néanmoins L'appel de la nature fut trop puissant pour être contrôlé .

- J-je...je dois faire pipi . Dit innocemment la jeune fille .

Le taciturne écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa coéquipière comme s'il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre .

- Pardon ? Questionna t-il étonné .

- Je-je n'en peux plus... Répondit-elle en se relevant difficilement .

Il fixa sa coéquipière se tordre de douleur . Il fallait qu'elle se retiennent , ils étaient prisonniers après tout .

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et commença à se frotter doucement les cuisses l'une contre l'autre . Cette vision éveilla rapidement les sens du jeune homme .

- Pardon Sasuke-kun...je-je ne peux plus me retenir . Confessa la jeune fille en entraînant le jeune homme derrière un buisson .

Hors de question .

Le coeur de la jeune fille battait à une allure vertigineuse . Elle sentait que ses forces étaient sur le point de l'abandonner , mais elle n'avait malheureusement plus le choix . Elle n'allait quand même pas uriner dans ses vêtements . Quelle honte .

-T-tourne toi . Lui ordonna t-elle presque , le rouge aux joues .

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça maintenant ! Et si ça m'éclabousse ! Retiens toi ! exigea férocement le brun se sentant de plus en plus nerveux .

- Je suis désolée ... je ne peux pas . Gémit Hinata d'une tout petite voix .

Ce gémissement eut pour effet de le faire taire définitivement .

- Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher . Tonna la voix du taciturne .

Le jeune homme se tourna rapidement et essaya tant bien que mal de garder une distance convenable avec la jeune fille . Il ferma les yeux et soudain le son d'un petit écoulement se fit entendre .  
Il se mit imaginer des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû imaginer . C'est à croire que cette fille faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire perdre définitivement le contrôle .

- Tu as terminé ?

- O-oui. Répondit la jeune fille qui s'empourpra instantanément .

Soudain le bruit d'un second écoulement se fit entendre . Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers cet étrange bruit et virent un homme , visiblement entrain de s'adonner à la même pratique que la jeune fille .

Un silence de mort s'installa durant quelques secondes , quand soudain , l'homme remonta rapidement sa braguette . Il s'empara de deux chaines et les lança rapidement sur les deux pauvres Ninjas qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui était entrain de se passer .

- Merde , c'est l'un des voleurs , ils sont à notre recherche . Dit le taciturne en essayant d'esquiver du mieux possible , les coups de l'ennemi .

Bouger avec cette chose collé à la main n'était néanmoins pas chose aisée si bien qu'il percuta maladroitement sa coéquipière plusieurs fois en essayant de parer .

La jeune fille activa son byakugan et concentra un flux constant de chakra dans sa main libre .

- Byakugan ! S'écria la jeune fille dans le but de faire fuir leur ennemi .

Le voleur prit effectivement peur et recula instantanément .

- Comme ci tu pouvais faire les sceaux d'une seule main . Lui signifia son coéquipier .

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? A ce rythme nous n'avons aucune chance même contre des types plus faibles que nous . Expliqua le taciturne en serrant le poing .

Le voleur comprit rapidement qu'il n' avait pas de dangers et se rua sur les deux protagonistes .

La jeune fille avança d'un pas et fronça les sourcils , résignée .

- Hinata , attends . Lui somma Sasuke .

- J'y vais ... si tu refuses , je me coupe le bras et j'y vais ! Je vais arrêter cet homme et sauver Naruto-kun . Le prévint la jeune fille en extirpant un kunai de son étui à shuriken .

Hinata se rua sur le voleur entraînant ainsi le taciturne dans sa course . Le voleur envoya l'une de ses armes autour du corps de la jeune fille et cette dernière perdit presque l'équilibre .

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote . Lui murmura le brun avant de prendre de l'élan .

Il asséna un coup de pied sur le crâne de son adversaire qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux .

Sasuke libéra la jeune fille de ses chaines et se pencha pour reprendre la statuette d'or .

- Puisque l'ennemi est venu jusqu'ici , nous allons sans doute nous faire repérer avant de rejoindre Kakashi , si c'est le cas , faire avouer à ce type ou es Naruto et le sauver sera plus rapide . Expliqua le taciturne tout en fixant le voleur inconscient .

- Sasuke-kun... dit la jeune fille visiblement enchantée par les dires de son équipier .

- Ceci dit ça dépendra de notre capacité à travailler ensemble . Acheva Sasuke en détournant le regard vers sa coéquipière .

- Oui ! Lui répondit-elle souriante .

OOO

Le voleur avait avoué rapidement l'emplacement de l'homme qui détenait Naruto prisonnier . Les protagonistes s'étaient mis de part et d'autre d'un arbre en dissimulant la matière caoutchouteuse derrière son tronc .  
Le seul moyen de récupérer Naruto était de feinter l'ennemi . Il fallait qu'il pense qu'il étaient de nouveau libres de leurs mouvements .

- Comment ça ? Sugoro n'est pas revenu ? Questionna le chef des voleurs visiblement irrité par la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son émissaire .

- Oui c'est fort possible ! Tonna le son d'une voix grave .

Le chef des voleurs releva la tête et observa les deux ninjas qui étaient tombés dans le ravin il y a de ça quelques heures .

Naruto releva rapidement la tête et sourit malgré lui .

- Vous en avez mis du temps bon sang ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en se tortillant sur le cheval de l'un des bandits .

- Nous sommes enfin libres ! S'exclama la voix douce d'Hinata .

- Tss...seuls des voleurs de votre trempe voudraient s'emparer d'un trésor comme celui là . Lâcha dédaigneusement Sasuke .

- Mais...cette statue nous a tout de même libéré . Reprit le taciturne en exhibant la statuette complètement déformée à présent .

- Leurs mains sont libres ? Se questionna nerveusement le voleur , une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa joue .

- Vous pouvez l'avoir , mais uniquement en échange de notre équipier . Exigea le jeune homme .

- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord , nous utiliseront la force contre vous , puisque nos mains sont libres . Expliqua la jeune fille en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son coéquipier .

- De simples voleurs ne peuvent pas battre des shinobis n'est ce pas ? Questionna le taciturne en jetant lui aussi un regard à la jeune fille .

Plus les deux protagonistes essayaient de s'avancer plus il était difficile pour eux de feinter . Le voleur n'allait s'en doute pas tarder à comprendre la supercherie . Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent le long de leurs joues .

- Pourquoi serrez-vous les dents si fort ? Vos veines ressortent , et vous transpirez . Si vous êtes libres , venez un peu par ici , allez ! Hurla le voleur visiblement amusé par la situation .

- Leurs mains sont toujours liées ! Il n' y a rien à craindre , attrapez-les ! Ordonna Juko d'un geste de la main .

Trois voleurs firent tournoyer leurs chaines et se ruèrent immédiatement sur les deux Shinobis .

- Il a découvert notre bluff ! Dit le taciturne en serrant les dents .

- O-on n'y peut rien . Répondit la jeune fille en observant un voleur leurs lancer une chaîne .

Sasuke prit de l'élan et balança le corps de sa coéquipière droit sur le voleur qui fut percuter de plein fouet . Ce dernier s'écrasa contre un arbre et sombra dans l'inconscience .  
Un second voleur s'élança sur eux et projeta la statuette d'or à l'aide de l'une de ses chaînes . Les deux autres voleurs abandonnèrent les shinobis et se ruèrent vers la statue .

- Merde ! Lâcha le taciturne en constatant que la statue n'était plus entre sa main .

- Hinata ! L' Apostropha t-il rapidement .

- Oui ! Répondit-elle en tendant au maximum la matière caoutchouteuse dans le but de se projeter dans les airs .

Les deux Ninjas tourbillonnèrent dans les airs et s'écrasèrent sur le corps d'un voleur . Dans un nuage de fumée les deux protagoniste s'élancèrent de nouveau sur le dernier voleur et le ruèrent de coups de pieds . Ce dernier s'écrasa finalement au sol et s'évanouit instantanément .

- Merde ça craint ! Dit Naruto en observant le chef des voleurs extirper du chakra visqueux de sa main .

- Attention ! S'écria le blond .

Les ninjas se retournèrent simultanément mais trop tard . Une énorme masse caoutchouteuse vint s'écraser contre un rocher ce qui eu pour effet de déséquilibrer les deux Shinobis .

- Le trésor est à moi ! Hurla le chef des voleurs .

Juko laissa échapper une trentaine de boules caoutchouteuses de ses mains . Les deux Ninjas esquivèrent ces maudites matières avec une très grande habilité .

- On peut arrêter au moins une de ses mains ! On y va . Dit Sasuke .

Les deux Ninjas bondirent de nouveau dans les airs et lancèrent quelques shurikens à parchemins explosifs droit sur Juko . Se dernier se vit déstabilisé et le taciturne eut le temps d'emprisonner la main droite de ce dernier à l'aide d'un fil de fer .  
Il le tira vers eux dans le but de lui asséner un coup de poing mais à sa grande surprise Juko extirpa deux barres modelées dans son propre chakra . Ils essaya de les transpercer mais n'y parvint pas .  
Hinata asséna un magistral coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'ennemi . Les deux protagonistes se positionnèrent de part et d'autre d'un rocher et utilisèrent la statuette d'or comme une sorte de catapulte . Ils projetèrent la statuette droit dans l'abdomen du voleur . Juko s'écrasa contre un énorme rocher et sombra dans l'inconscience .

- On a réussit ! S'exclama Hinata le sourire aux lèvres .

- Ouais... Répondit le taciturne en essayant de dissimuler un petit sourire .

- Whouaa ! pas mal ! S'écria joyeusement le blond .

Les deux shinobis se dirigèrent vers Naruto et le libérèrent rapidement de ses chaînes .

- C-ca va Naruto-kun ? Questionna gentiment la jeune file .

- Oui merci Hinata-chan ,mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez au juste depuis tout ce temps ? Ca fait plus de trois heures que je suis là ! Questionna le blond en haussant un sourcils .

- Contente toi d'être reconnaissant imbécile , je te rappel que c'est de ta faute ! Rétorqua le brun une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front .

- Ca va , ca va pas la peine de s'énerver . Répondit le blond gêné .

- Bien la mission est terminé il faut trouver Kakashi . déclara le brun en entraînant Hinata dans sa marche .

OOO

- Bon , bon , bon , si on le rafistole un peu , ça passera peut-être . Déclara Kakashi en observant la malheureuse statuette .

- Hé Kakashi , combien de temps sommes-nous supposé être collés comme ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? Questionna furieusement le taciturne en tirant sur la matière élastique .

- Souviens toi de ce que le chef à dit , il va s'effriter dans un ou deux jours . Répondit Naruto visiblement ennuyé par cette situation lui aussi .

- Oh non... Se lamenta la jeune fille les yeux larmoyants .

- Vous serez dispensés bien évidement de missions durant ces deux jours . Expliqua le ninja copieur en se frottant la tête .

" Ceux qui abandonnent leurs amies ne valent pas mieux que des déchets , c'est trois là l'ont compris très facilement . " Se dit le Ninja masqué en observant le couché du soleil .

OOO

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui , dans le prochain chapitre , nous allons assister à une cohabitation assez intéressante dans une première partie , et enfin je débuterai l'arc " examen des Chunins " !  
**J'espère que ce chapitre était plaisant en tout cas parce que j'y ai passé la journée entière O.o

Laissez moi un commentaire les ami(e)s ! je vous devrai une reconnaissance éternelle :P

A bientôt !

Ps : je rééditerai pour les fautes .


End file.
